


The 9th Floor, Series 3

by angelholme



Series: The 9th Floor [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Political Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years before the next election, Luna and Harry face a hostile press, a civil war and threats both personal and professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight With Fred And George : Special Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (et) belong to JK Rowling,  
> The Volturi (et al) belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as does the story and all original situations.
> 
> If you want to, you can repost this on another site, providing you do the following :-
> 
> 1) Retain this disclaimer  
> 2) Do not post it anywhere that charges for access  
> 3) Acknowledge me as the original author  
> 4) Let me know where you've posted it  
> 5) Don't ask to post it to Fanfiction.net

_31st October, 2014_

"....and so as we look forward to the future, I say that it is our differences that unite us - that our disagreements ensure all voices are heard and all opinions are voiced. And in that spirit of co-operation and disagreement, we can make this a society that will serve everyone - that will be the best it can be and one we can be proud of" Luna paused and looked around The Wizengamot Chamber "Thank you all, and good night" 

Fred and George, standing in the wings of their studio, smiled at each other as their entire audience jumped to its feet and began applauding loudly. 

"Time to go, little brother" Fred smiled.

"Lets do it" George replied. With a final glance at the screen - where Luna was shaking hands with senior members of The Wizengamot - they strode out into the studio.


	2. The State Of The Nation

_31st October, 2014_

"Ladies and gentlemen - welcome to the show" Fred smiled as he and George walked out in front of the transmission from The Wizengamot Chamber "In a special extended edition, we will be reviewing Minister Potter's State of The Nation address - discussing the main segments and policies announced and how it was received. We have a number of guest panellists, including The Minister herself, various Ambassadors and the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts" 

"However, given that most of the people we have just named are still in The Wizengamot Chamber, it might take them a little while to come over to our studio" George continued "So we will start with a quick review of the main policy priorities that Minister Potter outlined during her speech, starting with the new funding plans for St Mungos and Hogwarts School"

xoxox

"Congratulations!" Hermione gave Luna a hug "Another wonderful speech as always" 

"Thank you" Luna grinned "Especially since you've heard it a dozen times or so in the last month alone"

"The difference between recorded music and a live concert" Hermione smiled back at her, then glanced at her watch "How long do you have?"

"Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs are coming to collect me in about twenty minutes" Luna replied, glancing over her shoulder to where the Head of The WPS was stood, arms folded behind her back "Fred and George have set about half an hour aside for me. All the guests have been vetted, and eight of Miss Smith's agents are already down there securing the building" Luna paused, then looked at Hermione in concern "How's he doing?"

"I think he's doing more or less okay" Hermione replied "But the dinner with Madame Merope has been a fixture in his life - hell, in all of our lives, ever since The Unification" She glanced at her watch "I know that we can't do anything about it tonight, but would you and Harry like to come over for dinner at Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"I can check with The WPS but I can't see a problem" Luna paused "Unless - you know - the aliens invade tomorrow and we need to fight them off" 

"To be fair, we'd probably have to help you as well" Hermione grinned "Ron will come as well" 

"Do you think we should ask anyone else?" Luna asked.

"I was thinking we should keep it small" Hermione replied quietly "I don't want it to be like business as usual - as if nothing has changed. But at the same time I don't want to just abandon him and leave him all alone"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then glanced at her watch "And with that, I have to return to The 9th Floor to check on what has been happening in my absence, then Miss Smith and Miss Gibbs will be taking me over to the studio" 

"I think that Professor Riddle and I are in the segment after you, so no doubt I will see you there" Hermione gave her another hug "And seriously - you were fantastic tonight"

xoxox

"Joining us now, Mrs Tonks Lupin, political reporter from The Daily Prophet, and Mr JT Horsmont from The Solaris" George turned to his two guests "Good evening"

"Good evening" Tonks and Horsmont replied, both nodding.

"Mrs Lupin....." George started, but Tonks held up her hand "You realise we aren't in school any longer, right?"

"We aren't?" Tonks looked around in fake surprise "That would explain the lack of desks and blackboards" George laughed "I was going to say that you can call me Tonks - too much formality sometimes freaks me out" She paused, then grinned "Makes me feel like I AM back at school"

"Very well then" George nodded "Tonks - how do you think Minister Potter did this evening?"

"Minister Potter did as well as she always did" Tonks replied "She has consistently shown the ability to speak brilliantly in public, and tonight was no exception"

"Mr Horsmont?" George turned to The Solaris reporter.

"While I am forced to agree that Minister Potter is a commanding public speaker, I am more concerned with what she said tonight, rather than the manner in which she said it" Horsmont said.

"I take it you're not referring to the plan to continue Ambassador Brown's lectures at Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Well - I can't say I am wild about continuing to let a potentially violent and dangerous creature into a school full of children, however I think the boat sailed on that when The WPS was formed and over two dozen dangerous monsters were assigned to look after the children" Horsmont paused "But no - I was talking about the fact Minister Potter went ahead and announced her plan to suppress freedom of speech and freedom of expression and freedom of the press"

"You are talking about the announcement that Minister Potter is going to make Hogsmeade a protected zone under the journalistic laws?"

"Freedom of the press is enshrined in The Unification Treaty - a document that Minister Potter should have more than a passing familiarity with - and yet her decision to kick every single journalist out of Hogsmeade is an affront to the very principle that she enshrined in law" Horsmont shook his head "If we allow this law to pass - if we let this step be taken - then it puts us on the start of a very slippery slope that will, I predict, end with state run newspapers and no one being able to tell the truth" The was a small round of applause as he finished speaking. George waited for it to die down, then turned to Tonks.

"Do you agree with Mr Horsmont? That The Minister risks braking her own laws by enacting this new one?"

"Your older brother, Chief Justice Weasley, is very good at his job, George, and I suspect that if anything The Minister was proposing was in violation of The Unification Treaty, he would have something to say about it" Tonks smiled.

"So you are in favour of this new law?" George asked in surprise.

"To a certain degree, I think that it is a necessary evil" Tonks nodded "Whether Mr Horsmont wants to admit it or not, there are already laws that abridge the freedom of the press in this country" She looked over at Horsmont "Mr Horsmont - would you agree that, on balance - the laws covering what can and can't be written during trials, during criminal investigations, during Wizengamot and Ministry inquiries are not entirely in the spirit of complete freedom of the press?"

"I would agree with that, Mrs Lupin, however I am willing to accept that ensuring every citizen has the right to a free and fair trial is of vital importance" Horsmont nodded.

"So you accept that freedom of the press is not sacrosanct? That there are times when it has to be abridged for something more important?" George pressed.

"I suppose you could put it that way" Horsmont said reluctantly, but before he could continue Tonks jumped in.

"Don't misunderstand me - I am, like most reporters, a passionate advocate of freedom of the press" She said with a bright smile "We - all of us, including you and your brother - have the power to hold our government to account. To let the public know if our elected representatives are not doing their jobs, or doing something that is not in the best interests of the country" She paused "It's why I became a reporter - because I think that it is important that we know - we the people, not we the journalists - what is going on in the corridors of power" 

"And you don't think this new law will interfere with that?" Horsmont asked.

"Honestly? No" Tonks shook her head.

"Can you explain why?" George prompted.

"Because - as far as I am aware - we have no school children who work in the corridors of power" Tonks said with a grin "No child at Hogwarts has any political power in this country. They are not elected officials, they have little or no choice about what their parents do for a living and they do not get to vote in Ministry or Wizengamot votes" She paused, then took a breath.

"We are empowered to hold the elected officials of our country to account - that is our job. It is not our job to hold their children to account - to question who their friends are, where they go during their holidays, what they get up to in their spare time" Her face turned serious "And while we have the power to use the behaviour and activities of their children to embarrass our public officials, it is the worst kind of journalism and one that should be stamped out as soon as possible"

"And what if The Minister, or The Chief Warlock, starts to use these new laws to press for more restrictions?" Horsmont asked "If they start holding secret meetings in Hogsmeade because they know no journalists will be there? Or if they expand out the protected zones to include Diagon Alley or even The Ministry itself because their children sometimes visit?"

"Then - as with all new laws and policies - the public would have to decide whether the step taken is a step over the line, or whether it seems reasonable" Tonks replied, then looked at George "Don't misunderstand me - I will be studying the details of the law Minister Potter is proposing to ensure it only covers what it needs to cover, and if I thought for one second this was an attempt to nationalise all the papers and make us a propaganda arm of Minister Potter's military junta, I would oppose it with all the power I have"

"But you don't think that will be the case?" George asked.

"I think four Heads of Government - The Minister, The Chief Warlock, The Chief Justice and The Headmaster of Hogwarts - have shown, repeatedly, that they can be trusted to not only obey the letter of the law but that they can follow the spirit of the law" Tonks smiled "They are setting out to protect children who - through no fault of their own - have become of interest to various elements of the media and press"

"Mr Horsmont - a last word?" George looked at The Solaris reporter.

"I would love to think Mrs Lupin's naive optimism is correct, but this is an unprecedented step in curtailing freedom of the press, and I suggest we should all pay very careful attention to what follows"

"Thank you" George smiled "That was JT Horsmont and Tonks Lupin on The State of The Nation. Coming up next we have Minister Potter, followed by Professors Riddle and Weasley from Hogwarts"

xoxox

Harry and Luna, accompanied by four WPS agents, walked into the studio and were escorted through to the green room.

"As per usual, Miss Gibbs and I will be stood in the wings, while Miss Taylor will join the agents in the audience and Mr Noble will stay here with The Chief Warlock" Miss Smith said "Once the interview is over, I understand you want to return to the residence?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "Oh - and tomorrow we have been invited to dinner at Hogwarts"

"I will ensure we are prepared" Miss Smith nodded.

"Thank you" Luna smiled, then turned as Fred walked into the green room "Fred - good evening"

"Minister, Chief Warlock" Fred smiled "Minister - if you'd like to come with me, we will get you miked up and ready for the interview"

"Of course" Luna gave Harry a quick kiss, then she - along with the three WPS agents - followed him out and into the main studio. Taking her seat on the sofa, she let a technician affix a microphone to her robes.

"So, Minister, while I can't give you a heads up on the questions, you can take a fair guess at what they are?" Fred asked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You can ask about the press laws in Hogsmeade and I will answer as fully as I can" She said "However if you stray into the area of WPS protection in Hogsmeade, you know it will be met with silence"

"I am aware of that" Fred nodded "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, thank you" Luna smiled "I am getting used to addressing an entire nation as opposed to just The Wizengamot, and while I am planning on torturing Harry - as usual - I have to admit I can see the benefits" 

"Can I quote you?" Fred asked.

"On the benefits or the torture?" Luna replied with a smirk.

"The benefits" Fred laughed "I don't want to think about what you consider suitable punishment, nor about you and Harry going at it" Luna turned slightly pink "Okay - five seconds" He paused, then turned to the camera and smiled.

"Good evening - continuing our on going review and discussion of The State of The Nation, I am now pleased and privileged to be here with Minister Potter" He turned to Luna "Minister, thank you for joining us"

"A pleasure, Fred, as always" Luna replied with a smile.

"Most of the journalists and pundits are saying that you gave a brilliant speech this evening, Minister - that you are a brilliant public speaker and that you cleared your own personal best by a long way"

"Thank you - I always endeavour to do my best, and it is nice to know people appreciate it" 

"However, while your ability as a public speaker has been almost universally applauded, there have been quite a few differing opinions on the content of your speech" Fred's voice became more serious.

"I would imagine" Luna said, her tone slightly lighter than Fred's "However if I spent my life making policies that pleased everyone, then I would probably have a very quiet and boring life" She paused "Don't get me wrong - I am not saying that would be a bad thing. But as Minister, I think I have somewhat of an obligation to try to make this country a better place" 

"Something for which I am sure we are all grateful" Fred smiled "Let's get to it" He paused "There has been a lot of discussion about your plans to forbid journalists from going to Hogsmeade - your critics say you are setting about destroying freedom of the press and turning the news media into a propaganda arm of your Ministry"

"Firstly - it's not my Ministry" Luna said with a smile "I will accept that - to a certain degree - it is my Administration, but The Ministry belongs to everyone" She paused "However in regards to the main thrust of your question, I am not banning journalists from going to Hogsmeade, nor am I making any massive steps to create a propaganda arm of my very own"

"According to the outline you gave tonight, journalists would not be permitted to report from Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade weekends" Fred pointed out "Nor would they be able to report stories about events that happen during that weekend" he paused "You can see how people might think you are attempting to clamp down on the press and forbid them from doing their job"

"Except that is not what the law will cover, and not what I announced" Luna replied firmly "Most of the outrage over this comes from the original story, when The Solaris broke with the general ethics regarding The State of The Nation and reported my intentions well before the address in a blatant attempt to get me to abandon the policy before it had even been formulated" She paused, then took a breath "Journalists will not be barred from Hogsmeade during the school weekends - I am not in the habit of telling people where they can and cannot go" 

"But why would they go to Hogsmeade if they won't be allowed to do their jobs?" Fred asked.

"The weather?" Luna suggested, making Fred laugh "And the stories that are, for want of a better phrase, forbidden relate solely to the students. If a fire breaks out, or one of the residents tries to kill another resident, or a child, then I have no issues with those stories being reported" 

"So what stories, specifically, do you have issues with?" Fred looked at her questioningly. 

"Try to remember back to when we were at school" Luna said "Can you remember what you did during every Hogsmeade weekend? If you ever got up to any youthful hijinks or other such things?" Fred blushed slightly. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Luna continued, smiling "But even setting aside youthful indiscretions, remember what it felt like to go on your first date? To have your first kiss? Your first romantic meal at Madame Puddifoots?" She waited for a moment, then - when Fred nodded - continued "Now imagine if you'd been doing all that in the glare of the nation's press, if not the world's press?"

"So you are just doing this to give your children a normal life?" 

"Not only my children, although this is their first Hogsemade year" Luna admitted "But every child deserves to have a full and proper school experience without having the press breathing down their throats and taking pictures of their every move" She paused "But if they have to worry about embarrassing their parents, or worse providing political ammunition for people to attack their parents with, then they will spend every day living in fear of doing something wrong, and that is no life for a child - for any child" She gave a soft sigh.

"I realise that detractors of this policy, and of my husband and I, would say that - if Harry and I were to step down, then the problem would be solved and our children could lead a normal life, and they are not wrong about that" Fred stared at her in surprise.

"Does that mean you are thinking about resigning as Minister, Minister?" 

"No, Fred, it doesn't" Luna shook her head "Because while it would solve the problem for Tomas and Callista, there are still plenty of other Ministry Children, and whoever would be the next Minister will face the same problem" She paused "So - like most Healers and Doctors would tell you - I am tackling the cause and not the symptom" She smiled "When this law passes - and it will pass - it will not be the end of the free press. It will just ensure that the children of Hogwarts - ALL the children of Hogwarts - can go about their normal lives without the threat of having their first kiss, their first fight, their youthful indiscretions and hijinks being reported the world over"

"And how will the press know what stories are fair game, and what stories aren't?" Fred asked "I mean - if little Tommy Tucker was caught shoplifting would that still be news?"

"Like most things in life, it would depend on your point of view" Luna shrugged "But essentially it would come down to whether it is in the public interest or not - if a child steals one or two sweets, I am not sure it is in the public interest to name and shame that child, but on the other hand if the child starts a fire that burns down half of the town, that is more clear cut"

"And who will get to make the public interest choice?" Fred asked "You?"

"Oh god no" Luna laughed "That would be an appalling idea" She smiled "Initially I hope to leave it up to the editors, however if it becomes necessary, a panel of Justices would be asked to judge a story before it is published"

"You would prevent stories from being published, rather than punishing those who publish them after they are published?" Fred stared at her in confusion "You realise that will sound to a few, if not many, people that you are - in fact - suppressing stories?"

"As I said, it would be a last resort if the press show themselves incapable of being able to make the judgement themselves" Luna replied "And, as I also said, this would be a decision by the Judicial Branch, not by any political entity, and it would only apply to a very few stories - those that involve children in Hogsmeade during the school weekends" Fred stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, it sounds like there is a lot of discussion still to be had about this, and I am sure in the coming weeks we will hear more about it" 

"Of that I am certain" 

"However, for now, our time is up, Minister, so I am afraid there is only time for just one more question" Fred paused, then smiled "This is your third State of The Nation address that has been televised. Do you think that it is better than doing it before just The Wizengamot, or would you prefer to return to the old format?"

xoxox

_"This is your third State of The Nation address that has been televised. Do you think that it is better than doing it before just The Wizengamot, or would you prefer to return to the old format?"_

Harry, sat in the green room, smiled as Luna closed her eyes. 

_"Well, Fred, while I wish I could say that this experiment was a failure, and that next year we will be returning to the old, tried and tested format, I have to admit being able to address the nation as a whole does have its benefits"_

_"Does this also apply to the press conferences in The Ministry? They have recently started to be televised and - from what I understand - will continue to be so?"_

_"I am sad to say it does also apply to those as well" Luna nodded "I think the main advantage is that now people can see me directly - at least in the case of The SOTN - rather than having to have my facial features, my stance, my posture and so forth being translated for them by any number of people who either don't know me that well, and so can not fully interpret my mood based on my expression, or people who dislike me and so would do anything they can to cast me in a bad light" She paused, then looked out at the camera "Of course - having said all that - it doesn't mean I have forgiven the monster who unleashed this infernal technology on the public and doesn't mean I will not, at some point, have my revenge" The audience, along with Fred, laughed._

_"Something I am sure we can not wait to see, Minister" Fred said, then he rose to his feet and held his hand out "Ladies and gentlemen, The Minister of Magic" Luna gave a bow, then walked out of the shot. Fred smiled, then looked back at the camera._

_"Coming up next, Professor Riddle and Professor Weasley to discuss the future funding of Hogwarts and other matters raised by tonight's State of The Nation address"_

Harry turned to look at the other two people in the green room.

"You realise they might also ask you about the new press law, right?" He said. Tom and Hermione stared back at him, then both nodded.

"And you know you are free to respond however you wish, whether you agree with my wife or not?"

"That had occurred to us, yes" Tom smiled "But I think you can be fairly sure that neither of us are going to oppose it, and that we both believe children should be allowed to be children for as long as they can" 

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Luna said from the door, then bounded over and threw herself into Harry's arms "So - how'd I do?"

oxoxo

"Professor Riddle, Professor Weasley" George smiled as Tom and Hermione sat down on the sofa "Unlike most of us here, you two were present in The Wizengamot Chamber during the speech" He paused "Does Minister Potter come across as a more powerful presence in person than on tv?"

"Oh definitely so" Tom nodded "The sheer power she can project while speaking is mind blowing, and a very good example of why she has been in power for so long, and why the public continue to re-elect her"

"She believes in everything she is saying" Hermione added "She doesn't make promises or policies because she thinks it will get her votes, but because she truly believes that they are what is best for the country"

"A glowing recommendation" George smiled "How was the mood in The Chamber? There were a number of..... shall we say controversial topics, and I was wondering how the members of The Wizengamot and others felt about them"

"In general it was very well received" Hermione smiled "As you say - there were a few parts of the speech that drew some surprised gasps, and the press gallery was remarkably quiet during the proposed changes to the Hogsmeade laws, but on the whole, everyone was very impressed"

"About those laws - do either of you have any opinion on them?" George looked at Tom "There are those who say these laws have come, in part, from the ward you introduced at Hogwarts"

"If they were, I would be quite proud of being such an influence" Tom admitted "However I believe this has been a long time in coming - the children of public figures have always required extra protection from the press, and I, for one, am glad to have a Minister who is willing to stand up and give it to them" George opened his mouth, but paused as the audience burst into applause. 

xoxox

"Mum! Dad!" Callista bounded up from the sofa and crashed into Luna as she and Harry walked into the living room.

 

"Oooof!" Luna swung the girl up and kissed her cheek "Leave a few ribs intact, sweetie - I might need them tomorrow" Callista laughed, while Harry looked over at his parents who had been babysitting.

"So - have they been the angelic sweethearts we know they can be?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Aside from throwing things at the TV when Mr Horsmont was talking, they have been very good" She laughed when Harry grinned proudly "You are not meant to encourage that sort of behaviour dear"

"I'm not meant to teach them to voice their opinions when a right-wing bigot spouts a load of cr...." Harry paused, then pretended to frown at his children "Bad children! No cake for you!" Tomas and Callista both giggled. 

"What did you think of the show?" Luna asked, dropping Callista on to the couch and looking over at her parents in law.

"You haven't had enough people telling you you are brilliant already?" James asked with a smile, making Luna laugh. 

"Just pretend I am a raging ego-maniac who wants to know everybody loves me" She replied.

"Pretend?" Callista said quietly, then she looked up as she realised everyone was staring at her with varying degrees of amusement "So - how is Professor Riddle doing?" 

"Nice change of subject" Harry said, grinning at his daughter "Your mother and I are going to Hogwarts tomorrow for a meal with him, Hermione and Ron" 

"Hermione says he is doing okay, but this will be the first time in nearly two decades that we aren't having dinner with him and his mother after The State of The Nation" Luna added.

"It looks like he has got someone to distract him" Tomas pointed at the screen, where Tom and Hermione were still talking to George.

"Can you turn it up?" Harry asked. Tomas nodded and turned the sound back on.

_"So you believe that the public would be willing to pay more in tax if asked to support Hogwarts?" George asked._

_"I think that, historically the public have been very supportive of Hogwarts, and that a tiny increase for each household can generate a lot of revenue" Tom replied._

_"Do you think that the tax should be applied in a progressive form, or the simple flat addition that is being proposed?" George looked at Hermione "And should it be applied to everyone, or just those with children in school?"_

_"While I can see the argument for progressive tax, the simple truth is that everyone gets the same benefit from having their children educated at Hogwarts. The fact that someone earns more doesn't mean that their child will get a better education than someone who earns less" She paused then smiled "As for limiting it to a few people - would it be just those who have children in Hogwarts now, or - say - someone who has a child who is going to school next year?" Before George could reply, she continued "In the long run, everyone will benefit from having a well educated population - having the next generation fully and properly prepared to take over when they are old enough is in all of our interests, and I would argue that it is a benefit for which all of us, whether we have children or not, should be willing to pay"_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luna asked, looking across at her husband. 

"Yeah, but we should at least let my parents go and put the kids to bed first" Harry replied, making Luna roll her eyes and the twins make gagging motions.

"And with that thought, your father and I will be going home" Lily said, getting to her feet "We'll be over for lunch on Sunday" She looked over at the twins "You two will be back in school by then?"

"We only got a day release to watch the speech at home" Tom said with a fake sigh "Back to school tomorrow, along with our WPS minders"

"Then we will see you come Christmas time" James said, standing up next to his wife and taking her hand "We can use the floo?"

"It should be open" Luna nodded, then kissed them on the cheek "Thanks for watching the twins"

"Our pleasure" Lily smiled, then she and James left the room. 

"And now you two - time for bed" Harry turned to the children.

"You already made that clear" Tomas replied, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Get upstairs, and we'll be up to tuck you in in a little while" 

"Yes, Dad" The twins bounded out of the room, and Luna turned to Harry.

"I wasn't kidding - I think she'll make a good candidate, if she wants to stand"

"And I agree, but I also know you have been awake for nearly twenty two hours straight, and at least two of those hours you were on your feet talking to the nation, so I think it is time for you to go to bed as well, love of my love" Harry walked over and swept her up in to his arms.

"I love you, heart of my heart" She kissed his cheek "Now - onward! And spare not the horses!"


	3. Separation Anxiety

_1st of November, 2014_

"Minister?" Luna looked up from the paper and smiled as Miss Smith came into the dining room.

"Good morning Miss Smith" Luna stood up "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Miss Owens and her fiance are waiting in the lounge. They would like to speak to you and your husband" Miss Smith replied "I did warn them that The Chief Warlock is not available at the moment, but Jessie said she still wanted to talk to you"

"He should be back in half an hour or so" Luna said as she walked out of the dining room and through to the lounge, where Jessie and Kyle were sat, hand in hand, on the sofa "Jessie, Kyle - good morning"

"Good morning Mini...." Kyle started, then looked over at Jessie "Sorry love, force of habit"

"I've been trying to convince him that he should get used to calling you Luna when we are in private" Jessie grinned at Luna, who laughed.

"So - to what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" Luna asked, sitting down opposite the couple.

"We wanted to talk to you and Harry about your plans for next year" Jessie said, taking Kyle's hand "Whether you'll be free at the end of February"

"I can't see why not" Luna shrugged "Any particular reason?" Jessie nodded to Kyle, who flushed with pride.

"We'd like to invite you to our wedding, Mini.... Luna" He said, still smiling "And we were hoping to ask The Chief Warlock...."

"Harry" Jessie interjected.

"....Harry to marry us" Kyle finished.

"Wouldn't it be better if you married each other?" Luna said in a deadpan voice.

"But The Chief Warlock is just so cute!" Kyle grinned back at her, making Luna burst into giggles.

"Harry should be back from Hogwarts in about half an hour or so" Luna said when she stopped laughing "So - tell me about your plans"

xoxox

"Honey! I'm home!" Harry bounded into the lounge then skidded to a halt as he found Luna and Kyle waltzing round the room while Jessie and Ella were looking through a magazine "And I've clearly missed something important"

"My love!!" Luna let go of Kyle and bounded over to Harry, pulling him into a hug "Are the children settled at school again?"

"They are, and Hermione confirmed that we can come for dinner tonight, with Ron and Tom" Harry kissed her cheek "So - Miss Owens, Kyle - do what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Jessie wants you to marry her" Luna grinned. 

"Really?" He looked over at Kyle "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course" Kyle nodded "I want you to marry me too" Harry stared at him in confusion for a moment, then smiled.

"You have finally set a date?" He asked.

"We are hoping to have the ceremony on the 28th of February" Jessie nodded "But the date mostly depends upon whether you'll be free to perform the ceremony"

"I will make sure I am" Harry replied, then smiled "I can't believe that I am going to marry you and your father" He paused as Jessie and Luna both burst out laughing, then blushed "Okay - that sounded way better in my head"

xoxox

_14th of November, 2014_

**HEAD OF WPS TO MARRY**

_Report by Lucinda Doyle_

Alohamora has learned that Miss Jessie Owens, Head of The WPS Investigative Branch, has finally set a date to marry her long time fiance Kyle Bates.

The wedding is due to take place on the last day of February next year, and the ceremony is to be carried out by The Chief Warlock.

According to all reports, the wedding is going to be an incredibly lavish affair - no expense spared for the woman who is the daughter of The Werewolf Ambassador and a good friend of both The Minister and The Chief Warlock.

However, while the wedding does reignite the debate about whether werewolves should be permitted to interbreed with decent human beings, this reporter believes there is a more pressing matter to discuss in relation to the upcoming wedding.

Kyle Bates is an artist and, if we can be frank, not a very good one at that. His works, while well received by critics, have not been commercial successes, and it is believed he is on the very of declaring bankruptcy. 

And while Miss Owens is a respected member of The WPS - former Head of Operations and now Head of Intelligence, and credited by Minister Potter with preventing a number of attacks on the top members of our government - she does not, from all appearances, have the where with all to pay for a wedding as lavish as the one that is apparently being planned.

Which does force this reporter to ask the obvious question - where would a civil servant and an artist get the money to pay for what is reported to be the wedding of the decade, if not the century? 

xoxox

_15th of November, 2014_

"You know when we set about reforming the press?" Luna asked with a frown at the paper.

"Yes, dear?"

"Remind me to put in a law that forbids stories I dislike"

"Yes, dear"

xoxox

_24th of November, 2014_

"Ambassador Patil? I have...." Padma stared at her secretary, stood in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"What is it Jenny?" She stood up and walked over to her assistant, who was simply staring at the paper in her hand "Jenny?"

"We've had a report....." Jenny started, then held out the paper "There's been a massacre"

"A massacre?" Padma took the paper "Where?"

xoxox

"A village named Calveston in South Australia" Padma handed Luna a copy of the report "It's about a hundred miles north of the coast"

"Population?" Luna asked, then looked up when Padma didn't respond "Padma? What's the population of the village?"

"Before today or now?" Pamda asked dryly, but before Luna could respond, she continued "Up until around eight o'clock this morning - eight o'clock local time - the population was around thirty thousand" 

"And now?" Luna stared at her, horror mounting "All of them?" 

"Every single one" Padma nodded "There was no one left alive in the village" 

"Good god" Luna sagged back in her chair "Is there any clue as to who was responsible?"

"Reports are sketchy, but we have another report from two days ago that The Volturi were seen in a village about two hundred miles west of Calveston" Padma paused "I realise that doesn't prove anything, but the agent who filed the report thought it worth mentioning" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" Luna closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded again. Opening her eyes, she looked at her Ambassador "Keep me apprised of any developments"

"Are you going to talk to Ambassador Brown?" Padma asked. Luna paused for a second, then shook her head.

"We have no authority over The Volturi, and the fact they were nearby at the time is circumstantial at best" She explained "If we learn anything more I will consider asking her, but this is outside of our country and way outside of our jurisdiction"

"Do you want me to brief Daniel about it?" Padma asked.

"You think he'll get asked about it?" Luna blinked in surprise "That anyone will want to know about something that's happened on the other side of the world?"

"You never know" Padma shrugged "But would it be better to let him know it's a possibility?"

"No" Luna replied after a moment "We don't really know anything, and if we officially countenance the idea that The Volturi might possibly have been involved....." She trailed off, shaking her head "The idea doesn't bear thinking about" 

"Fair enough" Padma nodded "He's going to be mad about this"

"If it's a choice between a pissed off Press Secretary and a pissed off army of vampires who could kill us without thinking about it....." Luna grinned "I will deal with him if it's necessary"

xoxox

"Daniel - can you confirm reports of a massacre by The Volturi in South Australia?" Horsmont asked, making Daniel look at him in surprise.

"I haven't heard anything about a massacre, let alone who might be responsible" He responded, glancing at his notes "Miss Doyle...."

"I'm sorry, but I need an answer" Horsmont cut across him "I have at least two sources, with another one pending, that say The Volturi were seen near a village called Calveston in South Australia, and that a few hours later, the entire village was wiped out" He stared up at Daniel "I was wondering if The Minister had any information on this, and if she had any opinion on it"

"Mr Horsmont - I have no information about a massacre, and as far as I am aware The Minister doesn't even know about it"

"Well if she was aware, what do you think her opinion would be?" Horsmont pressed.

"Mr Horsmont - while I am employed to speak on behalf of The Minister, I do not believe I am qualified to speak for The Minister" Daniel smiled.

"Well could you find out?" Horsmont asked.

"I will do my best, Mr Horsmont" Daniel smiled again, then looked around the room "Miss Doyle?"

xoxox

_25th of November, 2014_

"Ambassador?" Tom appeared in front of the main gates at Hogwarts to find himself face to face with Emily Brown.

"Headmaster" Emily nodded "I am aware it is late, and that turning up out of the blue is not the best way to do this, but I need to talk to my daughter and Mr Mathias right away - I can't tell you why, or what it's about, but I need to see them right away" Tom stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"If you give me a moment, I will put your name in the book, and you can go to Mr Mathias' quarters. I will have your daughter meet you there" 

"Thank you" Emily smiled, then Tom vanished with a pop of apparition. A few moments later, she felt the compulsion not to walk through the gate vanish.

With a brief smile, she blurred through the gate, into the school and up to the room her daughter's bodyguard occupied. She knocked on the door, then - when Mr Mathias opened it - walked past without waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"My Lady?" He asked, turning as she sat down on the sofa.

"I am sorry to intrude, but this couldn't wait. Professor Riddle is brining Lucy here in a moment, and I will explain then, but I have to ask you - do you trust me?"

"Of course My Lady" Mr Mathias nodded.

"And if I asked you to choose between my daughter and I and The Elders?" Mathias stared at her in utter confusion, but before he could respond, there was another knock on the door. Mathias walked over and opened it up to find Tom and Lucy stood there.

"The Ambassador asked me to bring her daughter here" Tom said.

"Thank you, Headmaster" Emily called from the sofa "Mr Mathias will escort her back when I am finished"

"Of course, Ambassador" Tom nodded "If I may - can you come and see me before you leave, to discuss whether to remove your name from the ward book"

"Of course, Headmaster" Emily nodded.

"Then I will bid you farewell for the moment" Tom smiled, then turned and walked down the corridor as Mathias closed the door. 

Lucy look at her bodyguard, then back at her mother.

"Mum? What's wrong?" She asked. Emily took a long deep breath, then looked at her daughter.

"Have you heard the news about Calveston?" She asked quietly. Lucy shook her head, but Mr Mathias nodded.

"The reporter for that rag The Solaris was asking about it in the press briefing this morning" He said "There was a suggestion that The Elders were responsible"

"I'm afraid to say they were" Emily said sadly "I got word from inside The Guard that The Elders lead everyone - the entire Guard - against the village" 

"What had they done?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" Lucy and Mr Mathias exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Emily.

"Nothing?" Lucy said in surprise "The Elders just destroyed them?"

"From what I can gather, one person in the village provided The Cullens assistance in tracking down a rogue vampire" Emily continued "The person didn't even know about our world - they just did a favour for their old friend Carlisle" 

"And that got the entire village killed?" Mr Mathias asked in a dangerous voice.

"Master Caius and Master Aro wanted to send a message that anyone who helped The Cullens - no matter who - would suffer" 

"But why? If no one in the village knew who The Cullens really were......" Lucy looked at her mother helplessly, but it was Mr Mathias who responded.

"The message wasn't for them" He said, staring at Emily "It was for The Cullens"

"When your enemy goes to ground, leave no ground to go to" Emily nodded "The Elders have abandoned the cold war with The Cullens, and now they are determined to destroy them, by any means necessary"

"So what are you going to do about it, Mum?" Lucy asked "I mean - I know that we, and especially I, owe our lives and our loyalty to The Elders - but this was an act of genocide and, as much as we owe them, it crosses a line" 

"Lucy! Mind your tongue!" Mr Mathias said, but Emily smiled.

"Mr Mathias, my daughter is right" Emily said, then she smirked as Mr Mathias gaped at her in utter disbelief. 

"My Lady - what are you suggesting?" He asked after a few minutes silence.

"Tomorrow morning, I am going to go to Minister Potter and ask her for sanctuary for my daughter and me" Emily said, glancing at Lucy "I no longer consider myself part of The Volturi, The Guard or our society as it exists. I understand the need to protect our secret, but the genocidal murder of over thirty thousand innocents just to make a point is beyond the pale" She looked at Mr Mathias "I am leaving The Volturi, and I am taking Lucy with me. You can either choose to come with us - if you do I will ask for sanctuary for you as well - or you can leave us and return to Volterra" Mr Mathias stared at her for a few moments, then looked at Lucy.

"Miss Lucy - I have sworn to protect you with my life" He said quietly "And while that oath was sworn to My Masters The Elders, I will still hold to it even if I no longer serve them, unless you wish me to leave"

"Stay - please" Lucy said quietly.

"As you wish" Mr Mathias nodded, then looked back at Emily "I will join you in exile, My Lady"

"Thank you, Mr Mathias" Emily let out a sigh of relief "Once I discuss this with Minister Potter, she will probably need to talk to you two as well, but until then, can I ask you to keep this private and confidential?"

"Of course" Mr Mathias replied, and Lucy nodded.

"Very well" She stood up "I will keep you informed, and let you know what happens" She paused "And what the reaction of The Volturi will be" She walked over and pulled Lucy into a hug "Take care, love" She kissed the to of Lucy's head, then looked at Mr Mathias "Keep her safe?"

"Yes, My Lady" He nodded, then looked over at Lucy "Shall we go, Miss Lucy?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, then the three of them walked out of the room. Emily watched them walk down the corridor, then turned and blurred towards the Headmaster's office.

xoxox

_26th of November, 2014_

"Sanctuary?" Luna looked across her desk at Emily "You are asking for Sanctuary for you, your daughter and Mr Mathias?"

"Yes, Minister" Emily nodded. Luna gazed at her for a few moments, then stood up.

"This isn't a decision I can make on my own" She said, walking over to the bookshelf behind her desk. She pulled down a book, and flipped it open.

"I thought the ultimate decision lay with The Minister, as it was an executive matter?" Emily asked curiously.

"It is, however I need to take advice from some of the other branches" Luna sat down opposite the vampire again "While most of this won't apply, there are some things that need to be cleared"

"Such as?" 

"Well, for example, if you were guilty of certain crimes, it would not be permissible to grant Sanctuary except in extreme circumstances" Luna paused "There are also other conditions for whether it can be granted or not, and while I am one of the authors of The Treaty, I am not fully conversant with the complete ins and outs"

"I understand" Emily nodded. Luna bit her lip, then sighed.

"If I can be honest, there is also another issue that I want to discuss with the other senior governmental figures" She paused, but Emily smiled.

"You want to know why now?" She asked, but Luna shook her head.

"I can take a fair guess at that, but that's not the most pressing issue" Luna leaned forward "We have a treaty with The Volturi that we supposedly both honour, but the truth is if The Volturi decide to come here - if they decide we are worthy of punishment - there is nothing we can do to stop them"

"And you are worried that if I leave them, they will want me back?" Emily asked, making Luna nod "I admit - it's not impossible" She paused "If you'd like me to talk to the others....."

"That would be helpful" Luna smiled "Can I arrange a meeting for this afternoon? Just after lunch?" 

"I will make myself available" Emily nodded.

xoxox

Four hours later, Luna and Emily walked into the eighth floor conference room where they were met by Harry, Miss Smith, Ron, Katie, Percy, Tom, Hermione and Remus.

"Good afternoon" Luna said as Emily took a seat at the top of the table "This is the first in what might be a series of meetings to discuss the request for Sanctuary by Ambassador Brown on behalf of her, her daughter Lucy and her associate Mr Mathias" She looked up the table to where Emily was sat "Emily - as you can imagine we don't hold these meetings very often, because we get very few requests for Sanctuary, so I am just going to outline what the meeting will entail, and the questions we will have to ask you"

"Yes, Minister" Emily nodded.

"Okay then" Luna took a deep breath, then looked down at the folder on her desk "First thing's first - while I realise you all know this, I have to remind you everything said in this room is under the rose. You can't discuss it with anyone else, even after the decision has been made. The only exception is if you have the permission of either The Minister of the subject of the request - in this case, The Ambassador" Emily smiled.

"And with that over with, the next step is for The Ambassador to tell us why she is requesting Sanctuary and her reasons for why we should grant it" Luna looked up the table "Ambassador?" Emily took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"For the past fifteen hundred years, I have served in The Guard of The Volturi. That means that I am instrument of their will and must carry out their orders" She paused "Some of these order could be viewed as evil, from a certain point of view" She looked up at Luna "The murder of innocent children, unaware of their crimes is generally condemned by all civilized societies, however when The Elders learned about an immortal child, that is exactly what we did"

"Immortal child?" Katie asked.

"A vampire child" Emily explained "Unable to control the instinct to hunt and feed, and yet with the power of a full grown vampire" Katie paled slightly "To create such a being is to sign your own death warrant, and while the child is not at fault, such a child is too dangerous to be allowed to live" Katie nodded. 

"There have been times when The Guard has killed - sometimes in the hundreds, even thousands, because it was necessary to maintain the secret of our world" Emily paused "And I have been a part of those times. From a mortal point of view, I would be guilty of mass murder and possibly even crimes against humanity, however from a vampire point of view, I did what was required for our species to exist" She looked around "I just want you to all understand - I am not whiter than white, and I have done my share of killing, even outside of the usual hunting vampires indulge in" She waited for a moment for that to sink in, then continued.

"A few years ago, The Guard - including The Elders - went to Seattle to deal with an accusation that a family named The Cullens had created an immortal child" She paused, looking thoughtful "At least that is what we were told. Looking back, I suspect there might have been a different reason for the expedition, but that's a matter for another time" She shook her head "The accusation turned out to be false and - because of the number of vampires that Carlisle Cullen assembled against The Guard - The Elders commanded us to withdraw and not to fight"

"How many...."

"Around fifteen or so, along with the eight Cullens and a pack of around twenty werewolves" She saw a few looks of surprise "The Alpha of the pack had become bonded to the child The Guard were sent to investigate, so he and his entire pack were willing to fight and die to save her" 

"Wow" Ella exclaimed quietly. 

"Anyway - since then The Cullens have been challenging The Elders for the governance of the vampire world" Emily leaned back in her seat "At first it was just a few small things, but over recent years it has become more and more confrontational - to the point where faith in The Elders is starting to be waiver in some parts of the world" She looked around the group "I realise that doesn't sound like much, but...." She paused, trying to think of a suitable analogy "The Founders are revered in your world, right?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "While they had their disputes, they are considered the greatest witches and wizards in history"

"Well - imagine if I told you Godric Gryffindor was a child abuser and showed you absolute proof" She smiled as looks of understanding spread across their faces "The idea that The Volturi might not be what they seem - what people need them to be - is not something to be contemplated by most vampires, and the fact their grip might be weakening is terrifying - not just to the nation as a whole, but to The Volturi themselves" 

"Which brings me to the reason I am requesting sanctuary" She said after a moment "The massacre at Calveston was the work of The Volturi. One person - a man named Smith - gave Carlisle Cullen some assistance in tracking down a rogue vampire. Mr Smith didn't know Carlisle was a vampire, nor that the person he was tracking was a vampire. He just gave Doctor Cullen the information" She looked up at Luna, who was staring at her in sympathy.

"That's what triggered the massacre?" Luna asked quietly.

"It was a message to The Cullen family" Emily nodded "They want The Cullens to know the price of their rebellion - their attempt to usurp the position of The Volturi"

"Because if anyone they speak to is killed, they will stop speaking to people?" Percy asked, and Emily nodded again.

"I have seen a lot of death and destruction while acting as a member of The Guard" She continued "And I have been the cause of a lot of it" She paused "But never once did I think it was undeserved - that it was wrong" She closed her eyes "But this - this was wrong" She opened her eyes, her face resolved "So wrong that I can't, in good conscience, remain with The Guard any more"

"I am guessing that this is not the sort of job where you can resign?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no" Emily smiled "The man I mentioned before - Carlisle - was a member of The Guard, but he left a few hundred years ago. The Elders let him go, because they knew he wasn't happy and - if I can be honest - he was not that important a member" She paused "I have been inactive as a Guard member since I adopted Lucy, and my skills, such as they are, are no where near as useful as some of the other members"

"So you are hoping they will let you go without a fight?" Remus asked.

"I am hoping that if you grant me sanctuary, along with my daughter and Mr Mathais, it will give them a reason not to try to get me back" Emily smiled "Or that they will be too busy with The Cullens to consider me a threat"

"And if they don't?" Tom asked. Emily looked at him thoughtfully.

"Honestly?" Tom sighed.

"That's what I thought" The room was silent for a moment, then Luna stood up again.

"Given what The Ambassador has said, she does fall within the grounds for sanctuary - she has a legitimate reason for leaving, and I think we can agree there is definitely a credible threat to her life if she stays in her current situation" Everyone nodded in agreement, then Hermione raised her hand "Professor?"

"Ambassador - if your request is accepted, there will undoubtedly stories about it in the press" Hermione said "Are you ready to answer questions about the massacre and your roll in The Guard?"

"I'm not willing to talk about my time in The Guard - while I don't trust The Volturi any more, I am not willing to betray the trust they once had in me" Emily responded quietly "I am willing to talk about the massacre and my reasons for leaving though"

"What if the press ask about your past?" Ella asked "I mean - if you are condemning The Volturi for this massacre, what makes it different from the other massacres you may have taken part in?" She paused, then blushed "That may have come out more aggressive than I meant it - sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Emily waved her hand dismissively "And to answer your question, when I was working for The Guard, I was working under the auspices of the government of the vampire nation, and as such anything I learned, anything I did would be protected by that" She looked at Percy, Luna, Harry and Tom "You all have a similar rule, don't you?"

"Yes" Percy nodded "This meeting for example" Emily smiled.

"The only parts I can talk about are when I joined, about adopting Lucy, and about why I am leaving" She paused "Everything else is, quite frankly, no one else's business" 

"Very well" Luna smiled, then looked at Emily "Ambassador - if I could ask you to wait outside for a few moments?" 

"Of course" Emily stood up and walked to the door "But if I may suggest?"

"Yes?"

"If you are going to discuss something that I am not supposed to hear, put a silencing charm up" She grinned at Luna "The walls are kind of thin" Luna grinned back.

"I'll take that under advisement" She said, then Emily nodded then left the room. Once the door was closed, Luna cast a silencing charm, then looked around.

"Anyone with any objections, speak now" She said. When no one responded, she smiled.

"I know there is a concern about a possible response from The Volturi, but I believe that given the help and assistance she has given us in the past, we at least owe her the benefit of a hearing" She looked around the room again "Mr Chief Justice - is it possible to get the hearing arranged for tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not" Percy said "Are you worried about the time?"

"I am worried that if we wait too long, The Volturi will learn about her plans and deal with her" Luna took a breath "Will we need separate hearings for Lucy and Mr Mathias?"

"Not unless they request it" Percy shook his head "Lucy is - for want of a better phrase - a ward of her mother, and so her mother can speak for her" He paused "And Mr Mathias seems to be willing to let The Ambassador speak for him as well"

"Okay then" She smiled "Any other comments before we invite her back in?"

"Only that the press are going to have a field day" Harry remarked "The Solaris, Alohamora and one or two others are going to point out that you are offering governmental protection to two agents of a nation that not three days ago committed an act of genocide" 

"Do you think I'm wrong?" Luna asked curiously, making him smile.

"No, love of my heart - they need our protection and I truly believe they had nothing to do with the massacre" He paused "But not everyone is going to see it that way"

"I know" Luna nodded "But given a choice between doing what is right and doing what is easy, when have you ever known me to take the path of least resistance?" Harry laughed "Very well - if that's everything?" She paused, then cancelled the silencing charm.

"Ambassador" She whispered "You can come back in now" Almost at once the door opened and Emily walked back in.

"Ambassador - the hearing will be held tomorrow - I will let you know the time once it is arranged" Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you" Emily replied with a nod.

"Professor Riddle - can you make the arrangements for Lucy and Mr Mathias to be escorted there?" Luna asked.

"Of course" Tom nodded.

"Then this meeting is concluded" Luna looked over at Emily "Ambassador - you realise that once the hearing starts, it is very likely The Volturi will learn of it"

"I know" Emily nodded "And if the hearing goes against me, you will be forbidden from intervening on my behalf"

"Sadly, that is true" Luna admitted.

"Do you think I should go back to them? That I should overlook the murder of thirty thousand people who'd committed no crime, even by the very loose definition The Volturi themselves have of what constitutes a crime?" She shook her head "No - I would rather take my chances and, if I have to, spend the rest of my life on the run"

"Then, Ambassador, I will see you tomorrow" Luna smiled.

xoxox

_27th of November, 2014_

"Ambassador Dursley" Luna smiled as Dudley walked into her office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am here on behalf of The Prime Minister, Her Majesty and the woman who is, for want of a better phrase, First Minister Elect of Scotland" Dudley replied, sitting down in front of her desk.

"Pardon me?" Luna looked at him in confusion "When did Scotland's First Minister learn about us?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to the muggle news?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"Honestly? Not so much" Luna admitted "What with The Solaris, the State of The Nation and so forth, I've had a lot to worry about over the last six or eight months....." She trailed off, then stared at him in amazement "They voted yes? Really?"

"By nearly a two to one majority" Dudley nodded "And in around sixteen months time, Scotland will leave the UK to become its own nation" He paused "Which is why I have come to talk to you - The Queen and The PM have decided what's going to happen to The Ministry"


	4. A Nation Alone

_27th of November, 2014_

"Good morning" Luna walked into the conference room and turned to face Harry, Percy and Tom "And thank you for coming on such short notice"

"You made it sound important" Tom replied "Is this about Emily?"

"No" Luna shook her head "And I realise this will have to be short, since the asylum hearing is in around an hour or so, and Percy is going to have to be there" Percy nodded "However Ambassador Dursley came to see me today with some news that is going to change a few things in the way we do business"

"Scottish Independence" Tom said, and Luna nodded.

"The Queen, The Prime Minister and The First Minister elect - who, by the way, has been let in on the secret - have decided how this will affect us" She continued "Or should I say - they have decided two ways that it might affect us, and are looking for us to decide on the one we'd like to go with"

"Oh why do I not like the sound of that" Harry sighed.

"Relax, my love, it's not as bad as it might seem" Luna grinned "The first option is that - administratively - nothing changes"

"Sounds good" Percy smiled.

"And there is some precedent" Harry added "The British Ministry still has jurisdiction over Ireland, even after it became a Republic" 

"That's the thinking behind the plan" Luna nodded "The only change is that - in addition to Ambassador Dursley, the Scottish government will send their own Ambassador"

"Having two masters?" Tom frowned "Isn't that dangerous?"

"A little, but the general idea is that if The Prime Minister and First Minister can't find a compromise, Her Majesty will have the final say" Luna shrugged "It's not perfect, but both The PM and FME have agreed that - in the interests of keeping the secret, not to mention preventing civil war, it is good enough"

"So what's the second choice?" Harry asked.

"That Scotland gets its own Ministry of Magic, with all the associated powers and privileges that we have" Luna said "From a certain point of view, it would be a lot easier and less complicated. Having two distinct Ministries would ensure that anything north of the border would be taken care of by the wizards that live there" She paused, then looked at Tom "However there is some concern about the status of Hogwarts under the new plan"

"Because while we are independent, we are still - technically - a branch of this Ministry" Tom leaned back in his chair "And I guess if there was Scottish Ministry, it would want control of the school?"

"Pretty much" Luna nodded "And it gets more complicated when you consider the fact that students from all over the UK go there, not to mention the fact WPS agents from our Ministry would still be required to protect our children" She shook her head "We have around two months to hash this out between us, and I foresee a lot more meetings like this one, but am I safe to say that - even given the potential for disagreement between Ambassadors - we'd all prefer the first option?" Harry, Tom and Percy all nodded.

"Excellent" Luna clapped her hands together with a grin "Like I said - we have a little while before we have to respond formally, but do I have your permission to let Dudley know that - informally - we are leaning towards keeping The Ministry united?"

"Yes" Percy said, and the other two echoed him.

"Okay then" She glanced at her watch "That took a lot less time than I thought, so I guess all we have to do now is go to the hearing" She looked over at Percy "2pm?"

"On the dot" Percy nodded, then bit his lip "Luna...."

"You want to remind me I am not permitted to speak during the hearing because I am the one with the final decision?" She said, and he smiled.

"I know you are strongly in favour of this, but if there is any hint of you trying to prejudice the outcome, I will be forced to intervene" He said, his face becoming serious "I am not going to be sitting on the case myself, but I will be there and....."

"And you word is law" Luna nodded "Quite literally in this case" She smiled "I promise I will be a good girl"

"I never doubted it" Percy replied, then he glanced at his watch "And with that, I should be going" He stood up "If you will excuse me?" He turned and walked out of the room. After the door had closed, Harry looked back at his wife.

"Do you think they'll grant it?" He asked.

"I can't see why not" Luna shrugged "There is due cause, a credible threat and she clearly has the ability to support herself here"

"And the threat of retaliation?" Tom asked.

"Don't we risk that every time we do this?" Luna responded, then - with a laugh - added "Not that we do this a lot"

"But this isn't just any group" Tom said "If other wizards, or even countries, threaten retaliation, we can probably deal with them. But The Guard?"

"I know" Luna admitted "But honestly - I don't think it will come to that. Emily has more or less admitted that this is a bluff - one that she thinks will work" She stood up, then looked back at Tom "Do you think we're wrong?" Tom gazed back at her, then sighed.

"No - I think we should do it. But at the same time, I am just a tad worried that this will backfire, and backfire pretty spectacularly" 

xoxox

"All rise" The court bailiff called out as the seven Justices returned to the court. When they had seated themselves, the bailiff bid everyone else to sit.

"Ambassador Brown" Justice Potts looked down at Emily, who - along with Lucy and Mr Mathias - sat behind the only table in the room "My fellow Justices and I have reached a decision, and based on the evidence provided, we are going to recommend to The Minister that she grant sanctuary to you, your daughter and your associate" There was a sigh of relief round the court room "However, it does come with two conditions" Emily stood up.

"Yes, your Honour?" She said.

"You will have to resign your position as Ambassador to The Volturi - if you are going to be hiding from them, you can not claim to be acting on their behalf as well" Potts said.

"Yes, your Honour" Emily nodded "I already have my letter written, and am going to send it this evening"

"The second condition is this protection can only be enforced inside the the realm of The Ministry" Potts continued "If you travel outside of the UK, you will not be protected under the grant of Sanctuary, and should you, or your family, come under attack, The Ministry will be unable to intervene"

"I understand" Emily smiled.

"Then we will forward our decision to The Minister once this hearing is concluded, and it will be up to her to make the final decision" Potts looked over to where Luna was sat on in the public area "Unless she would like to comment now?" Luna smiled and stood up, glancing at Percy. After he nodded, she looked back at the panel of Justices.

"Your honour, while my decision is going to come as no surprise, I would rather do all this by the book - so to speak" She glanced over at Emily "I'd rather not provide any grounds for any potential legal challenge" Turning back to the panel, she gave a polite bow, then sat down.

"Very well" The seven Justices rose, followed quickly by the rest of the court "This hearing is finished"

As the Justices left the room, Luna walked round to where Emily, Lucy and Mr Mathias were sitting.

"If you'd like to come back to my office with me, I can make it all official" She said, making Lucy smile.

"We're going to be British Citizens?" She asked, and Luna nodded.

"I also have a proposal for you, Am... Miss Brown" She continued.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Emily asked with a grin "I mean - after that story that we are secretly a couple, is marrying me the best idea?" Luna burst out laughing, while Lucy and Mathias rolled their eyes.

"As fun as that sounds, it was more in line of a job offer than an offer of marriage" Luna replied after she'd calmed down, then looked round as Tom walked up behind them "Professor - I realise Lucy is missing school for this, and I will try to have her back as soon as possible"

"Glad to hear it" Tom smiled "And I will add you to the ward book when I get back, so you can escort them back to school when you are finished"

"Thank you, Uncle Tom" Luna stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"And with that, I will go back to my lair and see whether Hermione has managed to avoid burning down my school in my absence" Luna grinned as Tom walked out of the court, then she turned back to Emily.

"To be fair - she only did it the one time, but he's never going to let her forget it" Lucy giggled "So - shall we?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Luna finished signing her name on the last piece of parchment, tapped the six documents with her wand, then picked up three of them.

"Miss Brown, Miss Lucy, Mr Mathias - congratulations, you are now citizens of The British Magical Union" She smiled as she handed over the documents to Emily "We keep a copy on file, so don't worry if they get lost or damaged - we will happily give you a new copy"

"Thank you, Minister" Emily grinned.

"And now, if you would like to accompany me, we can escort Lucy and Mr Mathias back to Hogwarts, then I would like to talk to you about the job offer"

"By all means"

xoxox

Tomas looked round at the shout from the door, then got to his feet and rushed down the central aisle of The Great Hall to where Emily, Lucy, Luna and Mr Mathias were walking up, followed by Miss Smith and Miss Taylor.

"So - how'd it go?" He asked Lucy.

"Good afternoon mother" Luna said in a sotto voice, making Tomas look up at her.

"Oh - hi mum" He said, making Luna roll her eyes.

"Hello dear" Luna leaned over and kissed the top of his head, making him squirm. 

"Mu-u-u-u-u-m" He whined. 

"Well - my work here is done" Luna clapped her hands together, then grinned a wicked grin "Unless my other child is in the area and I can embarrass her as well"

"Sorry, mother" Tomas grinned "Cally is out with a few of the other Hufflepuffs" 

"Darn" Luna snapped her fingers "Miss Lucy - I will leave you in the capable hands of my son, who I am sure will take very good care of you" She resisted the urge to laugh as both children blushed "Miss Brown - I will be outside and will escort you back to The Ministry" She turned and walked out of The Great Hall, accompanied by her WPS agents.

"Minister - I would like to check in with two of my agents while I am here, if that is alright?" Miss Smith asked.

"No worries - I am sure Miss Taylor will happily look after me, and I can give Emily a tour of the grounds while we wait for you" Luna replied. Ella gazed at her for a moment, the nodded.

"I shouldn't be too long" She looked at Miss Taylor "Remember...."

"Stay inside the grounds" Miss Taylor nodded "Yes boss"

"Then I will be back soon" Ella turned and bounded up the main stairs, while Luna and Miss Taylor walked out into the November sun.

xoxox

"So you've not seen anything more? The corridor is fine?" Ella asked her two agents.

"As far as we can tell, yes" The first agent - Mr Kithson - nodded "Professor Riddle has been kept up to date with our concerns, and he can't find anything that could have caused it, or why it would suddenly have vanished" 

"Okay" Ella nodded slowly "I want you to keep both him and in the loop, just in case... whatever it was comes back"

"Yes boss" They both nodded.

xoxox

"Minister" Ella nodded politely as she rejoined Luna, Miss Taylor and Emily "I am finished with my business, and am at your disposal"

"Excellent" Luna looked across at Emily "Ready to go back to The Ministry?"

"By all means" 

xoxox

When they had returned to Luna's office, Luna gestured to the sofa and she and Emily sat down.

"Firstly - congratulations on today" Luna smiled.

"It's still not entirely sunk in yet" Emily admitted "I have served The Volturi for a millennium and a half, and now I am...." She trailed off "What am I?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Luna said "I have a job offer, if you'd like it"

"I am all ears, but there's something I have to tell you first" Emily's face became serious "While I am very grateful for the sanctuary, especially for my daughter, I am aware that a lot of people are concerned that My Masters......" She trailed off, then gave a short laugh.

"Emily?" Luna looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry - I have to admit I hadn't realised how deeply ingrained my training was" She took a breath "I am aware that a lot of people are concerned that my former masters come to get me back, there will be nothing you or your Ministry can do" 

"That is true" Luna admitted "The WPS are the best of the best, but they wouldn't last five minutes in a fight"

"I think you are over estimating that by four minutes, Minister" Emily sighed "But now that you have granted us protection, I should tell you that if they come, I am going to leave" She stared at Luna, who gave her a wry smile.

"You wanted the protection for Lucy? To avoid her having to go back to Volterra" Luna said, and Emily nodded.

"I am pretty confident that The Elders will not come for me - that their treaty with your government will mean more than getting revenge on me" She continued "And I am even more certain that any revenge they take will be against me, and possibly Mr Mathias - that if we aren't here, they will leave Lucy alone" She paused "She would be taken care of?"

"Of course" Luna nodded, making Emily smile.

"Thank you" She paused "Anyway - what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like to offer you a job as Ambassador to The Vampire Nation" Luna said. Emily stared at her in confusion.

"Wasn't that the job I just gave up?" She asked after a few moments "And the job that your own Judicial Branch forbade me from keeping?"

"Yes, and no" Luna grinned "I am not suggesting you return to your post as Ambassador to Volterra - quite aside from the fact that I would be arrested and charged with contempt of court - which is something I'd like to avoid - I suspect that The Elders would not welcome you back with open arms" Luna shook her head.

"No - what I want is for you to act as our intermediary with the British vampire nation" Luna continued "Unless The Volturi send a replacement, there will be no one to deal with our vampire population directly, which is not a good situation"

"What about Ambassador Patil?" Emily asked.

"It would be her job, but am I right in thinking most of the vampires wouldn't truly respect her?" Luna said, and Emily nodded.

"They would listen to her, but as a rule vampires really, truly only respect one thing - strength" Emily smiled "Present company excepted of course"

"Of course" Luna grinned "And - as much as I hate to admit it - if there is another rogue attack, we could definitely use your assistance" 

"That is also true" Emily shrugged "I take it there are no issues with Mr Mathias remaining at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Riddle has no problems with it" Luna agreed "And - not to sound like I am blackmailing you into this - having an official position in the government would legitimise the protection for your daughter" Emily laughed.

"Minister - you had me at hello" She said. Luna returned her smile, then frowned.

"I don't think I said hello" 

xoxox

_30th of November, 2014_

"Thank you all for coming" Emily stared out over the assembled group of vampires. For the previous three days she had been sending out messages to her associates, calling them to a summit meeting.

"As most of you will be aware, there has been a conflict brewing between The Volturi and The Cullen Clan. A conflict that threatens to engulf the whole of our nation should it turn violent" She paused.

"Just under a week ago, The Volturi slaughtered thirty thousand people in Australia" There were a few surprised looks, but the majority of the vampires simply stared at her "Their justification for this slaughter was that one person in the town helped Carlisle Cullen chase down a rogue vampire. The secret wasn't broken - it wasn't in danger, but The Elders lead The Guard against thirty thousand innocent souls" Again, there were only a few looks of surprise.

"Because of this, I have left Volterra and The Guard, and am now acting as The Ministry's Ambassador to you - the British vampire population" This time there were a lot more surprised looks "I have been given leave to act as your Ambassador to The Ministry, and I will act in such capacity until either The Volturi send a new representative" She gazed around the group.

"While I am no longer going to enforce the will of The Volturi, I am going enforce the laws of the land, and that we must keep the secret" She paused "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Are we still under the rule of The Volturi?" A vampire on the left asked.

"That is up to you to decide" Emily replied "At the moment, there has been no word from The Elders about my defection, and until such a time, I will try to represent you at The Ministry as best I can" 

"What about The Cullens?" Another vampire asked. Emily looked at him thoughtfully. 

"I admit - I haven't given them much thought" She said after a minute or so "I am starting to think their claims about The Volturi have some validity, but I don't want to provoke Volterra by openly standing against them" She paused, then shrugged "For now, I guess we are an independent nation - a nation alone, free from either side" She looked around the group "I just have one last thing to say" She paused, took a deep breath, then continued.

"While I admit that we are in a state of flux - of transition - and that I am adapting to my new station in life, do not make the error of mistaking this for weakness" She stared firmly at them "Do not be tempted to use this as an opportunity to do anything rash or wrong, because trust me - while I may not be part of The Guard any more, I served for fifteen hundred years and losing my position did not mean losing my skills" She smiled as looks of understanding spread around the crowd.

"Very well - I am to remain in the residence I was given, at least for the time being, and I will be able to grant audiences to those who desire them" She smiled again "I will be there if you need help, but remember - I am watching. Always, forever watching" She turned, and walked out of the clearing.

xoxox

"I wondered who they would send" 

Emily had been reading in her study at the residence when there had been a knock on the door. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was later than she thought - nearly two in the morning - and the second realisation of who was at the door.

Taking a moment to steady her resolve she walked down the stairs to the front door, then opened it to find Jane and Alec stood in the shelter of the porch.

"Emily" Jane nodded "Aro sent us to talk to you"

"Just to talk?" Emily asked.

"Just to talk" Jane smiled "Despite what you might think, The Elders are not monsters - they simply want to understand what has prompted this action" Emily gazed at her for a moment, then stood to one side.

"Then please, come in" After they had walked past her, Emily closed the door, then lead them through to the parlour - the room she held most of her official meetings in.

When they were all seated, Jane looked across at Emily.

"So - what shall I tell Aro?" Jane asked.

"Earlier tonight I met with as many of the vampires in this country as would come" Emily replied "I told them that while I would no longer enforce the will of The Elders, I would ensure that the secret is kept, and that the laws we obey will be continued, by force if necessary" 

"So you are not rebelling against the law of The Volturi?" Alec asked from her left. Emily looked at him.

"No, Alec - I am not going to incite a rebellion, if that is what The Elders are worried about" 

"Then why leave The Guard?" Jane asked. Emily looked at her thoughtfully.

"For the past fifteen hundred years I have followed their laws, their orders and their way" She said after a few moments "And I did it in the certain knowledge that their stated goal - to ensure the safety of our nation - was their actual goal" She paused, then shrugged "I no longer believe that to be true"

"You would call my Masters liars?" Jane tilted her head inquisitively.

"The destruction of thirty thousand people who knew nothing of our secret is not the way to keep the secret" Emily retorted "If anything, it is more likely to get noticed - the mortal realm is not going to ignore thirty thousand deaths"

"They aided our enemies and put the security of realm at risk!" Alec thumped his hand on his leg "They deserved to die for that!"

"I am sure that is what you - what the entire Guard believes" Emily said in the same quiet tone she had used up until them. The twins stared at her, then Jane smiled.

"You will not raise a rebellion against my masters?" She asked.

"Do I look like I am in a position to challenge them?" Emily responded "I am fully aware that if I were to try to attack you, I would be writhing in pain before I cross the room" She shook her head "I will ensure our secret is kept, Jane, but I will take it no further than that"

"And should a situation require the attention of The Guard? Will you stand in our way?" Jane leaned forward, her hands clasped in front of her.

"In most circumstances, no" Emily nodded "However if your masters plan a wholesale genocidal slaughter of mortals - such as the one last week - I would advise them to rethink it"

"You think you'd be a threat?" Alec sneered.

"On my own? Probably not" Emily admitted "However I am not just the representative of the British Vampires to The Ministry, I am the Ministry's representative to the British Vampires" She paused "And if I deem it necessary - to protect those who your masters might target - I would gladly do anything - or tell them anything - The Ministry needed" She smiled as their faces indicated they understood her message "I have no desire for war with your masters, Jane, Alec, but I will not allow them to visit their war with The Cullens on those who do not deserve it"

"You dare threaten......"

"I dare do all that may become a man" Emily firmly cut across Jane, then her tone softened "I served in The Guard for long enough to know what situations are normal, and which need acting upon. Do you doubt that I am capable of enforcing the law here?"

"No" Jane replied tightly "And I know you well enough to know you will do it and do it well"

"Then lets leave it at that" Emily said quietly "If your masters leave me alone to protect The UK, I will keep the peace the same as I would if I were still a part of The Guard" The twins stared at her for a few moments, then both got to their feet.

"We will report to The Elders" Jane said stiffly "No doubt you will hear from us again"

"No doubt" Emily nodded.

"Your daughter? She is well?" Alec asked.

"She is" Emily smiled "I will let her know you asked after her"

"She supports you in this?" Jane queried.

"She does" Emily said proudly. Jane stared at her for a moment longer, then both Volturi blurred out of the room. A second later Emily heard the front door open and close. 

Walking out into the hall, she let her senses flood out from her, then pulled them back in. The two Volturi were gone.

xoxox

_1st of December, 2014_

"So that was where we left it" Emily had arrived at The Ministry first thing to talk to Luna "I think that the vampires in Britain will follow my lead, and the laws, and I am pretty sure that The Volturi will leave us alone" She paused "At least for the moment - who knows what their august minds will decide in the future"

"So all is right in the world?" Luna asked.

"Well - aside from the act of genocide that is going to go unpunished" Emily said, then sighed "Okay - that's just depressing" She looked up with a smile "Any good news?"

"I got memo from Tomas this morning" Luna replied "He says he is going to Hogsmeade this coming weekend" 

"That's nice" Emily smiled "Is this his first visit?"

"Second" Luna grinned "The first was in the middle of October" She paused "But I don't think it's the trip that's got him all excited" 

"Oh yes?" Emily looked at her curiously. Luna stared at her, a blush coming over her face.

"You really don't know, do you?" Emily blinked in surprise.

"Know what?" She asked Luna.

"Tomas invited Lucy to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend" Luna said after a moment "He seems very excited about what he described as 'his first proper date'" Emily stared at her in complete bemusement.

"My daughter is going on a date?" She asked "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you?" Luna suggested "I mean - you have had a few things on your mind in the last week or so"

"True" Emily said with a wry smile "But still - my daughter is going on her first date! You'd think she would at least have mentioned it in passing"

"Do you want my advice?" Luna asked, and Emily nodded "Most likely she has been putting it off because she didn't want to bother you with it"

"So now that everything is settled down, she will talk to me about it?"

"I am certain of it" Luna nodded.

"So - our children are going on a date" Emily leaned back in her chair "I have to admit - I didn't see this coming"

"Me neither" Luna smiled at her "Can I ask a question?"

"Always"

"How long should we hold off before we start teasing them?"

xoxox

_6th of December, 2014_

_Dear Mother_

_I've just returned from Hogsmeade, and am about to go down for the evening meal, but I wanted to write to you and tell you all about it._

_The four of us - Tomas, Callista, Lucy Wixx and I set off at around nine-ish this morning._

_We spent the morning wandering round the shops - much like we did the last time, except Tomas and I spent the whole time holding hands (so sweet!)_

_Callista and Lucy left us just before lunch, and Tomas took me for lunch at Madame Puddifoots. Which I think was meant to be a sweet gesture, but honestly mother - it looked like a teddy bear convention got very drunk and threw up all of their stuffing in it._

_(I didn't tell Tomas this - he seemed to find it adorable and I didn't want to burst his bubble)_

_After lunch we went for a walk in the fields and just talked. About leaving The Volturi, about the rest of the year, about all sorts of things._

_(Just to put your mind at rest, Mr Mathias was with us all the time, lurking in the background the way he does. We knew he was there, but after a while we sort of forgot, if that makes sense)._

_And just before we went back to the coaches, he kissed me! Under a cherry tree, with the blossoms falling down on us (it was kind of windy!)_

_We met up with Lucy and Cally just before we came back to the castle - they seemed to have had a lot of fun in the afternoon as well - and came back here._

_It was a lovely day, Mum - Tomas was so sweet and attentive (not that he isn't normally) and my first kiss was wonderful - just how I imagined it!_

_I'll write to you again later - it's time for tea._

_Love always,  
Lucy._

xoxox

_Dear Mum,_

_Tomas and Lucy seemed to have had a lot of fun today - I tried to get information out of him but it seems he doesn't want to discuss his love life with his baby sister._

_Who knew?_

_Love,  
Cally._

oxox

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Lucy and I had a lot of fun today - although I think she might have liked Madame Puddifoots as much as I did._

_I know it's supposed to be the most romantic spot in Hogsmeade, but honestly? It looks like an army of teddy bears decided to get drunk and throw up all their stuffing in it._

_She also kissed me - as we were coming back into town to meet Lucy and Cally for the carriage back._

_All in all - a nice day. One I hope we can repeat sometime in the future._

_Love,  
Tomas._


	5. The News On Sunday

_14th of December, 2014_

"So - we have presents for The Minister and Chief Warlock, and for Callista and Thomas" Hannah said, checking her list before look up at her wife again "Your parents?"

"I was thinking we combine it with a present in the New Year - it will be their fiftieth wedding anniversary at the end of January" Susan smiled "I was thinking we could send them on a round the world cruise or something like that"

"Sounds like a plan" Hannah paused "What about my father and his new...... playmate" Susan smirked.

"I think you have to face it sweetie - your father is going to marry Annabelle, and there's not much you can do about it" She said sympathetically. 

"I could talk to Miss Owens and have that wench thrown in jail" Hannah suggested "I'm sure that... son of a bitch!" Susan stared at at Hannah in confusion 

"You realise that lycanthrophy is not inherited right?" She asked, but Hannah ignored her, still staring straight ahead.

"Look!" Her wife pointed at the window of the newsagents they had walked past a second before. Susan followed her gaze.

"Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed, making Hannah laugh.

"Hon - I know it's our day off, but I think we need to talk to our bosses" She said after a moment.

"You realise they are going to hit the roof" Susan replied.

"Better they do it in private than in public" Hannah responded.

"I'll get a copy, then we go to the residence" Susan said, sighing "And this was turning out to be such a good day"

xoxox

"Susan, Hannah" Miss Smith nodded as Hannah and Susan arrived in the floo chamber of The Ministerial Residence.

"Miss Smith" Hannah smiled politely "I'm sorry to do this on a Sunday, but there is something Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are going to want to know" She paused "And I suspect that after they learn, they are probably going to want to take some action"

"Can you tell me about it?" Miss Smith asked. Hannah looked at her wife, and Susan held out the copy of Alohamora they had picked up. Miss Smith stared at it for a moment, then sighed.

"She's going to do her nut" She said after a minute.

"To say the least" Hannah said seriously.

"If you go through to the lounge, I will let Minister Potter know you are here - then I will call the rest of the detail and alert The Ministry that we are probably going to be in today" Miss Smith said.

"You may want to alert Fred and George as well" Susan suggested "At least to get the press room warmed up"

"You think The Minister is going to want to talk to the press?" Miss Smith asked.

"I think The Minister is going to want to kill the press" Susan responded with a sigh "And when she is finished, The Chief Warlock is going to dance on their graves" 

xoxox

"Minister" Susan and Hannah both stood as Luna and Harry walked into the room "Mr Chief Warlock" 

"Miss Smith said you needed to talk to us" Luna said, gesturing for them to sit down "Is there anything wrong? Are you both alright?"

"Yes, thank you Minister" Hannah nodded "It's not us that have the problem"

"We were doing our Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley when we saw this at the newsagent" Susan held out the magazine. Luna stared at it, then took it from her and gazed at the front cover.

At a picture of Tomas and Lucy Brown kissing under a cherry tree, with the caption "Young Love Blossoms, Pages 5, 6 and 8"

She stayed silent for a moment, then, with Harry reading over her shoulder, opened it to the pages and began to read.

After she had finished, she looked up at Hannah and Susan.

"This is on the news stands?" She asked calmly.

"Yes Minister" Susan nodded.

"So it's fair to say that people have probably seen it?" Harry added.

"Yes, Mr Chief Warlock" Hanna replied.

"Very well" Luna took a breath, then glanced at her husband "Love, could you ask Miss Smith to come in, please?"

"Yes, dear" Harry nodded, then turned and left the room. Luna looked back at them.

"If you two would like to return to your shopping....."

"Thank you, Minister" Susan smiled "But I think you are going to need us for the next few hours" She paused "I assume you aren't going to wait for tomorrow?"

"I am going to bring the fury of gods' own thunder" Luna replied in a dangerous tone "That's not the kind of thing that you can wait to deliver - it tends to explode at the wrong people" She turned as Harry and Miss Smith returned.

"Miss Smith - could you ask The WPS to prepare the briefing room, to ask Fred and George if they have someone they can send to operate the camera, to find Ambassador Brown and escort her to my office and to get in touch with Professor Riddle and Mr Mathias and let them know what's happened" Luna looked at Harry "I take it you want to come and watch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Harry smiled back at her.

"Excellent" She clapped her hands together "Then lets go and kick some ass"

xoxox

An hour later, Luna and Harry walked down the corridor towards the press briefing room to find Emily waiting for them.

"Sorry to disturb your Sunday, Ambassador" Luna said as they reached her "But I thought you would want to see this"

"You realise if I were still part of my former life, this could be considered a grave insult to the whole of Volterra?" Emily said with a slight grin.

"Well thank Merlin for small mercies" Harry replied "Although - I have to admit - the idea of watching The Volturi rip through the press corps does have a certain appeal" Emily and Luna laughed, then Daniel came out of the nearest door.

"Minister? They're ready"

"Thank you" Luna smiled. Daniel nodded, then returned to the briefing room. Luna looked at Harry, then Emily.

"Last chance to back out"

"Never going to happen, love" Harry slipped his hand into hers. Emily merely shook her head.

"Then lets go"

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic, The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry, and her Excellence Ambassador Emily Brown"

The assembled journalists rose to their feet, as the camera spun round to follow Harry, Luna and Emily entering the room. 

The trio walked across to the podium, where Luna moved to stand behind it. Emily and Harry took up flanking positions, and then - after a brief smile at her husband - Luna turned to face the journalists.

"Less than six weeks ago, I made an announcement of my intention to place Hogsmeade off limits during school weekends. It was my intention that this new law would protect the children of people in the public eye - to ensure that these children could have a normal life, and not be afraid that their every move would be watched, their every action recorded" She paused "That they wouldn't have to live their lives afraid to do anything because it might embarrass or cause problems for their parents" She looked around the room, then continued.

"Over the past six weeks, there have been any number of protestations by any number of people that this law would be excessive, draconian and unnecessary" She took a breath "The main thrust of their argument was the media at large - and the press in particular - were capable of controlling themselves and would be able to act in an ethical, responsible manner" She glanced over to where Lucinda Doyle was sitting, staring back at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Last weekend, my son and the daughter of Ambassador Brown, went to Hogsmeade on their first date. They had a good time, and shared their first kiss" Luna said quietly "And given my usual reticence to talk about my children's lives, you must be wondering why I am telling you now" She picked up the copy of Alohamora of the podium "Well - given that Alohamora took it upon themselves to publish the details of the date in today's issue - I assumed that everyone knew about the date already, and so I would not be the one invading their privacy" She put the magazine back down on the podium.

"While I am sure that the majority of the media, and the press, are capable of behaving in an ethical manner, it is becoming clear that there is a portion of the fifth estate that is incapable of controlling themselves. That has no concept of where public interest ends and of interest to the public begins" She took a long breath "And while I have no desire to punish those who have done no wrong, The Minister is not in a position to play favourites or grant special exemptions to one group or another - indeed, when it comes to the press, it is of paramount importance that it remains completely independent, otherwise it will have no credibility" She picked up another document from the podium.

"As a result, twenty minutes ago I ordered The Chief Justice to launch an inquiry in to the media. Into the standards and ethics they conduct themselves by, into the rules and regulations that currently govern the media and the press, and into the experiences of those who do the reporting and those who are reported about" She turned the document over.

"While I still intend to go ahead with the laws relating to Hogsmeade, this inquiry will shape any future laws that will ensure that events like today do not happen in the future" She paused as there was an outcry of protest from the assembled reporters. As she waited for it to die down, she looked over at Emily, who nodded, then her husband, who also nodded.

When there was quiet in the room again, she placed the document back on the podium.

"Now, I am about to break a second of my usual rules in one day" She walked round from behind the podium, jumped down from the raised platform and sat down on the edge of it.

"Everything you have just heard - that was said in my position as Minister of Magic" She said, staring up at the camera mounted at the back of the room "What I am about to say is said as Luna Potter, mother of two, and on behalf of Harry James Potter and Emily Brown" She paused to ensure her meaning was clear.

"Tomorrow morning, my husband and I, along with Miss Brown, are launching a civil suit against Alohamora" She said, causing another ripple of surprise.

"I have repeatedly said that my children are off limits - that the children of Ministry, Wizengamot, Diplomatic and WPS personnel should not have their lives invaded just because a reporter thinks it might be fun to splash their personal lives all over the press. This was a massive invasion of privacy, and Miss Brown, my husband and I have every intention of ensuring they are punished for their actions" 

"Minister....." Lucinda raised her hand, but Luna ignored her.

"Our children deserve the privacy and the normal life that every single person here enjoyed, and since certain elements of the press seem to be incapable of understanding this simple fact then we are forced to resort to the law to ensure their privacy and their right to a normal life" Luna continued "The case will be heard before the inquiry starts, as it will have to be decided against the current laws, rather than anything the inquiry will report later on" 

"Minister!" Lucinda repeated, but again Luna ignored her. 

"Thank you all for coming - I am sorry to have dragged you all out on a Sunday, but I thought - given the subject matter - you would probably appreciate some time to work out what position you are going to take when you write about this in the morning" She gave them all a big grin "And with that, I will let you get back to your weekends" Before anyone could respond, she strode over to the door and walked out, followed by Harry and Emily.

xoxox

".....continuing the reaction to the surprise press conference that Minister Potter held this morning, we have Mrs Lupin from The Daily Prophet" Fred turned to Tonks who was sat next to him at the news desk "You were present at the press conference this morning" Tonks nodded "Could you give us an idea of what Minister Potter's mood was? How she came across?"

"She came across as very calm and collected, however - and this is just my personal view, so I could be wrong - underneath she seemed to be very angry at what had happened" Tonks replied "Don't get me wrong - she didn't yell, scream or shout, but she did seem to be very annoyed at the story"

"So you would say she is serious about what she announced? The wide ranging inquiry and her intention to sue Alohamora for invasion of privacy?" Fred asked.

"I think we were left in little doubt of that" Tonks replied emphatically "As we've discussed before, Minister Potter is a powerful public speaker and there was nothing in her tone that suggested that she would change her mind about this when the dawn comes"

"Since Mr and Mrs Potter, and Miss Brown, haven't filed the papers yet, what do you think about their decision to sue Alohamora?" Tonks bit her lip.

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to discuss that part if that's okay?" She said with a slight smile "I know that since the papers are not filed it is not yet sub judice, but Mrs Potter made it clear it was to be a personal case, rather than a Ministerial one"

"Which makes it different?" Fred looked at her questioningly.

"Yes - because Mr and Mrs Potter are the god-children of my husband, and I do consider them friends" She smiled "In addition, a certain level of professionalism prevents me from talking about Alohamora and the choice they made to run this story" She paused "I can tell you that - as far as I am aware - it is the first time a sitting Minister has launched a civil suit against the press since the end of the 19th century"

"So the phrase almost unprecedented is apt?" 

"Definitely" Tonks nodded.

"Given your caveat, are you willing to talk about the proposed inquiry and what might come of that?" Fred asked.

"Of course" Tonks grinned "That is an action started by The Minister, rather than by Mrs Potter, and as such I have no qualms about saying that - while I broadly accept the need for this to happen, I am a little worried about what the outcome will be"

"Why?" Fred glanced at the papers on his desk "From what I recall, you are on record as saying you don't oppose the planned changes to Hogsmeade" He looked up at her "What makes this any different?"

"While the frame and terms of reference haven't been set yet - Minister Potter was not in the mood to make them clear earlier today - the simple fact this is going to take in a lot more than the area surrounding Hogsmeade" Tonks explained "And while I trust that the Justices that will sit on this inquiry will be impartial and will do their job in the best tradition of The Judicial Branch, the fact is that - unless they recommend that everything stays as it is - this is going to change the way the media operates, potentially on a huge scale"

"But you do think that the inquiry is necessary? That it isn't just a massive overreaction on the part of Minister Potter to seeing her son kissing a girl?" Tonks laughed.

"Minister Potter is ferociously protective of her children's privacy - both Tomas and Callista - and she also extends the protection to all the other children who are in the same situation" Tonks smiled "But while she wants to protect the privacy of her children, she would never do something like this - something so large and wide ranging, something with such a huge potential for change - just because she was pissed off about something" 

"So you do support it?" Fred prompted.

"I think that The Unification Treaty gave the press - and now the other media - almost unbridled power with very few restrictions" Tonks said after a moment "And - as with most things to do with power - while the majority have used it responsibly, there are those who have used the freedom we were given to hold our elected officials to account in a way that The Seven Architects never envisaged" She paused "I think that after thirteen years, it is not beyond reason to say it is time for a review of the way we do things"

"Even if that review turns out badly?" 

"Even so" Tonks smiled "But given that - based on previous inquiries and the like - the panel will make a recommendation and it will be up to The Minister and The Wizengamot to decide how to implement the recommendations - I am confident that whatever the outcome, it will not be the end of the world as we know it"

"And on that optimistic note, I think we will leave it there. Thank you for coming on, Mrs Lupin"

"My pleasure as always, Fred" She nodded. Fred turned back to the camera.

"Coming up next, the evening news"

xoxox

"Minister, Chief Warlock, Ambassador" Tom nodded as Harry, Luna and Emily arrived at the front door of Hogwarts "Miss Smith, Miss Gibbs - a pleasure as always"

"Professor" Miss Smith nodded.

"Tomas, Callista, Lucy and Mr Mathias are waiting in The Room of Requirement - it seemed like the best place for a private dinner" Tom said, standing to one side as the group walked past him. He paused for a moment, then smiled "Not to mention I wasn't sure if Luna would still be in an explosive mood and I thought a room that could provide an endless supply of Ming Vases might be useful" Luna rolled her eyes, then followed Miss Gibbs as The WPS agent strode off towards the main stairs.

"I am not that bad, Uncle Tom" She said with a smile "And I took most of my anger out on the people who deserved it" 

"I did notice you deliberately blanking that reporter" Tom admitted "She was the one...."

"Lucinda Doyle" Luna nodded "She was the one who got fired from The Prophet after ambushing me in Diagon Alley"

"Do you think that's why she did it?" Emily asked in surprise "As revenge for getting her fired?"

"No clue" Luna shrugged, then looked at Tom "You'll join us?"

"I was thinking it might not be such a good idea" Tom said as they reached the seventh floor. He turned to face the three guests "I realise that given the number of friends, relatives and so forth I have make it difficult to stay out of my students personal lives, but I feel that I should at least try"

"And given that we might spend an inordinate amount of time teasing my son about his first kiss......" Luna trailed off, then nodded "Fair enough" She paused "Thank you - for arranging all this"

"My pleasure, Luna" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Try not to tease them too much, my child - I think they have had enough of that already today"

"People have been teasing them?" Emily asked, eyes wide.

"One or two" Tom admitted "Nothing overly mean, or sadistic, but I have seen one or two students asking them to sign copies of the magazine"

"Well crap" Luna sighed "Thank you for warning me"

"The least I can do for my favourite Minister" Tom grinned "Now - go have dinner with your children" 

"Yes boss!" Luna gave him a salute, then - as he turned and walked off down the corridor - they walked over to the door of The Room of Requirement and went inside.

xoxox

_15th of December, 2014_

**MINISTER ANNOUNCES PRESS INQUIRY**

_Tonks Lupin, Daily Prophet_

In a stunning turn of events, Minister Potter announced that she was launching a Judicial Inquiry in to press standards and ethics, one that could see sweeping changes brought in in the way the press and other news media in the country conduct their business.

This unprecedented action on the part of a sitting Minister was taken in response to a story published in Alohamora about the son of The Minister and Chief Warlock, and the daughter of Ambassador Emily Brown.

The scope and terms of the inquiry have yet to be confirmed, but rumours from within The Ministry suggest that it will run for at least eight to ten weeks, and will include testimony from a large number of Ministerial Staff, Diplomatic Staff and even some Ambassadors from other nations and species.

In addition, it is believed that all of the hearings will be conducted in public, so that everyone will hear everything.

What has been made clear is that the outcome of the hearings will, almost certainly, change the face of the news media forever.

xoxox

**MINISTER ANNOUNCES PRESS REVIEW**

_JT Horsmont, The Solaris_

Following a story about her son and the daughter of the Vampire Ambassador Emily Brown, Minister Potter announced there would be a wide ranging inquiry into the way the press operates in this country.

And while we at The Solaris welcome a chance to show that the country needs a free press, the undeniable anger in her voice as she spoke about the right to privacy for her children suggests that Minister Potter might use this inquiry as an excuse to push a more sinister agenda.

It is no secret that The Solaris has clashed with Minister Potter about some of her previous policies - in representing the majority of decent citizens in magical Britain we feel it is our duty to point out when The Minister is wrong. 

And now this inquiry - one run by the Judicial Branch but one that will report to The Minister herself - is a perfect opportunity for her to close down any papers and organisations that oppose her point of view, leaving only those that worship her misguided point of view.

xoxox

**PAPERS FILED IN INVASION OF PRIVACY CASE**

_Alia L Green, The Quibbler_

At noon today, the Judicial Branch confirmed that Harry James Potter, Luna Potter and Emily Brown had filed papers a civil suit against Alohamora - a gossip magazine that - in recent times - appears to have made it its mission to destroy Minister Potter. 

The papers relate to a story published on the 14th of this month about the son of The Minister and Chief Warlock - Tomas Potter - and the daughter of Ambassador Brown - Lucy - and what was claimed to be their first date and first kiss.

The Judicial Branch - as is its usual practice - has only announced that the papers have been filed, and that - now the suit is under consideration - the usual laws in regard to fair trials and media commentary are now in effect.

With those laws in mind, the one thing that The Quibbler can report is that - as previously speculated - this is the first time a sitting Minister of Magic has privately sued a newspaper since March 1887, when the then Minister was accused of bribing a number of judges to escape a charge of killing a minor in a drunken stupor. 

In that instance, The Minister lost and was subsequently convicted not only of bribery, but of manslaughter. 

The case is expected to be heard next Monday, in order to have the matter settled before the Christmas period.

xoxox

**OPEN LETTER TO THE PUBLIC**

_Lucinda Doyle_

In the past, The Minister of Magic has frequently used the public press as a propaganda arm of The Ministry, or to further his or her own cause as Minister.

Thirteen years ago, when The Unification Treaty was signed and enacted, a key part of The Treaty was Freedom of the Press.

It even defined - in some detail - what that meant.

_The Minister and Wizengamot shall make no laws that will interfere with the right of the press to conduct their lawful business, excepting where previously stated in the provisions of The Judicial Branch and the right of every citizen to a fair trial._

_The Minister and Wizengamot shall make no laws that restrict the freedom of the press to pursue stories of a public interest, or that prevent the press from investigating the wrong doing, suspected wrong doing or other newsworthy acts of the elected officials._

This is part of a treaty that The Minister of Magic herself not only signed but was one of the authors of.

But apparently The Minister - an author and signatory of one of the most important documents in the history of our country - seems to believe that the press is only allowed to be free when it isn't reporting stories about her using her children to further her own political ends.

Because when the press point out that she is using her family to hide behind the law and cover up her actions - This Minister does not defend the freedom of the press that she herself enshrined in law - instead she launches a frivolous and illegal lawsuit to cover up her own crimes and misdemeanours.

And not content with trying to bully one newspaper into submission, The Minister has now announced an inquiry into the "standards and ethics" of the press - pretty words, but the intention is clear. 

Whatever the inquiry reports, The Minister is going to use it to attack those papers that have repeatedly shown her to be less than honest in her conduct. And once she has done that - once all the papers that oppose her are too afraid to comment or report on any of her actions - then her position will be inviolable and untouchable, and any semblance of freedom that we once had will be utterly destroyed.

That is not a future I want to see, or to experience. And if you share that opinion, I suggest you act now and make your opinion known.

xoxox

"Minister - Chief Justice Weasley is waiting outside" Luna smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said "Please - show him in"

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded, left the office, then a moment later Percy walked in.

"Mr Chief Justice - somehow I was expecting to see you" Luna stood up and gestured the chair in front of her desk.

"You've read Miss Doyle's letter then?" Percy asked, sitting down. Luna sat, then nodded.

"Susan, Hannah, Harry, Tom, Miss Owens and Uncle Remus all brought it to my attention" She said with a grin "I have a lot of friends"

"I never doubted it for a moment" Percy smiled back "Anyway - this is just a courtesy call, Minister Potter" Luna's smile faded.

"You are going to arrest her?" She asked "Or shut down Alohamora?"

"No" Percy shook his head "She made it clear that this letter was her doing - that it wasn't connected to her position at Alohamora" He paused "That is the only thing that is preventing me from closing the paper down for two days"

"What about her?" Luna leaned forward "While the article is not that flattering, her comments about the lawsuit have got to be contempt at least?"

"And that is what I am going to serve her with a writ for" Percy replied "She will be required to come to court on Friday to answer the charge of contempt"

"The last time something like this happened you threw a whole bunch of people in jail" Luna pointed out.

"That was a far more serious case" Percy responded "And even though contempt is a criminal offence, rather than a civil one, it is not amongst the more dangerous crimes in this world" 

"You don't think she'll run?" Percy laughed.

"She is far too arrogant and far too full of herself to flee the country" He said, shaking his head "She wants to prove she is right - that you are trying to break your own laws and that she alone knows the truth" He paused "She isn't going to run away - not when she thinks she can still do it"

"Okay" Luna leaned back in her chair "What if she publishes another open letter?" 

"Then she gets another charge" Percy smiled "And another and another until she gets the message that she can not subvert the Judicial system for her own benefit" He glanced at his watch "And with that, I should be going - people to see, papers to serve"

"You are doing it yourself?" Luna asked, getting to her feet.

"We drew straws and everyone agreed mine was the best" Percy smirked, standing up "For the record - if the press ask, you can tell them of this meeting, but...."

"But I can not comment on the charge or the case itself, because otherwise I will be following her to court on Friday?"

"Pretty much" Percy grinned "Until later" Turning, he left the office and Luna sat down again.

"Do you need anything else, Minister?" Susan asked, appearing at the door.

"Could you let Daniel know he might get questions about Miss Doyle being charged with contempt" Luna said "And that - aside from the fact I was made aware that Miss Doyle would be charged - The Minister's office does not wish to comment"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

"DANIEL!" The Press Secretary smiled as nearly every hand shot up at once when he entered the room. He looked around the assembled reporters, and realised - with another smile - the reporter for Alohamora wasn't present.

"Good afternoon" He walked up to the podium "I have a few...."

"DANIEL! Can you confirm that Lucinda Doyle from Alohamora has been arrested on charges of contempt of court?" He looked over to see Grafton Wynlion with his hand raised.

"As I was saying - I have a few announcements to make, then I will answer your questions" Daniel said again, then - when the clamour died down - he continued "Minister Potter is meeting with The Goblin Nation this afternoon to discuss the next phase of the Transportal Project. She feels that it has stalled slightly, following the sad death of Mother Merope, and that she will use this meeting to try to get the process back on track" He glanced at the paper on the podium.

"The Ministry Christmas Party will be held this Saturday for Ministry personal and invited guests" He let out a pretend sigh "As with previous years, I am afraid the press corps, along with the media, are not invited. This is not out of any malice - it is a WPS decree to ensure the security of all those present" He looked at the last item.

"Finally The Family Potter will be taking their Christmas Holiday on the last day of Hogwarts' term, and plan to celebrate Christmas with family and friends" He looked up at the group "Mr Wynlion - I believe you asked a question?"

"Yes, Daniel" Wynlion stood up again "Can you comment on the reports that Minister Potter had Lucinda Doyle arrested for writing the open letter to the magical world?"

"I can comment on them" Daniel nodded "Firstly - as powerful as Minister Potter might be, she does not have the power to have people arrested. Secondly - Miss Doyle was not arrested, merely charged with contempt of court"

"But it was related to the open letter?" Wynlion pressed.

"Minister was briefed by The Chief Justice, and while neither The Minister nor I can comment on a case that is now before the courts, I can confirm that the charge was in regard to the references Miss Doyle made to the civil suit brought against her" Daniel paused "And before you ask any more questions, please remember that - as both the contempt charge and the civil suit are before the courts, there is a limit to what questions I can answer"

"So I guess that Minister Potter has no comment on the arrest?" Wynlion smiled.

"Apart from the fact it wasn't an arrest? The Minister has no comment" Daniel nodded "Mrs Lupin?"

"Has their been any progress towards establishing the terms of reference for the inquiry that Minister Potter announced?" Tonks asked.

"The matter is still under discussion" Daniel replied after glancing at his notes "Given that an inquiry in to the press could encompass a great deal of individual areas, Minister Potter believes it is important to get the specifics right in the first place, so that the eventual inquiry doesn't suffer from mission creep - so to speak" 

"So there is nothing you can tell us about it?" 

"Sorry" Daniel apologised "Mr Lovegood?"

"Does The WPS really believe we are a bunch of criminals who can't be trusted?" Luna's father asked. Daniel laughed.

"Minister Potter said that would be your response, Mr Lovegood" He admitted "But to answer your question - no, The WPS does not believe you are all a bunch of criminals" 

"Then why....."

"Why has The WPS forbidden the press and media from attending the annual Christmas party?" Daniel asked, and Xenophillius nodded "The security of The Ministry is organised on a zonal basis - for want of a better phrase - and the Christmas Party is generally held in a zone that is one of the most secure. Miss Owens and Miss Smith both agree that it is better that way - as opposed to holding it in a less secure area that would take a lot more work to patrol" 

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that Minister Potter doesn't want anyone to see her doing The Birdie Dance?" Xenophillius asked with a grin.

"I could not possibly comment on that on the grounds that I don't want to be fired just before Christmas" Daniel replied with an equally amused expression "Are there any more questions?"

"Has Minister Potter revoked Alohamora's press credentials?" Daniel looked over to where Katie Ball had her hand raised.

"Not as far as I am aware, Katie" He said after a moment "While it is within the power of The Minister, The Chief Warlock and The Chief Justice, I do not believe that they have ever used that power, nor do they ever plan to" 

"Then where is Miss Doyle?" Katie asked "I would have thought, given the news surrounding her and her paper, she would have been present for this briefing"

"I am not Miss Doyle's keeper" Daniel pointed out "Nor am I her social secretary. If that is all?" He looked around "Thank you - the next briefing will be at five o'clock this evening"

xoxox

"Minister? Are you free for your father?" 

"On or off?"

"Mr Lovegood says off" 

"Then by all means show him in" Luna bounded to her feet, crossed her office and gave her father a hug as he walked through the door. 

Putting his arm around her, they walked over to sit down on the sofa.

"The Birdie Dance?" She asked with a smirk.

"I thought it was better than The Jackal" He replied with a smile "Because you know you don't do that half as well as Claudia used to" 

"I know" Luna sighed "But hey - I have another year and a half to get it right" She leaned back against the sofa "So - how've you been, Daddy?"

"I've had better weeks, but I guess you can sympathise with that" Xeno smiled ruefully at her "I'm not stopping - I just thought I'd bring you what I think you will consider good news"

"Good news?" Luna sat up, looking at him curiously.

"I can tell you why Miss Doyle didn't show up at the briefing this morning" Her father replied "Mrs Sarken fired her after The Chief Justice served her this morning"


	6. The End Of An Era

_20th of December, 2014_

**POTTER INQUIRY DETAILS REVEALED**

_Tonks Lupin_

Following Minister Potter's announcement of a wide ranging press inquiry five days ago, speculation - and concern - has been rife both in the world of the media and in the nation itself about what the inquiry would cover and what the results would be.

Now the speculation - if not the concern - can end. 

The terms of reference, the scope and the areas of interest were published today in a five page document. There were no additional comments with the document from either The Chief Justice or Minister Potter herself, so all we have are the five pages as provided.

The inquiry will begin on the 7th of January and will run for three months. During that time, witness testimony will be taken from public figures, members of the press and news media, WPS Agents and - what the document describes as - other interested parties, though who that might cover is not specified.

The entire inquiry will be held in public, excepting the testimony of active WPS agents (although it has to be said this is the general practice in most cases involving The WPS).

The scope of the inquiry will relate to the activities of the media, of stories written since The Unification Treaty came in to force, the behaviour of the subjects that lead to the stories and the laws as they relate to the right to privacy. 

Witnesses will be invited to attend, but no one will be compelled to testify if they do not wish to. 

Once the hearing is complete, the panel will review all the testimony and any supporting evidence that is supplied, and will then make a recommendation to The Minister - it will then be up to The Minister and The Wizengamot to decide what, if any, of the recommendations will be followed and to propose and enact the laws to support these recommendations.

xoxox

**INQUIRY DOCUMENT RAISES NEW FEARS**

_Barnabas Cuffe, Editorial_

The Potter Inquiry, announced five days ago, has now been defined.

But if Minister Potter meant to put the collective mind of the news media and the public at rest with this publication, it is my opinion she has failed in that goal.

While the recommendations of The Judicial Branch will form the basis of any news laws, it is undeniable that the laws will be drafted and enacted by The Wizengamot and The Minister - by politicians.

Politicians who, by their very nature, have a desire to protect their own reputations and their own agenda. A feat that would be made a great deal easier by having more control over the press.

Until now, the press has been more or less free to pursue stories of public interest as they saw fit - stories that have lead to a number of high profile revelations about wrong doing in the highest levels of our government.

The freedoms the press have enjoyed have also allowed all of our elected officials to be held to account and to ensure the public is well informed about the political views of those who we chose to govern us. 

But now - if the press are going to now be answerable not to The Judicial Branch (who are independent and not driven by political desire) but instead to politicians, who are in the business of ensuring they get re-elected - then there is the very real possibility that the long, glorious history of the free press that this country has enjoyed may come to a sudden, tragic end.

However all we can do is wait to see what the future holds - and whether the elected officials will put their own petty concerns ahead of the good of the country.

xoxox

"All rise" Lucinda Doyle stood up as the three Justices walked into the court room. 

"Please be seated" Justice Garner looked across at the defence table "Miss Doyle - I understand that you are defending yourself?"

"Yes, your honour" Lucinda nodded.

"You are aware that that is not recommended, and that - if you can not afford a defender, one can be assigned to you?"

"Yes, your honour" 

"Then may I ask why you are defending yourself?" 

"Because I am quite clearly guilty, your honour, and I don't see the point in paying for someone to defend me when the outcome of this case is apparent to everyone from the outset" Lucinda stared back at Justice Garner, who blinked in surprise.

"Miss Doyle - you are already on trial for one count of contempt. I would suggest moderating your language if you do not want another count added to the charge" Justice Garner said quietly.

"Forgive me, your honour - I am not trying to show contempt" Lucinda said "I did not mean to imply that this court was not independent, nor that you had prejudged me - I was confessing to the charge of contempt that has already been levelled against me" 

"You are not disputing it?" Justice Smith asked in surprise.

"No, your honour" Lucinda shook her head.

"And you are aware that the sentence for contempt of court is generally a custodial one?"

"Yes, your honour" Lucinda nodded, and Justice Garner stared at her blankly.

"Miss Doyle - forgive me if I seem to be missing something here, but I can not remember the last time someone walked into a court room and asked to be put in jail" She leaned forward "Do you have an explanation for this? One that would convince me you are in possession of all your faculties?" 

"You think I'm crazy?" Lucinda smiled, then stood up "Your honour - I wrote the original story because I believe the fact that Tomas Potter is dating the daughter of a vampire is of public interest, as is the remarkably close relationship that Luna Potter and Emily Brown seem to have developed" She paused.

"And for that my paper was subjected to bullying tactics of the worst kind. Tactics that if Minister Potter gets her way will soon be applied to the whole of the press, regardless of whether they deserve it or not" She paused again, then shrugged.

"The Minister started this war on the press, and if my dismissal - my jailing - can highlight what she is doing to this once great country, then I am glad to go to jail to bring attention to the coming storm" She fell silent, then sat down. After a moment, Justice Garner raised a privacy ward.

Five minutes later, the ward was dispelled and Justice Garner looked over at Lucinda again.

"Miss Doyle - please stand up" She said formally. Lucinda rose to her feet "Lucinda Doyle - you have been found guilty of one charge of contempt of court. Given that you offer no defence of your crime and that you show no remorse - indeed you appear proud of it - we feel we have no alternative but to sentence you to two years in prison. Do you have anything to say before your sentence begins?"

"That I hope this example of freedom of the press being stifled by The Minister will serve as a warning to the nation" Lucinda replied.

"So noted" Justice Garner said "You will now be taken from this court to begin your sentence" She glanced over to the side "Bailiff?"

xoxox

"Does Minister Potter have any comment on Miss Doyle's conviction?" Daniel looked over to see a new reporter sat in the seat assigned to Alohamora.

"Mr....."

"Mr Valentine" The reporter replied "Joseph Valentine"

"Firstly - welcome, Mr Valentine" Daniel said politely "And in regard to Miss Doyle's conviction for contempt, Minister Potter believes it is not her position to comment on matters under the purview of The Judicial Branch" 

"Does she believe that justice was served? That the sentence was suitable given that Miss Doyle presented no defence and even seemed to revel in her guilt?" Joseph pressed.

"As I have just said, Minister Potter does not believe it is the place of The Ministry to comment on the actions of The Judicial Branch" Daniel repeated.

"Even when she is named as a part of the case?"

"That is immaterial, Mr Valentine - The Minister respects the separation of powers and believes that to express an opinion - whether positive, negative or anywhere in between - would be a gross violation of that separation" Daniel paused "Mr Horsmont?"

"Can we expect the same response following the civil suit next week?" Horsmont asked "Given that she is a chief party to the case?"

"As Minister Potter has taken pains to point out, the civil suit against Alohamora for invasion of privacy is not being brought by The Minister, but by Mrs Potter, her husband and Emily Brown as private citizens" Daniel said "Consequently any comment on the said case will be made in a personal capacity and not from behind this podium - whether by me or Minister Potter herself" He looked over at Mr Horsmont "Does that answer your question, Mr Horsmont?"

xoxox

_21st of December, 2014_

"Merry Christmas!" Luna bounded over as Remus and Tonks walked in to the hall where The Ministry Christmas party was taking place. She gave them both a hug, then reached out and snagged two drinks from a passing waiter "And thank you both for coming" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Luna" Remus bent over and kissed her cheek "Although I was a little worried that Nim wouldn't get an invitation, being an evil, wicked reporter and all" Luna laughed.

"I don't consider her to be a reporter" She replied, then blushed as both Remus and Tonks burst out laughing "You know what I mean!"

"Yes, dear" Remus grinned "So - when can we expect The Birdie Dance?"

xoxox

"Minister" Miss Owens smiled as Luna walked up.

"We're off duty, Jessie" Luna replied with a grin "You can call me Luna"

"Of course, Minister" Jessie smiled "Are Tomas and Cally coming home tomorrow?"

"Tuesday" Luna handed her a bottle of butterbeer "Wouldn't you know that already?"

"Yeah, but I suck at making small talk, Minister" Luna laughed.

"Join the club" She smiled "How's Susie?"

"Looking forward to Christmas" Jessie's smile brightened.

"The full moon is on The Feast?" 

"Yup - the entire pack gets together up on Black Island for the annual party" 

"What's Kyle going to do? And how are wedding plans going?"

"Kyle is going to his parents for the day - we're going with him, but leaving early" Jessie explained "And the wedding plans are going pretty well - most of the big things are sorted out, and now we're down to arguing about wedding china and the band and so on" 

"Arguing?" Luna quirked an eyebrow, but Jessie laughed.

"You know how you and The Chief Warlock settle your differences?" Jessie asked, and Luna smirked "Something like that - only with less water balloons and more nerf guns"

"Sounds fun" Luna laughed again, then glanced around "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am, as always, at your disposal, Minister" Jessie looked at her curiously "Should I inform Miss Smith?"

"No" Luna shook her head "It's not official - it's more of a personal thing. I'd like you to ask Kyle as well, if that's okay?" She paused "And Miss Smith will be there as well, but only because I'm going to be there"

"Fair enough" Jessie nodded "When do you want us?" 

"About two ish in my office?"

"Consider it done" Jessie smiled "Now - what's this I hear about....."

"If one more person asks me about The Birdie Dance I will have them clapped in irons!" Luna glared at Jessie, who simply laughed.

xoxox

"Luna, Harry" Hermione and Ron walked over to the first couple "How goes the evening?"

"Well - my wife, it turns out, is now plotting the gruesome and horrible death of her father" Harry said with a grin "But aside from that, I think everyone is having a fair amount of fun" 

"Why are you....." Ron started, then smirked "Is this about the....."

"Say it and die, Weasley!" Luna glared at him. Ron laughed.

"I'll that that as a yes then" He looked at his wife "Drink, dear?"

"Thanks" Hermione nodded. Ron wandered away, heading towards the drinks table at the far end, and Luna looked at Hermione.

"Can you and Ron come to a meeting tomorrow?" She asked "My office around two?"

"I have a class...." Hermione started, but Luna shook her head.

"I sort of talked to Uncle Tom already - he is willing to cover for you if you agree" She interrupted "And I know - I shouldn't go behind your back, but I'd really like you to be there"

"If it means that much" Hermione nodded "What's it about?"

"How about I let you know tomorrow?" Luna asked hopefully, and Hermione nodded again "Thank you"

"I live to serve" Hermione gave a polite bow, then turned as her husband returned with the drinks "Much like my beloved" She took the bottle of butterbeer from him "Now - lets us drink and be merry, for tomorrow...."

"We die?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No - tomorrow we have a DADA practical exam, and last year one of the third years set my hair on fire" Hermione shivered "This year, I'm wearing a helmet!"

xoxox

"You'll come?" Luna asked.

"Of course" Padma and Sirius nodded.

"Excellent" Luna clapped her hands together "Thank you" She paused, and looked over as Xenophillious came into the room "And now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and beat the crap out of my father"

"I've got ten on Luna" Sirius said with a grin, making Luna laugh as she walked over to join her father.

"Good evening, Dad" She said, wrapping her arms around him "Thank you for coming"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love" He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Although I have spent the whole night fielding questions about when I am going to do The Birdie Dance" She said, looking up at him "You know I am going to be forced to punish you for that, right?"

"Yes dear" Xeno grinned, then looked around the room "They're all here?"

"Yes, Daddy" She smiled "I've asked them all to come to my office tomorrow at two"

"All of them together?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly "You aren't going to do it one at a time?" She shook her head.

"I didn't want to give them impression that I favoured anyone - I don't want anyone thinking they are the second or third choice for the post" 

"Makes sense" He smiled down at her "You are sure about this?"

"I am" She nodded.

"Then I will wish you luck" He paused "But now - would you care to dance?"

xoxox

_22nd of December, 2014_

"Daniel!" Horsmont raised his hand "I understand that the security arrangements for The Hogwarts Express are being tightened for tomorrow's journey. Can you confirm or deny that?" Daniel paused, glanced at his notes, then looked over at The Solaris reporter.

"Security arrangements are generally the purview of The WPS, meaning that The Minister's Office does not generally comment on them" He paused "However, I have heard the rumours as well, and I spoke to Miss Owens and Miss Smith of The WPS this morning, and they both say that no - there are no special arrangements being made for tomorrow"

"I have it from a number of sources that that is not the case" Horsmont replied.

"Then I suggest you check your sources, Mr Horsmont" Daniel said calmly "In line with the historic policy at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade Station will be off limits to everyone except staff, students, WPS agents and other authorised personnel, but that has been happening for the past six years" He paused "Perhaps that is where the rumours have come from?"

"So you can deny that there has been a specific threat made, and that The Minister is keeping this from the public so as to avoid panic?" Horsmont stared at him.

"As far as I am aware, there is nothing out of the ordinary going on" Daniel nodded "Now - if there are no more questions......"

"Is there any news on the trial?" Katie Ball asked.

"It started at nine o'clock this morning - about an hour ago" Daniel said "However - as witnesses - neither Mrs Potter nor Mr Potter are able to discuss it while it is in progress, and so I suspect you will hear about it when it finishes" He looked around "Thank you"

xoxox

"Miss Doyle - while I am not going to tell you what you can and cannot say in your defence, I feel it behoves me to remind you that this is a court of law, and not a political rally" Justice Fox looked across at Lucinda, who had been called as a defence witness.

"Yes, your Honour" Lucinda nodded.

"Very well - Mr Rosenberg, you may proceed" Leo Rosenberg stood up and walked to the space in front of the witness stand.

"Thank you, your honour" He turned to face Lucinda "Miss Doyle - would you accept there is a distinction between someone's professional, public life and their private life?"

"Yes, sir" Lucinda nodded.

"Would you also accept that people who have not chosen to serve in public life should be allowed to live out of the public eye?"

"Yes, and no, sir" 

"Can you explain that?"

"If - say - someone who works for Globodex Corporation suddenly embezzles a million galleons, or goes on a rampage, then I believe that person forfeits their right to a private life" Lucinda said.

"But that person has done something to bring their life in to the public arena" Leo pointed out "And to pursue that for a moment, if that person has a parter, has parents, has children - should their lives be forced in to the public because of that person's actions?"

"It depends if the actions relate to their family life" Lucinda said "If this person is stealing money because her husband has a drug habit...."

"But what if she is stealing money to pay off her own gambling debts?" Leo asked "Should the private lives of her family be exposed to all and sundry?"

"No - they have enough problems without people knowing her husband is a Bumblebee or her father used to be an alcoholic" Lucinda shook her head.

"So you do accept there is a line between public and private?" Leo looked at her.

"If something is in the public interest, then I think it is fair game" Lucinda shrugged.

"Very well" Leo walked back to the prosecutor's table, glanced at his notes, then turned back "Miss Doyle - would you accept that Tomas Potter and Lucy Brown are not - by any stretch of the imagination - public figures? That they have not chosen to live in the public eye?"

"No, I wouldn't" Lucinda shook her head "Whether they chose it or not, they live in the public eye because of who their parents are"

"Would you like that standard applied to your children, Miss Doyle?" Leo took a step forward "As a reporter, you are somewhat of a public figure, you would agree?"

"To some degree, yes" Lucinda nodded.

"And so if you had children, they would also live in the public eye because of who their mother is?" 

"That's different" Lucinda paused "I'm not elected by the people of this country to represent their interests - my actions don't affect their lives"

"Ambassador Brown isn't an elected official" Leo pointed out "She isn't even a citizen of Magical Britain"

"But the fact her daughter is now apparently dating The Minister's son makes her daughter a part of the story" Lucinda retorted.

"So you believe that spying on children can be justified in the public interest?" 

"I believe the public have a right to know about their elected officials"

"Even when the two subjects of your story were not actually elected officials?" Lucinda didn't respond "Miss Doyle - I asked you a question"

"I believe the public have a right to know if the political arena is being mixed up with the personal" Lucinda replied, then added "And it's not like they were in private when the picture was taken - they were out in the open where anyone could see them"

"I thought your argument was that it was of public interest?" Leo walked back to the prosecutor's desk and sat on it "Are you now saying that anything that happens in public is automatically of public interest?"

"I am saying that if you do something in public, you can't expect to keep it private" Lucinda said simply.

"Then may I give you a hypothetical situation?" Leo said, then continued "If your editor was meeting with someone at a coffee shop, and had papers for a financial deal spread out on the table, would you object to a reporter from another paper covertly looking at those papers then reporting on the deal?"

"If they did it covertly, then clearly they are...." Lucinda started, then stopped.

"You were saying, Miss Doyle?" Leo smiled.

"I decline to answer" Lucinda said. Leo stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"One more question" He paused "Did you inform Master Potter and Miss Brown you would be taking their picture? Or did you do it covertly?"

"I didn't want to interrupt what was clearly a romantic moment" Lucinda said defiantly.

"No more questions, your honour"

xoxox

"Did Luna tell you want she wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as she and Tom walked down to The Great Hall for lunch.

"No" He shook his head "She merely asked if - as a personal favour - I would let you go for an hour or so this afternoon"

"No clue at all?" She asked hopefully "I mean - is she going to make me Ambassador to Australia? Ask me to become Head of the Auror Academy? Have me arrested and thrown in jail for doing that impression of her?"

"What impression?" Tom grinned "And no - no clue" He paused "I don't know if you have realised this, but Luna can be very sneaky when she wants to be"

"I had actually noticed that" Hermione grinned back "Well - I guess we'll see when we see"

xoxox

"All rise" Luna, Harry, Emily and Leo rose to their feet as the five Justices filed back in, as did the editor of Alohamora and the defence lawyer.

"Please be seated" Justice Fox said, then - when everyone had settled down - he looked at the piece of paper he had brought back into the court with him.

"In cases such as this, we have to be careful to balance the rights of the free press with the rights of the individual, and to ensure that while the privacy of every person is protected, the press are free to pursue legitimate stories of public interest" He started, then looked over at Luna, Harry and Emily.

"While the suit was brought as private citizens, it is undeniable that the three of you are public figures - two of whom, as was pointed out - are elected by the public to represent them. This means that - even when you aren't acting as Minister and so forth, you are still in the public eye" Luna nodded. 

"However that does not directly mean that the actions of the children are automatically a part of that life in the public eye" He turned to the defence table "The Potter Twins and Miss Brown had no choice about who their parents are - indeed Master Tomas and Miss Callista were born after Mr and Mrs Potter took up their governmental positions, and Miss Brown was born over a thousand years after her mother became a vampire" Emily smirked.

"And while that doesn't necessarily prevent them from being articles in a story, that story must have a compelling public interest angle" Justice Fox paused "If - and I use this purely as an example, with no suggestion that it is anything else - Master Tomas Potter accidentally burned down half the village while he was showing off a new spell he learned, I would consider that to be of public interest. By the same token, if Miss Lucy Brown incited a riot, that would also be in the public interest to know" He paused then looked back at the defence table.

"However, who they chose to date and that they chose to go to Hogsmeade together does not come close to passing that test. And to take what is intrinsically one of the most private of moments - a first kiss - and spread it all over the public press under the guise of journalism is, quite frankly, beyond the pale" He turned the paper over "The fact that the reporter in question - in so far as we can tell - appears to understand that it was wrong when she did it - only serves to magnify the gravity of the offence" He glanced down at the paper again, then looked over at the defence table.

"It is the judgement of this court that Alohamora grossly invaded the privacy that two students in Hogsmeade could have had an expectation of having" He said "Consequently, Alohamora is fined five hundred galleons on behalf of each of the children involved" Looking over at Luna, Harry and Emily, he continued "It is my understanding that Master Tomas and Miss Lucy have vaults at Gringotts?" Luna stood up.

"Yes, your honour" She said "However - we talked this over with our children, and both Tomas and Lucy said they would donate any monetary awards to St Mungo's Hospital" Justice Fox smiled.

"Very well" He looked back at the editor "The fine will be paid to St Mungo's in the name of Tomas Potter and Lucy Brown" He paused "In addition, Alohamora will publish an apology to Miss Lucy Brown and Master Tomas Potter in the next article, to appear no later than page three of the magazine. The wording is up to you, of course" 

"Yes, your honour" The editor nodded.

"Then this case is completed, the court discharged" Justice Fox said.

"All rise" The bailiff called out as the Justices left the court. Once they were gone, Luna turned to Emily.

"So - Harry and I agreed to make a statement after the trail, for which we have an ironclad promise that no reporter will ask Tom, Lucy or Cally about the outcome" Luna paused "You can stand with us if you want - you don't have to say anything if you don't want to - or you can let us do it by ourselves" Emily opened her mouth, but Luna raised her hand "Before you answer - we have done hundreds of these, both as MCW and as just us, so we really don't mind whatever your choice is"

"MCW?" Emily asked.

"Generally - when we are speaking professionally - we don't do it together" Harry said "Separation of powers and all that crap"

"But when we do, we've taken to calling it MCW for...."

"Minister and Chief Warlock" Emily nodded, then smiled "Okay"

"Okay what?" Luna said "Okay you'll come with us? Okay you'll stay away? Okay you understand MCW?"

"Out of curiosity how long will you go on asking if I don't say anything?" Emily grinned.

"I can do this all night" Luna replied with a laugh.

"It's true - I watched her do it for eight hours once" Harry said "God that was a boring night"

"Are you calling me boring, love?" 

"Yes, dear"

"Fair enough" Luna looked back at Emily "So?"

"I'll come with you" Emily replied.

"Excellent" Luna clapped her hands together "Now - we just have to wait for our WPS escort, and we'll go down to the conference room"

"I thought...." Emily started.

"It is a private briefing - as in Luna and I, not MCW" Harry said "But even though we are acting as private citizens, we are still the Minister and Chief Warlock and The WPS is not going to let us go out and do this in public"

"To say the least, sir" Miss Smith said, walking up behind them "Daniel has made the changes to the press room, so we can leave at your convenience"

"Then lead on, MacDuff" Harry said, taking Luna's hand.

"MacDuff Smith?" Emily said with a grin "That sounds like a terrible nickname"

xoxox

Five minutes later, they were stood outside the briefing room, talking to Daniel.

"The room has been arranged as you asked for, Minister" Daniel said "A table with three chairs behind it. The podium has been moved to the back, and the Ministry Seal has been covered up with a curtain"

"Thank you" Luna smiled "You understand why you can't introduce us?"

"Of course" Daniel grinned "Once you are finished, I will get the room changed back for the next briefing"

"Thank you again" She looked at Harry and Emily "Ready?"

"Not by any stretch of the imagination" Emily replied.

"Excellent" Luna strode forward and opened the door, then walked in, followed by Emily and Harry.

"Good morning" Luna said as Emily and Harry took their seats, then she saw a few smiles from the reporters "It's past noon, isn't it?"

"About quarter past" Tonks called out.

"Then good afternoon" Luna said "Sorry it's been quite a busy morning and I guess I lost track of time" She paused "Before we get to the questions, I just want to explain what is going on" She gestured to the table and seats behind her "As you can see, this is not a typical Ministerial, Ambassadorial or....." She trailed off "I want to say Chief Warlockian but that just sounds odd" She shook her head "Anyway - this is not a typical briefing because the podium and the seal are both missing" She looked around.

"My husband, Miss Brown and I will be answering questions, but as Mr and Mrs Potter and Miss Brown, not as Minister, Chief Warlock or Ambassador. We will not be taking political questions, and we will refuse to answer them" She paused "The only reason that this press conference is being held here, rather than in the usual room by the courts, is because even though we are acting as private citizens, Mr Potter and I are still The Chief Warlock and Minister and as such The WPS - quite understandably - wants to maintain our security" She paused "Is there anything I've said that is unclear?" No one replied and she smiled.

"Very well" She walked back behind the table and sat down between Emily and Harry "As a matter of protocol, we will answer to Mrs Potter, Mr Potter and Miss Brown - not to our titles" She paused, then grinned "As to who is answering to which, I will leave you to figure that out" She looked around "Mrs Lupin?"

xoxox

"She really is a natural" Hannah said. She had joined Susan in The Minister's Office and they were watching the press conference together.

"I want to say it's because she's had so much practice, but the truth is she's always been like this" Susan smiled "Remember the talent show in our fourth year? The Minister did a dramatic reading from Rilla of Ingleside?"

"I remember it stunned the entire audience into silence, and brought tears to your eyes" Hannah said, slipping her arm round her wife's waist.

"Like I was the only one" Susan replied, kissing her on the cheek.

_"Ambas..... Miss Brown?" Katie Ball raised her hand._

_"Yes, Miss..." Emily started._

_"Katie Ball" Luna supplied "Mrs"_

_"Thank you" Emily grinned, then turned back "Yes Mrs Ball?"_

_"How is your daughter dealing with all the attention?" Katie asked._

_"Surprisingly well" Emily replied, beaming "But given that she is the daughter of a vampire - an Ambassador at that - she has had a little while to get used to being...." She paused "Well - she has had a little while to get used to being a subject of interest"_

_"And dare I ask how she and Tom are doing?" Katie bit her lip, making Emily laugh._

_"You may ask, but given how much of their life has been splashed all over the press, I am fairly sure you will not get an answer" There was a ripple of laughter through the room._

"Another natural" Susan said, smiling.

"Fifteen hundred years of experience will do that for a person" Hannah grinned.

_"Mrs Potter - was it your son's idea to donate the money to charity, or you and your husband's?" Tonks asked._

_"As much as we'd like to claim the credit, Tomas came to us last night after we got home and asked to talk to us" Harry said "He said that since it wasn't money he had earned, he didn't think he should keep it"_

_"And St Mungo's?" Tonks asked._

_"Lucy's suggestion" Emily provided "Almost all of the victims of Carnforth were taken there and, while she had nothing to do with the attack herself, she thought making some restitution for what vampires did would be a nice gesture"_

"How much of that do you think is true?" Hannah looked at her wife.

"Honestly?" Susan smiled "Probably all of it" They looked back at the screen "Our bosses are independently wealthy and while I wouldn't say they spoil their children, they do tend to the more generous side of things"

"So Tomas really wouldn't need the money handed over to him by the courts?" Hannah said thoughtfully. 

"And I suspect that Lucy wouldn't want to keep it if Tomas wasn't - and if Tomas had offered to give his money to her, that would have caused even more speculation" Susan nodded, then looked back at the screen "Looks like the conference is coming to an end"

_"Are there any more questions?" Luna asked, and when no one replied, she smiled "Thank you all for your patience, and for your understanding with this slightly confusing set up" She paused "Hopefully after this we can go back to just using it for Ministry business"_

_"Mrs Potter?" Horsmont raised his hand._

_"Yes, Mr Horsmont?" Luna said, resisting the urge to sigh._

_"You mentioned this being used for Ministry business - are you going to pay for the use of the room, given this was a personal press conference?" He asked. Luna blinked in surprise._

_"I have to admit that didn't occur to me, Mr Horsmont" She admitted after a moment "Given that we never rent this room out, I am not sure what the going rate for using it for private functions is" She looked around "I will find out what the situation is and ensure you find out about it"_

_"Thank you, Mrs Potter" Horsmont nodded._

"I will put it on my todo list" Susan said as Hannah stood up "I suppose we should be getting back to work"

"There is lunch time" Hannah pointed out.

"I can't - sorry" Susan apologised "The Minister has a meeting at two o'clock and she's asked me to prepare some documents for it"

"The Chief Warlock is coming to the meeting as well" Hannah sighed, then glanced at her watch "Well I guess time waits for no one" She stood up, then leaned over and gave Susan a kiss "See you later?"

"Of course" Susan smiled.

xoxox

"We're here for a meeting with Minister Potter" Kyle and Jessie stood at the door, and Susan stood up.

"The Minister is expecting you - if you'd like to go in?" Susan said.

"Thank you" Jessie nodded, then she and Kyle walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in" Luna's voice called out. Jessie pushed the door open, then she walked in and stopped dead.

"Miss Owens" Luna stood up "Since you know everyone here, I will skip the introductions" Jessie looked around at the other three couples, then back at Luna, who was stood behind her desk, with Harry sat next to her.

"Thank you - sorry I am a bit late, Minister, but something came up" She took Kyle's hand and they sat down in the two vacant chairs.

"Anything we should know?" Harry asked, but Jessie shook her head.

"Not really" She smiled "More of a personnel thing, rather than a security issue" She paused "So why the meeting?"

"That's what we've been wondering" Ron said, looking at Luna "The Minister didn't want to explain until you arrived" Luna smiled.

"Sorry for the cloak and dagger routine, but this is..." She paused, then looked at Jessie "Miss Owens - remember what we discussed a few weeks ago?" Jessie looked at her curiously, then her eyes went wide.

"This is about that?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes - I thought it was about time that I spread the word" Luna smiled back at her. She paused, took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Jessie, Hermione, Remus, Padma....." She paused, then smiled as Harry walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"This is going to be my last term as Minister" She said "I am not going to stand for re-election when this term is up, and I have asked the four of you here, because I would like to ask if you would consider running"


	7. A Bright New Year

_22nd of December, 2014_

Remus and Tonks, stood side by side by the cradle in the nursery, looked down at their son as he slept.

"So what do you think?" Tonks asked after a moment.

"I have to admit I have not exactly formulated any coherent thoughts just yet" Remus replied with a smile "It's not every day you get asked by The Minister of Magic to run for her office"

_"You are standing down?" Remus asked in surprise "Why?"_

_"A lot of things" Luna admitted "And while I would be lying if I said that this whole Alohamora thing - and the press in general...." She paused, then smiled at Tonks "No offence, Aunty Tonks"_

_"None taken, Lu" Tonks smiled back._

_"As I said - while I would be lying if I said that wasn't a big part, there are other things" She paused "Anyway - I have been thinking about it for a while now, and I made the decision a few months ago"_

"What if more than one of us agrees?" Jessie asked Kyle as they walked up to their bedroom. They had been sat discussing Luna's announcement for most of the evening, and had got no closer to deciding whether Jessie would run or not.

"Massive fight to the death in the centre of Hogsmeade" Kyle replied with a grin. Jessie punched him on the arm.

"I'm serious" She said, then held her hand up "If you say 'You're Padma's boyfriend!' I will smack you again" Kyle stuck his tongue out at her.

"You spoil all my fun" He grinned, then flipped the covers back and started getting changed.

"But honestly - I don't think it will be a problem" He looked over at her as she slipped her pyjamas on "Would you stand if your father chose to run?"

"Good god no" She shook her head, climbing into bed "I wouldn't make half the Minister he would"

_"When are you going to announce this?" Hermione asked._

_"I am putting it off for a while yet" Luna admitted "The moment I announce then I am risking becoming a hobbled skrewt and getting nothing done" She paused "And not to pile on the pressure, but I'd like to have an idea of my potential successor before I go"_

"Why didn't they ask you?" Padma asked, leaning back against Sirius chest as they lay on the sofa in her house. Sirius snorted in amusement.

"Can you picture me as Minister of Magic, love?" He laughed "I think they'd be worried I'd prank the first foreign dignitary who walked through the door" Padma giggled.

"I can see that being a problem" She admitted "But we are talking about a Minister and Chief Warlock who have turned a conference room into a paint ball arena, the main foyer into a water balloon war zone and once filled The DMLE firing range with custard" 

"So you're saying I'd fit right in?" He grinned "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me" Padma smiled, then closed her eyes.

"Do you think I should?" She asked. Sirius was silent for a few moments, then brought his arms round to hold her.

"For me, I think you would make a wonderful minister" He said, making her smile "And I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to vote for you" He paused "But do you really want to do it?"

_"Will Harry......" Sirius started, then looked up at his godson "Will you be staying on for a fifth term?"_

_"I don't know" Harry shrugged "I know that we like to say that all the branches of government are equal, but the truth is I mostly get to hide in the shadows of The Wizengamot. The only time I generally get talked about is when I have to break a tie or I bring bills to the floor myself" He paused "The Chief Justice rarely gets any bad press - or any press at all - because he is not a political figure in the way Luna and I am, and Professor Riddle - while he has been somewhat controversial at times - is generally well loved by all" He planted a kiss on the top of his wife's head._

_"The job of Minister however is a solo one - even with the other department heads - and The Minister is generally the person the public hold to account" He smiled "The evil part of me would like to say it depends on who the next Minister is - if it's someone like Horsmont or one of The COP, then I might stay on just to limit the damage they can do"_

"I think you would make a wonderful Minister, dear" Ron said, slowly brushing his wife's hair "I know you enjoy teaching, but you have said you are looking for more of a challenge sometimes"

"True" Hermione smiled "But Tom's just lost his mother - I don't want it to seem like I am abandoning him as well"

"Love - I know you care a lot about Professor Riddle - I do to. He is a brilliant man and a very good friend....." Ron trailed off, pausing in the act of brushing "What was my point again?"

"I think you were going to tell me that Uncle Tom is a grown man - that he is over twice my age and is fully capable of looking after himself" Hermione said with a grin "And I know - I know. But....."

"But you still want to ask him first?" Ron smiled "You wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with if you didn't"

_"Obviously there is no real time constraint on this" Luna explained "Announcement day is ten months away, and I wasn't planning on announcing my decision until at least a year before the election" She smiled at her friends "Take some time to think about it - this is one of the most important decisions you'll have to make, regardless of which way you decide, and you shouldn't rush in to it" She looked at Ron and Hermione._

_"Your twins will still be in school, and you've seen how some members of the media approach that" She looked over at Remus and Jessie._

_"I don't need to tell you about the problems you two would face, should you decide to step forward - problems I fully believe you can overcome and shove down their throats" She glanced at Tonks "And a reporter married to The Minister of Magic will also raise a few eyebrows"_

_"You and your father seem to manage it okay" Tonks pointed out._

_"Yes - but we are truly brilliant, divine, god-like beings" Luna grinned "I am not sure how mere mortals would cope" Tonks laughed._

_"That is a good point" She said, then Luna glanced over at Padma and Sirius._

_"Then there is the whole matter that three of the couples here are, or will be, married by announcement date" She said, waggling her eyebrows up and down._

_"And?" Padma and Sirius said in unison, then Padma continued "According to the most recent survey, only forty percent of the couples in the UK are married or engaged to be married" She took Sirius' hand "We'd be representing quite a majority"_

_"Just pointing out the possible pitfalls and problems that any of you might encounter" Luna said with a smile "Anyway - that was all I really wanted to say" She paused "Only a few other people know about this - James, Lily, my Dad, Miss Smith and......." She looked up at Harry "Help me?"_

_"Actually I think that's it" He said "We told our parents about it as soon as she'd decided, and we told Miss Smith and Jessie because The WPS has never had to deal with former protectees - at least none at our level - before now"_

_"We were both grateful" Jessie nodded "And we're currently discussing what will happen - if you'll need protection, how much and so forth" She paused "I'll let you know how those discussions go"_

_"Thanks" Luna smiled "But as I was saying - very few people know about this, so if you wouldn't mind keeping it to yourself for at least a while I would be most grateful" There was a ripple of nods "Thank you for coming - and, if I don't see you at the party at the residence - have a very nice Christmas"_

"The first werewolf as Minister" Tonks said, slipping her hand into her husband's "Quite a legacy to leave for James" Remus smiled.

"I admit - that alone does make it worth thinking about" He paused "Not the legacy for James here, but the idea that a wolf could become Minister - it would give a whole boatload of hope to a lot of my people" He looked at her fondly "What about your job?"

"I've been looking to move in to feature writing, maybe even sports reporting" She said with a smile "I mean - I know I enjoy the political stuff, but some of what Barny has been doing recently has soured me on it a little" She shrugged "Love - if you want it, I promise I will do everything I can to help you go for it and I will do it with a song in my heart and a smile on my face"

"I know" He leaned over, planning on kissing her, then yawned. Tonks giggled.

"Very romantic, dear"

xoxox

_23rd of December, 2014_

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gone?" Luna was pacing back and forth in the lounge while harry watched her from the sofa. She stopped pacing and whirled around to face him "It's the first time we haven't picked up our kids from school!"

"I know love, but Miss Smith......" Harry trailed off, blinking in surprise "What are we going to call Miss Owens once she's married?" Luna stared at him in confusion.

"What does that have to do with our children?" She asked, bemused.

"Nothing" Harry shrugged "It's just that - the odd times we call her Jessie aside, I have got used to her as Miss Owens, and calling her something else is going to be a little strange" He stood up and pulled her into his arms "But, as I was saying - we discussed this with Miss Smith and she said it would be easier to bring the children here rather than us going there"

"Because of Horsmont's rumour and Tom and Lucy" Luna sighed "We tell them today?" 

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Tell us what?" They both turned as Tomas and Callista came through the door "Are you getting a divorce? Declaring war on the mortal world?" 

"Yes" Luna nodded seriously "We are going to attack Blackpool Pleasure Beach tomorrow morning in the first strike of the war of liberation" She paused, then bounded over and threw her arms around the kids "I've missed you"

"You saw us less than a month ago" Tomas smiled, hugging her back. 

"We still missed you" Harry walked over and gave them both a hug "So how was the trip back?"

"Lucy and I got a few questions" Tomas said, blushing slightly "But I think the general fuss and bother has died down since the article"

"And how's Lucy?" Luna asked, straightening up.

"She's fine, thank you" Tomas grinned "She and her mother are looking forward to Christmas Eve" He smiled "Thank you for inviting them"

"Any friend of yours....." Harry said, then looked at Callista "And how's my favourite daughter?" Callista grinned at Tomas.

"Told you they had another kid" She said with a laugh, then looked back "I am all good, Dad, but then again my love life hasn't been broadcast all over the world" She smirked at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"You have a love life?" Luna looked down at her daughter with a grin "Is there something we should know?" Callista smiled.

"So - what were you going to tell us?" She asked. Luna looked over at Harry, who nodded. 

"Okay, my darlings, have a seat" She gestured to the sofa. The twins walked over and sat down, while Harry sat down on one of the easy chairs. 

"It's like this" Luna said, facing the children "This is going to be my last term as Minister of Magic - when the election cycle starts next November, I am not going to put my name forward" Tomas and Callista stared back at her for a moment.

"Why?" Callista asked.

"A lot of reasons" Luna said "I think that, by then, I will have done all I want to do, and I think that if I don't decide to leave at some point, then I will either stay in the job for life - something I really don't want - or I will get my ass kicked" She smiled "I would rather leave on my own terms"

"Does it have anything to do with Lucy and me?" Tomas asked. Luna paused, then sighed.

"I would be lying if I said no - I want you - both of you - to be able to live a normal life without having to worry if you are being spied on" She admitted "But if it was just that, I would be going about it in a different way"

"So it isn't because of me and my girlfriend?"

"No, love - it isn't" Luna smiled at him.

"Is this why you are pushing the press laws so much?" Callista asked "So that if one of our Aunts or Uncles takes over, their kids will be as protected as us?"

"Told you she'd figure it out" Harry grinned.

"Yesterday I talked to Uncle Remus, Miss Owens, Aunt Padma and Aunt Hermione" Luna nodded "Hermione's twins and Miss Owen's daughter are all about the right age, and while James Edward is a tad young for the press to pay attention to, he won't always be" She walked over and knelt down in front of her children "I know that we failed to protect you from all of this....." Tomas and Callista reached out in unison and put their fingers on her lips.

"It isn't your fault, Mum" Callista said.

"We don't blame you, mother" Tomas added.

"The fact that The Solaris and Alohamora are....." Callista paused ".....not that nice isn't anything to do with you"

"MmmmMMmmMMM" Luna said, making both the children laugh. They leaned back, and Luna smiled.

"So - you both understand? You aren't mad I am resigning?" She asked.

"If it's what you want, Mum, we are happy for you" Tomas said "Just so long as you aren't doing it just for us"

"There are worse things in life than parents doing nice things for their children" Harry said "But I promise - your mother made this decision for all the right reasons"

"Thank you dear" Luna smiled at him, then looked at the kids "One more thing - I am not planning on announcing this until at least August" She paused "But if you like, I can talk to Emily tomorrow, and you can talk to Lucy"

"Thank you" Tomas said "I know there are secrets we have to keep, and I know I can't talk to Lucy about everything that goes on here, but...."

"But you would like to keep as few secrets as possible?" Luna asked, and Tomas nodded "I understand" She stood up "Dinner's in about half an hour or so. Pizza - to celebrate your return home" She grinned "Now go take your trunks and stuff upstairs, then come down when you're ready"

xoxox

_24th of December, 2014_

Luna looked around the group assembled in the ballroom of the residence, and smiled.

"My friends - thank you all for coming to celebrate Christmas with us" She said with a fond smile "The past year hasn't been easy - the treaty violation, the start of the civil war, and of course the loss of our own, dear Mother Merope" Tom tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"But there has also been good news and joy" She smiled "The birth of James Edward, the engagement and pending nuptials of Kyle and Miss Owens and the vote to electrify the nation" There were a number of murmured agreements.

"The world at large may be changing, but I think I can safely say we will always have each other - and I can not think of a greater gift or a better present than that, especially at this time of year" She raised her glass - a move mirrored by everyone else in the room "To friends, wherever they may be"

"To friends" Her toast was echoed through the room. 

"But - if anyone is looking to get me a present, and doesn't have any ideas yet, a bill to outlaw magical television is also high on my list" She grinned at the laughter that greeted her comment "Now - go, mingle! Be merry!"

xoxox

"Harry, Luna - can I have a word?" Luna and Harry looked up as Jessie walked up to them.

"By all means" Harry nodded. He and Luna got to their feet, then followed Jessie into the hall and off into the lounge.

"So - what can we do for you?" Luna asked. Jessie took a deep breath, then let out a sigh.

"While I am flattered you would think that I could serve as Minister - flattered and somewhat shocked - I am sorry, but I don't think I'm going to run for the position" She said quietly. Luna smiled.

"If it's because you don't think you could win, I will be a tad disappointed in you, Jessie"

"It's not that - although I am not convinced I would win" Jessie shook her head "Susie is still getting over her early life, and - from what I've seen, being Minister is more than a full time job" She gave a faint smile as Luna nodded "And, even though you have an excellent secret service, being Minister is more of a risk than being a WPS agent - especially one who works in an office rather than out in the field" She paused "I am sorry to let you...." Luna reached out and pressed her finger against Jessie's mouth.

"You haven't let me down, Jessie" Luna said firmly "You gave it some thought, and your reasons are all perfectly rational and understandable" She paused "I asked you not because I wanted you to run - well, not just because of that - but because I wanted to show you that you could run and that you could win"

"And I am grateful for that" Jessie smiled "And who knows - maybe when Susie is all grown up, I may revisit this decision and decide that I can do it after all"

"And on that day I will come forward and campaign for you, my dear" Luna leaned over and kissed her cheek "Now - lets get back to the party before our children eat us out of house and home!"

xoxox

_25th of December, 2014_

Tom looked around The Great Hall, then stood up. Almost at once, the rest of The Hall fell silent.

"Thank you all for coming" He smiled at the various students who had stayed over Christmas, as well as the guests who had been invited to join them "I know that you are all looking forward to your Christmas dinner, so I won't keep you long"

"Hurray!" Ron said, making everyone laugh. 

"Except for Mr Weasley, who now has to stay behind and write out 'I will not mock The Headmaster' a thousand times" Tom continued.

"Bugger" Ron grinned.

"Anyway - as I was saying - Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together and celebrate as one, and it warms my heart to see so many of you here" He looked around again "I am especially grateful that Luna and Harry and the twins have chosen to come and celebrate with us" Harry grinned while Luna nodded.

"This afternoon, once the lunch is finished, and we have all had time to digest this magnificent repast, I have organized a paint-ball tournament to be held in The Room of Requirement. Teams will be made up at random, and - to ensure that our friends at The WPS don't spend the rest of the meal anxious or worried, I have instructed the room to only allow the paint-ball guns to shoot paint and to do no damage, and that only the wands of The WPS agents and myself will be able to do magic" He looked over at Ella and Jessie "Given how much you do for all of us, I thought that accidentally killing The Minister of Magic would be a very bad present indeed"

"It would be a tad inconvenient" Ella smiled "I mean - having to spend the rest of the Christmas period filling out paperwork would be very annoying" There was another ripple of laughter.

"Anyway - I will announce the teams later. For now - eat, drink and be merry!" He clapped his hands together, and the tables all became full of food. 

xoxox

Luna, clad in combat gear and goggles, peered round the side of the tree, then suddenly froze.

"So - any way I can get out of this?" She asked as she stared down the barrel of Miss Smith's paint-ball gun.

"You could try to run" Ella suggested.

"Would that work?"

"No" Ella admitted.

"Would you really shoot me?" Luna smiled "Your boss, your Minister? The woman you swore to protect with your life?" Ella stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I admit - I don't think I can" Luna relaxed, but then Ella continued.

"But mostly I am a diversion" Ella grinned. Luna frowned in confusion, then heard the sound of two guns being cocked behind her. Spinning round, she saw Tomas and Lucy grinning back at her.

"You would shoot your ow....." Luna started, but was then hit by two splats of paint "Oh - you could at least let me finish my outrage!"

"Sorry mum" Tomas grinned "But you're out" 

"I know" Luna sighed as her gear turned plain white "But trust me - I'll be back" 

xoxox

"Greetings" Tom smiled as Luna walked off the edge of the battlefield and into the tent set up for those who had been knocked out "I have to admit - I didn't expect to see you here so soon"

"Stupid ungrateful children" Luna muttered, sitting down next to him. 

"Tell me about it" Luna and Tom looked up as Emily came in "You would think a fifteen hundred year old vampire wouldn't be caught unaware so easily, especially by her own daughter" Luna started laughing, making Emily look at her in surprise.

"Tomas and Lucy got me as well" Luna explained "With the assistance of my erstwhile bodyguard"

"Miss Smith shot you?" Tom asked in surprise.

"No" Luna and Emily replied in unison, then looked at each other. 

"She acted as a distraction while Tomas and Lucy snuck up behind me" Emily said. 

"Ditto" Luna added "Maybe she didn't want to annoy anyone, and figured we'd forgive our kids more than we'd forgive her?"

"I wouldn't count on it" All three looked round as Harry traipsed into the tent.

"You got caught by Lucy and Tomas as well?" Luna asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Lucy and Tomas?" He shook his head "This was Susie and Cally - ably assisted by the father and daughter team of Remus and Jessie" 

"Wow" Luna flumped down in her seat "You know - for some of the best fighters in the country we are getting our asses kicked far too easily"

"To be fair, we are up against people who train every day and are the single best fighting force in the world" Emily pointed out, making Luna, Harry and Tom stare at her in surprise "What? I know that Vampires and Werewolves don't get on, but after watching The WPS for the past three years, I have nothing but the utmost respect for them and the job they do"

"I am glad someone respects us" Ella said as she limped into the tent. Tom jumped to his feet, bounded over to her and helped her to a chair.

"What happened?" He asked seriously "Should I get Poppy?"

"No - it's not that serious" Ella shook her head "Remus, Jessie, Susie, Cally and Hermione ambushed us" She paused, then blushed "I stayed behind to cover Tomas and Lucy as they got to cover, then....." She trailed off, blushing even harder.

"Then?" Luna asked.

"Then I span round and tripped over a tree root" Ella admitted "When I turned over, I found all five guns pointing at me" She sighed "I was out before I could get a shot off"

"Oh dear" Luna smiled "But you kept your team-mates in it, so it's not all bad" 

"True" Ella smiled, then winced "Professor.... could you....."

"Of course" Tom nodded, then cast a healing charm on her ankle.

"Thank you" She grinned at him, then they all looked up as the sound of a canon ripped through the air.

"Game over" Tom said, getting to his feet "Shall we go and see who's won?" 

xoxox

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls" Tom stood at the head of The Great Hall again, this time flanked by three trophies "Please put your hands together for Team Purple, the winners of The first Annual Hogwarts Paint-Ball Tournament" Everyone applauded as Ella, Tomas, Lucy, Ron, Draco and Hannah walked up to the front. Ella gave a polite nod, then picked up the first of the trophies. Turning, she held it above her head as the applause increased.

"I had originally intended for there to be only two trophies - one for the winning team, and one for the last man standing" He paused "However in a remarkable display of team work and cunning, two members of the winning team managed to take down everyone else on their own after they lost their last team member" He smiled "And so - the last person standing award goes to Tomas Potter and Lucy Brown!" Everyone burst in to applause again as the two children stepped forwards and accepted their trophies with a bow.

"And now that you have all worked up an appetite, it is time for tea!"

xoxox

_6th of January, 2015_

"Mr Chief Warlock, Minister - may I present Justices Tara Connor, Hanson Duvall and Andros Appleby" Percy said "Tara, Hanson, Andros - Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter" Harry and Luna nodded to the three Justices, then sat down opposite them.

"I have already explained the general outline of what the inquiry will involve, but as this is a fairly wide ranging inquiry that does have the potential to skirt into areas covered by The Unification Treaty, I thought that you two might be able to answer any questions they might have" Percy smiled.

"Of course, Mr Chief Justice" Harry nodded "We'd be happy to help in any way we can" He looked at the three justices "First thing's first - both The Minister and I want to make it clear that we have no preconceived ideas about where this will go and what the outcome will be" He glanced across at his wife "And while this inquiry was called for by my wife, we want it to be fair and independent and not prejudiced by anything you might think we want"

"Yes, Chief Warlock" Justice Connor nodded, then glanced at her two associates "We really have only three or four questions, and they all centre around the same area" 

"Go ahead" Luna smiled.

"Given that we can't subpoena people to come, are we going to be able to force them to answer questions if they are on the witness stand?" Justice Conoor asked.

"With only one caveat, which I will get to in a moment, the answer is yes" Luna nodded "To give evidence, they will have to swear the usual oath about truth and so forth" 

"The one exception to that is - as you can probably guess - with The WPS agents" Harry continued "Given that their testimony will be held in private, they should be willing to answer most questions, however there are some questions that WPS agents - especially Miss Smith and Miss Owens - can not answer" 

"They will generally be in the area of specific questions about their protectees" Percy explained "For example...." He glanced over at Luna and Harry "Sorry about this, but it does seem like the best and most recent example" He turned back to the panel "If you were to ask Miss Noble about the events surrounding Tomas Potter and Lucy Brown, she would probably tell you about the protection and about ensuring the kids are safe" He paused "But if you were to ask her if she had ever witnessed any other behaviour that would need hiding from the press, she would almost certainly refuse to answer"

"Because it is the duty of The WPS to protect their charges, not spy on them" Justice Duvall said.

"Correct" Percy nodded "While I won't be conducting the inquiry or sitting on the panel, I will be available for consultation - so if you get a question you think you must have an answer to, and someone won't, you can summon me if needs be" The three Justices nodded.

"In regard to The WPS" Justice Appleby said "Are they going to testify all at once? Because it would be easier to have the closed testimonies all in one go rather than having to open and close the room, so to speak"

"Miss Smith is arranging the order in which her agents testify" Luna said "And I think she should be able to sort it so they do come in groups" She paused "However given the nature of their duties......"

"We understand" Justice Duvall nodded "And The Chief Justice has also pointed out that - should the need arise - active WPS agents can be excused from the witness stand during their testimony as long as they are recalled as soon as possible" 

"That really will be only in emergency circumstances" Harry said "Both Miss Smith and Professor Riddle have agreed to security restrictions if any active agents are called to the hearings"

"What about other people?" Justice Connor asked "I assume that both of you have prior commitments during the next three months that you can't get out of?" Harry and Luna both nodded.

"We will arrange our testimonies around our schedule" Luna said "And should you need to recall us, we will do our best to come when you request us"

"However if we do have a meeting or something similar that we can't get out of, I hope you will bear with us and allow us to come as soon as we can"

"Of course" Justice Appleby smiled. 

"There is one more thing about that, actually" Justice Duvall said "Given the scope of this inquiry, there are good odds a lot of Ministry and Wizengamot officials will be giving testimony" 

"I tend to agree" Luna nodded.

"Will their testimony be as officials, or as private citizens? Or both?" Justice Duvall leaned forward "And will that alter the questions we can ask?" Harry and Luna exchanged glances.

"I can't speak for everyone" Luna said after a moment "But Mr Potter and I will be testifying as Mr Potter and I - parents of Tomas and Callista and husband and wife, rather than Minister and Chief Warlock" She paused "However - as it has been pointed out to us in the past - even when we are not acting as our titles, we are still Minister and Chief Warlock"

"Which means that we still have to obey our oaths of office" Harry continued "So if the questions come in to conflict with those oaths, we might either refuse to answer them or ask to be heard in private, but - that aside - it shouldn't be an issue"

"Then I guess the last question is what will happen when we compile our report?" Justice Connor asked "Will it be published as is? and what format will it take?"

"You are to summarise and present all the testimonies" Percy said "You are also to present any recommendations that you see fit as to whether the press needs to be controlled and how it should be controlled" He paused "The actual outcome of the inquiry will be in the form one or more new laws that will be presented either by The Wizengamot or The Minister - so while you will make the recommendations, you will not play a political role in this" 

"One more thing" Luna said, and Percy nodded.

"Sorry - I knew there as something" He looked back at the three Justices "The report will be presented to Miss Smith and me, and we will go through it with a fine tooth comb to ensure nothing that will compromise the WPS has been left in accidentally"

"You realise that could sound like it is being censored?" Justice Appleby suggested.

"Neither Miss Smith nor I have any political stance" Percy replied with a smile "And while I know that The Minister has already made some enemies with this inquiry, I am fairly sure that the press - all of the press - understand the need for the security of The WPS to be sacrosanct and that no report, no inquiry - even no court case - can jeopardise that without good reason" 

"Yes, sir" Justice Appleby nodded "And I wasn't trying to suggest otherwise"

"I know" Percy smiled "So - if there are no more questions, I will leave you to prepare for tomorrow"

"Thank you, sir" The three Justices nodded, then Percy, harry and Luna got to their feet and left the room.

After the door had closed, Percy looked at the other two.

"Good answer about your testimony" He said with a smile "I was wondering what you would think about that"

"How likely is it to come up?" Harry asked "Questions we can't answer I mean"

"I am almost certain it won't" Percy replied with a slight grin "Not because I am telling them what questions to ask and how to do their jobs - but because most of the questions that will be asked relate to your personal lives and the lives of your children, rather than any official things" He paused "After all - that is the point of the inquiry" Luna frowned slightly.

"Percy - I realise that I should have asked this before, but you aren't going to call any of The Ministry Children to testify are you?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, no" Percy shook his head "The witness list is mostly prepared - pending any volunteers - and the children are all left of it"

"Thank you" Luna smiled "I am not sure Tomas and Lucy can handle any more publicity or scrutiny of their love life"

"That was kind of the point of not calling them" Percy admitted "Given that this was triggered by an invasion of the privacy of two children, it seemed a tad daft to fill it with even more invasions of privacy" He glanced at his watch "If you will excuse me, I have a few things to sort out before the hearings begin tomorrow"

"Of course" Luna nodded.

"Thank you, Minister, Chief Warlock" He turned and walked down the corridor, while Harry and Luna headed back to her office.

xoxox

_7th of January, 2015_

**PRESS INQUIRY BEGINS TODAY**

xoxox

_15th of January, 2015_

"Minister - Ambassador Dursley is here to see you without an appointment" Susan said from the door to Luna's office. Luna looked up, and realised that Susan was smiling - an amused grin on her face.

"Care to share the joke?" Luna asked.

"I think the Ambassador would prefer to tell you himself" Susan smiled at her "But trust me, Minister - this is a meeting you are going to want to take"

"Then please show him in" Luna got to her feet as Dudley walked in through the door "Mr Ambassador - good morning"

"Minister" Dudley smiled, then sat down in front of her desk "I have a problem..... or I think I do"

"You think you do?" Luna asked in confusion "You aren't sure?"

"No - I am sure there is something" Dudley admitted "I am just not sure what it is" He reached in to his jacket and pulled out a newspaper "This is today's edition of one of our tabloid papers" He handed it over to her "The picture on the front page appears on most of the tabloids and one or two of the broadsheets" Luna looked at it, then looked back up at him.

"This is serious? It's not a joke of some kind?" She asked.

"If it was one paper, or even two, I would have dismissed it" Dudley shook his head "But for this many people and this amount of publicity, I am pretty sure it is real" Luna looked back down at the picture, which showed a tall blonde man in a silver costume coming out of a burning building, carrying three children.

"For the first time we have a picture of the costumed hero who has been referred to as The Silver Mage by those he has rescued" She read from the text under the article "This time, the superhero was seen by a number of people as he saved the lives of three children caught in a house fire in South Kent" She looked up at Dudley again "The Silver Mage?"

"The press aren't sure what to make of him - especially how he does what he does" Dudley said "The message boards, Twitter, Tumblr and so on are full of arguments about whether he is a superhero, an alien or some kind of magician"

"Oh dear" Luna sighed "You are worried about the statute?" She paused "And are you sure he is a wizard?"

"We aren't sure about anything" Dudley admitted "There is every possibility he is a superhero and he comes by his powers naturally" He paused "Not that magic is unnatural of course"

"I know what you meant"

"However given the available explanations and the fact he does appear to be able to walk through fire and the other abilities he has been rumoured to display, I am pretty sure he is a wizard" He sighed "The PM, the FME and The Queen are all worried that - at some point - he will do something on camera and the statute will be shattered"

"And we should intervene before that?" Dudley nodded "Okay - can you forward all the information to Katie Taylor?"

"The DMLE? You think this is a law enforcement issue?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"Breaking the statute is a legal issue, but I was thinking more that The Director would have a better chance of identifying him" Luna said.

"Oh - yeah, I suppose that makes sense" Dudley smiled "I wasn't kidding about The Three - they are worried that this is going to cause chaos beyond measure if it's not taken care of soon"

"I will ensure Katie knows how worried they are" Luna grinned "Am I going to hear from the Scottish Ambassador on this?"

"The Three Heads of Government have given me leave to take point, as long as I keep them all in the loop" Dudley replied "Oh - and from what I hear they are down to their last two candidates in their search for the position of Ambassador" 

"Anyone I know?" Luna asked.

"A man named Darren Garner" Dudley said "Non magical, but he used to work in my department before the independence vote" 

"And the other candidate?"

"A woman named Sally-Anne Perks" Luna's eyes went wide.

"Blonde girl with pigtails? About my height?"

"You know her?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"She was in Slytherin, the year above me" Luna said "She was friends with Draco and Ginny" 

"She's a mage?" Dudley frowned "Can a mage serve as a non-magical Ambassador?"

"I think she got married to a non-magical guy - a Doctor of Theoretical Physics or something like that" Luna replied "She is also a first born mage, and from what I can remember she left school after her OWL exams and decided to go to University instead"

"I suppose that would make her qualified" Dudley smiled "And if she already knows about the magical world, it would make life a great deal easier" He looked at her "You were friends?"

"More or less" Luna shrugged "I mean we weren't raging enemies who gouged each other's eyes out"

"Also good" Dudley grinned "At least better than having an Ambassador you can't stand"

"Especially since I already have one of those" Luna grinned back at him, making him laugh.

"Good to know you care, sister of mine" He smiled, then stood up "I will get the department to forward all the information we have to Director Taylor as soon as possible"

"Thank you" Luna stood up and walked him over to the door "And thanks for dropping by - it's good we know about this, even if it does turn out that he is just a plain old superhero" Dudley laughed.

"That does kind of put the problem in perspective" He admitted, then gave her a kiss on the cheek "See you later, Minister"

"Ambassador"


	8. Before The Storm

_29th of January, 2015_

"Minister - I have been asked to remind you that you are on lock down tonight" Susan said from the door to Luna's office "And that you and The Chief Warlock are playing host to a bachelor party in The Residence" Luna looked up with a slight frown.

"Remind me?"

"Miss Owens and her fiance are getting married at the end of February, and tonight......"

"Is the last full moon before the wedding" Luna nodded.

"Miss Owens is going on her......" Susan trailed off "It just seems wrong to call it a hen-party, especially given the fact it is a pack party"

"Wolves on a hen-night?" Luna laughed "An interesting combination" She paused "Not to mention the fact that Remus and Susie are probably going with her" 

"I hadn't thought of that" Susan admitted "Anyway - Miss Owens, Susie and Remus are all going to the reservation to join the pack for a party, and Kyle is going to be coming to your house for the stag night" She paused again "Which, given the animagus forms of your husband and father-in-law is also an interesting choice of words"

"Mother Lily has made everyone who is coming swear an oath there will be no animagus fun tonight" Luna replied with a grin "Seems that Harry's stag party was enough for her, and apparently James got arrested during his, so he is quite happy not to relive that exciting evening of fun"

"Mr Potter was arrested?" Susan asked in surprise.

"He got somewhat tipsy as a newt, transformed and ran amok in a muggle bar" Luna smirked "They, of course, didn't realise he was a mage - they just thought a deer had got loose - but when he sobered up, The DMLE moved in" She paused "Look it up - apparently someone filmed it and put it on the web"

"Wow" Susan leaned against the doorway "I take it now that you are all respectable members of the community, and the government, there will be less of that this time?"

"It's the full moon" Luna replied with a smile "We aren't going to be let out of the residence, let alone get the chance to get drunk and wreck bars"

"Good point" Susan smiled "So I can inform The WPS that you are aware of the schedule for tonight?"

"You can" Luna nodded "And if you could inform Minister Potter that he will be hosting the party as well, I would be most grateful"

"Consider it done" 

xoxox

"You are really going on a....." Kyle looked at his future wife with an amused smile "You are seriously calling it a hen-night?" 

"What's wrong with me calling it a hen-night?" Jessie asked with fake frown.

"You do remember you are a wolf, right?" Kyle grinned "And wolves and hens don't exactly have the best relationships, historically?"

"They don't?" Jessie tilted her head to one side "I was wondering what those feathers were doing in my clothes the last time I did the washing after the full moon" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Anyway" He shook his head "You are going on your hen-night....." He trailed off, laughing, then got control of himself and continued "....with your daughter and your father?" 

"If it helps, Dad really wanted to come to your party, but given that it is a full moon......." She trailed off "Besides - wolves have a different social structure"

"They do? You don't have parents and children?" Kyle looked at her curiously.

"We do, but because the lycan gene doesn't run in families, the emphasis on the relationships for werewolves is more about the elders, the young and the newborns" Jessie smiled "The elders take care of everyone, and - to some degree - set the direction of the pack"

"Direction of the pack?" 

"It's kind of an old-fashioned term" Jessie admitted "Before The Unification Treaty, the elders of the pack decided if we would side with dark lords, or if we would remain aloof and independent" She leaned back against the sofa "Since The Treaty - since our lives got infinitely better - it has taken more of a back seat" She smiled "The young - which includes me, if you are curious - generally goof around and have fun, while looking after the new born wolves and help them adjust to their new lives"

"And the newborns?" Kyle asked "Susie?"

"Susie" Jessie nodded "The newborns learn how to deal with the fact they are newborns and their lives have entirely changed and will never be the same again" She sighed "That used to be a lot harder as well, but since The Treaty it has got a lot, lot better" She paused "Mostly because there are far fewer newborns being created" She fell silent for a few moments, then looked up at her fiance.

"Anyway - my point is even though I refer to Remus as my father, and he is my adoptive father in the magical world, in regard to the pack, he is my elder and my friend. So having a hen-party....." She rolled her eyes "Are you ever going to find that not funny?"

"Nope" He grinned back.

"So having him at my hen-party is not as odd as it sounds" She smiled "You are still going to the residence?"

"Pretty much" He smiled back "Given that the whole of The WPS is going off duty at about five o'clock tonight, the party is being held there"

"Don't you just love the fact you are marrying into one of the most high profile families in the country?" Jessie smiled.

xoxox

_30th of January, 2015_

"Sir? Are you alright?" Hannah looked into her boss' office, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Muh?" Harry looked up at her, squinting slightly.

"That answers that question" Hannah replied with a smile "Would you like me to find Severus and have him bring over his hangover cure?"

"Muh" Harry nodded, making her laugh.

"Will The Minister need one as well?" She asked.

"The Minister is not stupid enough to try to drink three of the four-fathers under the table" Luna said from behind Hannah "If you will excuse us?"

"Of course" Hannah smiled, then walked out of the office. Luna closed the door behind her, and looked back at her husband.

"So - since we have a meeting with the Goblins in about ninety minutes, I think you should probably take this" She held out a phial of potion for him "Severus - who decided to stay sober last night - whipped up doses for everyone"

"Everyone?" Harry asked in surprise, managing to lift his head off the desk "Even Dad?"

"Well - almost everyone" Luna laughed "Sirius and Peter also have fairly important meetings today, but apparently running a bookshop doesn't require James to be awake" Harry laughed, then winced and dropped his head into his hands.

"Take the phial" Luna said "Because if you are like this when we meet the Goblins they are going to end up owning the country" Harry looked up at her with a grin.

"Does that mean we can go on holiday?" He asked hopefully.

xoxox

"Daniel - does The Minister have any comment on the evidence revealed from the hearings today?" Daniel looked down the room at JT Horsmont, then took a deep breath.

"Mr Horsmont - as I have said the last five times you have asked me that question, The Minister is not going to make any comment on the hearings until the findings are revealed" He said calmly.

"It is a public inquiry, Daniel" Horsmont pointed out "It's not like I am asking you to break the law, or have Minister Potter break the law by commenting on it"

"I am aware of that fact, Mr Horsmont" Daniel replied.

"And all I am asking is if Minister Potter has an opinion on what has been revealed so far?" Horsmont finished.

"Minister Potter - in her role as Minister - is not going to comment on the hearings because she doesn't believe it is the position of The Minister to do so" Daniel paused "As for whether Mrs Potter has an opinion or not, it is not one that will be expressed from behind this podium" He looked around the room "Does anyone have any questions about something I will be able to answer?"

xoxox

_30th of January, 2014_

"Minister - Director Taylor is here to see you without an appointment" Susan announced.

"Then have her executed and bring me her head on a platter" Luna replied without looking up.

"Yes, Minister" Susan smiled. A moment later, Katie walked in and sat down in front of the desk. Luna looked up.

"Your head seems remarkably well attached to your body" She said with a frown.

"Superglue" Katie replied "Plus I have excellent balance" Luna laughed.

"Fair enough" She shrugged "So to what do I owe the pleasure, Director?"

"Aaron Maitland" Katie replied.

"Do I know that name?" Luna frowned again.

"Probably not. He left Hogwarts four years after you were born, and more or less vanished in to the muggle world" Katie put a file down on Luna's desk "He was a Hufflepuff, who - according to the school records that I got from Professor Riddle - was mostly in the middle of all of his classes, except for apparation and charms, where he excelled" She looked up at Luna "Especially at charms that control fire and glamour charms" Luna stared back at her for a few moments, then her eyes went wide.

"He's The Silver Mage?" She asked in surprise.

"We are pretty certain" Katie nodded "And we also have a fair amount of evidence linking him to at least six other super-hero type rescues in the last twelve months or so"

"Oh good lord" Luna flumped back in her seat "You realise that this is going to cause chaos if anyone in the muggle world learns he is actually a mage"

"The thought had occurred" Katie said dryly "I think you need to talk to Ambassador Dursley as soon as possible - see if you can get the security services to back off until we can find him" Luna raised an eyebrow, making Katie role her eyes "Find Mr Maitland - I am pretty sure finding Dudley will be fairly simple"

"You would think so" Luna laughed "Can I keep the file?"

"It's all yours, Minister" Katie stood up "And it's a copy, so feel free to make notes and the like. You know the duplication spell? For if the Ambassador wants a copy?"

"I do" Luna nodded "I even know the modification to copy it to a muggle file, in case it needs handing out beyond the inner circle"

"Then my work here is done" Katie gave a brief nod, then walked out of the office.

"SUSAN" Luna called out.

"You called, Minister?" Susan asked from the door.

"Could you get in touch with Ambassador Dursley and ask him for a meeting at his earliest convenience?" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded "However......"

"Yes?"

"You will also have to include......"

"Ambassador Perks" Luna said with a sigh "Very well - can you ask both of them for a meeting? I only one want meeting, so either they come together or they toss a coin to see who gets to come"

"Yes, Minister" Susan nodded again "I will see to it right away"

xoxox

_3rd of February, 2015_

"Minister Potter - The Ambassador to the Court of St James, and The Ambassador to The Kingdom of Alba have arrived" Susan said. Luna smiled.

"The Kingdom of Alba?" She asked.

"I will let Ambassador Perks explain" Susan replied "Would you like me to show them in?"

"Yes, please" Luna got to her feet and walked around to stand in front of her desk. 

"Minister, The Ambassadors" Susan said as Dudley and a woman around her age walked into the room. After they had entered, Susan turned and left the office, closing the door behind her. 

"Ambassador Dursley" Luna nodded, then looked at the woman "Ambassador Perks - it has been a while" 

"Minister" Sally-Anne Perks spoke with a soft, lilting Scottish accent, then held out a folder "My credentials"

"You have credentials?" Luna asked in surprise, then looked at Dudley "Ambassadors have credentials now?"

"Every other Ambassador you have had, you have had since The Treaty was signed and they were a party to The Treaty" He explained "The credentialing process was kind of assumed"

"Oh" Luna blushed, then turned back to Sally-Anne "Sorry, Ambassador - turns out there are parts of my treaty I am not entirely sure about" Sally-Anne laughed.

"It's over eight hundred pages long and you wrote it over a decade ago" She said, still smiling "I'd be surprised - and a little intimidated - if you could still quote it all by heart" 

"True" Luna gave her a wicked smile "Which does give me the incentive to see if I can do it at some point in the future" Sally-Anne laughed, then Luna looked down at the folder "So....."

"You check that Ambassador Perks is who she says she is, then sign on the dotted line" Dudley said calmly "This will formally grant her the rank of Ambassador within The Ministry, with all the privileges and responsibilities that that entails" 

"Thank you" Luna smiled "And if you could remind me to talk to Padma after this meeting - to have her bring me up to date on the rules and protocols - that would be helpful as well"

"I live to serve, Minister" Dudley gave a polite bow. Luna rolled her eyes, then turned back to Sally-Anne.

"Ambassador Perks......." Luna trailed off "Is it Perks? I understand you got married?"

"My married name is Mrs Carson - my husband is Doctor Robin Carson - but as I am back in the magical world, I am going to use Perks as my official name - for want of a better phrase" Sally-Anne said "So - Ambassador Perks it is"

"Very well" Luna looked down at the document in front of her, then looked up again "Ambassador Perks, are you ready to take up your position as Ambassador of The Kingdom of Alba?"

"I am" Sally-Anne nodded.

"And do you accept the responsibilities of this job?"

"I do"

"Will you serve your nation and your office faithfully?"

"I will"

"Then by my power as Minister of Magic for Great Britain, I affix my signature to this document....." She signed her name ".....and grant you the position of Ambassador from The Kingdom of Alba to Magical Britain" Luna put the pen back on the desk, then waved her hand and duplicated the document. 

"A copy for you, and for me" She smiled at Sally-Anne "Ambassador - congratulations"

"Thank you, Minister" Sally-Anne gave a polite bow, then grinned "Does this mean I get the keys to the top secret files now?"

"I am not sure we have any top secret files" Luna admitted, returning her grin "But if I find any, I will make sure I send them your way first"

"That's all I ask" Sally-Anne replied, then she and Dudley sat down as Luna walked round and sat down behind her desk.

"Okay - aside from inducting the Ambassador into our cult of chaos, the reason for this meeting is that Director Taylor believes she has identified The Silver Mage" Luna said.

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Already?" Sally-Anne echoed.

"Katie is nothing if not efficient" Luna smiled, then handed each of the Ambassadors a file "Aaron Maitland, left Hogwarts in 1984 and has kept a pretty low profile since then"

"So he is a mage?" Sally-Anne asked, flicking through the file.

"Oh yes" Luna nodded "One who specialises in glamours, anti-detection spells and fire control" 

"Helpful in the superhero line" Dudley admitted.

"So - what is he looking at?" Luna asked "If he is caught by your police?" 

"Nothing" Dudley replied, and Sally-Anne nodded.

"Nothing?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Saving lives is not a crime" Sally-Anne explained "And while it is dangerous and sometimes inadvisable, the police have no plans to arrest him"

"Sounds fair" Luna said, then glanced at Dudley "The Court of St James?"

"Same plans" Dudley nodded "How about you?"

"That's more complicated" Luna said with a sigh "While it is fair to say that I am a big fan of full unification - of revealing our world to the muggle one - The Ministry and The ICW are not so enlightened. And Mr Maitland is a serious danger to the Statute of Secrecy and I am afraid we have to treat him as such"

"So you will arrest him?" Sally-Anne asked.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, we have to stop him using magic to save lives" Luna leaned back in her chair "The DMLE are duty bound to enforce The Statute, even if I personally think it is ludicrous to place the secret above the lives of those he has and will save" 

"When you put it like that it does sound a bit strange" Dudley smiled.

"The only thing on our side - so to speak - is the fact that we have to find him before we can arrest him" Luna said, smiling slightly "And given how long he has been doing this and how long he's been hiding, I would say it might take a while"

"So you don't want the police and intelligence services to help?" Sally-Anne asked.

"Officially, we would appreciate their assistance in searching the muggle world for him, but I have to admit - I won't be put out if they don't look that hard" She paused "Off the record, of course"

"Of course" The two Ambassadors smiled.

"And I think that is about it" Luna stood up "Unless either of you have any questions for me?"

"No, Minister" Dudley shook his head.

"I think that is enough for my first official meeting" Sally-Anne said "I will report back to The First Minister, and see what happens"

"Ditto with The PM" Dudley added.

"Thank you" Luna smiled, then looked at Sally-Anne "Welcome to The Ministry, Ambassador"

xoxox

_10th of February, 2015_

"Daniel - can you confirm that Minister Potter will be testifying at the press hearings today?" Tonks asked from her seat in the second row.

"I can confirm that both Mr and Mrs Potter will be testifying - Mrs Potter in the morning, and Mr Potter in the afternoon" Daniel replied with a smile "However - as has been made clear from the start - they will be testifying in a private capacity, and not as Minister and Chief Warlock"

"Which means what?" Tonks asked.

"Firstly - it means that they will answer questions about their lives and, most likely, their children's lives, but they will not be answering any questions that relate to their official activities" Daniel said "And secondly, it means that there will be no comment from this podium about their testimony, as it is not an official Ministry or Wizengamot matter" 

xoxox

"Minister Potter......" Justice Connor started, but Luna held up her hand.

"Forgive me, Justice, but I have come to this chamber as Mrs Luna Potter, not The Minister of Magic" Luna said "And while I am still The Minister, I think - for the sake of clarity and so forth - I would prefer to be referred to as Mrs Potter" 

"Of course" Connor made a note "Forgive me - I think it was force of habit"

"No worries" Luna waved her hand "You'd be surprised how often it happens"

"Mrs Potter - you have agreed to come and testify about your experiences with the press, in regard to how it affects you and your children" Connor continued.

"Yes, m'am" Luna nodded.

"Then I guess my first question is has there really been that much of an affect?" 

"There has, m'am" Luna nodded again "As pretty much the whole world now knows, my son is in a relationship with another student at Hogwarts. And while I know that he is not ashamed of this, the fact that the news has been broadcast across the whole world is not something that should have happened, and not something he should have to put up with - neither he nor the young lady he is dating"

"But he is your child" Justice Appleby pointed out "The children of celebrities have always had more attention focused on them"

"I understand that, sir - but why should that be?" Luna replied.

"The press would argue it is because you are a public figure" Justice Duvall said.

"I am a public figure, sir" Luna nodded "However I made a conscious decision for that to be the case. I stood for election - quite a few times - and when I did that I knew what I would be getting into" She paused "However my son and daughter have never stood for office, have never been elected to office and indeed are not eligible to stand for office for another five years or so"

"That is true" Duvall agreed "However they are children of public figures....."

"I am sorry, sir, but I disagree" Luna interrupted. 

"I haven't said what I was going to say, Mrs Potter" Duvall said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, but I had a fair idea where you were going, sir, and I guess my desire to make my point caused me to speak prematurely" She paused "What were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to say that even though neither of your children have sought public office, by virtue of being your children they are in the public eye more then others, and as such, it could be argued that there is a public interest angle in their activities" Duvall paused "I am done - you may say what you were going to say"

"I'm sorry sir, but I still disagree" Luna said, making a few members of the public laugh.

"I had a hunch" Duvall admitted "May I ask why?"

"You have a daughter, sir?" Luna asked.

"I do" Duvall nodded.

"While I am not going to get too personal or invade your privacy, sir, may I ask you a hypothetical question?" 

"Of course"

"Imagine you are about to rule on a constitutional issue, sir - say werewolf or centaur rights" Luna started "And imagine that your daughter - while you are sitting on the case that will rule on this issue - is dating a werewolf or a centaur"

"My daughter is seven, Mrs Potter, but I understand your point" Duvall smiled.

"It could easily be argued that the fact your daughter is involved with a member of the race that you are ruling on is a matter of public interest" Luna continued "That some people might believe you would come down on one side or the other not because of the merits of the argument, but because you want to make your daughter happy" She paused "Or break up the relationship if you disapproved of her partner" Luna looked up at Duvall "Yet I am willing to bet you would not want your daughter's life to become a story splashed across the front pages and exposed to the world" Duvall looked back at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"You have a point, Mrs Potter" He admitted "It is easy to think of these matters in the abstract and forgot that we are talking about real people"

"It is not something I can forgot, sir" Luna replied seriously.

"Mrs Potter - so far you have talked about the private life of your children" Connor said, making a few more notes "But we are here to investigate and look into the actions of the press on a much wider scale"

"I understand that, m'am" Luna smiled "I merely started with Alohamora's treatment of my son because it is a fairly obvious example of where I believe that the privacy of a private individual was breached - an example of the problems that certain sections of the press seem to have with the fine line between public interest and what is of interest to the public"

"So you believe there are other areas to be considered?" Connor continued "Other things we should take into consideration when reporting our findings?"

"I have no concrete examples this time, merely hypothetical situations" Luna said "Mostly they centre around the right to privacy that every citizen of this country has - or should have at least"

"Hypothesize away" Duvall smiled.

"A number of people who work for The Ministry have children around the same age as mine. Should a whole generation of children be forced to grow up living in fear of doing anything that might embarrass their parents, just because of who their parents are?" Luna asked.

"They have The WPS to protect them" Connor pointed out.

"Excuse me, Miss Justice, but that is not the case" Luna replied calmly, but firmly "The WPS are there to ensure their safety - no where in The WPS charter does it say they have to be surrogate parents and guardians" Connor stared at her thoughtfully.

"The WPS have a hard enough job" Luna continued "If they feel that they have to not only prevent our children, and us, getting shot or cursed but also prevent the press from spying on us, something will get missed" She paused "They risk their lives to protect us and I am not going to cheapen that by making them act as moral nannies" 

"I apologise, Mrs Potter" Connor said with a slight smile "My comments were not entirely thought through" Luna gazed at her for a moment.

"And I apologise for my tone, Justice Connor" Luna smiled "It is a topic I am passionate about, and I fear my feelings may have caused me to show a disrespect I do not feel"

"Then we will consider it closed" Connor said, and Luna nodded.

"Mrs Potter? You honestly believe that the current situation will lead to a generation growing up in fear?"

xoxox

"Yes, sir, I do" Harry nodded "Firstly - the large number of children who have parents who are high level officials is somewhat unprecedented, meaning that there are more children than ever who may be subject to press intrusion" He paused "Secondly - all of these children have friends, who might also be worried about their activity reflecting on their friends"

"Could you elaborate on that?" Connor asked.

"If one of my daugther's friends gets caught smoking, or drinking under-age, or shows some interest in The Bumblebees or The COP or something like that, the press might feel it is their place to question why my daughter has the friends she has" Harry paused "Friends or friends of friends may also be subject to press intrusion, and if my children were not elected, I am pretty sure that their friends are more so" 

"More so?" Duvall asked, making Harry laugh.

"I realise that being elected is a binary state, but I was trying to make a point about how press intrusion can carry on to people you might not initially think of" He said.

"Thank you, Mr Potter" Connor said.

"I have one more point to make, or to explain" Harry said, and Connor nodded "Most of the focus of the questions that my wife and I have answered have related to our children and the other Ministry kids. Which is fine, as it was an incident that involved them that triggered this inquiry"

"That is true" Appleby nodded.

"However I would like to give you a hypothetical situation that suggests press intrusion such as this could have a huge impact on the rest of our society and possibly even the nature of democracy itself" Harry said "In relation to our country, at least"

"That is a fairly sizeable claim, Mr Potter" Duvall looked at him intently. 

"I know" Harry smiled "But consider this....." He paused, marshalling his thoughts "Imagine that Justices were elected, rather than appointed"

"Okay" Duvall nodded.

"Now imagine that each of you is standing for election to The Board of Justices - and that each of you has children around the age of Tom and Cally" Harry continued, and the three Justices nodded "If you thought that - by being elected - your children would become the subject of intense press interest and intrusion, that every aspect of their lives would become public knowledge - would you consider not standing?" He paused, looking at each of them in turn.

"If you knew that - the moment you were signed in - the personal lives of your children, including their love lives, sex lives, choice of boyfriends, girlfriends, sexuality and so forth - would become the subject of any number of press stories" He said quietly "Would you consider not standing to avoid putting them through that?"

"You paint a fairly bleak picture, Mr Potter" Connor said.

"I understand that, m'am" Harry nodded "But I would argue that if there is a possibility that newspapers - the press - could potentially influence who stands for election and who doesn't, it is a matter worth exploring"

"Mr Potter......" Duvall started, then paused "I am not sure how to phrase this without sounding insulting, so forgive me if I come across as rude" 

"Of course, sir" Harry nodded.

"Are you suggesting this because a number of papers have been critical of your positions, and you want to draw attention to that?" Duvall asked. Harry laughed.

"While I can understand how you come to that conclusion, sir, and there are certainly papers who are not fans of mine or my wife's, I was talking in more general terms" Harry said "I am not always going to be Chief Warlock, and my wife is not always going to be Minister. The next set of candidates for the positions are going to come from both sides of the political divide" He paused "And while my personal politics are well known, I do not believe the country would be best served by having a press corps that scares those on the right from standing, in the same way it would not be best served by having those on the left"

"You believe that the press shouldn't be allowed to investigate the candidates' backgrounds?" Appleby asked.

"That's not what I said, sir" Harry shook his head "I am just suggesting that if a hypothetical paper thought they could scare off a candidate by taking their children's life apart, or by suggesting they could, then that hypothetical paper could do it to ANY candidate they disapprove of" He paused "Which, I would suggest, is not beneficial to democracy"

xoxox

_14th of February, 2015_

"As announced in the public schedule, Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are in Paris today" Daniel looked around the room "As a result, this will be the only briefing for today unless something unexpected happens"

"Any ideas on what kind of unexpected things that might include?" Tonks asked.

"I would love to speculate on that topic, however I am somewhat worried that if I do, everything I say will happen" Daniel replied with a laugh "So, if it is okay with you, Mrs Lupin, I will refrain from commenting or speculating" 

"Oh darn" Tonks clicked her fingers.

"And if there are no more questions....."

xoxox

_18th of Feburary, 2015_

"Our next witness is Arcadia Garrison, Editor of Alohamora" Duvall announced, then watched as a young woman with blonde hair walked across the room and sat down in the witness chair "Miss Garrison - thank you for coming to testify today"

"My pleasure, Justice Duvall" Arcadia replied.

"Before we start, I would just like to ensure that you know the terms of this inquiry" Duvall said in a calm voice "That it is not a platform for airing any specific political grievances that you might have, rather to discuss the role of the press in our society, and the impact of any potential changes, as well as what potential changes may be required" Arcadia nodded "Very well then......" Duvall looked across at Appleby.

"Miss Garrison - do you believe that it is really ethical and just to report on the lives of children? To write stories about people who haven't even reached the age of majority, let alone done anything to attract public attention?" Appleby asked.

"The public has a right to know everything about everything" Arcadia replied "The people who run this country - and I don't mean the specific people, but the offices of Minister, Chief Warlock, Chief Justice and Headmaster - have a huge amount of power over the day to day lives of everyone who lives here, and I believe it is the duty of the fourth estate to ensure that power is not abused"

"I am sure that a number of people would agree with you, Miss Arcadia" Connor said "Including the four people who currently occupy the posts you mentioned. However the subjects of some of your stories are not holders of those offices - indeed, they are not holders of any office, given that they are children"

"But they are the children of elected officials" Arcadia responded "They occupy a specific place in our society" She leaned back in her chair "May I ask a question that is off the record?" 

"Of course" Connor nodded.

"Can I refer to the article that triggered this without being in contempt or being sued or arrested?" Arcadia said.

"You may - but again, I would ask that you keep to the subject of the inquiry and not use the opportunity for any political ends"

"Yes, Madame Justice" Arcadia nodded.

"Very well - we are back on the record" Connor said "Please continue"

"One of our most recent articles was about the burgeoning friendship between the son of The Minister and the daughter of The Volturi Ambassador" Arcadia explained "A friendship that reflects the growing friendship between The Minister and The Ambassador themselves" 

"Miss Garrison......" Connor started, but Arcadia waved her hand.

"I am not suggesting anything about Minister Potter or Ambassador Brown, m'am" She said "I am just suggesting that if Minister Potter and Ambassador Brown were wanting to plot and scheme together, then using the cover of their children's relationship would be a good way to do it"

"Miss Garrison - if I can just make sure I understand what you are saying" Appleby said "You believe that Mrs Potter and Miss Brown forced their children together....."

"No" Arcadia shook her head "I am not suggesting that the relationship was forced on the children" She smiled "However, if the children are meeting up for dates, it is more than likely that Mrs Potter and Miss Brown would be there, and could use the cover of those dates to carry out discussions that they could not carry out otherwise"

"Because if they meet in an official capacity, it would be on the record" Duvall asked, and Arcadia nodded.

"And you believe that the public have a right to know if these sort of......." Duvall paused ".....back room dealings are going on?"

"If government policy is being decided in secret, I believe it is a topic that should concern all of us" Arcadia replied "Especially when those negotiations are with a nation that could charitably be described as violent and aggressive"

"Do you have any proof that that is what is going on?" Connor asked.

"That is what investigative journalism is for" Arcadia responded "However if we were to be forbidden from writing stories about the children of Ministry Officials then we would never be able to find out if these meetings are more than they seem" Connor stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Very well" She said "There have been incidents in the past of reporters causing problems with The WPS. In fact, a former reporter of yours once caused a problem with The WPS in attempting to interview Minister Potter"

"The reporter in question wasn't working for Alohamora at the time, m'am" Arcadia pointed out. 

"I understand that, Miss Garrison, but my point is that - is it possible that in the quest for a story, a reporter might - albeit inadvertently - cause problems for The WPS?"

"My reporters would not put lives at risk by interfering with The WPS doing their duty" Arcadia responded, slightly tartly.

"I am talking about reporters in general" Connor responded calmly "Would you agree that if The WPS have to not only take account of whackjobs and assassins trying to kill their protectees, but also have to take account of press intrusion, that it would make their jobs harder and - whether the press intend to or not - potentially put lives at risk?" Arcadia looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I admit - I had not considered that" She said after a moment "However, as I said, no reporter who works for me would take any actions that would put life at risk, especially not the lives of children" 

xoxox

_28th of February, 2015_

"Jessica Owens, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer for poorer? For as long as life allows?"

"I do" Jessie smiled at Kyle. Harry grinned, then looked at Kyle.

"Kyle Nathan Bates, do you....."

"I do" Kyle replied, making Harry - and most of the guests - laugh.

"Mr Bates - you have to at least let me explain what it is you are agreeing to" Harry said after a moment.

"I am agreeing to spend the rest of my life with the person I love more than life itself" Kyle said "I am agreeing to spend the rest of my life with my best friend - for us to take care of each other for the rest of time" Jessie smiled back at him, tears misting her eyes.

"That is all true" Harry said "And possibly the best and sweetest explanation of marriage I have ever heard" He paused "However you could also be agreeing to let me use you as my own personal slave for the next twenty years" Jessie rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement "So - want to take the chance?" Kyle laughed, then shook his head.

"Kyle Nathan Bates - do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer for poorer? For as long as life allows?" 

"I do" Kyle said again, staring into Jessie's eyes.

"As Chief Warlock, I am often called upon to join two souls in to a single union, and while every time is special, and every time is unique, there are times that are more special than others" Harry smiled "And so, it gives me very great pleasure and an inordinate amount of pride to say the following words....." He took Jessie's hand and put it in Kyle's.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" He said "Mrs Bates, you may kiss your husband" Jessie grinned, then leaned over and kissed Kyle. The assembled guests broke in to applause, while Harry walked round and stood next to Luna, taking his hand in hers.

xoxox

"You all ready to go, Susie?" Remus asked. Susie grinned, and picked up her bag from the table.

"A chance to spend two weeks with Grandpa Remus and Granny Tonks?" Susie grinned, then burst out laughing at the slightly annoyed look on Tonks' face "Oh yeah - I am not supposed to call you that, am I?"

"Devil child" Tonks grinned.

"But so cute and adorable" Susie replied, making Tonks laugh.

"I'm not sure you should spend the next two weeks with us - you seem to be spending way too much time with Remus already!" Tonks grinned at her husband.

"Got to train the next generation" Remus replied, then took the bag from Susie "Your mother left already?"

"My parents......" Susie started, then trailed off "I have parents" She said, slightly startled.

"You do" Remus smiled. 

"Sorry" Susie blinked back a couple of tears "I just.... it just never struck me before that once Jessie and Kyle got married, I would have actual parents" She paused, then shook her head "Anyway - my parents left after they got back from the reception" She paused, then lowered her voice "I think they were desperate to get to the holiday to have sex" Remus blushed, while Tonks giggled.

"Definitely spending too much time with you" Tonks said, glaring at her husband.

"You think I want to discuss my daughter's sex life?" Remus asked in surprise, making Susie laugh "Okay - you know what? No more discussion about sex or my daughter or any topic related to that" He turned to Tonks "You - shush"

"Yes, Mr Ambassador" Tonks replied, making Remus roll his eyes.

"And Susie - are you sure you have everything?" 

"Yes, Grandpa Remus" Susie smiled, making Tonks giggle again. Remus rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long fortnight"

xoxox

_12th of March, 2015_

"My friends" Tom stood at the top of the table, looking at the assembled guests "A year ago, we lost a woman who was the best of us. So tonight we gather to celebrate her life, and to remember Mother Merope - a woman who was truly mother to us all"

xoxox

_16th of March, 2015_

Luna looked across the desk at Remus, Emily and Padma, and smiled.

"There haven't been any more incidents?" She asked "You are sure?"

"While I am not exactly their favourite person, I still have a few friends within The Volturi" Emily replied "They haven't taken any more overt steps against The Cullens and aren't planning on any in the near future"

"And The Cullens?" Remus asked.

"As disliked as I am by my former associates, that is nothing compared to how The Cullens see me" Emily admitted "I couldn't begin to tell you what they are planning"

"But there are no reports of reprisals or them striking back?" Remus pressed.

"None that we have heard of" Padma said with a smile.

"So what's next?" Luna asked "I mean.... if the w..." She stopped as the door to her office slammed open, bouncing off the wall as it did, and Susan, Ella, Jessie and Hannah burst in. Luna jumped to her feet, belatedly noticing eight more WPS agents in the outer office - all with battle-armor on.

"Minister - you have to come with us now" Ella said without any explanation "Ambassadors - you need to report to the Dip Corps office, but you can't leave The Ministry"

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Minister - now" Jessie said, and she and Ella walked round the desk and took hold of Luna's arms, propelling her forward "We are going to The Bunker"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Luna demanded as Jessie and Ella forced her out into the outer office, where the other WPS agents surrounded her. Jessie - who was leading the group - took a deep breath.

"Someone has tried to kill Harry"


	9. B.A.P.

_16th of March, 2015_

"Agent Carson - what is going on?" Tom had been working the budget when Carson, and seven other WPS agents had come out of his floo. 

"Code Black-Alpha. You have to lock the school down now, Headmaster" Carson replied briskly "Two squads of Aurors are being sent to patrol the grounds, and my team and I are going to be manning The Entrance Hall" Without a reply, Tom used his connection to the wards to lock the castle down, and nodded a moment later when he felt the school respond.

"We're in lock down" He said.

"Thank you" Carson replied "The agents on duty are already moving to their assigned posts, and as I said my team is going to The Entrance Hall"

"Is there a threat?" Tom asked. Carson paused, then waved to his team.

"I will join you shortly" He said, then watched as the seven agents left Dumbledore's office. When they had gone, Carson turned back to Dumbledore.

"The Chief Warlock was returning from a meeting at Gringotts when his detail was attacked" Carson said quietly "Someone cast a killing curse at The Chief Warlock"

xoxox

"So - what can we learn......" Hermione paused as she felt the wards around Hogwarts slam into lock down mode, then looked up as six WPS agents came into the classroom.

"Professor Weasley - we are at Black-Alpha" Agent Whalstrom said.

"I understand. Is everything okay?" Hermione glanced around the classroom at the various students.

"My apologies, Professor, but I would rather not say" Whalstrom said quietly.

"Of course" Hermione took a breath, then looked back at the students "So - what can we learn from the events of March 1872?"

xoxox

Katie Taylor looked around Diagon Alley, then sent a canon blast out of her wand.

"LISTEN UP" She shouted to the various Aurors and WPS Agents that were there "I want the name of every person who was here. Everyone has been held at their position, and no one leaves until we identify who they are" She looked around "Once you have their name and address, and have confirmed it, they can go"

"How is The Chief Warlock?" One of the Aurors asked, but Katie shook her head.

"We do our jobs - all other considerations are secondary" She replied tightly "WPS - you are temporarily under my command, so I want the active agents to provide security and ensure no one leaves. Everyone else - you know what to do" Katie looked around then clapped her hands "Get to it"

xoxox

"Luna?" As Luna was escorted in to The Bunker - a top secret room located under the 9th floor of The Ministry - Percy jumped to his feet "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Luna replied, then paused "My minders are refusing to talk to me" She glared at Jessie and Ella, who let go of her arms.

"Minister - you and The Chief Justice are to remain here. The Ministry is in lock down and you are not to leave this room until that state is lifted" Jessie said.

"You just told me someone tried to kill my husband and you want me to sit here?" Luna snapped at her.

"Luna - calm down" Percy said, walking over and taking her in his arms. She tensed up for a moment, then relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I know you are stressed, but Ella and Jessie are doing what they need to do" He said quietly.

"I know, I know" She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall "But they won't tell me anything, and all I can see in my head is Harry lying in Diagon Alley....." She turned and looked at the fireplace "That's a floo, right?"

"Yes, Minister" The WPS Agent stood by the door "However if you try to use it I will stun you and tie you up" Luna turned to stare at the Agent.

"You'd really do that?" She asked, blinking back tears in her surprise.

"The Black-Alpha Protocols are surprisingly well written, Minister" The Agent stared back with a smile "Until they are lifted, you stay here and we are duty bound to ensure you do" Luna stared at her with a baffled expression, then looked at Percy.

"Hogwarts is locked down. The Ministry is locked down. Diagon Alley is flooded with more law enforcement agents than you thought existed" Percy said calmly "The country has suffered an act of domestic terrorism, Luna, and The WPS and DMLE are on the front line"

"Which means they can attack me as well?" Luna asked, still confused.

"Which means they don't have time to baby-sit you while you run around half-cocked putting your own life at risk, Minister" Percy said flatly "With all due respect, of course" Luna stared at him, then sighed.

"See - if you'd explained it like that in the first place....." She said, then looked at the WPS Agent "Sorry, Mr Ball - I am just a little on edge"

"I understand Minister" The Agent nodded.

"And you can't tell me anything?" She asked.

"I am afraid I don't really know anything, Minister" Mr Ball said apologetically. 

"Fair enough" Luna walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. Percy sat down next to her and a moment later she took his hand, leaned back and closed her eyes. 

xoxox

An hour later, the door to The Bunker opened and Miss Owens and Miss Smith walked in to find Luna lying down with her head in Percy's lap. 

"Mr Chief Justice....." Jessie started, but Percy raised his hand.

"Is he dead?" He asked. 

"No" Jessie shook her head "He is in St Mungo's, and while they are keeping him overnight, they are due to release him in the morning"

"Thank goodness" Percy said, then he realised that both Heads of The WPS were looking serious "What's wrong?"

"I think you should wake up the Minister, Mr Chief Justice" Ella said quietly "I'd rather not repeat this" 

"Okay" He reached down and gently shook Luna "Luna, love? You have to wake up now" 

"Harry?" Luna looked up into Percy's eyes, then blinked a few times "Sorry, Mr Chief Justice"

"Don't worry" Percy smiled "And Harry is going to be fine" Luna stared at him blankly for a moment, then she sat up and looked at Jessie and Ella.

"Really?" She asked, bounding to her feet.

"The doctors at St Mungo's have checked him out, and while he has a slight cut on his head, he is perfectly fit and well"

"A cut?" Luna asked "No head injury?"

"He is fine, Luna" Jessie said, taking Luna's hands "I promise - if he weren't you know I would tell you" Luna smiled, then realised that both Jessie and Ella were looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ella and Jessie exchanged glances, then Ella looked back at Luna.

"Minister - I am afraid that Agent Gibbs was killed during the attack" She said quietly.

"Oh god" Luna exclaimed, while Percy closed his eyes.

"From the reports from the scene - from the other agents and the witnesses - Kelly pushed The Chief Warlock to the ground and stepped in front of the killing curse to prevent it from hitting him" Ella continued "Her body has been taken to St Mungo's, and will be released to her family tomorrow"

"I want to visit them" Luna said "Once the lock down is lifted, and I have been to see Harry, I want to see her family"

"I anticipated your request, Minister, and I will have a full detail ready to accompany you" Ella nodded "I will be coming with you as well"

"Thank you" Luna said.

"Will you be wanting to visit Hogwarts?" Ella asked.

"After I have seen Harry and been to see Miss Gibbs' family" Luna nodded "But could you ask the Headmaster to talk to the families? I'd rather Tom and Cally not learn about this from rumour and gossip"

"I will ask Agent Carson to see to it" Jessie nodded, then looked at Ella.

"Minister, Mr Chief Justice - the lock down at The Ministry and Hogwarts has been lifted, however for the next week or so - until we are sure the threat level is back to normal - all protection details will be doubled, and will be universally enforced" She looked at Percy "I realise that you are not used to this, Mr Chief Justice, but I am going to have to insist"

"I understand" Percy nodded.

"Your detail will be along in a moment, to introduce themselves" She continued "The detail will be with you anywhere that isn't a secure place"

"I understand" Percy nodded again "And trust me - I have no problem with the detail"

"Good" Ella smiled, then looked at Luna "Minister - we will have a secure floo connection set up to the secure ward at St Mungo's in about five minutes. Once it is ready, you will be able to see The Chief Warlock"

"Thank you" Luna smiled "And - if I haven't said it before - thank you for everything you have done today. I realise that I have not been that helpful, and I can't have made your job any easier"

"Minister - it's what we do" Ella said "And you have to understand that we will never let you prevent us from doing our jobs"

"I know" Luna nodded "But I am still sorry" Ella gazed at her for a moment, then gave a single nod.

"I'll be back down when the floo connection is ready" She said, then she and Ella turned and left the room.

"Do you want me to wait?" Percy said "If my detail comes before you are ready to leave?" 

"No, thank you" Luna smiled "I'd rather life gets back to normal as soon as possible" She paused "Besides - I am sure you have better things to do than hang around here and keep me company"

"Minister...." Percy started, but Luna waved her hand.

"I'll be fine. Miss Smith will take me to St Mungo's, then to the Gibbs and finally to see Tom and Cally" She sighed "I don't think I have ever wanted to hold them so much" Percy smiled, then turned as four WPS agents entered.

"Mr Chief Justice - my name is Agent Blake, and I will be the lead agent on your detail" The WPS Agent nodded.

"Agent Blake - a pleasure" Percy smiled, then looked at Luna "Minister - can you give Harry my love, and tell him I will see him when he comes back to work" 

"Of course" Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "And thank you - I think without you I would have gone crazy in here" Percy smiled, then turned and left with his detail. 

xoxox

Tom took a deep breath, then walked into the classroom he had set aside to talk to the children. Looking around, he noted everyone was there.

"Thank you for coming" He looked around at the group known as The Ministry children, along with Ginny and Hermione, were sat in front of him "Tomas, Callista - I am sorry to do this in front of everyone else, but I thought, given the friendship you all share, it would be easier to hear this" He paused "Earlier today, someone tried to kill your father in Diagon Alley" Tomas grabbed his sister's hand, both their faces going ashen.

"He's fine" Tom continued quickly "He is at St Mungo's and your mother is visiting him right now. They are keeping him in over night, but I promise you - he is okay"

"Can we......" Callista started, and Tom smiled.

"I spoke to your mother, and we arranged for you to miss school tomorrow so you can be there when he comes home" He said "I know you'd like to see him now, but The WPS are still operating under the more secure protocols, so they have asked if you can stay here for tonight"

"We understand" Callista said in a relieved tone "We're just glad he is okay"

"I promise you - he is fine" Tom nodded "Your mother is going to come and see you later tonight" He paused, then looked at the rest of the group "Given the secure protocols, I am sorry to say that none of you will be able to go to Hogsmeade this next weekend" He waited for the grumbling and complaints to die down, then continued.

"I know it is disappointing, but in this instance and situation The WPS has more or less absolute authority" He paused "And while the Minister, Chief Warlock and Director of Magical Law Enforcement could overrule them, I am pretty confident in saying there is no way in hell that that is going to happen" 

"To say the least" Hermione smiled. 

"Anyway - the important thing is that The Chief Warlock is fine" Tom said with a smile "So - you can all go now" He smiled as the students filed out, then he gestured for Hermione and Ginny to wait.

Once the room was empty, he sat down on a desk in front of them.

"This will become public knowledge in a little while, and I am pretty sure that Luna will tell Tomas, Cally and Lucy when she visits them tonight, but Agent Kelly Gibbs was killed during the assassination attempt" He said quietly.

"Oh no" Hermione said quietly. 

"She pushed Harry to the ground and stepped in front of the curse" Tom continued "Luna and Miss Smith are going to see her family before they come here" He looked at the door "Should I have told them?"

"Probably not" Ginny shook her head "Luna will know how to talk to her children and......" She paused "Well - the Ministry children are used to the idea of need to know and will understand when the news finally breaks" She smiled at The Headmaster "It'll be fine, Professor"

"Okay" Tom nodded "So I have a favour to ask....."

"Is this about next weekend?" Hermione said suspiciously. 

"Maybe" Tom grinned "The WPS Agents are not baby-sitters - it's way beyond their remit and would be a gross abuse of their position" 

"So you want a few teachers to stay behind to look after the students who aren't going?" Ginny said "I'd be glad to"

"Ditto" Hermione nodded.

"Thanks" Tom said with a smile "I will let you know the schedule as soon as possible" He paused "If you want, I am sure Luna would welcome the company when she comes to talk to Tom and Cally" Both Ginny and Hermione shook their heads.

"Family first" Ginny said "We can talk to her later" She glanced at her watch "And now - the afternoon classes beckon" 

"Good point" Hermione said, then looked at Tom "Do the secure protocols require the agents to be in the classrooms?"

"Not as such, but I think - for the first few days at least - we should play it by ear" He said, glancing at the door again "Some of the children might be worried enough to request it" He paused, then shrugged "Lets just see how we go"

xoxox

"Minister" Agent Paulson nodded as Luna walked down the hospital corridor and stopped in front of Harry's room.

"Thank you for today" Luna replied in a quiet, serious voice.

"I am just doing my job, Minister" Paulson replied.

"But still" Luna smiled "We are in your debt" Paulson smiled back at her.

"I am just doing my job, Minister" He repeated, then glanced at the door "Healer Kinsella is in with The Chief Warlock, if you would like to go in"

"Thank you" Luna nodded, then she knocked on the door. 

"Come in" A low voice called back, and Luna pushed the door open and walked in. She found Harry sitting up in a hospital bed, talking to a black woman in a lab coat. She looked Harry up and down, then looked over at the doctor.

"Healer Kinsella?" Luna asked, and when the woman nodded, Luna continued "How's he doing?"

"The Chief Warlock will be fine" Helen Kinsella replied "The cut on his head is superficial, he doesn't show signs of a concussion and there are no broken bones or spell damage" She smiled at Harry "I want to keep him in over night, just to ensure there are no delayed symptoms or such like"

"But he will be okay?" Luna asked hopefully.

"He will be fine" Helen nodded again, then looked at Harry "But, Mr Chief Warlock, you need your rest, so don't take too long"

"Yes, Healer Kinsella" Harry nodded, and Luna realised he did sound very tired.

"Then I will check back on you in about half an hour" The Healer smiled at Harry, gave Luna a polite nod then walked out of the room. Luna walked over, and sat down next to Harry's bed.

"The meeting went well" Harry said quietly "The Goblins are going to expand the transportal program - by the end of the year, it should be in most of the post offices, and even in some muggle ones" Luna reached out and took his hand. 

"We were coming back through The Alley when I heard someone shout" He turned to look at her, and her heart almost broke at the pain in his eyes "Then I felt Kelly grab me and push me to the ground" He paused "My first thought was that she had tripped, but then Agent Jones dropped do the ground in front of me, wand point out, and there were screams filling The Alley" He leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

"It wasn't until the agents started firing stunning spells across The Alley that I realised what had happened" He said in a near whisper "A minute later, I felt someone grab my hand, and I found myself in the secure receiving area - four WPS agents had already arrived and were standing in formation around me" He paused, then looked down at her again "Miss Smith came by earlier to tell me what had happened" Luna stood up, then leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, my love" She said quietly "I mean - I'm glad you are alive, and that you can come home to me and our children, but I'm sorry it came at such a cost" She stroked his hair, then kissed the top of his head.

"You should sleep, my love" She let go of him and helped him lean back against the pillows "Miss Smith and I are going to visit Kelly's family, then I'm going to go to Hgowarts to see Tom and Cally"

"Do you want me to....." He started, then fell silent. Luna stared at him worriedly for a moment then realised he had fallen asleep while talking. She gave him a fond smile, then planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, love - I'll be back later" She turned and walked quietly out of the room, to where a group of agents were waiting for her.

"He's going to be fine" She said, and they all smiled "He's asleep, and The Healers said he needed some rest" She looked at Miss Smith "Are we ready to go?"

"I talked to Miss Owens, and Mr and Mrs Gibbs, and their daughter, are willing to talk to us" Miss Smith said quietly "They are all at home"

"Okay" Luna nodded "There's another stop I'd like to make, after Hogwarts"

"Minister?" 

"I want to talk to the nation tonight" Luna said "Either at the studio, or in The Briefing room" 

"I will see to it" Miss Smith nodded "But I think that - given the current state of affairs - it will be The Briefing Room"

"I will be happy with either" Luna said, then took a deep breath "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Mr Gibbs, Mrs Gibbs" Luna sat in the Gibbs' living room, looking across at an older couple "I am truly sorry for your loss. Miss Gibbs was a truly exceptional agent, and I promise her devotion to duty, and her service, will not be forgotten by either my husband nor me"

"Thank you" Kelly's father said quietly, holding his wife in his arms "Mrs Potter - when my daughter was bitten, it almost destroyed her. She ran away, and we didn't see her for two years. But then - with The Unification - she found a purpose in life again" He smiled across at her - a genuine smile, despite his grief "She was truly happy to serve in The WPS - she idolised you and your husband, and I know that she loved her job" Luna felt tears in her eyes, then looked at the younger woman sat next to Mrs Gibbs.

"My father's right" Kelly's sister said "When Kelly learned she was to be assigned to The Chief Warlock's detail, she came home on a cloud - I have never seen her so happy" She got to her feet, and then knelt down in front of Luna "She died doing a job she loved, serving someone she respected and adored" Luna felt a tear running down her cheek, then she leaned down and kissed Susanna on the head.

xoxox

"Dad's okay?" Callista asked, leaning against her mother. Tomas was sat on the other side, leaning against Luna as well, while Lucy was sat next to him, holding his hand.

"He is" Luna nodded.

"But Uncle Tom said they were keeping him in" Tomas said quietly. 

"They are" Luna said "They want to ensure everything is okay, and that he gets some rest" She smiled "You know what your father is like when he is at home"

"Oh yeah" Callista said with a smile "Uncle Tomas said we can come home tomorrow night, when Dad's released?"

"Yes" Luna grinned at her daughter "I will come and pick you up tomorrow and bring you back on Wednesday morning" She paused "Along with half a dozen WPS agents" She looked at Lucy "You are welcome to come with us, Miss Brown"

"I would have to talk to my mother" Lucy admitted "While I am not a protectee of The WPS, my mother is following their lead for the moment" 

"Then let me know tomorrow" Luna said "Mr Mathias is welcome to come with you, if it will make your mother feel better"

"Thank you, Minister" Lucy said, then, when Luna smiled, corrected herself "Aunt Luna"

xoxox

"Minister - Fred and George will cut to you in two minutes" Ruby said as Luna walked up and stood behind the podium "I will give you the sign at thirty seconds, then count you down from ten"

"Thank you" Luna said quietly. 

"I'm glad your husband is okay" Ruby added "And I'm sorry about Miss Gibbs" 

"Thank you" Luna said again "And thank you for coming in for this - I know it was late notice"

"You're welcome, Minister" Ruby said "One minute" She moved behind the camera, then held up her hand. Luna took a deep breath, then gazed into the camera.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...." Ruby fell silent and counted the last three numbers on her fingers, then pointed at Luna.

"Good evening" Luna said calmly "As most of the world now knows, earlier today someone attempted to assassinate my husband in Diagon Alley. The attempt failed, but only at the cost of the life of a WPS Agent named Kelly Kate Gibbs - one of the finest, most dedicated women it has been my pleasure to know" She paused "Tonight I speak to you as both Minister of Magic and as Mrs Potter, mother and wife" Her gaze hardened slightly "We will find the person who carried out this vicious, cowardly attack. We will find them, and we will bring them to justice and subject them to the full force of our laws" She took a breath "We will not allow this act of domestic terrorism to go unpunished, and we will not allow this country to be cowed in fear of people who do not even have the guts to show their face" She took a longer breath, and allowed herself to calm down.

"This was a cowardly, heinous attack by people attempting to subvert the political process for their own aims. Who would rather use the tools of violence and terror than the tools of debate and democracy. Who think that this country is scared enough - afraid enough - that a single attack in a public place will be enough to scare it into submission" She banged her hand on the podium.

"I believe that we are better than that - that we are stronger. That by working together to discuss and resolve our differences, we can create a world where debate and reasoned argument is the way solutions are found, where everyone's voice is heard and listened to - not just those who shout the loudest or who have the most might" She paused "This is the future I want for my children, for your children - for all our children. A world where they can live without the fear of being hurt for expression a view, where they can live without fear of being killed for standing up for their rights" She paused, then smiled "Thank you, and good night" She gazed at the camera until the red light winked off, and Ruby reached round and flipped the lens cap down.

xoxox

_17th of March, 2015_

"Minister" Susan looked into Luna's office "Director Taylor and Miss Smith would like to talk to you" Luna looked round, caught in the act of putting her jacket on.

"This really isn't a good time, Susan" She said, buttoning up her coat "I am supposed to meet Harry to bring him home in half an hour, and I have to take a little extra time with The WPS protocols"

"Miss Smith said you are going to want to talk to her" Susan replied, then bit her lip "Luna - you really want to talk to her" Luna quirked an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Very well" Luna nodded "Show them in" She walked over and sat on her desk, legs dangling down in front of her.

"Minister" Katie smiled as she and Ella walked into the office. They came to a halt in front of her.

"Director, Miss Smith" Luna looked at them for a moment, then tilted her head to one side "No offence, Katie, but you look like crap" Ella laughed, while Katie gave Luna a wide grin.

"I haven't slept since yesterday afternoon, Minister" Katie replied "I had planned to sleep last night, but after your broadcast, Miss Smith and I were approached by a group of werewolves and vampires, who had quite a tale to tell"

"Vampires and werewolves? Together?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Minister - I think you will find that is the least surprising part of this story" Miss Smith said "They are part of a political organisation made up of a lot of the other species, trying to form a new power base to lobby the government"

"Should we be worried about them?" Luna started at them in confusion "Did you arrest them?"

"Minister - I think this will go a lot quicker if you just let us explain" Katie said with a slight smile.

"Okay" Luna mimed zipping her mouth closed. Katie and Ella exchanged amused glances.

"How long do you think we can keep her like this?" Katie asked, then blushed as Luna glared at her "Sorry, Minister" She paused "As far as I can tell, the group aren't going to be a threat - they aren't violent or subversive - they just believe that, despite the progress made by magical society and by your administration in particular, the other species are still somewhat under represented in government"

"Either way - they just wanted to introduce themselves, and - by way of an introduction - they told us that they knew who was responsible for the assassination attempt" Ella said, making Luna jump off the desk and walk up to them.

"They know? Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Minister" Ella repeated "And they provided us with enough evidence to take to trial" She paused "We arrested two men and a woman at five o'clock this morning, and have spent the morning questioning them" Luna stared at them both for a moment, then took a step back, tried to sit down on one of the chairs in front of her desk and missed, ending up on the floor.

"Minister? Are you okay?" Katie jumped forward, and - as Susan peeped into the office - helped Luna to her feet.

"Yes, sorry" Luna continued to stare at them in slight bewilderment "You've caught the people who tried to kill Harry?"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't bang your head?"

"I'm fine" Luna said, starting to smile "I'm wonderful" She looked at them "They are going to trial?"

"I have the case file ready to hand to The Chief Justice" Katie said "We just wanted to let you know, before you went to pick up The Chief Warlock"

"Thank you" Luna bounded over to them and gave each of them a hug "I mean it - thank you both"

"We're just doing our job, Minister" They said in unison, making Luna laugh. 

"You have to learn to be less modest" She said, then looked at Susan "You knew?"

"Congratulations, Minister" Susan said with a bright smile, then looked over her shoulder "Your escort is here, Minister"

"Thank you" Luna looked at Katie and Ella "Seriously - thank you, and good work" She turned and bounded out of the office, leaving Katie, Ella and Susan staring at her with a smile.

xoxox

"So they go to trial this afternoon" Luna said as she watched Harry dress in his hospital room. When he winced, she walked up and helped him put his jacket on.

"My arm is a bit sore" He said "Kelly...... Kelly jarred it when I hit the ground" 

"Ah" Luna nodded, then took a step back "Are you sure you're ready to leave?" 

"I am fine - I will just do things with my left hand for a while" He replied, then he looked at her "Lu, love, don't get me wrong - I am very happy that they caught the people who did this, but......"

"But it's not going to make it undone?" She asked quietly "And it's not going to bring Kelly back" He nodded.

"I want to address The Wizengamot" He said "Tomorrow morning, I am going to call for an extraordinary session"

"The Healers said....."

"I know what they said" He smiled softly at her "But all I have to do is stand up for a few minutes to address them, and at a push, I can use a chair and address them sitting down" He gazed at her seriously "I want to talk to them, love, and it can't wait"

"Okay" She nodded "I will talk to Sirius when I get back to The Ministry, to ask him to call for the session"

"Thank you" He hugged her, kissing her on his cheek.

"And now - I am going to take you home and get you in bed" She said with a smile.

"My kind of plan" He gave her a leering grin, making her laugh. 

"You are going to bed, to sleep, my love, because your children are coming home this evening and you don't want to be asleep for that" She kissed his cheek "So - ready to go?"

xoxox

"I will arrange it" Sirius nodded "A full session?"

"Everyone" Luna nodded "It will be an open session as well - the press are welcome"

"Very well" He stood up "I take it The WPS will still be at secure level?"

"I think that's going to be the case for a little while yet" Luna said resignedly. 

"Well - I will make sure the various members understand that" He smiled "He's doing okay?"

"He's fine" Luna nodded "And aside from tomorrow, he will be off work for a few days - he still needs his rest" 

"Then give him my love, and I will come and visit at the weekend?"

"He will be happy to see you"

xoxox

"Ambassador Lupin and Miss Owens" Susan said from the door to the office, and Luna stood up as Remus and Jessie came in.

"Thank you for coming" Luna said "And I'm sorry to make this quick, but the trial is in an hour, and I want to be there" 

"Miss Smith knows" Jessie nodded "And I know that you aren't going to like it......"

"I will take whatever protection you and Miss Smith want to give me" Luna said. 

"That will make her very happy" Jessie said "So - what did you want to see us about?"

"Kelly's funeral" Luna said, her face becoming serious.

"Minister....." Jessie started, but Luna held up her hand.

"I know what you are going to say" She said "Harry and I are not going to go - the protection arrangements would be a nightmare, and - given that she is one of your own - we don't want to cause any unnecessary, or even necessary, disruption" 

"Thank you" Jessie said.

"No thanks necessary" Luna waved her hand "Tomorrow is going to be hard enough without the additional problem of protecting us" She paused "And if Miss Smith wants to lock down The Ministry and Hogwarts, there will be no argument from any of us"

"I will take it to her" Jessie said.

"Ambassador - Harry and I would like you to be our official representative" Luna continued, looking at Remus.

"It would be my hounour" Remus said quietly.

xoxox

"The magical world should be separate and equal" Jane Rowe said, standing at the dock "But never joined. The mixing of species is an abomination before Merlin and God and it must be stopped" 

xoxox

"We have no hesitation in finding you guilty" The lead Justice started at Jane Rowe, Graham Lane and Kevin Smythe "This was a deliberate act of terrorism - an attempt to change the political system through force and violence. This in itself would ensure that you three spend the rest of your life in Azkaban" She paused "However the fact you used an unforgivable curse, and that you took the life of a sentient being, means that this becomes a capital case" She stared at each of them in turn, then spoke quietly "You will be taken from this place, and held in solitary confinement for one hour. At the end of that time, you will be taken to the execution chamber and be sent through the veil" 

"NO!" Kevin Smythe yelled out "You can't!"

"And may whatever god you believe in have mercy upon your souls"

xoxox

"Dad!" Callista stepped out of the floo and shot across the living room, throwing herself into Harry's arms. A moment later, Tomas walked over and joined the hug.

"Hey kids" He smiled, then looked up at Luna and Lucy who had just emerged from the floo "Miss Brown"

"Uncle Harry" Lucy smiled "I'm sorry about Miss Gibbs"

"Thank you" Harry said softly, then he leaned back, and hugged his children tighter.

xoxox

_18th of March, 2015_

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot and First Lord of The Ministry, Harry James Potter" Harry rose to his feet as The Chamber burst into applause. He waited for the applause to die down, then - resting his hands against the podium - he took a deep breath, glanced at his notes, then began.

"A good woman - a dedicated public servant - is dead" He said in a soft but firm voice "I will never be able to repay the debt I owe to Kelly Gibbs, because she is no longer with us. She gave her life for mine - the ultimate act of sacrifice that I will never be able to repay, and that I will spend the rest of my life living up to" He looked around The Chamber.

"Last night, we saw justice carried out - the three people responsible for Miss Gibbs' death were executed for their crimes. For their attempt to subvert the political process, for their attempt to use fear and terror to impose their will on the rest of the country" He paused "But I promise you this won't be an end - in the same way that I will spend my life living up to the gift that Miss Gibbs gave me, the country will spend the rest of its life ensuring that she did not die for nothing. That the politics of hate, fear, violence and terror will not take over our country. That we will not live in fear and we will not let those who hate become more powerful than those who love" He saw the vast number of people nodding. 

"There has been a lot of discussion about security, and about the fact one of the terrorists was a werewolf" He spoke mildly, but his face became serious "That - in order to ensure something like this can never happen again - the government should clamp down on those who express unpopular or extremist views. That we should start looking into the activities of all werewolves, and all those associated with them. Well I have heard that discussion and I say NO!" He slammed his hand down on the podium, making a few people jump "While changes might need to be made, they will not be made by taking away the rights of innocent people, or of people who have obscure or unpopular opinions of how the country should be run. I promise you, here and now, that the targeting of innocent people for arbitrary reasons will not happen, not while I am alive and capable of stopping it" The Chamber burst into applause, and he waited for it to die down.

"The country has lost a truly great, truly dedicated public servant, and I have lost a good and dear friend" He paused "I will not let that be in vain, and I promise I will live up to the gift she gave me, though it take me a lifetime to achieve that promise" He paused "Thank you"


	10. The Fourth Estate

_30th of March, 2015_

"Minister? Can we come in?" Luna looked up to see Remus and Padma stood at the door.

"Susan?" She asked quizzically. 

"She isn't at her desk" Remus said "I don't know where she is" Luna walked over and looked out of the office, then shrugged and walked back to her desk.

"You didn't believe Remus?" Padma asked in surprise.

"I was just surprised" Luna admitted "So - to what do I owe the pleasure?" She looked at them "Is it The Volturi?"

"Why would you think that?" Remus asked as he and Padma sat down in front of the desk.

"Because the Ambassadors to The Werewolf Nation and the Ambassador at large turn up together for an unannounced meeting" Luna said as if it were obvious.

"Oh - we aren't here together" Padma said, then looked at Remus "I mean - we are here together, but that's just because we turned up at the same time" 

"Okay" Luna blinked a few times "So you aren't here together even though you are?"

"Yes" Remus said.

"No" Padma said, then looked at Remus "Yes?"

"Yes we aren't here together" He replied.

"Oh" Padma smiled and looked back at Luna "Then no"

"No?" Luna stared at them in complete confusion, making Padma giggle.

"Minister" Remus took a deep breath "The fact we are here together is just a co-incidence. I don't know what Padma wants to tell you, and I don't think she has any idea why I am here" Padma nodded.

"Okay" Luna leaned back in her chair "So, do you want to flip a coin?" Remus and Padma smiled.

"Minister - I came to tell you that, as much as I am honoured by the faith you have in me, and by the fact you think I am capable of doing your job, I am afraid I am going to have to say no" He said softly.

"Son of a bitch!" Padma exclaimed, making Remus laugh.

"You realise that just because I am a werewolf, it doesn't mean my mother was" He said, still smiling.

"What?" Padma stared at him in bewilderment for a moment, then shook her head "No - sorry. I just meant that....." She turned to Luna "I came here to tell you pretty much the same thing" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then looked at Remus, then back at Padma.

"Okay - if this is some kind of prank for Fred and George's blooper reel....." 

"I promise, it isn't" Padma said quickly, smirking "Minister - I am also honoured, but I feel that I can do more good in my current position than I could as Minister"

"Ditto" Remus added, trying not to smirk. Luna stared at each of them in turn. 

"This has nothing to do with the recent events?" She asked quietly. 

"No" Padma said, and Remus shook his head.

"I didn't think it was" Luna gave them a soft smile "Thank you for giving it such serious thought - I am grateful that you gave it that much consideration" 

"We were both honoured to be asked, Minister" Padma replied "The fact you believe we could take your place....." She smiled "Thank you"

"You are most welcome, and - if you aren't going to consider it this time, I would suggest you don't rule it out completely. I think that both of you would do well, and shouldn't rule it out" She smiled at them "You know that Jessie turned me down as well?"

"I knew she was having doubts, Minister" Remus nodded "More to do with Susie than anything else"

"Susie has suffered a lot in her life already - Jessie was worried about leaving her orphaned again" Luna paused "That was before the attack in The Alley, of course"

"Although that didn't help" Remus said quietly "She and Kyle have been spending more time with Susie since Harry was attacked - even though Susie wasn't there, she's been having a few nightmares"

"Oh my" Luna sighed "I didn't realise..... is there anything I can do?"

"I think she'll be fine" Remus replied "Although - if you could ask Emily if Lucy could go for a visit, I think it might cheer her up"

"I will see what I can do" Luna smiled "So - is there anything else?"

"No, thank you Minister" Remus stood up. 

"Thank you, Minister" Padma said, standing up as well.

"Thank you both" Luna stood up "Now - if I can find where my assistant has got to......"

xoxox

_2nd of April, 2015_

"Minister?" Susan walked into Luna's office and closed the door behind her "Professor Weasley - Hermione Weasley, that is - has asked if you and The Chief Warlock would have dinner with her and her husband at Hogwarts this evening?" 

"Do either of us have anything on?" Luna asked.

"Your diary is clear, Minister, and I have taken the liberty of checking with Hannah, and The Chief Warlock is also free" Susan paused "In addition, I have spoken with Miss Smith, and since it is not a full moon tonight, The WPS can provide an escort" Luna stared at her with a smile.

"Just how long ago did Professor Weasley get in touch?" She asked.

"Five minutes" Susan replied with a grin. 

"Then can you let Professor Weasley know we will be there at seven ish?"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

"Headmaster?" Hermione walked up to Tom in the corridor as he headed towards his office "May I have a word?"

"Have two" Tom grinned "So what can I do for you?"

"Harry and Luna are coming to have dinner with Ron and I this evening - I have already asked the elves to set up The Room of Requirement for the meal - but I was hoping you might join us" She said quietly.

"Me? Why?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip hesitantly.

"I'd rather not say, but I am planning on asking Filius and the children to join us as well" She said. Tom looked at her thoughtfully, then an expression of understanding dawned on his face.

"I would be glad to join you" He said.

"Luna and Harry are arriving around seven ish, so say seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty" Tom nodded.

xoxox

"Minister" Hermione smiled as Harry and Luna walked into The Entrance Hall "Mr Chief Warlock"

"I think, Professor" Harry said with a slight smile "You can forgo the formality tonight" Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, Harry" She said, still flushing "Force of habit I guess" She turned "We're eating in The Room of Requirement"

xoxox

"Harry, Luna" Tom smiled and stood up "Welcome"

"Thank you, Uncle Tom" Harry said, and Luna smiled "I didn't know you'd be joining us"

"I was invited" Tom nodded towards Hermione. Harry and Luna looked over at their host, then Luna shrugged.

"The more the merrier" She grinned "So - how's school been going?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Ron came in, accompanied by his twins, Harry's twins and Professor Flitwick.

"How many people did you invite?" Luna asked as she gave Tomas a hug, then hugged her daughter.

"Everyone's here" Hermione admitted "The House Elves are going to start serving in about five or ten minutes, so I thought we could have a little chat first" She waved her hand and a number of chairs and sofas appeared "Please - have a seat" She took Ron's hand and walked over to the nearest sofa, sitting down next to him. As the others settled into seats, she looked into her husband's eyes, and he nodded.

"So - I suppose you are wondering why I called you all here?" She asked, looking around at the assembled group. 

"Don't tell me" Luna said "You are the long lost daughter of the Crown Prince of Latveria and have decided to return to claim the throne and launch a devastating war against Narnia" Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment, then smiled.

"Latveria doesn't have a Crown Prince - it's ruled by an absolute monarch who is immortal" She replied, making Luna click her fingers.

"Darn" Luna pretended to frown "So - this about the offer?"

"It is" Hermione looked over at Tom, at Filius and at the four children "Everything you hear tonight is a secret - classified, so to speak" Tom and Filius smiled, while the four children nodded. Hermione smiled, and looked back at Luna.

"Some of you already know, but I am not going to be standing for Minister again" Luna said in a calm voice. Tom and Flitwick looked at her in surprise.

"Is this because of....." Tom started, but Luna raised her hand.

"I will explain why over dinner" She said "I am planning to announce it to the nation when Fred and George do their anniversary show" She paused "Over the New Year period, I asked four people if they would consider standing for Minister come this November"

"Mum?" Harry Jr looked at Hermione "You are going to be The Minister?" Hermione smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

"I have been thinking about it, yes" She said, then grinned when both her sons smiled "But I have one or two questions first" She glanced at Ron, then her children "This is going to be a big change in all our lives, and I want you all to know what it will entail before I make..... before we make the final decision" 

"A well thought out plan" Tom smiled "Sounds like the Hermione I know and love" He paused "So - what do you want to know?"

"It comes down to four things, really" Hermione said, then looked at Tom "I am going to have to leave Hogwarts if I am elected - I don't know if there are any laws forbidding it, but I can't stay as Deputy Headmistress if I am also Minister of Magic"

"There are laws" Luna said "You can only serve in one branch of government at any given time" She paused "Of course, you can return to Hogwarts at any point in the future if you wish"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, looking back at Tom "We'd need to prepare for that eventuality - if I am going to leave, I don't want to leave you holding the bag"

"I am sure we can work something out" Tom replied.

"What about Dad?" Arthur Jr asked "Can he work under Mum?"

"He can" Harry said "But it's not advisable" He gave Ron a grin "You've seen the problem we have with Luna and me, and we aren't answerable to each other" 

"Pardon me?" Luna raised an amused eyebrow, making Callista giggle. 

"I meant that The Chief Warlock and The Minister aren't answerable to each other" Harry rolled his eyes "You know that I always answer to you, mi amore" Luna stared at him suspiciously, then smiled.

"Of course, love of my love" She looked back at Hermione and Ron "While Ron can continue to work in The Ministry, it would be better if he moved to a department that is outside the direct control of The Minister, or you are going to spend most of the next three years asking about favouritism and so forth" Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"That's something we'll discuss" Hermione said after a moment "I can't announce it until November?"

"Standard rules" Luna replied "But I am going to announce my intention not to run a year before the election - Fred and George will appreciate the scoop and it means it will give enough people a chance to think through if they want to run when I am not in the mix"

"You think that'll make a difference?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Probably not" Luna admitted "But there's always a chance someone wants to run just to be seen as the person who defeats me, rather than as the person who becomes Minister" She paused "Which, now that I think about it, would be truly depressing if they won" She shook her head, then looked back at Hermione and Ron "Any more questions?"

"Not that I can think of" Ron said, then looked at their sons "I know that you'd be proud of your mother, but do you two have an opinion on this?"

"We've seen what the press are like around Tom and Cally" Harry Jr admitted "But if this inquiry does the right thing, and if the laws in Hogsmeade and here stay as they are, we should have less problems"

"Fewer problems" Tom and Hermione replied in unison, making Luna grin.

"And not having a mother who is Deputy Head will be nice" Arthur Jr said under his breath, then blushed as Ron, Hermione and Tom turned to look at him "Did I say that out loud?"

"What about Hogwarts?" Callista asked, looking at The Headmaster "Who's going to replace Aunt Hermione if she leaves?"

"I'd suggest Professor Flitwick" Hermione said, looking across at the Charms Professor "You've has been here for way longer than I have, and I think you'd be willing to take up the job"

"I would consider it an honour" Flitwick replied with a smile "Should I start now?"

"Maybe after I decide?" Hermione suggested "I know tempting you with this is mean if I decide not to run, but I thought laying out all of my cards to begin with was better" She leaned back in her chair "Now that I come to think about it, how long do I have to decide?"

"In theory, any time up to The State of The Nation" Harry replied "But, given that Ron, Filius and Tom might need some time to adjust and make plans as well, I'd say the sooner you decide - one way or the other - the better" Harry grinned "But no pressure"

xoxox

_6th of April, 2015_

"Minister - Professor Weasley is here for your ten am appointment"

"Thank you Susan, please show her in" Luna stood up and walked over to the door as Hermione entered.

"Good morning, Luna" Hermione said, making Luna smile.

"So this is about November then?" She asked, and Hermione nodded "Then please - have a seat" She gestured to the sofa, then sat down next to her after Hermione had taken her seat "So - what's the good word?"

"Coccyx" Hermione replied at once "Seriously - play it in hangman, and no one will ever get it" Luna laughed.

"I will try it with Harry tonight" She grinned back.

"But as for the other topic" Hermione paused and took a deep breath "Assuming you stick to your plan, and don't run, I will announce my candidacy in November" Luna smiled.

"I had hoped you'd say yes" She said quietly, then - in a normal voice - continued "You've talked it all through? With the kids? Ron? Tom? Filius?"

"Yup" Hermione nodded "The kids are very supportive and encouraging - I think it is based in part on the changes you and Professor Riddle have made to the various laws about journalists, and the belief that the inquiry is going to help out as well"

"That might be a bit premature" Luna pointed out.

"I know, but we can hope" Hermione smiled "Ron has already asked for a transfer to work in the investigative branch of The WPS" 

"Already?" Luna raised an eyebrow "Won't that prompt some investigation?"

"Into what?" Hermione said simply "Ron asked for a transfer because he would like a temporary break from being on the street - and The WPS would welcome someone with his experience" 

"That's true" Luna nodded "And Hogwarts?"

"Filius is going to start shadowing me on my Deputy duties, but it isn't being announced to the press or the public" Hermione explained "If anyone asks, it is because....." She trailed off, blushing slightly. 

"Because?" Luna prompted.

"I know it is a bad thing to do, but both Ron and Filius - or in this case, The Headmaster - are going to cite Harry's assassination attempt as a reason to make some changes" Luna gazed at Hermione for a moment, then nodded in understanding.

"Uncle Tom is giving someone else experience as Deputy in case something happens to you" She said "Or him - Filius can take over your job and you can become Headmistress" 

"We don't want to use the attempt on Harry's life as cover, but......" Hermione trailed off, shrugging. 

"Don't worry about it" Luna smiled "It is a reasonable explanation, and actually a pretty good idea" She paused "So you will announce in November? Are you going to resign at that point?"

"Sabbatical" Hermione replied "Filius will become acting Deputy, on the understanding that we will share the post should I not be elected"

"And Ron will stay transferred? Even if you aren't elected?" 

"Yes" Hermione nodded "He has told Jessie he will stay for at least eighteen months" 

"Okay" Luna paused "The only thing that's left is the security side of things" 

"Security?" Hermione asked "It will be more than now?"

"Your house will have to be upgraded" Luna said "And the moment you announce you will get double detail, which will increase a lot if you win" She paused "Make no mistake, Hermione - this will change your life for the next three years - you will pretty much forfeit any privacy from The WPS and while the press will keep their distance, your life will become an open book"

"I know" Hermione nodded "But I am ready. I want to take this challenge, and I am ready to do it" She paused "I am guessing you can't endorse me"

"Not as Minister, no" Luna shook her head "Besides - would you really want me to? You know that half the country dislikes me and if I said you were my chosen successor, that half would hate you on principle"

"True" Hermione smiled wryly "How about personally?"

"Same problem - those who like me would use an endorsement to tout your brilliance, those who hate me would use it against you, or even suggest you're my hapless puppet" Hermione burst out laughing at Luna's comment. Luna smiled.

"If you want me to come out for you, I will - but I'll leave it up to you" She paused "The one thing I can say for certain is that Harry isn't going to endorse you" 

"Because while you are leaving the job as Minister, he has another two years as Chief Warlock and it would be political suicide to pick a side" Hermione nodded.

"He has to work with whoever wins" She said "I understand, and tell him I won't hold it against him" 

"I will make sure he knows" Luna leaned back in her chair "So - is there anything else you'd like to know? Any more questions?" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. 

"What are you going to do after you leave office?" 

xoxox

"Daniel - is the inquiry going to report tomorrow?" Horsmont asked.

"Unless there are any last minute surprises, the inquiry will complete today and the conclusions will be drafted and written up tonight" Daniel nodded "They will be presented to The Minister, The Chief Warlock and The Chief Justice tomorrow for their review - and it will only be a review - and the report will be made public the day after tomorrow"

"So this review won't include altering or changing or redacting any of the conclusions or comments?" Horsmont stared up at him.

"From a political standpoint, Mr Horsmont, there will be no information altered or redacted" Daniel replied "However - as with all inquiries that have involved testimony from The WPS - The Chief Justice and The Heads of The WPS will be going through the report before it is released to ensure that security is not compromised in any way" He stared back at Horsmont "This is standard practice, and has been since The Unification Treaty"

"And it won't be used as cover for Minister Potter to put her own spin on the outcome?" Horsmont pressed "To use it as an excuse to push forward with her draconian and illegal press reforms?"

"Neither Minister Potter nor The Chief Warlock will change anything, and The Chief Justice will only redact information that would compromise The WPS and their ability to do their jobs" Daniel said. Horsmont stared at him for a moment longer, then sat down.

"Any other questions?" Daniel asked, looking around "Mrs Lupin?"

"Can you speculate as to what the conclusions would be?" Tonks asked.

"No" Daniel replied "Minister Potter has made it very clear that this report will speak for itself, and she will not prejudice the outcome by speculation, theorising or any other such endeavour" 

"And you, yourself?" Tonks smiled.

"I think the report will contain a lot of words and that it will be available tomorrow" Daniel smiled back "Are there any more questions?"

xoxox

_7th of April, 2015_

"Sir?" Hannah stood at the entrance to Harry's office "The Minister and The Chief Justice are waiting for you in the conference room" 

"The report?" Harry asked, getting to his feet.

"Yes, sir" Hannah nodded.

"Yes, Harry" 

"Yes, sir Harry" Hannah grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Never mind" He shook his head.

"Your schedule was cleared for this - your next meeting is until five this afternoon" Hannah said, following him out of the office.

"Thank you" He smiled at her, then set off down the corridor.

xoxox

"Hey love" Luna smiled as Harry walked into the conference room to find Percy, Ella and Jessie waiting for him. 

"Sweetie" Harry smiled back, then took the seat next to her "So - what do we know?"

"Do you want to read it through yourself?" Luna asked, tapping the document in front of her "Or are you happy to trust my summary?"

"Go nuts" Harry replied. Luna looked around, then smiled.

"Ron isn't here, so I'll spare you the usual reply" The others laughed "Okay - the full report is around five hundred and sixty pages, with transcripts of evidence from every witness, all annotated with comment from The Justices" She looked up at Percy "I haven't read it through fully, but how are The WPS redactions handled? If there are any?"

"Three or four" Percy nodded "They have simply been replaced by the standard text - 'Removed by WPS'"

"Okay" Luna nodded "The Janet and John bit details four main recommendations" She opened the front page of the document "First - the press must be made answerable for their actions"

"Reporters are to be held to a certain standard when investigating and pursuing stories" Percy explained "Those who don't, and who publish stories gained by other means, can be pursued in the courts by the judicial branch - it would be The Justices that do this - not politicians" 

"Second - children, those under the age of majority, or those who are still in attendance at Hogwarts, have the right to live a normal life, free from press intrusion, and have a reasonable expectation to privacy" Luna looked up at Percy "What if Tom sets The Three Broomsticks on fire?" 

"Then I would suggest stopping his pocket money" Percy said, making Luna and Harry laugh "But to answer your question - that is where the reasonable expectation to privacy comes in. The way I would envisage it working would be if a child does something that is considered newsworthy - that is, if a journalist wants to report on the actions of a child - then the journalist can lodge a request with The Justices and it will be ruled on" 

"You realise there might be accusations of abuse of that system?" Harry pointed out.

"I know" Percy smiled "But, as with all things, that's the problem for the people who make the laws" Harry and Luna both sighed.

"Third - these standards will apply to all media" Luna looked up at Percy "TV?"

"And the WWW" Percy nodded "And any future media that might be invented" He paused "I know that you two, and Susana and Hannah have investigated the internet and the web, but it hasn't been em braced by most of the magical population"

"Even after The Treaty, the magical world is not known for being overly progressive in relation to the muggle world" Harry said with another sigh.

"Well - if that changes, and journalists move onto the web, then it would apply to them" Percy continued, then - when Luna opened her mouth - he held up his hand "Again - the exact legislation will be down to you and your husband, or your successors"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then looked down "And fourth, and finally, the right of the press to pursue stories as they see fit should be defended, but only in accordance with the previous three points" She looked up "Nothing about the difference between public interest and interest of the public?"

"The Justices felt it was too hard a distinction to make" Percy admitted, then looked at Luna "Can I give you an example that caused some of the confusion?"

"Of course"

"The suggestion that you have a relationship with Ambassador Brown is of interest to the public" He said after a moment "However your private life is not of public interest" He paused "Unless Ambassador Brown is influencing you to act against the best interests of your people and instead cede power over to hers" 

"And that would be of public interest" Luna nodded "Okay - I kind of get that" She paused, then glanced at the document "Off the record, and purely out of curiousness, do you think we can write laws that fall within The Treaty and that can enshrine and enforce all of these recommendations?"

"Yes" Percy nodded "I have faith in you - both of you - that you can see this through" Luna turned to Ella and Jessie.

"Again - off the record - any comments?" She asked The WPS Agents.

"Not really" Ella shrugged "We mostly came along to answer questions about the redactions" She paused "However - purely unofficially, a few of my agents will be happy if they don't have to worry about the press trying to get to their charges" 

"It's that much of a problem?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Not as such, but after the story about Tom and Lucy, a few agents are worried that - if nothing is done - certain elements of the press would see it as open season" Ella smiled "Not that I am trying to influence The Minister and Chief Warlock one way or the other"

"Of course not - that would be quite wrong" Luna grinned, then looked back at Percy "This goes out to the press tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Minister" Percy nodded.

"Very well" Luna looked across at Harry "Do you think we can have draft proposals ready in a week?"

"I don't see why not" Harry nodded back "Are we going to comment before then?"

"The Minister has seen the report, and is reviewing the recommendations and will have a response shortly?" Luna said.

"Sounds good - I might use slightly different language, but the same message"

"In that case, I think we are done" Percy stood up "Copies of the report have been delivered to each of your offices - and I do not feel the need to remind you that they are embargoed until the press has them" Luna laughed.

"Daniel will tell the press I have the report, but that I am still not commenting on it" She said, then looked at her husband "So - lunch?"

xoxox

_8th of April, 2015_

**INQUIRY PUBLISHES CONCLUSIONS - PRIVACY AT THE FORE**

_by Tonks Lupin_

Following an article by Alohamora at the end of last year - one that was found to have grossly invaded the privacy of two private citizens - Minister Potter launched an inquiry into standards, professionalism and ethics within the press, the media and journalism in general.

The inquiry - that has been going on for the past three months and has heard testimony from a number of witnesses - concluded yesterday, and today the conclusions were published.

It has been made clear that, as with all inquiries, these are just conclusions and suggestions - The Judicial Branch is not empowered to make or pass laws - and it will be up to The Ministry and The Wizengamot to implement the conclusions as laws.

However, the conclusions themselves make for interesting reading, and reading that could lead to some concern in certain quarters.

In general, the conclusions suggest that the press needs to be more ethical and professional in the way it gathers stories. Two of the four major conclusions relate to the way stories are gathered and presented and about whom the stories can be written. And while - on the whole - this could be seen as an attempt to ensure the press is more responsible, there are those who could spin it as an attempt by the government to control the press.

In comparison, the final conclusion says that the right of the press (and journalists in general) to pursue the stories they think are newsworthy should be respected, providing they work within the first three suggestions.

As always, the devil will be in the detail - while the general tone and text of these conclusions seems reasonable and well within what this paper expected, they are only conclusions and it will be the implementation - in the form of laws, regulations or committees - that we will need to pay most attention to.

xoxox

**POTTER INQUIRY COMES DOWN ON SIDE OF PRIVACY**

_by JT Horsmont_

After three months, countless hours of testimony and a cost to magical society running into the thousands of galleons, the conclusions published earlier today appear to suggest that The Justices - if not The Government - support the idea of new privacy laws and making the press more accountable to The Government in the future.

The inquiry has produced four main conclusions - which, at the moment, are suggestions from The Judicial Branch that will either be implemented by The Ministry and The Wizegnamot or will be ignored by the same institutions. 

The last conclusion says that the press should be free to investigate whatever stories they wish, providing they obey the first three conclusions - which appear to be all about limiting what a journalist can do to get their stories.

Based on their history, and the events at the end of last year, it is likely that both Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter will probably want to follow all four conclusions to their logical ends, however there has been no response from The Government as yet as to how the news laws will be implemented. And this journalist awaits that announcement with interest, and some trepidation.

xoxox

**POTTER PLANS TO USE JUDICIAL BRANCH TO BULLY PRESS INTO SUBMISSION**

_by Arcadia Garrison_

Search for the truth, for the truth shall set you free. 

A good maxim for life, and a phrase that could be the unofficial motto of both The Judicial Branch and the press and media corps of the magical world.

For we are truth seekers - whether it be about the activities of our elected representatives or about other important figures in our world - we look for the truths that no one else sees, and ensure that those truths are known. 

However, in recent months, this task has been made harder by the continued attempts of some of our elected officials to suppress all endeavours to get at the truth. 

Evidence of this has already been seen in the trial and imprisonment of a former journalist for attempting to reveal the duplicitous relationship between The Minister and The Volturi Ambassador, and in the impanelling of the self-same inquiry which will be used to further strip the members of The Fourth Estate of their ability to do their job.

The report published today, with the conclusions that have set the press and media a twitter with worry and fear, has - it would appear - handed Minister and Chief Warlock Potter everything they desired. Protection for any child below the age of majority and the right to create laws that will force the press to answer to the establishment for anything they write - ignoring the fact that if the stories are about the establishment in question, permission will probably not be granted, and the wrong-doings and crimes of our elected officials will covered up and hidden for all time.

The report itself takes great pains to stress that the implementation of these laws will be up to The Minister and Wizengamot - after all, it would not do for The Judicial Branch (an entirely unelected body that is answerable to no one) to be creating laws that would impinge on the freedom of the rest of society. 

However - based on what we have read of the report so far - it is highly probable that any laws passed or enacted will, in fact, put The Judicial Branch in charge of deciding what is "acceptable behaviour" and what isn't.

Which - from a certain point of view - seems fair, however given the speed at which The Judicial Branch capitulated to the wish of Minister Potter to hold this inquiry, asking for them to stand up to Minister Potter seems to be a bit of a non-starter.

xoxox

**INQUIRY CALLS FOR PROTECTION OF CHILDREN**

_by Xeno Lovegood_

"A generation of children growing up in fear" - a phrase given by Minister Potter in her testimony to the inquiry. 

Something that any decent citizen of any decent society would not wish on the next generation for all the world.

And yet it is that that a number of elected officials fear - that their children - their innocent, unelected children - are going to be the next weapon in the political battle that affects our day to day life.

It seems impossible to believe that anyone could think that children are fair game - that just because a young man or young woman happens to be the child of one of our elected officials, their life should be open to all sorts of scrutiny and investigation that most adults do not get subjected to - however the recent activities of some papers have shown just that.

It was one such article that caused Minister Potter to call for this inquiry, and it can only be hoped that the result of this inquiry is that such articles are never written again. 

As most readers will know, I have a personal interest in this - most of the children that would be affected by press intrusion are either my grandchildren or friends of my grandchildren. 

And there are those who will be reading this who think that this will bias my reporting, and who will suggest that I am merely acting as a propaganda arm of Minister Potter (my illustrious daughter Luna) and Chief Warlock Potter (my son in law). 

However, I believe that my record speaks for itself, and my history of independence and unbiased reporting is something that can not be questioned - and that my desire to see that the children of Hogwarts - present and future - will be protected from the more unscrupulous members of The Fourth Estate is not based on self-interest, but comes from the desire to return The Fourth Estate back to the honoured and treasured position it has held for countless generations.

xoxox

"Daniel - has Minister Potter seen the various papers today?" Tonks called out.

"I believe she has glanced through them, Mrs Lupin" Daniel nodded.

"Does she have any comment on the accusations in Alohamora?" Tonks asked, glancing across at the reporter from the rival paper.

"Minister Potter believes that her reputation will speak for itself, Mrs Lupin, and that the reputation of The Judicial Branch for independence is equally well known and well respected" Daniel turned as the reporter for Alohamora bounced to his feet.

"Then how do you explain the fact that - in the past five years - The Judicial Branch has done everything Minister Potter has asked without question, and that not once has it found against her?" 

"Where are you getting those figures from?" Daniel asked.

"Court records, judicial review records and so forth are easily available to those who know where to look" The reporter replied "Do you have any comment on these figures?"

"Without further review, and an independent check of the figures provided, I am afraid I can not comment on your supposition or conclusion" Daniel said calmly. 

"So you are not denying it?" 

"I am not commenting either way" Daniel said.

"Are you suggesting that I am lying?" The reporter asked with a slight note of accusation in his voice.

"I am not suggesting anything, other than the fact that statistics - no matter the source - can be easily misinterpreted, and used to prove almost anything" Daniel said with a smile "For example - I am sure that our Chief Auror would be the first to tell you that The Canons have the most consistent record in the league - something that no one here could disagree with" There was a ripple of laughter through the press room "So - I will look into your claims, and report back on The Minister's response"

"Thank you" 

"Daniel" Xeno stood up "Has The Minister said when she will put forward her proposals for implementing these recommendations?"

"The Minister and Chief Warlock are going to produce a combined proposal, and will present it in a week" Daniel smiled "It is their hope that - by having a single, concise proposal, rather than competing proposals - it will gain more support and pass The Wizengamot as soon as possible" Daniel held up his hand as Xeno opened his mouth "The proposal will be published this time next week, and - following the publication - there will be two months of debate, discussion and consultation. The final proposal will then be put before The Wizengamot on the 15th of June for a vote"

"Who will get to weigh in on the discussion and consultation?" Horsmont asked.

"Any party that has an interest in the topic" Daniel replied at once "Which I suspect will be pretty much everyone in this room, as well numerous people who are not here" 

"Why is it being done so quickly?" Horsmont followed up.

"It is the intention of both The Minister and The Chief Warlock that this will be passed and enacted before the next election cycle begins in November" Daniel said "So that it cannot be used as a blunt instrument to bully the candidates with" He paused "In addition, Minister Potter wants to ensure that anyone who wishes to stand for Minister does not have to fear that their children will suffer for that decision - she believes strongly that the election should be about those being elected, not anyone who happens to be related to them" He looked around "And, if there are no further questions, that's all"


	11. When Worlds Collide

_15th of April, 2015_

"Good morning" Luna and Harry walked up to the podium in the briefing room. They both glanced at the camera, then looked down at the assembled reporters in front of them.

"Following the publication of the inquiry findings last week, The Ministry and The Wizengamot have come up with a set of joint proposals as to how these findings should be implemented" Harry continued, then stopped as Horsmont raised his hand "Mr Horsmont?"

"When you say The Ministry and The Wizengamot, was it just you and Minister Potter?" Horsmont asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "Minister Potter has consulted with a number of Heads of Department and I have spoken to a large number of my colleagues in The Chamber" He paused as Horsmont nodded "Copies of full details of our proposals will be available at the end of this press conference, however we will outline the key points and answer a few questions about them"

"The proposals come in two parts - ensuring that stories are gathered in a reasonable and ethical manner, and the punishments and sanctions for those which are not" Luna looked around the briefing room.

"Punishments?" Xeno asked from the side of the room.

"If we can outline the proposals first, Mr Lovegood, we will be answering questions once we are finished" Harry said, and Xeno gave a brief nod.

"Very well" Harry glanced down at the parchment he had put on the podium "In line with the previous proposals, Hogsmeade and the surrounding environs will be off limits for reporters from the day before to the day after a Hogsmeade weekend. In much the same way that Kings' Cross and Hogsmeade Station are off limits during the days when students are travelling to and from the school"

"In addition, stories about any student in attendance at Hogwarts are also off limits, as are stories about children who are younger" Luna continued "This is regardless of the time of year and geographical location. Whether the student is in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, in non-magical London or the heart of The Ministry is irrelevant - their doings and activities can't be reported" 

"The one caveat to that is if the student does something that is of the public interest" Harry added "Such as burning down Hogsmeade or blowing up The Houses of Parliament" He paused "There will be more details as to what constitutes the public interest, and who is the final arbiter of what is and isn't in the public interest, however I can assure you it will not be anyone from The Ministry of The Wizengamot"

"That pretty much concludes the story gathering side of the proposals" Luna said "Does anyone have any....." Nearly every hand in the room shot up "questions" She glanced at her husband "Mr Chief Warlock?"

"Thank you" Harry rolled his eyes, then looked out at the reporters "Mrs Lupin?"

"If we aren't permitted to file stories about students at Hogwarts, why the extra restrictions about the Hogsmeade weekends?" Tonks asked. Harry smiled.

"Following previous incidents, we are trying to ensure that students can feel relaxed and happy during their trips to Hogsmeade" He said "It would also ensure The WPS would not be bothered with unnecessary threats and distractions"

"Is the ban on reporters, or reporters doing their jobs?" Tonks continued.

"Just on reporters doing their jobs" Harry smiled "If only because a number of reporters have children or grandchildren at Hogwarts and we have no desire to stop them visiting during the weekends" He looked over at another reporter "Mr Lovegood?"

"Can you give us an idea as to how the public interest guidelines will work?" He asked.

"Generally speaking it will relate to whether the subject of the story is about the public or private life of the student in question" Luna explained "The private lives of anyone at Hogwarts is off limits....."

"Anyone?" Katie Ball asked with a slight grin.

"The private lives of any student at Hogwarts is off limits" Luna corrected "Unless their actions take their lives in to the public domain" She held up her hand before anyone could ask another question "I realise it is a very grey area, but we trust that the people who will be deciding this will know it when they see it" She paused "And I understand that doesn't really answer the question, however if I was to give you a firm solid answer we would probably be here all day and I am sure most of us have something better to do" She looked around "Mr Valentine?"

"Given that the age of majority is seventeen in the magical world, why have you set the limit to students at Hogwarts? Do you think granting Ministry protection to some adults is appropriate?" The Alohamora reporter asked.

"While I accept it is somewhat of an arbitrary age" Harry said "The alternative was having some students but not others protected" He paused "In the end, we decided that ensuring everyone at Hogwarts was covered by the same law" He looked around "If there are no more questions, we will continue to the second part of the proposal" He paused for a moment, then looked at Luna.

"There are a series of punishments for reporters and papers that violate the ethics rules" She said "All of these punishments will be under the purview of The Judicial Branch, and will not be applied without due process" 

"If a paper publishes a story they know to be false when they publish it, the reporter will be required to resign, and the paper itself will be fined two hundred galleons" Harry continued "However, if they can prove that they were not aware that it was false - if they have been given bad information and done all appropriate due diligence - then no action will be taken" He paused "At least by The Judicial Branch. The paper itself will probably want to do its own investigation"

"If any paper publishes twelve stories that violate the ethics rules or the false stories rules within a twelve month period, the paper itself will be shut down for a month" Luna paused "This will be extended by a month for every subsequent violation - every violation of the twelve month rule, not every subsequent story that violates the rules"

"Finally - while we have been using the term paper and publish, these rules will apply to every news and publication outlet, regardless of the actual physical form that the media takes" Harry finished "And while - at the moment - it can only cover the media that we have at the moment, the laws will be kept up to date and reviewed to include future media outlets" He took a deep breath "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Minister" Wynlion said "Would these punishments be handed out after the fact, or will there be any provision for stopping stories being published?" He glanced down at his pad "The findings from the inquiry suggested that would be a possibility"

"We did give that some consideration" Luna said calmly "And we have included a provision that will be included in the discussion - if a paper wants to publish a story that they think could fall foul of the various rules and regulations, they can submit it to a review bored comprised of members of The Judicial Branch" She paused "However, we are aware that taking that final step - preventing stories from being published - is quite a large one, and it is only a topic for discussion, rather than one for implementation" 

"So you won't be allowing the government to suppress stories?" Wynlion asked.

"We will be putting it forward for discussion" Harry replied "After all - we live in a democracy, and if the people - which will include everyone in this room, your editors, the staff and editors at the tv studios and the Wizarding Wireless Network - want to include a version of this provision, it will be included"

"You think that the people will want to allow the government to dictate what stories are permissible?" Wynlion sounded sceptical.

"Vox populi, vox canis" Luna replied with a grin, making Harry laugh. 

"The voice of the people is the voice of a dog?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"You speak latin?" Luna asked in equal surprise.

"Benefits of a classical education" Tonks shrugged.

"You've watched Die Hard?" Luna asked in even greater surprise.

"Benefits of a classical education" Tonks repeated with a wry smile.

"In which case - vox populi, vox dei" Luna adjusted "And for everyone apart from Mrs Lupin - the voice of the people is the voice of god" She paused "Meaning that we answer to the people, and will listen to the people when they speak" She paused "Mrs Ball?"

"Given that most, if not all, media outlets are privately owned, how will you be able to enforce the resignation of a reporter?" Katie asked "There are almost no laws that allow for the government to interfere in the way private businesses handle their affairs"

"We are hoping that the editors would agree to this as a voluntary thing" Harry admitted "Because the alternative that we have been looking at it is to make the deliberate and premeditated publication of a story that is known to be false a criminal offence, resulting in The Judicial Branch taking a hand to deal with the offending reporter" He paused "However there are occasions when part of a story might be true, and part of it might not be, and - given that every reporter and journalist answers to their editors, we would prefer to give the editor the responsibility for making the choice rather than have it dragged into the judicial arena"

"So what if - for example - an editor refuses to fire a journalist who has broken this rule?" Horsmont added "Would you take further action?"

"No" Luna shook her head "However if it becomes apparent that the press are not going to enforce what we consider to be a reasonable code of conduct, we may revisit the topic at a later date" 

"What about opinion pieces?" Xeno asked suddenly "I mean - if I publish a story saying that - for example - your policy for the control of magical otters is going to be a disaster and will lead to the extinction of the species, there are those who will say it is true, and those who will say it isn't. Should I be forced to fire a member of my staff over an interpretation of facts?" Harry and Luna exchanged glances, then Luna shook her head.

"As always - Op Ed pieces, and pieces where reports are about policies and opinions and facts that could be disputed will not usually be covered by this law, unless there is a clear case that the facts being presented are invented or entirely and completely wrong. The main thrust of this is to deal with stories such as the one that reported I was pregnant, or that my husband used an imperious curse to get Professor Dumbledore to attack him when he was eighteen months old" She paused "My husband was eighteen months old, not Professor Dumbledore, obviously" 

"But even that subject has been disputed" Xeno pointed out.

"The circumstances surrounding it have been disputed" Harry replied "But if someone were to print a story that categorically claimed I used that curse, it would be considered an offence under the new laws" He paused, then looked at his wife "The story about my wife being pregnant however, would not because it was an honest mistake and was written in the full belief that it was true, even though it was nonsense" He looked back at his father in law "Does that answer your question?"

"It does, thank you, Chief Warlock" Harry smiled, then looked around.

"If there are no more questions?" He paused "The proposal will be submitted to The Wizengamot, Ministry Departments and The Judicial Branch today, and there will be two months of discussion, revision, public consultation and so forth, with the final proposals being submitted on the 8th of June, and the vote following a week after that" He smiled "As we have said previously, we want this to be decided before the next election cycle for two reasons. First - we believe it is too important a matter to be tied up with the election campaign, and do not want it being used as a propaganda measure, for want of a better phrase" 

"And secondly, we want the people choosing to run for Minister to know that their families will have the protection of these laws, so that if any of them have children, they will not have to worry about the dangers of running for office in relation to the press" Luna smiled "Thank you - Daniel will be here in an hour for the regular press briefing"

xoxox

_16th of April, 2015_

**Government Announces New Press Laws**

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

Following their briefing yesterday, the two Heads of Government published their proposals for press regulation in the wake of the so called "First Kiss" Scandal.

While there are some parts that might concern a number of publications and media outlets, The Prophet is not amongst these outlets.

The laws are about protecting the privacy of those who are not public officials, or other public figures. Aimed mostly at the protection of our children - all children - from undue press attention. Which - given the story that sparked the inquiry and these laws - is hardly unexpected.

There were additional guidelines and regulations included in the briefing package that were not mentioned in the news conference - these include the definition of "ethical and reasonable standards" for story gathering. It restates that stories can not be gathered in a criminal manner - floo tapping and other such means - but also restates the right for investigative journalists to pursue stories that they believe are in the public interest.

The other part of the published proposal relates to sanctions and punishments for violating any of the new laws. It covers a wide scope, however the general gist is that stories that are gathered illegally or unethically will be considered in violation, and the reporter or reporters that gathered the story would be required to resign. Repeated violations of the laws would see the paper closed down for a period of time - the more the violations, the longer the period of time.

As stated at the beginning, a number of papers and other media outlets have already suggested their opposition to these rules. And - from a certain point of view - the fact that The Daily Prophet doesn't oppose these laws could be explained by the fact The Prophet has - in general supported Minister Potter for the whole of her time in power.

However Minister Potter will not be in power forever. In a few months the next election cycle will start, and we could well have a brand new Minister come August next.

But should the next Minister be someone The Prophet can not put their support behind, that does not mean this paper would stoop to using their families/children against them, nor would it stoop to illegal methods to gather stories.

The strength of a democracy is in a well informed electorate, and - given the amount of information and news in the country - the best way to produce a well informed electorate is with a media that can present the facts and the news in the most concise and informative manner. And nothing will undermine the credibility of the media than stories that offend the public sensibility.

We at The Prophet believe our best interests, and the best interests of the nation, are served by investigating, writing and publishing stories that are credible, relevant and informative.

As with all things - the devil is in the details, and given that these new laws are going to be reviewed and revised over the next two months, there is a chance The Prophet might revise its support for these laws.

But for now, these laws sound like they will make this country a better place.

xoxox

**THE PATH TO A POLICE STATE**

_Arcadia Garrison_

The muggle world - a world that Minister Potter and her husband seem to be very fond of - has a term "a police state", meaning a nation where the government control every aspect of life.

The term comes from the muggle term for an auror - a policeman. However history shows that muggle policemen are more violent, more strict and more dangerous than our good men and women in red.

The term "police state" is one that strikes fear and terror into every muggle heart - a country where they are not free to think for themselves, to act for themselves. A nation where the government have control over all its citizens and has absolute power.

And a nation where the government has control - absolute control - over the press and the media.

The Unification Treaty was designed and written to ensure our society was equal. That everyone, from a first generation witch to the Heir of Slytherin, from the centaurs to the acromantula, would be treated the same.

And that while the government - The Minister and The Chief Warlock - has a certain amount of power over the citizens of our country, they could be held accountable to those people.

Held accountable by a free press - a press that could expose malfeasance and wrong-doing by those we elected.

However all that will change if the proposals published today are allowed to become law.

Proposals that would allow the government to suppress stories that it does not approve of.

Proposals that would allow the government to shut down newspapers that they do not want writing about them.

Proposals that would allow them to send reporters to jail should the reporter write something they don't like.

Minister Potter and her Chief Warlock husband - the architects of the supposed utopia we live in - pretend to be liberal and acting in the service of the greater good. 

But any government that could write a series of proposals that would hand over control of all the media in the country to the control of a single group of people can not be said to be acting for the greater good, or for an equal, open society.

We believe it behoves the citizens of our great nation to make their voices heard - to ensure these proposals fail, so that we can continue to enjoy the freedom that we have all come to take for granted.

xoxox

"Mr Lovegood - you have seen a complete copy of all the proposals" Fred looked over at Xeno "Do you have any reservations about them being implemented?" Xeno smiled.

"I would be lying if I said that there weren't one or two things that concerned me, but on the whole I believe that these changes are long overdue"

"Would you care to expand on that?" George asked.

"My concerns come in two main areas" Xeno nodded "The first is that some of the proposals are, as odd as it sounds, a little vague. In that they are so open - probably in an attempt to avoid sounding like the police state Alohamora has expressed concerns about - that, if they are implemented in their current form, they will be worse than useless"

"I'm sorry....." Fred frowned "You are worried because some of the laws are too liberal? That they don't control the press enough?"

"I know that sounds odd, but a law that is too vague and unfocused to be useful is far more dangerous than a tight, restrictive law could ever be" Xeno paused "If it helps, having a law that can be interpreted five different ways means that the next five Ministers could use it as they see fit, meaning that far from the country having a rule of law, we would have a Minister's discretion"

"And that is not something you approve of?" George said.

"I don't think it is something anyone would approve of" Xeno said with a slight smile.

"You said that was one of your concerns. What is the other?" Fred asked.

"Despite the fact that this station is funded and supported by The Ministry, you - everyone who works here - is not beholden to The Ministry in editorial matters, or content" Xeno said, and the two reporters nodded "Instead you are answerable to your bosses, their bosses and so forth, until you get to the head of the station"

"It was set up that way so that we could not be used as a propaganda arm of The Ministry" Fred said "You disapprove?"

"Oh god no - I think it was the best idea" Xeno waved his hand "However the fact is that all of the media outlets, whether they are magazines, papers or TV, are independent and answerable only to their editors" He paused "Speaking as an editor, I do not want to be forced to turn that control over to someone else - whether it be The Judicial Branch or The Ministry" 

"If I may ask......" George paused "If one of your reporters broke the law, would you be willing to fire them?" 

"I can't really answer hypothetical questions, George - it would depend on the circumstances" Xeno said "However I would say that I would rather it be up to me to judge and act on the behaviour of my staff than have someone else do it" 

"So you would oppose any laws that would target the reporter directly?" 

"I feel that what happens at my paper is ultimately my responsibility" Xeno said simply "And that if anyone is to blame for a story, it is me" He paused "However, I do understand that there are other people in a similar position to me who might not have the same view"

"And those are your only areas of concern?" Fred asked "The rules about children, about Hogsmeade and so forth - you have no issue with those?"

"No issue at all" Xeno smiled "Setting aside the fact we are talking about my grandchildren, as well as number of my honorary nieces and nephews, the position put forward in The Prophet and The Solaris - that the children of our nation, even those of our elected officials - are not public figures is one that I whole heartedly endorse and support. They are children and should be allowed to be so for as long as is possible" He paused, then sighed "There are any number of things that can make them grow up prematurely - the recent events in Diagon Alley, for example - and I do not believe that we, in the press, should add to that total" There was a moment of silence, then George smiled.

"Thank you - Xenophilius Lovegood, owner and editor of The Quibbler" He said "Coming up next, a report in today's action in The QLoB"

xoxox

_23rd of April, 2015_

"Minister" Susan walked into Luna's office and closed the door behind her "Ambassador Brown and Miss Smith are waiting in your outer office - they say it's urgent, and that it can't wait"

"Did I have....."

"No, Minister" Susan interrupted her, then blushed "Sorry, Minister - but Miss Smith said time was off the essence" Luna stood up.

"Show them in" 

"Yes, Minister" Susan turned and opened the door again, then stood aside as Miss Smith and Emily walked in.

"Ambassador - to what do I owe the pleasure?" Luna asked, gesturing to a seat at the desk.

"In about an hour, I am meeting with Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee Cullen at my residence" Emily replied briskly "They contacted me last night and asked for this meeting, and while I can see no reason to not have the meeting, I thought that - since I am now your Ambassador to the Vampire Nation of Britain - I should at least inform you of this" Luna stared at her, then looked at Miss Smith.

"And your interest in this?" She asked.

"I was actually coming to talk to you about something else, but one could argue this is somewhat of a security matter" Miss Smith replied.

"True" Luna nodded, then looked back at Emily "So - you are going to take the meeting?"

"I can't see any reason not to" Emily replied "It is unlikely they are going to try to kill me - if they are serious about taking on The Volturi for the rule of our world, then I would prove a useful ally" She paused "And if the British Vampire Nation is going to remain neutral between the two powers, I can't afford to alienate either off them too much"

"What do you think they want?" Miss Smith asked.

"No clue" Emily admitted "My guess would be that they heard about my defection and want to sound me out about my future plans" She paused "Minister - is there anything you'd like me to keep in mind?" Luna leaned back against her desk, then shrugged.

"I have faith that you can negotiate the best deal for the Vampire Nation, and that you will keep the rest of us in mind while you do" She smiled "And while I don't think this has come up before - you are there to represent your people, so while I would appreciate you not making a deal whereby the general public gets eaten, I am happy that your primary concern is the vampire population"

"Thank you, Minister" Emily smiled "And I promise - at most it would only be the people who work for The Solaris who get eaten" She paused "Possibly Alohamora as well, but mostly The Solaris" Luna burst out laughing.

"I can entirely live with that, Ambassador" She said "Can you let me know how it goes after the meeting?" 

"Of course" Emily nodded, then glanced at her watch "If you will excuse me?"

"By all means" Luna replied, and Emily turned and left the office. Luna turned to Miss Smith "So - how can I be of assistance to you today, Miss Smith?"

xoxox

"Miss Brown" Edward smiled as Emily opened the door to her residence "It is nice to see you again"

"Mr Cullen" Emily nodded, then looked at his three associates "Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen" Bella, Jacob and Renesmee.

"I believe that you can use our given names" Bella said with a smile "Otherwise this is going to get somewhat confusing"

"True" Emily tilted her head "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you" Renesmee smiled, then the four visitors walked past her and into the hall. Emily closed the door, then guided them through to the main lounge. When they were all seated, Emily looked over at Edward again.

"So - Edward - to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I thought that - given your recent change of circumstances - that we should talk" Edward said in a calm, gentle voice "My father said that, during your time with The Volturi, you were loyal, but not obstinately so"

"I take that as a compliment - Dr Cullen is a good man" She replied with a slight smile "However just because I am no longer working with The Volturi doesn't mean that I am ready to oppose them" 

"You think we want you to join us in a fight?" Jacob asked with a wolfish grin "Sorry, sister - you aren't good enough for us" Emily raised a single eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"My husband's comments aside, we have no desire to go against The Volturi" Renesmee said quietly "While I do not have the fondest memories of them, they do still serve a purpose in our world" Emily stared at her in surprise.

"We are not what you think we are" Edward said, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees "We do not want war with The Volturi - it would rip our world in two, and I believe there are many of our people who would take such an opportunity to launch an all out assault on the rest of the world"

"And while there are those that would rejoice at such an act, I am sure you can see the danger of it" Bella added.

"It is the same problem that the magical world faces" Emily admitted "If we poke the normal world with too big a stick they will utterly annihilate us" She paused "We might survive for a year, maybe two, but non-vampire - and non-magical - science improves every day, and there is no way we would win" She looked at the group "So why are you here?"

"Now that you are on your own, we wish to offer our help in keeping the peace in Britain" Edward said "We would take the place of The Volturi in ensuring that the vampires of Britain would obey the rules"

"That is a fairly expansive offer" Emily looked at him thoughtfully "But I assume it would come at a cost?"

"Why do you think we want anything from you?" Renesmee asked in polite confusion.

"Because all magic comes with a price" Emily replied, then looked at Edward "I may not have the powers that some of your group have, Edward, but I have enough experience to know when I am being lied to" Edward gazed back at her, then smiled.

"If we are going to provide you with help in keeping the peace, we would like your assistance in facilitating a meeting with Minister Potter and other members of the government" He said after a moment "Having the support of The British Ministry would be helpful in our dealings with The Volturi" 

"No" Emily said flatly.

"No?" Jacob asked.

"No" Emily repeated.

"May I ask why?" Bella said.

"Because I do not want Britain caught up in your civil war" Emily replied "I have seen what The Volturi do to people they believe are helping you, and I will not have that happening here" 

"If The Volturi believe it is necessary, you will not be able to stop them" Jacob said darkly "They will come, and they will kill"

"I have reached an agreement with my former Masters, Edward" Emily said quietly "I will not do anything to risk that agreement, and I am fairly sure that taking your side against them would be a fairly big risk"

"Do you think you can control this country on your own?" Bella asked.

"I do" Emily nodded "How much do you know about The Unification Treaty?" Edward paused, then tilted his head to one side.

"They really live in peace with the magical world?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Luna, Harry, Dudley and the others have created something amazing here, and I am going to do everything I can to help them" Emily continued "There are problems, but on the whole, everyone lives in harmony with everyone else" She paused, then her voice turned hard "And while you might not believe that I can do this, remember that between us I, and my associate Mr Mathias, served in The Guard for nearly two thousand, two hundred years" She paused "We are not to be taken lightly, Mr Cullen - and if you try to interfere or force us where we do not wish to go, I promise you will regret it" 

xoxox

"So that's how you left it?" Luna asked. Emily had returned to The Ministry in the evening to let her know how the meeting had gone.

"I think they were genuine in their offer" Emily said, leaning back on the sofa "They want to help with the vampires in this country"

"But you think it is too big a risk?"

"The Volturi slaughtered thirty thousand people because one of them gave some help to Dr Cullen" Emily said in a dark voice "If they think I am getting in bed with The Cullen family, I have very little doubt that they would have no compunction in killing me, and anyone else who would stand with me" 

"Me?"

"You, Harry, your children, Hogwarts, everyone in Diagon Alley" Emily shrugged "And that would be just for starters" She shook her head "It is not a risk I am willing to take"

"Something I appreciate" Luna gave her a wry smile "Do you think we will see them again?"

"I think it will depend on how their...... conflict with The Volturi goes" Emily replied "I realise that you have become used to this, and maybe even somewhat blase about this, but the society you have created here is truly amazing" Luna blushed "Because of that - because of a nation where, in general, force and fear is not required to keep the vampire population in line - this nation holds some importance in our world at large"

"It does?" Luna asked in surprised.

"The Cullens believe this is somewhat of an ideal - like their ideas for a vegetarian life-style" Emily explained "And The Volturi think they could learn something about how you do things to keep the peace in the rest of the world" She paused "Anyway - I would recommend that we stay neutral. If we take sides, we will piss someone off and it will end badly" She paused "Of course - it is your decision in the end, however that's pretty much my advice"

"Advice I am happy to take" Luna smiled "Thank you - I am in your debt"

"There are no debts between friends" Emily replied, then stood up "If I may? I was going to visit Hogwarts, to talk to Mr Mathias and my daughter - let them know about this before they hear it somewhere else" 

"And The Volturi?" 

"I am no longer beholden to them, and have no desire to talk to them unless I can't avoid it" Emily grinned "So for now, it will just be Lucy and Mr Mathias" She glanced at the door "If I may?"

"You may"

xoxox

_30th of April, 2015_

"Director..... I think there's something you should see" Katie Taylor looked up as her assistant came into her office "There's a video on line - one that I think is probably going to be of relevance to us in the near future"

"It is" They both looked round as Dudley appeared at the door "Sorry, Director - Miss Jones was apparently in here, so I thought I would come straight in"

"Don't worry about it, Ambassador" Katie stood up, while Jenny Jones walked out of the office "So - this video?"

"It was uploaded to the web about seven hours ago, and has pretty much exploded - it's everywhere" Dudley walked over to her desk, then paused "May I?"

"Be my guest" She pushed her chair back, letting him open up a browser.

"So far most of the more reputable news organisations are ignoring it - the less reputable ones have showed it, but are passing it off as a hoax"

"Your doing?" Katie asked.

"Not yet" Dudley shook his head "No one believes this could be true, so they are rationalising it" He clicked on the address box and typed it in from memory "Everything you see is doable with special effects and video editing, so that's what it is being put down to" The website came up, showing the blank video box "Ready?"

"Not even close" Katie said "But have at it, my good fellow" Dudley stared at her with a slightly amused expression.

"My good fellow?"

"If I just said 'Do it, bitch' then it could be construed as being less than respectful to the Ambassador to The Court of St James" Katie replied with a laugh "Anyway - go ahead" 

"Okay" Dudley nodded, then clicked play.

As Katie watched the video unfold, her mouth fell open in surprise. By the time it reached the end, she was staring in utter disbelief at the screen.

"It's real? Not special effects or editing?" She asked hopefully.

"The best techs at the best agencies have subjected the video to the most exhaustive techniques you can imagine, and the tape was shot in one go. There are no layers or planes, no additions or subtractions and no indication that there was anyone else on the scene" Katie frowned.

"I have no clue what that means, but I am guessing the answer is no?"

"Pretty much" Dudley said "It's real" 

"Well bugger" Katie sighed, then clicked play again and watched in silence as a man in a silver costume bounded along the street, then put out a fire by squirting water from his bare hands. Once the fire was out, he turned on the spot and vanished.

"I realise that Minister Potter asked you to take it easy on finding this guy, Director, but I think we can agree - that is no longer an option" Dudley said quietly.

"To say the least" Katie closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands. A few seconds later she looked up at him "Would you come with me to see The Minister?"

"Of course" Dudley nodded "Ambassador Perks has pretty much given her approval for anything we do on this - while Scotland is now independent, matters that affect both nations, which this certainly will, can be handled by either Ambassador, and since I already have a working relationship with Minister Potter, I got nominated to take care of it"

"That will make it slightly easier" Katie said as they walked towards the outer office "Although if we have to hunt this guy down in Scotland, we would require explicit permission to do it from the Ambassador"

"I will make sure all the paperwork is available as soon as possible" Dudley said.

"I am sure Minister Potter will be overjoyed" Katie smiled.

xoxox

"Minister Potter? Ambassador Dursley and Director Taylor are here to see you" 

xoxox

_5th of May, 2015_

"Daniel" The morning press conference was in full swing, and - aside from the odd question about The Silver Mage - Daniel thought it was remarkably quiet.

"Yes, Mr Horsmont?" He said with a smile.

"Do you have any comment on the impending divorce of Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock?"


	12. Three and Twenty

_5th of May, 2015_

_"Do you have any comment on the impending divorce of Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock?"_

Susan looked up at the screen in surprise. She watched as Daniel opened his mouth to reply, paused, then closed it again.

"Minister" She called out as she got to her feet and walked over to the door to the inner office "I think you are going to want to see this"

xoxox

"See what?" Harry looked up as Hannah stood in the door to her office.

"The Ministerial Press Conference" Hannah replied.

"Something important?" Harry asked, standing up and pushing his chair back.

"I'm not sure" Hannah admitted, then stood to one side as Harry walked past her and into the outer office.

xoxox

Tom stared at the WWN receiver with a look of bemusement on his face. 

"Daniel? Did you hear the question?" Horsmont repeated.

"I did, Mr Horsmont" Daniel said.

"Then do you have any comment on the fact Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are getting a divorce?"

xoxox

"WHAT?" Luna yelled.

xoxox

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

xoxox

"Oh dear" Tom sighed, then, glancing at his watch, he stood up and walked out of his office.

xoxox

"The Ministry does not comment on the personal lives of its employees....." Daniel started.

xoxox

"Oh no" Luna sighed.

"A no comment would suggest there is something to it?" Susan asked.

"Almost certainly" Harry asked as he and Hannah entered from the corridor "Good afternoon, my love"

"Hello, sweetie" Susan replied, making Luna and Harry turn and stared at her "Not the right time for levity then?"

xoxox

"DANIEL" The Press Secretary paused as a forest of hands shot up, then looked over as Horsmont continued "Does the fact you are refusing to comment mean there is something to this?" 

"No - it does not mean that" Daniel said "I am just restating The Minister's general position about using this podium to discuss personal matters" He paused "However, I have no information about any of this - may I ask where your information came from, as I believe it to be badly mistaken"

"I got it from The Quibbler" Horsmont replied.

xoxox

"What did he just say?" Harry looked over at his wife.

"Dad? DAD published this story?" Luna stared back at her husband. They stared at each other for a few moments, then both looked back as everyone in the briefing room, along with the camera and Daniel all turned to look at where Xeno usually sat, only to realise the seat was empty.

"Susan?"

"Would you like me to get in touch with your father and ask him to come here with all due haste?" 

"That would be appreciated" Luna said, then smacked herself in the head and looked at Harry "Oh god - the kids"

xoxox

Tom walked into The Great Hall, then over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mr Potter - if I might have a word with you and your sister?" He said in a quiet voice, then - at the look on Tomas' face - added "It is nothing to worry about - your parents are fine - however - there was a question at the current briefing that I think you should be.........."

"Tomas? Have you seen..... oh, sorry Headmaster" Callista - a copy of The Prophet in hand - had come over to the table.

"Miss Potter" Tom glanced at the paper "I take it that is a story about your parents?" 

"How....." Callista started, while Tomas took the paper off her and began to read the front page.

"I was listening to the briefing on the WWN" Tom said with a slight smile "Mr Horsmont asked Daniel about the story" 

"It's not true, is it?" Callista asked quietly.

"No, it's not true" Tom said in an equally quiet voice "You know your parents love each other, and that if the entire world had gone nuts and they were even contemplating considering this, they would have talked to you about it already"

"I know" Callista nodded "But seeing it in black and white......" She paused "Where did they get it from?" 

xoxox

"Good afternoon, Mr Lovegood" Susan smiled as Xeno walked into Luna's outer office "The Chief Warlock and Minister are waiting for you in her office"

"Thank you, Susan" Xeno gave her a bright smile, then walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Luna's voice came back. Xeno cast a final glance at Susan, then went into his daughter's office.

xoxox

"Would you like to talk to your parents?" Tom asked as he, Callista and Tomas walked into The Entrance Hall. The twins exchanged glances, then shook their heads.

"Whatever the problem is, Mum's probably dealing with it now" Callista said "And given that it's nonsense, they will let us know when they are done"

"Okay" Tom smiled "You should both get back to lunch then off to your afternoon classes" He paused "I know you have resisted any special treatment and so forth, but if you find other students are bothering you, or you do want to talk to your parents, just let one of your teachers know, and I will see to it"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Tomas smiled, then the two kids walked back into The Hall, and Tom set off back to his office.

xoxox

"A divorce?" Luna looked at her father.

"I can explain" Xeno replied "But first - I am sorry it came out like that. I didn't think anyone would pick up on it, otherwise I would have told you about it"

"Forgive me, Xeno, but if you wrote an article saying we were going to get divorced, didn't you think we should know about it?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't an article" Xeno looked back at his daughter "It was in the astrology section"

"The astrology section?" Harry raised his eyebrows "The national press is focused on a horoscope?"

"No" Luna shook her head "Madame Langier is somewhat of a seeress - she has been working for Dad since before I was in school" 

"She isn't world famous, or even nationally famous" Xeno added "But in the time I have known her, she's given four prophecies that have all come true" He sighed "And when she submitted her column last night, she added a fifth"

"A real prophecy?" Luna asked.

"She says so, yes, and she's never lied to me" Xeno nodded.

"So what does it say?" Harry asked.

"The two that lead shall fight, and whilst the virtuous one shall try to prevent the oncoming doom, the union shall fall in three and twenty days" Xeno said quietly "I didn't give it a second thought, but it seems that the press have decided what - or rather who - 'the two who lead' refers to" 

"Us" Luna said, looking at her husband. 

"Has Madame Langier ever been wrong?" Harry asked.

"Her horoscopes are not exactly the stuff of legend" Xeno said with a smile "But every time she has provided a prophecy - an actual, real prophecy - it has never been wrong"

"Well - okay" Harry sighed, then looked at Luna "So - we're going to get a divorce?"

xoxox

"So that's where it came from" Luna was sat in Tom's office later that evening "I've known Madame Langier nearly my whole life, and Dad's right - she has never been wrong when she's given an actual prophecy" Tom stared at her blankly.

"You can't be taking this seriously, Luna" He said after a few moments "Just because someone predicts something - a very vague and woolly something - you think you and Harry are going to separate?"

"No" Luna shook her head "Of course not" She paused "But if Madame Langier gave this prophecy, it will come true - and come true by......" She glanced at her watch "The 28th" 

"And if it's not about you and Harry......" Tom trailed off, then shrugged "The two who lead could refer to anything"

"Britain has recently split - could be The PM and The FM" Luna said.

"There are any number of leaders in the world" Tom nodded "And even if you narrow it down to those who are in some kind of partnership, there'd still be a few hundred" 

"Every professional Quidditch team has a manager and an owner" Luna continued "Arguably they could be described as leaders" She sighed "Oh - by the way - it's 'the two that lead' not 'the two who lead'"

"So it might not even be a person?" Tom stared at her.

"This is why I hate divination" Luna shook her head "A prophecy is just a guess that might come true - if it does, the seer gets lauded and applauded for their gift, and if it doesn't, then people just assume they got the interpretation wrong and look for the next time it could come true" She sighed, then glanced at her watch "I should go - I suspect the next twenty three days are going to be a lot of fun" She stood up, with Tom following her a moment later.

"Thank you for letting me talk to Tomas and Cally" She smiled "I know they weren't worried - probably just annoyed - but still, I appreciate it"

"I'll keep an eye on them over the next three weeks" Tom said "They have a lot of friends, but there are a few students who think they are an easy target" Luna frowned, but Tom held his hand up "I haven't heard anything specific, and they haven't complained to anyone, so I am just watching for now"

"Thanks" She walked over and gave him a hug "The next three weeks - as the deadline gets closer - are just going to make it worse"

"I know" Tom sighed, then Luna opened the office door and smiled at Miss Smith and Mr Pride "Thank you for doing this, Miss Smith" The WPS agent nodded.

"If you and The Chief Warlock are going to be living in separate residences, it's nice to have a heads up about it" Miss Smith smiled back at her, making Luna laugh.

"As always, Miss Smith, I live to make your life easy" She looked back at Tom "I will no doubt talk to you soon, Headmaster"

"Minister" Tom smiled.

"And now - home" 

xoxox

_6th of May, 2015_

"Minister - I'm sorry to do this, but I think that you and The Chief Warlock are going to have to talk to the press" Daniel sat opposite Luna in her office "Have you seen the last two briefings?" 

"I didn't watch them, but I get the general idea" Luna gave a sigh "The press aren't letting this go?"

"And because I keep not commenting, some of the more imaginative members of the corps are starting to think that I - and you, Minister - are deliberately hiding something"

"You realise that if I go out there, and take Harry with me, they are going to be like sharks in blood?"

"I know, Minister" He paused "If I can be honest......"

"You mean sometimes you aren't?" Luna asked with a grin, making Daniel laugh.

"I would rather the no comment was coming from you or The Chief Warlock" He finished "That way if they are going to accuse anyone of lying......" 

"It will be my husband and me" Luna paused, then glanced at her watch "The next briefing is in two hours?"

"Yes, Minister"

"I will let you know fifteen minutes before if we are going to come to it" She smiled "Although if you walk in there and find a barrage of WPS agents, that would be a good indication"

xoxox

"Minister - do you have a moment for Director Taylor?" Susan asked.

"I really don't" Luna replied, standing up "I am meeting Harry in his office in about five minutes, and we're going down to the briefing room to talk to the nation about the fact we are going to form a band and go on tour" She walked into the outer office to find Katie waiting for her "Sorry, Director, but if you want to talk me to The Chief Warlock's office, feel free"

"What's the name of the band?" Katie asked as they started out of the office.

"Helpful Corn" Luna replied.

"Because....."

"Why not?" Luna grinned "So what can I do for The DMLE today?"

"We've found Aaron Maitland" Katie said, then turned as Luna came to stop "Minister?"

"You've found him?"

"We're detaining him under suspicion of Statute Violations" Katie continued, and Luna started walking again "We can hold him for another day or so - more if The Judicial Branch signs off on it - but I think he is all ready to confess" She paused "However there's a problem" 

"You do surprise me" Luna rolled her eyes "So - what's the problem?"

"It's two fold" Katie said, glancing around "I've spoken to Ambassadors Dursley and Perks, and they said that the Intelligence Services want Mr Maitland turned over to them" 

"Why?"

"Because he can put out fires with his bare hands, leap tall buildings in a single bound and so forth" Katie replied "And while some of them know about the secret, those that don't are kind of curious"

"We can't let that happen" Luna said emphatically.

"I am aware of that, Minister - so are the Ambassadors" Katie said "However the flip side of that is there are a few dozen members of The Wizengamot who want us to punish him"

"He has risked breaking the SofS......"

"That's not what they are pissed off about, Minister" Katie interrupted her, then blushed "Sorry, m'am - I didn't mean to interrupt you" 

"What's the problem?" Luna asked, waving off her comment.

"They want to punish him for using magic to save the lives of muggles" Katie said. Luna came to a halt again, then glanced around before pulling Katie off to the side of the corridor.

"Members of The Wizengamot believe that saving the lives of muggles is a crime?" She asked in a quiet, intense voice.

"Yes" Katie nodded. Luna stared at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"Once we are done with this briefing, Harry and I will come to your office" She said "We'll also talk to The Chief Justice to see where we are"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded.

"Okay - about half an hour in your office?"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded again. 

"See you then" Luna smiled, then turned and headed off towards the office of The Chief Warlock.

xoxox

"Daniel - do you have any more information on Minister Potter's reaction to the prophecy predicting the break up of her marriage?" Wynlion asked.

"Mr Wynlion....." Daniel started, then paused as he saw four WPS agents walk into the back of the briefing room, then turned to see two more walk in from the side door. He looked at Miss Smith, who nodded, then turned back to the press corps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Minister of Magic and The Chief Warlock and First Lord of The Ministry" He said, then - as every reporter got to their feet - he stood to one side as Luna and Harry walked up to the podium.

"Thank you" Harry smiled, then gestured for everyone to sit down "Neither my wife nor I am going to answer any questions, but I have a brief statement on behalf of both of us" He paused, then glanced down at the parchment.

"While Minister Potter and I respect the talents of Madame Langier, and have no reason to doubt that this is a genuine prophecy, that does not mean we believe it applies to us" He said calmly "The continued emphasis on that interpretation is causing some pain and distress to our family - especially our children" He paused "My wife and I are happily married, and are going to remain so long after the 28th of May has come and gone, and any speculation to the contrary is both unfounded and uncalled for" Reaching out, he took Luna's hand "That is all we have to say on the matter - thank you" 

"Mr Chief Warlock!" Wynlion shot to his feet "If you believe the stories to be untrue, do you plan to sue for libel?" Harry and Luna both ignored him and walked out of the briefing room, while Daniel walked up to the podium.

"Mr Wynlion - I believe The Chief Warlock made it clear that he and Minister Potter would not be answering questions and - before you address the question to me - I have no information" Wynlion stared at him for a moment, then nodded and sat down.

"Very well - let's continue"

xoxox

_8th of May, 2015_

"Despite what the august members of The Legislative Branch might think, saving the lives of non-magical people through the use of magic is not a crime" Percy said with a slight frown.

"I sense a but coming" Luna smiled.

"If the use of magic is so incontrovertible that it breaks The Statute, then it becomes a criminal matter" Percy continued "And even then, it is not the saving of the life that is the focus of the crime - it is the revelation of the magic"

"So unless there is some strong evidence that this has caused a breech, The Wizengamot has nothing?" Luna asked with a grin.

"Not a thing" Percy paused "However - in the interests of full disclosure - telling them that you are taking their toy away could cause them to spit their dummy out" Luna laughed.

"I will keep that in mind" She acknowledged "What about The ICW?"

"The ICW has a statute under which they can pursue what is described as the irresponsible use of magic that could result in a breach of The SofS" Percy explained, then glanced down at the book in front of him "Sorry - I haven't really read a lot about ICW law in this area"

"No worries" Luna grinned "After all - if you knew everything, it would make the rest of us feel a little inadequate" 

"Heaven forfend" Percy smiled without looking up. He read for a few more minutes, then looked up at her "Okay - the law pertains to any mage who uses magic in front of non-magical people. The law can be applied if the said use of magic is done without a good reason, without due care and attention and is likely to provide evidence to the non-magical world that magic exists" 

"Well - he's definitely performed magic" Luna said "And given that he has shown up in the non-magical press and is all over the internet, I would say it could be argued he has provided evidence" She paused "Does it define what 'a good reason' is?"

"There are several dozen guidelines" Percy glanced at the book again "I think the ones of most interest would be those that relate to preservation of life" He looked up at her "The ICW has more of a reverence for non-magical life than The Wizengamot does - saving the life of anyone is classed as a reasonable use"

"So he's off the hook?"

"Not exactly" Percy gestured at the book "We would have to send Mr Maitland to The ICW Court to answer the charges, and there he can use the reasonable use defence"

"Oh" Luna shrugged "Okay" She smiled "I will take it to Ambassadors Perks and Dursley and see what they say"

xoxox

"No" 

"No"

"So that's a no then?" Luna smiled at the two Ambassadors.

"The Prime Minister is getting a lot of pressure from the Intelligence and Security services" Dudley explained "The powers that Mr Maitland displays on these videos and pictures are not inconsiderable, and if someone can create these powers with technology, then the intelligence services are worried, and rightly so, that this technology - should it get in the wrong hands - could be a powerful weapon used against this country" Luna looked over at Sally-Anne.

"The First Minister takes the same view?"

"Pretty much" Sally-Anne nodded "If Mr Maitland hadn't been trying to save lives, but take them instead, you can imagine the chaos and destruction that would have been unleashed"

"And the two Ministers can't just tell them it's nothing?" Luna asked, then smiled at the twin looks of disbelief on the Ambassador's faces.

"Could you tell Director Taylor to ignore something this obvious?" Dudley asked.

"I could tell her" Luna said "Although she might not listen and - if it was really serious - might think I was covering something up" She paused "Okay - I will try to get an answer as to whether The ICW are willing to forego charges to facilitate relations with the non-magical governments"

"We appreciate it" Dudley said, and Sally-Anne nodded "And I'm sorry this is causing you problems with The Wizengamot - you know if we could avoid it, we would"

"I know, and I love you both" Luna smiled.

xoxox

_9th of May, 2015_

**"SILVER MAGE" CAUSING MAJOR RIFT IN GOVERNMENTS**

_JT Horsmont_

Sources inside The Ministry are suggesting that a man calling himself "The Silver Mage" - reportedly Aaron Maitland of The Hufflepuff Class of 1984 - is causing a major rift between The Ministry of Magic and The non-magical government of Great Britain. 

Mr Maitland, it is suggested, has been using his magic to save the lives of more then two dozen non-magical Brits, and that his escapades have been captured on multiple non-magical sources and is spreading out over the internet.

All of this has lead the non-magical Prime Minister and her Scottish Counterpart to demand Mr Maitland to be turned over to face the non-magical judicial system.

But in a surprising turn of events, Minister Potter is resisting the calls to hand him over, instead wanting to turn him to The ICW to answer charges of violating The International Statute of Secrecy.

In addition, the situation is further complicated as The Wizengamot is demanding Mr Maitland be handed over to them because the crimes he has allegedly committed were allegedly committed in this country, and that they are the ultimate authority in the country.

Currently, the situation is being mediated by Chief Justice Percival Weasley in his role as the chief law officer of The Ministry.

In an interesting historical note, the name Percival is most often taken as meaning "Good", "Saintly" or "Virtuous" - could this be the oncoming doom that Madame Langier's prophecy predicted?

xoxox

_10th of May, 2015_

"Are they seriously going to keep on with this?" Callista stared at The Daily Prophet, then looked up at Lucy Brown "You'd think after my parents performance at the last briefing, they would get the message and shut the hell up"

"Look at the bright side" Lucy said "If they are writing all about this, they can't be writing about your mother and my mother having an affair" Callista laughed.

"Give them a day, and I am sure that will occur to some of them" She said wryly, then looked across at the Gryffindor table "I'm going to go talk to Tomas - want to come with me?" She giggled as Lucy blushed "Oh this is just too easy. Come on, lover girl"

xoxox

_16th of May, 2015_

"Good morning, Minister" Daniel smiled as Luna walked up to the corridor just outside the briefing room "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you, Daniel" Luna returned his smile "I just wanted to thank you for your service over the last year, and to say keep up the good work"

"Thank you, Minister" Daniel smiled "It has been a pleasure, and I have actually kind of enjoyed it"

"I told Harry you were crazy" Luna laughed, then looked at the door to the briefing room "You saw the story?"

"I did" He nodded "Do you think I will get questions about it?" Luna shrugged.

"The Solaris won't ask, because it will look like they are trying to use the briefing room as a publicity machine - something that just isn't done, by any of the press" She paused "The other papers might risk giving the story more publicity to get an answer, or possibly a rise, out of you"

"Do you have any comment on it?" He asked.

"Daniel - I have full faith and confidence in your abilities, and I do not believe that having you representing me in these briefings has in any way damaged either my credibility or the credibility of The Ministry"

"And the suggestion that you are using me as a shield against direct press questioning - so that you can avoid discussing certain topics?" He paused "Sorry - that came slightly blunter than I intended, Minister"

"I wouldn't put it like that, Daniel" Luna said "However - I got Susan to do some quick calculations, and over the last year I have been able to dedicate, on average, two more hours per day to running the country than I have in previous years" 

"Per working day?" Daniel asked, making a note on his pad.

"Per day day" Luna smiled "Per working day, it goes up to about four or five, ish" She glanced at her watch "And now, if you will excuse me, I have to return to my office"

"Something I should be aware of before I go out there, Minister?" He asked.

"The Chief Justice is coming to talk to me about Mr Maitland" She paused "Not something I want broadcast to the press, just yet"

"Of course, Minister" He nodded, then - as she walked away - he turned and walked into the briefing room.

xoxox

_23rd of May, 2015_

**Board Member Resigns**

_Nell Beale, Prophet Business Reporter_

At noon today, The Comet-Nimbus Broom Company announced that Mrs Persis Fordman has resigned from The Management Board.

No reason was given for the resignation, but it has been speculated that Mrs Fordman has resigned to spend more time with her family.

xoxox

_26th of May, 2015_

"Minister Potter has spoken to Aldon Briach - the prosecutor assigned to this case for The ICW - and Mr Briach has agreed that, given the evidence, and the situation, he doesn't think there would be much chance of a conviction" Percy looked across his desk at Dudley "Because of this, he is willing to forego the extradition to Salzburg" 

"That's good, right?" Dudley asked.

"More than you'd think, because the one condition Mr Briach has for letting us keep him is that we don't hand him over to The Wizengamot" Percy gave him a self deprecating smile "It seems that he doesn't want stories about Britain prosecuting a dangerous criminal that The ICW was willing to let go"

"You don't want him?" Dudley looked at him in surprise.

"The SofS isn't broken - so far as we know - and I will resign my post and tell every single media outlet in the country why before I prosecute someone for saving the lives of two dozen innocent people" Percy said in a slightly angry tone "I realise that some members of this government are baying for blood, but they aren't in charge - I am" 

"I understand" Dudley nodded "So you will turn him over to us?"

"There are two conditions that come with this" Percy said "I am afraid that these are non-negotiable, because without them, there is a serious risk of treaty violations"

"Sounds serious" Dudley leaned forward "What are they?"

"Mr Maitland has to have his magic bound - permanently. He will never be able to use magic again" Percy said "And before he leaves our custody, his memory is going to be adjusted so that he remembers being The Silver Mage, but now how he did it"

"So that the intelligence services can't learn about magic" Dudley nodded.

"I assume that The PM and FM can make sure he isn't killed or tortured?" Percy asked "Because if he can't answer their questions, and they are determined to find out the truth, they could use any number of methods on him"

"I promise he will be treated well" Dudley promised "No torture, no death" He paused "My guess is that - after they realise The Silver Mage is no more - they will just release him"

"We have a.... discretionary fund, for want of a better phrase, that might be of use" Percy said in a slightly quieter voice "Every so often we have to send mages back to the non-magical world for various reasons - if Mr Maitland is released we can provide some money to get him started in the world"

"I will take that under advisement, Mr Chief Justice" Dudley smiled, then frowned "What about The Valaria guys? They aren't going to get money from this, are they?"

"No" Percy shook his head "Discretionary fund - meaning it is in the Minister's gift, and generally it's only given to people who are sent to the non-magical world through no fault of their own, or who we believe deserve the help" He frowned "Committing crimes that would see the destruction of the whole of magical society doesn't entirely qualify" 

"And Mr Maitland does?" 

"He is having his magic bound and his life destroyed because he went out of his way to help people" Percy said simply "In our book, that makes him a good guy - one who needs help"

"Makes sense" Dudley smiled "So - assuming The PM and FM agree to your conditions, and to protect him once he is in the system, you will turn him over to us?"

"As soon as is reasonably possible" Percy nodded.

"Will it cause trouble with The Wizengamot?"

"Almost certainly" Percy nodded again, this time with a slight smile "But, off the records - it's what Minister Potter lives for" Dudley laughed.

"Okay" He said "I will convey your message to the powers that be, and get back to you" He stood up "Oh - how are Harry and Luna doing?"

"Pardon me?" Percy looked up at him.

"I got told about the latest prophecy" Dudley explained "I was just wondering how they were coping with all the speculation and so forth" 

"I think they will be happy if they never hear another prophecy again" Percy admitted "But in two days time, it should all be over - I think they can survive until then"

"Here's hoping" Dudley grinned "Give them my best"

"Of course"

xoxox

_27th of May, 2015_

**TREATY BROKEN! REVOCATION IMMINENT! MINISTRY ON FULL ALERT!**

_Special Report by JT Horsmont and Grafton Wynlion_

According to sources within both the non-magical and magical governments, the future of Mr Maitland - the so called "Silver Mage" - has now become the subject of a major incident between the non-magical and magical governments.

Reportedly, the non-magical government want him turned over so that they can interrogate him to find out how he was doing what he was doing. There are also suggestions that they might perform medical tests and other investigations on Mr Maitland to discover the source of his powers.

In a surprising turn of events, The Ministry is reported as being against this move - although not because they want to protect Mr Maitland from the somewhat backward and barbaric culture of the non-magical world but because they are protecting the magical secret in line with ICW laws.

But in another strand of this growing debate, certain parts of The Wizengamot want Mr Maitland to stand trial before them due to the way he has been using his powers.

All of these arguments have created a powder-keg situation between the branches of the magical government and the non-magical government, and with the fulfilment of the Langier Prophecy less than thirty six hours away, it is fast becoming apparent that not even the intervention of The Virtuous One - aka Mr Chief Justice Percival Weasley - can prevent the all out war that we at The Solaris believe is about to break out.

xoxox

"Daniel"

"Yes, Minister?"

"You are going to have some guests at your three o'clock briefing"

"Yes, Minister"

xoxox

An hour later, Luna, Harry, Dudley and Percy walked into the briefing room and while Luna and Dudley walked to the podium, Percy and Harry stood behind them.

"Due to the somewhat irresponsible speculation in some of today's papers, I am taking the unusual step of addressing these matters directly" Luna said in a calm, collected voice "This is not a step that I, or the other people present here, wanted to take, however given that we have been inundated with comments from worried citizens that the non-magical government is about to invade and occupy magical Britain, we felt we had no choice" She cast a brief glance at where Horsmont was sat, then looked forward again.

"Following an agreement signed earlier today, Mr Maitland has had his powers bound and his memory adjusted so that he doesn't remember being a mage" Luna continued "Once we - The DMLE and The Ministry - can be sure that the binding and memory adjustment has been successful, Mr Maitland will be turned over to the non-magical government"

"My government, along with the Scottish government, will investigate all of Mr Maitland's activities" Dudley took over the explanation "Once we are convinced that he is no longer a threat to The International Statute of Secrecy, and that he is not a threat to either society or to himself, he will be released into the non-magical community to continue his life" 

"The Ministry, Wizengamot, Judicial Branch and both Ambassadors have agreed to this resolution" Luna spoke again "The non-magical government does not consider the treaty to be broken, and they are not going to invade and occupy The Ministry in an attempt to bring the magical community back under their control"

"In addition, The Prime Minister and First Minister of Scotland have both signed binding agreements that Mr Maitland will NOT be used as a lab rat in order to find out where magic comes from and whether or not it would be possible to use any such knowledge to give magical powers to non-magical people" Dudley finished.

"As to this having any relation to the prophecy reported in The Quibbler twenty two days ago - The Ministry, Wizengamot and Judicial Branch have no comment on that" Luna paused and looked at Dudley "Ambassador?"

"Personally I think it is to do with Julia and Sophie Smith on 'The Sun Also Sets'" Dudley replied "Ever since they started working together on The Poseidon Project, they have been arguing more and more, and once they both fell for Owen Malrooney, it was bound to end badly - especially given Julia slept with Owen and his brother while pretending to be Sophie" He realised everyone was staring at him in confused surprise "In short - no"

"Thank you" Luna said, then turned back to the press "The Chief Warlock, Ambassador Dursley and I will now answer your questions" 

"What about Chief Justice Weasley?" Tonks asked in a polite tone.

"Chief Justice Weasley will not be answering questions" Luna replied as Percy gave a polite nod, then walked down from behind the podium and out of the briefing room "His presence here was merely to underline the seriousness with which we take this issue" She paused "So - are there any more questions?"

xoxox

_28th of May, 2015_

Luna opened her eyes, then rolled over and looked at her husband.

"So, my love, are you ready for our last day of marriage?" She asked.

"Can't wait" Harry replied with a grin, then leaned over and kissed her "So - any idea what's going to happen today?"

"Not a clue" Luna admitted "But if it was something catastrophically bad, we would have had signs about it before now" She sat up and leaned back against the bedstead "Whatever it is, I don't think it's going to worry us"

"Good - I still have to meet with some of the more senior members of The Wizengamot this morning to see what I can do to put out the fires surrounding Mr Maitland's transfer" He sighed "Is there any chance that one of your last acts in office could be to execute the people who bug me?"

"I will quite happily write any laws you want, love of my love" She smiled "However I think there is a flaw in your plan" 

"There is?" Harry frowned.

"I can write laws, but I can't pass them on my own" She pointed out "And if you can get members of The Wizengamot to vote for their own executions, then you are far more of a god than I already think you are"

"Oh yeah" Harry sighed "Well - back to plan b" Luna looked at him questioningly "Listen, nod and ignore" 

"Sounds like my kind of plan" She grinned, then looked at the clock on her bedside table "Well I think it's time to get up and face the day, love of my love" She bounded out of bed "Race you to the shower"

xoxox

"Tonks? Can I see you a moment?" Tonks stood up as Barnabas Cuffe called her into his office.

"Yes Chief - what do you want?" She asked.

"I've got a report from the business desk" Cuffe handed over a report "I thought it might be of interest to you"

"A business report?" Tonks raised an eyebrow curiously "I realise you're getting on a bit, but you must remember I'm a political reporter, right?"

"Yes, Mrs Lupin - I remember that" Her editor gave a brief laugh "However I think once you read it, you'll understand why I think it will be right up your street"

"Okay" Tonks said, her tone still slightly disbelieving. She took the file, then turned back and walked to her desk.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she stood up and walked back into Cuffe's office.

"Boss - do you want the exclusive on this, or can I go and talk to Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock?"

"If you can get them to talk, on the record, I will let you do what you want" Cuffe replied.

"Consider it done" She grinned, then turned and bounded out of the office.

xoxox

"Minister Potter - Mrs Lupin is here without an appointment" Susan said from the door.

"Did she say if it was business or personal?" Luna asked, looking up from the document on her desk.

"She said it was business, but that she thinks you would want to talk to her" Susan replied.

"Okay then" Luna smiled "Please show her in" Susan nodded, then left the office. A moment later, Tonks walked in.

"Minister - I was hoping that I might persuade you and The Chief Warlock to give me an interview on the record about a story that was in The Prophet's business section this morning" Tonks said briskly "I know that both you and your husband are reluctant to talk about your personal life in the press, however I think in this instance you would probably be willing" Luna stared at her for a few moments, then turned to her fireplace. 

"Chief Warlock's Office" She said, and a moment later, the flames burst into life and Harry's head appeared "I have Mrs Lupin from The Prophet who would like to interview us about a story in the paper today" She paused "Mrs Lupin says it relates to our personal life, but that we will want to talk"

"I'll be through in a moment" Harry's head said, then the flames vanished. Luna turned back to Tonks.

"If you'd like to take a seat, The Chief Warlock will be here shortly"

"I heard" Tonks smiled, then sat down in front of Luna's desk.

"Can you tell me about the story?" Luna asked.

"Can I wait until The Chief Warlock arrives?" Tonks replied "I'd like to get your first reactions, if that's okay?"

"Okay" Luna sounded slightly bemused "How's little James doing?"

"He's doing well well, Lu" Tonks grinned "And he started exhibiting some signs of being a morpher" 

"Wow" Luna leaned forward "Anything in particular?" 

"Her hair colour is changing from day to day" Tonks nodded "And I know most baby's hair gets darker, or lighter - I can never remember which - but I am pretty sure it doesn't go from pink to blue to purple to yellow in the space of a week" 

"That does sound unusual" Luna admitted, then looked up as Harry walked into the office "Tonks says that Jamie might be a morpher"

"Really? Cool" Harry walked up behind Tonks "Congratulations"

"Thank you, Uncle Harry" Tonks said proudly, then she paused "Now, Minister, Mr Chief Warlock - this story was posted in the business section of The Prophet this morning" As Harry sat down next to Luna, Tonks handed them a copy of the story. Harry leaned into read over Luna's shoulder.

_This morning, The Comet-Nimbus Broomstick Company has filed papers to break up their combined business interest. NimCom, as it is generally known, has been in partnership for the past decade, providing brooms to almost every team in The Quidditch League, as well as Hogwarts School and a number of other organisations._

_However it would appear that this successful partnership is now over, with both companies going their separate ways. In filing the papers, the Chief Design Officer and Chief Production Officer have cited creative differences and an apparent inability to work together any longer._

_From the statements given by both Mr Callan and Miss Hannah, the former CFO Persis Fordman attempted to negotiate a settlement that would keep the company together, but when it became apparent that neither of the two were in the mood to compromise, she resigned._

_The full dissolution of the company is expected to take between six months and a year, however - for all intents and purposes - The Comet-Nimbus Broom Company is now no longer a going concern, and this once great union of the two best broom manufacturers has fallen by the wayside._

Luna looked up from the paper, staring at Tonks in slight confusion.

"Why would I want to make a comment on this?" She asked "I mean - it's two private companies, and it doesn't say that they will be shutting down, so I don't think there will be any major impact on jobs or such" She paused "So - what am I missing?"

"Look at it this way" Tonks smiled "The two leading broom manufacturing companies have had a fight, and they are no longer united as a single entity. A woman named Persis - the feminine form of Percy, incidentally - tried to stop it, but the union of the two companies has now - as the report says - fallen" Luna and Harry stared at her, then understanding dawned on both their faces at the same time.

"This? This is what the prophecy related to?" Luna asked.

"I am 99 percent sure" Tonks nodded "So - would you like to comment on the story, and do you have anything to say to the papers that have been predicting any number of dire and disastrous scenarios over the past three and twenty days?" 

"You know what?" Harry said "I think we do"


	13. The Closing Door

_4th of June, 2015_

"Good morning" Harry looked out from the podium in the briefing room, then glanced down at the paper before looking up again "It is my very great pleasure to announce that the public consultation on electrifying the magical world has been completed, and that a final proposal has been agreed" He paused "The details of the proposal will be published this afternoon, and will be put before The Wizengamot in a week's time"

"Mr Chief Warlock - do you think it will pass?" Tonks asked.

"I am hopeful that it will, Mrs Lupin" Harry nodded "However - as with all things, nothing is certain until the one hundred and first person raises their hand"

"Mr Chief Warlock - do you support the proposal?" Katie Ball asked.

"I do" Harry nodded "The explosion and subsequent firestorm we saw unfold in Diagon Alley was an horrific tragedy - one that I hope we never see again. And while I understand that change is never easy, there are times when it is an absolute necessity - if we miss this chance, then those who die in next fire - the next explosion - will be on our consciences, and their blood on our hands" He paused "So yes - I support this proposal"

"Mr Chief Warlock - if it does pass, what will the timetable be for supplying electricity to the country?" Horsmont asked.

"The proposal provides a provisional timetable of six months for the four main areas - Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, The Alleys and The Ministry" Harry glanced at his parchment again "The Alleys also includes St Mungos" He paused "The provisional order is Hogwarts, St Mungos, The Alleys, Hogsmeade then The Ministry"

"Why is Hogwarts being done so early?" Horsmont asked "Wouldn't making St Mungo's safe be more of a priority?"

"Four weeks from now marks the end of term" Harry pointed out "After discussions with Headmaster Riddle, it was decided that if we could make the changes while Hogwarts was closed, it would go faster - and with less danger to the students - than trying to do it while the students were there"

"Will the other areas be closed off during the process?" Tonks asked.

"If this was a perfect world, yes" Harry admitted "However closing down St Mungo's is not an option so it will be done while it is open. The other three areas will be closed in phases - areas will be off limits during the process, but they won't be closed entirely"

"Will businesses be compensated for this?" Horsmont asked.

"That is currently under discussion" Harry replied, then glanced at his parchment "The vote will take place one week today, and - as I indicated earlier - it will be a straight up and down vote to a simple majority" He looked around "Thank you" 

xoxox

_10th of June, 2015_

Jessie Bates looked up from the security report she'd been reading.

"Come in" She called out, then jumped to her feet as first Vanessa Jones walked in, followed by Susie "Susie? Are you okay?" Her daughter looked up on her, and Jessie felt her inner wolf roar at the look on her face. Taking her daughter in her arms, she carried her over to the sofa and sat down. Holding her tightly, she looked over at the babysitter.

"Vanessa - what happened?" She asked quietly, still holding her daughter.

"About two hours after you left for work, the wards alerted me that we'd received a letter via owl" Vanessa replied, glancing worriedly at Susie "Susie and I went to the owl drop point - it wasn't an owl I recognised from any of your associates" She paused, then held up an envelope "When I opened it......"

"It says I'm a monster and should be killed" Susie said, her head resting against Jessie's shoulder. Jessie looked back at Vanessa, who nodded.

"It's signed The GRA, and underneath is the phrase 'Working For A Britain Of National Purity'" She paused "It's pretty graphic, Jess - to the point of making me feel sick" Jessie stroked her daughter's hair for a moment, then slowly shifted her until Susie was sat on the sofa.

"Mum......" Susie said.

"I'll be back in a moment, love" Jessie smiled, then she walked over to the door "Violet? Can you get Chloe in here? Now?"

"Yes, Miss Owens" Her assistant nodded, then Jessie turned back.

"If you can give me five minutes to hand this over to my deputy, I will take the rest of the day off, and come home with you" She glanced at Vanessa "You'll come with us?"

"Of course" Vanessa nodded, then looked round as a young woman with red hair walked into the office.

"Chloe - my daughter received this by owl post about half an hour ago" Jessie said as Vanessa handed the young woman the letter "Would the owl still be there?"

"Sorry" Vanessa shook her head "It flew away once the letter was delivered"

"Long shot" Jessie admitted, then turned back to her deputy "I am taking the rest of the day off, but I want to know everything about this group first thing tomorrow" Chloe glanced through the letter, eyes going wide.

"Yes, m'am" She nodded "I will get right on it"

"Thank you" Jessie smiled, then - as Vanessa walked out of the office - she walked over and scooped her daughter up into her arms "Lets go home"

xoxox

_11th of June, 2015_

Luna looked around at the packed Wizengamot chamber, then turned back to look at her husband.

"We are here today to vote on The Magical Electrification Bill" Harry said, his voice magically magnified to sound throughout The Chamber "This Bill will authorise the budget, will grant permission to The Wizengamot and The Ministry to work in Hogwarts, and grant permission to the relevant departments to work in St Mungo's, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and within this building" He paused "This is a simple vote - once the proposal gains the support of one hundred and one members, it will be considered passed" He smiled "And - of course - if the vote is tied, I will provide the tie-breaking vote" He glanced down at his podium, then looked up again.

"Let's begin" He looked over at the left of The Chamber "Would the first Arcanum cast their votes......"

xoxox

"How do you think the vote's going?" James was sat in the back room of Madame Milly's Potions, having lunch with his wife. Lily glanced at her watch.

"About ten minutes in" She looked up at him "I would guess they've got through the first two Arcana by now, so either they are halfway to their goal, or they are totally screwed" She grinned "You think it will pass?"

"Ten dead, dozens injured - Knockturn Alley burned down and had to be demolished" James shook his head "I know The Wizengamot can be dumb and selfish at times, but I think in this case, there is no way they are going to vote against this - the public would destroy them"

"Any idea when we'd be upgraded?" Lily asked "And do you think they can organise it round Back To School Day?" 

"You think The Wizengamot, The Ministry and Hogwarts are going to screw up the one day of the year we actually do some work?" James laughed "No - they'll arrange it around us - if they close half The Alley down on School Day there will be chaos beyond reason"

"True" Lily grinned, then looked at her watch "Well, my dearest love - I am afraid I have to go back to work. The polyjuice is just about ready to go, and the full moon is in three nights"

"Then I will leave you to it, sweetie" James said, standing up "There's a stack of Hogwarts: A History that have my name on them" 

"They do?" Lily grinned.

"Well - no" He shook his head, then leaned down and kissed her "See you tonight, dear"

"Love you"

xoxox

"......and the vote from the last Arcanum comes in at 31 to 2" Harry looked down at the podium "That concludes the voting on The Magical Electrification Bill - thank you all" He paused, then smiled "This will come as no surprise to any of you, but I am very pleased and proud to announce that the bill has passed by 164 votes to 36" A huge burst of applause filled The Chamber, making Harry smile.

"Now that The Bill has been passed, it will be presented to The Minister this afternoon for her signature, and then the work will start" There was another burst of applause "And with that, the voting is complete - thank you again, and you are all discharged"

xoxox

"Minister, I have for you a bill for your signature" Harry stood in front of Luna's desk "It was voted on this morning, and passed with 82 percent support"

"Do we have to do this every time, sweetie?" Luna smiled up at him.

"By affixing your signature on this bill, it will make it law" Harry continued, although he gave a slight smirk "Minister, do you wish to sign this bill into law?"

"What will you give me?" Luna asked, interlacing her fingers in front of her.

"Minister......." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on - you can't even offer me a kiss? This is one of the most ground changing bills since The Unification and you just want me to sign it without any kind of reward?" She sighed "Has the romance gone out of our relationship?" Harry walked round the desk, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Straightening up, he walked back around and stood in front of the desk.

"Minister" He held the parchment out, and Luna smiled.

"Mr Chief Warlock" She held her hand out and took the parchment. Picking up her golden quill, she signed the parchment then handed it back to Harry.

"Thank you Minister" He grinned, then he rolled it up and slipped it into this robes "So - want to go out and celebrate?" 

xoxox

_13th of June, 2015_

Chloe Coulson walked into The WPS offices and over to Violet's desk.

"Good afternoon, Violet" She smiled "I am here for my appointment with Miss Owens"

"She and Miss Smith are waiting for you" Violet replied.

"Miss Smith?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Apparently" Violet grinned "Still want to go in?" 

"Do I have a choice?" Chloe grinned back, then she walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Chloe took a deep breath, then pushed the door open and walked into Miss Owen's office.

"Miss Coulson" Miss Smith and Miss Owens smiled "Please have a seat" 

"Thank you" Chloe walked down and sat in front of the desk.

"So" Miss Smith looked at her calmly "What do we know?"

"Well - I am afraid it is all bad news" Chloe said, biting her lip "First - there's no way to trace the letters back to whomever sent them" She gestured at the folder she had brought with her "There is no magical signature on the parchment or in the ink. And - after talking to Vanessa - I would say the owl was probably rented, rather than one that is owned by the sender"

"Well, damn" Miss Owens sighed "What about the letter itself?"

"That's the other part of the bad news" Chloe pulled the letter out of the file "I ran this past eight Justices, and I am afraid none of them think it is actually actionable" She paused at the twin looks of surprise on her bosses' faces "I realise it's a surprise, and something that makes me think we should approach The Minister and Chief Warlock about the free speech laws we have, but - from a purely objective and legal point of view - the letters don't make any specific threats, nor do they openly advocate the death of all magical werewolves, or even the death of your daughter" She paused "Whoever wrote this is simply stating a position - something that is, as a rule, protected by The Unification Treaty"

"They told my daughter she was a monster and that she deserved to die to maintain the purity of the nation" Miss Owens said in a dangerous voice.

"I know, Jess - and I think that is a god-awful thing to say to anyone let alone a child" Chloe continued "But over the past ten years we have heard The COP, The Bumblebees and a whole bunch of other whack-jobs advocate similar positions in regard to our species and none of them has been prosecuted for saying it" She glanced at the letter again "The letter is offensive, hate-filled and nasty, but unfortunately it is not actionable under the current laws"

"She has a point" Miss Smith said, resting her hand on Miss Owens' shoulder "Jess - I know this sucks, and I can't imagine what Susie is going through - but if we try to use this specific letter to clamp down on hate groups and the intolerant bastards we have to put up with then we won't get anywhere" Miss Owens sighed, then looked at Chloe.

"Is there any good news?" She asked.

"From a certain point of view" Chloe replied "Despite not being actionable, whoever wrote this is just this side of the law - and I suspect that if we keep it private and keep it secret - and by that I mean keep it from the press - then they will feel compelled to up their game and write even more objectionable letters" She looked up at Miss Smith "If we can monitor their mail, and keep this sort of thing away from Susie, then I am pretty sure we will get something that breaks right through the think line they are protected by - and at that point we can unleash hell and beat the crap out of them"

"What if they move from writing to actions?" Miss Smith asked.

"A little extra security wouldn't hurt" Miss Owens replied "I mean - Kyle and I can protect her while we are there, and Vanessa is no slouch, but if I talk to The Minister....." She frowned "You realise I don't like using my daughter as bait"

"That's not what we are doing" Chloe said "I would suggest no statements, no comments - no anything from you, from Susie, from Miss Smith or from The Minister or Chief Warlock or anyone associated with any of this" She paused "I know it is potentially dangerous, but the alternative is we move on this, get laughed out of court and give whatever bastards wrote this more ammunition to come after werewolves with" She slipped the letter back into the folder.

"Okay" Miss Owens nodded "We'll do it your way for the moment, with one exception" Chloe nodded "I want you to continue trying to find these people - anyone who writes like that is dangerous, regardless of what side of the law they are on - and I want to make sure this does not turn into a blood bath"

"Yes, boss" Chloe nodded again "I will get on it right now"

"Thank you" Miss Owens smiled, then Chloe got up and left the office. When the door had closed behind her, Miss Owens turned to her boss.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

xoxox

_14th of June, 2015_

**One Day More**

_Op Ed by Arcadia Garrison_

Tomorrow afternoon, The Wizengamot are going to vote on possibly the most important piece of legislation in a generation - a vote that, if it passes will redefine the future of our society for the next twenty five years.

When The Unification Treaty was signed - when the fabled seven architects (a group that includes three of the four Heads of Government as well as the man responsible for educating our children) set up the society we live in - a key part of this brave new world was the right of the press to be free. Indeed, it was such an important part, that a specific section of The Treaty was dedicated to it.

And in that section, the following lines were written :-

_The Minister and Wizengamot shall make no laws that will interfere with the right of the press to conduct their lawful business, excepting where previously stated in the provisions of The Judicial Branch and the right of every citizen to a fair trial._

_The Minister and Wizengamot shall make no laws that restrict the freedom of the press to pursue stories of a public interest, or that prevent the press from investigating the wrong doing, suspected wrong doing or other newsworthy acts of the elected officials._

Strong words - words that define what we believe as a society.

And yet in less than forty eight hours The Wizengamot - at the behest of The Minister - is going to vote to write a series of laws that will interfere with the right of the press to conduct their lawful business.

Laws that will restrict the freedom of the press to pursue stories that need pursuing, and that will allow the elected officials to cloak themselves in moral authority while covering their own misdeeds.

Tomorrow afternoon, The Wizengamot and The Minister are going to bring about the start of a police state, in which censorship and self-interest will triumph over all, and in which the legitimate and lawful activities of the press will be subject to the whim and petty desires of those we are meant to hold to account.

And if they can do this it will only pave the way to introduce any new laws they see fit, simply because the press will no longer have the ability to report their actions and activities.

I ask that everyone who would not see a world where our elected officials will become our Overlords, where the public will have no say on how their world works, where democracy will be destroyed via the back door - I ask they gather to protest this barbarous act at The Ministry tomorrow and make known that we - the people - will not stand for this.

However - should our protest be ignored - should the government vote to impose censorship and ignore their own rules and regulations - then I give you this promise.

Alohamora will cease publication until such time that the citizens of this country can once again enjoy the freedom of the press that they were promised and the government comes to its senses and repeals the illegal and immoral laws.

So - now we wait and see.

xoxox

Tonks glanced at her notepad, then looked up at Luna.

"Minister - if the vote goes your way tomorrow, how long will it be until the laws take affect?" She asked. Luna smiled.

"Technically, the law will be in affect once I sign the bill" Luna replied "However, I can see the chaos that would ensue if the press and the media had to change their working practices in the middle of the day" She paused "If the bill passes tomorrow, then the laws will come into affect at midnight on the 21st of this month"

"Five days?" Tonks asked in surprise "That's it?"

"The laws are pretty specific and the media has known about this for a fair while now" Luna replied calmly, then grinned "How long would you suggest?" Tonks looked at her, then shrugged.

"I admit - I hadn't given it much thought" She paused "Off the record The Prophet is already gearing up to work to the new laws whether they pass or not. The 21st is easily a doable deadline"

"Glad to hear it" Luna laughed "Is that it? Any more questions?"

"Just one" Tonks glanced at her pad again "Have you seen today's Alohamora?" 

"Susan showed me it earlier" Luna nodded "She thought I might find it interesting"

"Do you have any comment on the Op Ed? And on the threat to close their doors if The Bill passes tomorrow?"

"I have no comment, on either part" Luna replied.

"Off the record do you have any comment?" Tonks asked.

"That if passing the vote means getting rid of that god-awful piece of crap once and for all, then I have two reasons to vote yes tomorrow"

xoxox

_15th of June, 2015_

"I thought we'd find you here" James and Lily walked into Florean Fortescue's to find Susan and Hannah having lunch.

"The Minister and Chief Warlock are going to be busy at least until two o'clock" Susan replied, taking a scoop of ice-cream "And we figured either we win - in which case we need ice-cream to celebrate"

"Or we lose" Hannah smiled "In which case....."

"We need ice-cream to commiserate" Lily laughed "May we join you?"

"By all means" Hannah gestured to table "The more the merrier"

"Do you mean that?" Another voice came from the door, and all four turned to see Jessie and Susie stood at the entrance.

"Miss Owens - please" Susan gestured at the table, and The WPS Agent lead her daughter over and pulled out a chair for her.

"What would you like, love?" Jessie asked.

"Triple Choc Scoop please!" Susie grinned, making Jessie laugh.

"Why do I bother asking?" She rolled her eyes, then walked over to the counter.

"So Susie - how are you?" James asked as Lily came back with two plates of waffles and put one down in front of her husband.

"A little sore, Uncle James" Susie replied.

"Full moon in two nights?" Susan asked, and Susie nodded.

"Grampa Remus is coming over before we go to the reserve" She smiled "Granny Tonks and Dad are going to watch old movies"

"Granny Tonks?" James raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ooops" Susie blushed "She doesn't like me calling her that" 

"We won't tell" Lily replied with a grin, then Susie looked up as Jessie came over and sat down.

"Miss Owens....." Susan started.

"When I am not on duty, you can call me Jessie" Jessie said with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure I can" Susan admitted "Working for The Minister has given me a healthy respect for the job you do, and calling you Jessie seems somewhat disrespectful" Jessie laughed.

"I promise I will not take it personally" She said "But you were going to ask a question?"

"Totally off the record and informally, what do The WPS think about the vote?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but those I've talked to about it all think this will make life a great deal easier" Jessie said "I know we don't pay attention to the press as it is, but being able to write them out of the equation - at least for the kids - will make life every so much less complicated"

"The Minister said much the same thing" Susan nodded, then glanced at her watch "So how do you think it's going so far?"

"They are probably just getting to the first Arcanum" Lily replied "Luna predicted there would be a few protests from the floor before the vote started" 

"Arcanum?" Susie asked "What's an Arcanum?" The adults all exchanged glances, then James smiled.

"There are two hundred and one members of The Wizengamot, including Aunty Luna, Uncle Tom and Uncle Harry" He said "When they are having a vote - like they are today - all two hundred and one members gather in The Chamber to cast their vote" 

"But because there are so many of them, they cast their votes in groups" Lily continued the explanation "Each group is referred to as an Arcanum, and there are six Arcana in The Wizengamot, each made up of thirty three people"

"Six thirty threes are one hundred and ninety eight" Susie said, looking at Jessie for confirmation.

"That is true" James nodded "There are three groups of seats in The Wizengamot - the hereditary members, The Ministry and the elected members" He paused "The hereditary members make up the first two Arcana - sixty six seats"

"The elected members make up the last three Arcana - ninety nine seats" Susan added.

"The third Arcanum is made up of the thirty three heads of department from The Ministry, as well as Minister Potter and Headmaster Riddle" Lily finished "And finally, there is Uncle Harry - The Chief Warlock and First Lord of The Ministry"

"The Chief Warlock only gets to vote if the final vote is tied" Jessie said with a smile.

"So each Arcanum votes in turn - thirty three votes at a time?" Susie asked.

"Yes - and when they get to the third Arcanum....." James said.

"The Ministry staff?" Susie asked, and James nodded.

"The departments heads vote first, then Headmaster Riddle and then Minister Potter" He continued "Then the fourth, fifth and sixth Arcana cast their votes" 

"Wow" Susie looked down at her ice-cream for a few minutes, then looked back up at James "Is Aunty Luna going to win?" 

xoxox

"So with the votes of the third Arcanum passed, the vote now stands at ninety votes to eleven in favour of The Bill" Harry announced from the podium "There will be a fifteen minute break for rest and restoration, then we will return for the votes of the last three Arcana"

xoxox

"Not to tempt fate, little one, but yes - I think that it will pass" James nodded "There are enough people out there who are tired of the way the more..... dubious members of the press have been operating, and the compromise that Harry and Luna have put together is a good one"

"Uncle James?" Susie looked up at him, twirling her spoon in her bowl.

"Yes, dear?" 

"Why do you sometimes refer to Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna as Harry and Luna, and sometimes as Minister and Chief Warlock?" She asked "I don't call Mum Director Owens"

"True" James smiled "I only call them by their titles when I am in The Ministry, or it is an official thing" He paused "You know Mr Lovegood?"

"Luna's Dad?" Susie nodded "He's funny" Lily and Susan both snorted in amusement.

"Well - when he is working, and writing a story about Luna - or interviewing Harry - he refers to them by their titles" James continued, ignoring his wife "But when he is just being her father, he calls her Luna"

"Or petal" Lily interjected.

"Or my little snorkack" Hannah added, making Susie laugh.

"So it depends on who you are talking to?" Susie asked, and James nodded "Okay - I get that" 

xoxox

"And with every member of the fourth Arcana voting yes, I am pleased and proud to announce that - with a vote of 123 to 11 - The Bill has now passed" Harry smiled as The Chamber burst into applause. He looked over at Luna, who was grinning broadly "And - on an aside - it occurs to me that most bills have passed by this stage, meaning that the last two Arcana might feel their opinion doesn't matter all that much - which, of course, isn't true" There were a few laughs.

"So - would the members of the fifth Arcanum please cast their votes?"

xoxox

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?" Lily laughed as both Susie and Susan responded to her question.

"Susan" She qualified, making Susie grin "Did you come from The Ministry?" 

"Yes" Susan nodded, jamming her spoon into one of her waffles.

"Did the protest that Garrison called for materialise?" Both Susan and Hannah laughed.

"It did" Hannah continued "As we came through the atrium, we saw nine people, as well as Mr Garrison, all holding placards"

"Ten?" Lily stared at them in surprise "They only got ten people to protest?"

"Seems that Alohamora isn't the force for good it believes it is" Susan smiled.

"Do you think they will make good on their statement?" James asked.

"Minister Potter is convinced they will" Susan said "Partly because they can't say something like that then not follow up on it - they would look stupid"

"And the other part?"

"Because - if it passes - then once the laws come into force in five days time, the paper won't be able to report the stories it wants to report, and there are already enough papers writing the stories it doesn't want to to give it a chance of being financially viable" Susan smiled "Do you think anyone will miss it?"

"Honestly? No" James shook his head "In the two years it has been running, how many stories has it published that you can remember?" He paused "Aside from the ones about Luna and our grand kids?" The table fell silent for a few minutes.

"There was the one about Mum and Dad" Susie said, making Jessie pull her into a hug.

"So basically the stories people remember were the mean spirited nasty ones" James said after a few moments "The Solaris and The Wizarding Times write similar stories, but they also write stories that are of some public interest - which is why they will carry on"

xoxox

Harry smiled as thirty two lights lit up in front of him, then tapped the podium once to record the vote.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - the last Arcanum has cast their votes, and with a vote of 32 to 1, The Bill passes by a total vote of 187 to 13" The Chamber exploded into applause, with three quarters of the members jumping to their feet to continue their clapping.

"And so, as The Bill has received an almost unprecedented ninety three and a half percent, I am happy to announce that this afternoon I will present it to The Minister for her signature so that The Press Reform Bill will be passed into law" He glanced over at Luna, then blinked in surprise as she had already risen to her feet and was now walking down the aisle towards the central well "Minister?"

"Mr Chief Warlock" Luna smiled back at him, then walked up to stand next to him, then withdrew her golden quill from her robes "Does anything in the law say that The Bill has to be presented to me in my office?"

"No, Minister" Harry shook his head.

"So there would be nothing to stop me signing The Bill here and now?"

"No, Minister" Harry shook his head again.

"No there is something to stop me? Or no there is nothing to stop me?" She asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes" He replied. 

"Yes?"

"Yes - no" There was a ripple of laughter through The Chamber as Harry and Luna gazed at each other.

"Mr Chief Warlock - assuming that you want to be let back into The Residence tonight - can you give me a straight answer?"

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"Yes?" Luna looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, I can give you a straight answer" Harry grinned as another burst of laughter filled the room.

"Can I sign this Bill or not?" She asked.

"You should have just asked, dear" Harry picked up the roll of parchment, unfurled it and placed it on the podium "Minister, I have for you a bill for your signature. It was voted on about ten seconds ago, and - since you were here - you know it passed with 93.5 percent support"

"You don't say"

"By affixing your signature on this bill, you will make it law" He paused "Minister - do you wish to sign this bill into law?"

"I thought you would never ask" Luna leaned over and signed the parchment "Okay - let's eat!" The Chamber erupted into applause again as Harry took Luna's hand and together they walked down the central aisle and out of The Chamber.

xoxox

"Miss Owens!" Florean came out of the back room and bounded over to the table "Sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I thought you would want to know" 

"The vote's finished?" Lily looked up at the proprietor "We won?"

"Ninety four percent" Florean nodded. 

"Ninety four?" Susan exclaimed in surprise "Seriously?"

"Is that a lot?" Susie asked.

"The largest percentage before now has been....." Hannah trailed off.

"Eighty eight" Susan supplied.

"So the fact that only twelve out of two hundred people voted against it....." Hannah trailed off "It is the most popular Bill since The Unification"

"Yay!" Susie grinned and everyone else started clapping.

"You know what this means?" Susan said when they had all calmed down again.

"That our beloved Lords and Masters will be expecting us back?" Hannah replied with a grin, and her wife nodded "Well then - we should be getting back" She and Susan stood up.

"See you later" Susie waved at them as they left, then turned to her mother "Do you have to get back to work, Mum?"

"Nope" Jessie shook her head "We have the rest of the day together - what would you like to do?"

"Well......." Susie grinned, making James and Lily laugh.

xoxox

_16th of June, 2015_

**The Open Door Closes**

This will be our last issue. As a paper that champions freedom of speech and freedom of expression, being forced to exist in a country that does neither of these things is a step too far, and one that we will not put up with.

Until such time as The Minister repeals this dangerous and illegal law, or until such time as The Judicial Branch comes to its senses and overturns this travesty of justice, Alohamora will not be publishing another issue, because our desire for our readers to know the truth - to pursue every story, to investigate every lead, to hold every person with power over us to account - now puts us on the wrong side of the law. 

A law which will ensure that all future misdealings, lies, half-truths and obfuscations will no longer be brought to light.

A law which gives our elected officials - those who should answer to the public rather than being dictatorial overlords ruling above them in shadow - the right, the power and the permission to do whatever they see fit, safe in the knowledge that their malfeasances will never see the light of day.

Until we are once again free to write the stories we need to write - the stories the public want us to write - we will close our doors, and publish no more.

Thank you for all the support you have given us over the last two years,  
Alohamora Staff and Editor.

xoxox

**Alohamora Closes**

_Report by Tonks-Lupin_

Following a vote in The Wizengamot yesterday afternoon, The Press Reform Bill has been passed into law with an almost unprecedented level of support from The Chamber.

With only thirteen members voting against it, The Bill is the most supported Bill since the reform of The Wizengamot at the time of The Unification.

In another unprecedented move, Minister Potter signed The Bill into law moments after it passed the vote in The Chamber and confirming that as of midnight on the 21st, the rules and regulations enshrined in the new laws will come into effect. 

While the long term consequences of The Press Reform Bill will no doubt be debated for years to come, one consequence has become apparent almost right away - the closure of one of the newer publications to grace the news stands and paper shops of this country.

Alohamora - a magazine that published its first issue less than two years ago (on the day after Minister Potter won her fifth term in office) - today published what it claims will be the last issue. 

Citing the "impossibility to work under the new laws" as its reason, its final issue - given away free to anyone who wanted it - was a single article railing against the new laws that had been passed, and the unfairness and illegality of them.

The Chief Justice declined to comment on the article - however given that The Chief Justice rarely, if ever, speaks to the press, his silence over this issue is not that surprising.

Other leading figures have made their views known, however given that this is a family paper, the majority of those views cannot be published due to their language used in the said comments.

When asked for her reaction to Alohamora closing down, Minister Potter gave the following statement :-

"While I can say for certain that the country will be a very different place without Alohamora, I am certain that the people, the government and I will be able to struggle on without its continuing presence"

xoxox

Harry looked up from the paper and smiled at his wife.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a gift for sarcasm, my love?"


	14. Two Worlds, One Problem

_21st June, 2015_

"And finally, I am proud to announce that Ronald Weasley has been appointed as Deputy Head of the Investigative Division of The WPS. He will serve under Jessica Bates" Daniel looked over as Tonks raised her hand "Mrs Lupin?"

"Did he give a reason for why he resigned from The Auror Academy?" Tonks asked.

"Mr Weasley said that he was never really cut out to be a teacher, and that while he was proud to serve at The Academy and proud to help the future defenders of the country learn their craft and learn their jobs he would like a new challenge" Daniel smiled.

"Who will be replacing him at The Academy?" Katie Ball asked.

"That is under discussion at the moment" Daniel replied "Minister Potter wishes Mr Weasley well in his new job, and offers her thanks for all his service at The Academy" 

xoxox

_30th June, 2015_

"So, my love, how does it feel to celebrate your final anniversary in The 9th Floor?" Harry asked as he and Luna waltzed around the ballroom. 

"You know the election isn't until August, right?" Luna smiled, twirling away then back into Harry's arms.

"You'd think I would, but apparently your beauty and class appear to have wiped out all other knowledge from my mind" 

"Good answer" Luna beamed at him, then laughed "And - to answer your question - I admit the idea of being is starting to unsettle me a little" She leaned into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"What am I going to do after I leave office?" She continued "I mean - realistically I can't run for anything else" She looked up at him "I realise that I can't serve in two branches of government at once, but even if I wait until you are ready to retire, I don't see myself as running for Chief Warlock"

"You would have a unique point of view if you did" Harry pointed out.

"But a part of my reason for leaving office is to - you know - leave office" Luna smiled "What's the point of jumping out of the fire if I am going to land in the frying pan?"

"True" Harry paused "What about teaching? I am sure that Uncle Tom would be happy to have you at Hogwarts - perhaps start a new class on politics and government?" Luna looked up at him thoughtfully "Can you think of anyone in the country who would be more suited to teach the future leaders of this country about what it's like to be a former leader of this country?"

"That's......." Luna started, then trailed off as she realised her husband wasn't paying any attention to her "Love?"

"Miss Smith, Miss Owens, Mr Weasley and Mr Tall are all stood in the corner" Harry said, coming to a halt.

"All four heads?" Luna sighed "This can't be good" Harry gave a brief nod, then - hand in hand with his wife - they walked over to where the Heads of The WPS were talking quietly.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked quickly.

"About twenty minutes ago, there was a mass shooting incident in London" Ron said quietly "A man - we are pretty sure he was non-magical - went on what is being described as a rampage in the area around The Leaky Cauldron" 

"Oh dear" Harry sighed.

"I am afraid it gets worse, sir" Miss Smith said quietly "Amongst the dead are two thirteen year old girls - twins. The non-magical police have closed the scene down, but early reports indicate that they are Rose and Violet Jameson - they just finished their second year in Ravenclaw" 

"Well, bugger" Luna looked at her husband.

"There's more" Ron continued.

"You do surprise me" Harry smiled grimly "Is it better or worse?"

"Mrs Jameson has been taken to St Mungo's, suffering from shock, but Mr Jameson has gone missing" Miss Owens paused "We haven't been able to speak to his wife, but there is a feeling amongst my staff that he might be looking for revenge" 

"What about the guy with the gun?" Luna asked "Has he been captured?"

"The non-magical police managed to capture him, yes" Miss Owens glanced at her notes again "He is being held in secure hospital, pending a psychiatric review"

"Okay" Harry nodded "We're going to go back to The Ministry. Can you give us a briefing in an hour?"

"Yes, sir" Miss Smith nodded "The Ambassador to The Court of St James will be coming to The Ministry as well"

"Figures" Harry nodded, then glanced at his wife "Should we go and visit Mrs Jameson?"

"Not yet" Miss Smith interrupted before Luna could reply "Sorry, Minister - but while Mrs Jameson is in the hospital, and while her husband is missing....." 

"You think Mr Jameson is dangerous?" Luna asked in surprise.

"We think he is a father who just watched his daughters die in front of him, and who left his wife alone and in shock after she saw her daughters die in front of her" Miss Smith said quietly "Sir, M'am - I realise that my position is politically neutral, and I am not trying to violate that but......" She paused, then took a breath "You both have expressed a desire to see the magical world reveal itself to the non-magical world. To forge stronger ties and closer bonds"

"And you think that this is the result?" Luna asked in surprise.

"No, m'am" Miss Smith shook her head "This was a lunatic with a gun, and nothing is going to stop that. But if Mr Jameson is on the other side of the issue - if HE thinks that this is a result of your continuing attempt to integrate the two worlds, it is not unreasonable that a part of him might blame both of you for this"

"So if we go and visit his wife....." Harry started, and Miss Smith nodded.

"We are just think that - right now - the risk is too great to allow you to visit her" Miss Owens said "We will revisit it in twenty four hours, and then again after that if necessary"

"Okay" Luna nodded "We're still allowed to go back to The Ministry, right?"

"Yes, m'am" Miss Smith nodded "The details are ready to go" 

xoxox

_1st July, 2015_

**MASSACRE IN LONDON**

_Twin girls dead by muggle gun_

In a shocking scene straight out of some of the more bloody muggle movies, a muggle went on a rampage in London last night, killing twelve people.

Included amongst the dead were Violet and Rose Jameson, twins who just finished their second year at Hogwarts School.

In a statement, The DMLE announced that the man responsible for the killings was in the custody of the muggle police, but this paper has learned that he is being held in a hospital, and that he might escape punishment if the muggles consider him to be unfit to stand trial.

The Minister's office, in a written statement, said that this was a tragedy, and that the thoughts and prayers of Minister Potter and her entire family are with Mr and Mrs Jameson.

In a related story, Mr Jameson has not been seen since he watched his daughters die in front of him, and sources within the government are worried about his state of mind.

xoxox

"Mr Ambassador" Luna stood up as Dudley walked into her office.

"Minister" Dudley gave a brief nod, then sat down in the chair Luna gestured to "I thought I would come and give you an update" 

"For which I am most grateful" Luna glanced down at the notes on her desk "So - what's the news?"

"The final casualty count is seventeen" Dudley said quietly "And while I realise it is of very little comfort to you, or to the magical nation, Rose and Violet Jameson were the only children killed"

"I suppose that is a blessing, to some degree" Luna closed her eyes "Not that I am going to put it that way if I speak to the nation of course"

"Of course" Dudley sighed "The shooter - a Mr Carl Smith - is still being held under psychiatric observation. Standard procedure is that it will last for another sixty hours or so, at which point The CPS will decide - based on the doctors' evaluation - whether he will stand trial or not"

"What's he looking at if he stands trial?"

"Seventeen counts of murder" Dudley replied simply "He won't ever see life outside a prison cell again if he is convicted"

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Then he won't ever see life outside a secure hospital room again" Dudley said "Either way, his life is pretty much over"

"I suppose that was inevitable" Luna replied, then leaned back in her chair.

"What's the reaction of the magical world?" Dudley asked.

"The papers are expressing sorrow and sympathy for the deaths of the two young girls, and - depending on what happens to Mr Smith - I would say we are going to hear more from them" Luna sighed "Of course, if this were the other way round - if a mage had gone on a rampage and killed fifteen adult mages and two non-magical twins - then The Wizengamot would want them charged with fifteen counts of murder, not seventeen, and would want him pushed through the veil, probably without a trial" 

"So there's that" Dudley nodded "What's happening with Mr Jameson?"

"The Aurors have been keeping an eye on St Mungo's, in case he comes to visit his wife, but so far he appears to have vanished completely" Luna replied "And, as much as I hate to say this, I am hoping that either he is just working out his grief alone or that he is simply staying out of the public eye to avoid the inevitable hounding he would receive from the press"

"Because the alternative is that he is off somewhere plotting some kind of revenge?" Dudley asked, and Luna nodded "Revenge against you, or against Mr Smith?"

"Does either one end well?" Luna shook her head "How much of what you've told me can I share with the press, and how much with the government?"

"Until Mr Smith is officially and formally charged, there is no limit on what can be reported" Dudley said "After that the usual laws apply" He shrugged "You can tell them pretty much what you want" He reached into his brief case and pulled out a folder "I realise that the magical world probably isn't up on the details of the firearms and such, so I have included some details if Daniel wants to talk about them" He handed her the folder, then stood up "I will endeavour to keep you in the loop, but you've seen how fast things can change"

"I entirely understand" Luna got to her feet "Thank you for coming, Mr Ambassador"

"A pleasure as always, Minister"

xoxox

_2nd of July, 2015_

"Wow" Filius Flitwick blinked a few times, then turned to Hermione "Is this how you feel all the time?"

"You get used to it after a while" Hermione gave him a fond smile "And don't worry - you have complete access to the wards, so when I am removed come November, you won't notice it so much"

"Okay" Filius nodded "So I can control the wards for the whole school?"

"Yup" Hermione nodded "However it is done in what is, for want of a better phrase, a trickle down method" She paused "You, Professor Riddle and I all have control over the wards. However Professor Riddle has the senior authority, and I am next in line" She smiled "Not because we don't trust you, but because we have slightly more experience and....."

"And you don't want me going crazy with the power?" Filius laughed.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that, but pretty much - yes" Hermione grinned "However, in the case of an emergency, anyone who has control over the wards can make them dance to their tune -- if you need to drop them because the castle is on fire, you can"

"And if I need to lock the castle down because there is an army of infiri coming across the hill....."

"You can do it" Hermione nodded again "However there is sometimes a delay between asking the wards to lock and the wards locking" 

"There is?" Filius asked.

"If someone is stood in the main door to the castle, or at the edge of the wards, the wards have to force them out of the way first" Hermione said "Because if the goal is to make the castle more secure, accidentally decapitating one of the people within the castle would not be the best start"

"I would imagine" Filius laughed "Is there anything I can experiment with? Get a feel of how to handle them?"

"I asked Professor Riddle exactly the same question when he hired me" Hermione nodded "The clock tower is completely empty, and people rarely go in there. If anyone is going in there, it's usually cleared with Professor Riddle or me in advance" She paused "So you can play with the area around the clock tower - lower them, strengthen them and so forth - without affecting the security of the rest of the school"

"Will either of you notice?" Filius asked.

"We'll know something is going on, but it won't distract us at all" Hermione replied "And if you do get carried away, or accidentally bring anything else down that you shouldn't, then we'll bring it up - so to speak" 

"Good to know" Filius smiled "So - you are definitely going to run?"

"Four months to decide" Hermione paused "But yes - I am going to run" She smiled "And I'm going to win"

xoxox

_3rd of July, 2015_

"Director - Ambassador Dursley and Minister Potter are outside" Katie looked up at her assistant.

"Do I have a meeting with Minister Potter?" She asked. Her assistant shook her head.

"No, Director" Katie frowned, then stood up.

"Show them in, please"

"Yes, m'am" Her assistant turned and left the room, then a moment later Luna and Dudley came in.

"Minister, Ambassador - to what do I owe the......."

"Carl Smith was killed in his secure hospital room last night" Dudley said, cutting across Katie.

"Carl Smith was the man....."

"Who was responsible for the shootings" Luna nodded "He was being held in a secure hospital room while the doctors evaluated him to see if he could be taken to trial" 

"This was a secure hospital, Director" Dudley said, and Katie realised that The Ambassador was barely restraining his anger "The entire hospital was sealed - locked doors, authorised access only. The rooms themselves are guarded by armed guards, and require plastic cards for access" He paused "To give you some idea, the room in which Mr Smith was being held is more secure than the office we are in now"

"Which is why we are here" Luna continued "Given the circumstances of the shooting in London - the fact that two magical girls were killed - and the almost impossibility of this crime being committed without anyone noticing - both The Ambassador and I are of the opinion that this might be a magical crime" Katie stared at her in slight disbelief.

"You think Mr Jameson killed him?" She asked after a few moments.

"SOCO and The FSS have examined the crime scene from top to bottom" Dudley said "There is no sign that anyone else was in that room, let alone any clue as to how he was killed" He paused "Given that do you think it's beyond the realms of possibility, Director?"

"No, sir" Katie shook her head "Would you like me to send an investigative team?" 

"Just you and one of Miss Smith's agents" Luna said "At the moment, no one knows about this - not in the non-magical world, not in our world" She paused "I would like to keep it that way as long as possible"

"Yes m'am" Katie nodded "I will go over to The WPS offices in ten minutes, and set off then" She paused "Who am I reporting to?"

"The initial report gets submitted to me" Luna said "Ambassador Dursley has agreed to let me take point, providing I keep him in the loop"

"And if it turns out not to be a mage who is responsible?" Katie looked over at Dudley.

"Then the entire investigation will be turned over to Scotland Yard and possibly MI5" Dudley said.

"There's one more thing" Luna said "Find Mr Jameson. I want to know where he is, what he is doing and what - if anything - he knows about this"

"Yes m'am" Katie nodded "I will get the department on it" She paused "What do I tell them?"

"That this is all classified, and that if anyone leaks anything they will be tried under the strongest statutes I can find, and if I had my way they would be shot at dawn" 

"I understand" Katie nodded again "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get over to The WPS"

"And we will not stand in your way" Luna and Dudley stood up "We're counting on you to deal with this professionally and quietly, Katie - I know you won't let us down"

xoxox

"Tell me that it was an inside job? That someone from the secret services decided to pre-empt any issues with the magical world by dealing with the problem permanently" Luna looked up at the woman stood in front of her desk.

"Minister, I am afraid it is bad news" Katie replied "Agent Bailey and I scanned the room twice, as well as the corridor leading up to it and the main doors of the hospital"

"And there is evidence of magic?" Luna closed her eyes and dropped her head to the desk.

"Yes, m'am" Katie nodded "Unlocking spells, cloaking spells, disillusionment spells and - from the foot of the bed to the pillow - a single killing curse"

"Frak" Luna kept her head on the desk "Frak. Frak. FRAK!" She took a deep breath, then looked up at her Director.

"Is there any good news you can give me?" She asked.

"The WPS spell to determine the wand type worked perfectly" Katie glanced down at her pad "The spells were all cast by a single wand, which suggests that it was just one mage, although it doesn't entirely rule out the possibility of more than one person" She looked up at Luna "The wand is made of black ash and has a squid scale as its core"

"No chance that you can tell me who was wielding it?" 

"Sorry, Minister, but the combination doesn't sound all that common" Katie paused "Ollivander has a list of all the wands bought and sold in this country. If we could get a look at that list, it might narrow it down"

"We'd need a warrant - the government has no access to the accounts, ledgers and records of private businesses, even in cases like this" Luna replied.

"Is Chief Justice Weasley in his office?" Katie asked "Because the sooner we can narrow down the list of suspects the sooner we can give Dudley an answer as to who did this" Luna looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"I will see him first thing in the morning. I want you to go to Mr Ollivander first thing, and wait for the warrant to come through" 

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will" Luna said confidently.

"Then I will make the appointment now"

xoxox

_4th of July, 2015_

"Mr Chief Justice" Luna stood in front of Percy's desk "I have a request for a research warrant - following the murder of a non-magical suspect in another crime, The WPS has determined the type of wand that was used to carry out the crime. In conjunction with The DMLE, I am making a request for Ollivander to turn over the names of anyone who purchased one of these wands, so that we can start to narrow down who may have done this" She handed over the warrant request, then moved her arms behind her back, interlocking her fingers.

Percy looked over the request, then up at Luna.

"The warrant just relates to the owners and purchasers of the specific wand type? This isn't a fishing trip to get a complete list of all wand types for future use?"

"No, sir" Luna shook her head "On the third line of the request, we define the wood type and core that the wand has. All we want is the names of those who bought a wand that matches the result of the scan"

"And what will you do with the list once you have used it to find out who was responsible?" Percy asked.

"We're going to investigate each of the people on the list, either to rule them out as suspects or to investigate them further" Luna replied "And once we have a list of people we can't rule out - those without alibis, those who have means and motive - then we will rewrite the list without the names of those we have no further interest in"

"And assuming you get a suspect you can take to trial?"

"Then the rest of the names will be removed from the list, however the one name that remains on the list will be retained until the trial" 

"And you won't retain the other names for future use?" Percy pressed.

"Once we are done with the names, we'll remove them" Luna said. Percy looked down at the request again, then up.

"The request for the warrant seems in order, and - based on the supporting documentation - there is enough evidence to make the request acceptable" He stood up and walked over to the cupboards at the side of his office. A moment later, he came back and sat down. Signing the piece of paper, he dated it then handed it to Luna.

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice" Luna gave a polite nod.

"You are most welcome, Minister"

xoxox

"Mr Ollivander" Luna, accompanied by Miss Smith, Mr Tall and Miss Sawyer, walked into Ollivanders' Wands "Director Taylor"

"Minister" Garrick Ollivander smiled "I understand you have a piece of paper for me to look at"

"Yes, sir" Luna took out the parchment, then handed it to Katie "However, my role in this was merely to bring it here for the Director - I am not supposed to take part in criminal investigations, even ones as serious as these" She gave them both a polite nod, then turned and walked out of the shop. Katie waited until she - and The WPS agents had gone - then turned back to Ollivander.

"Mr Ollivander - I have here a warrant that requires you to....." She glanced down at the parchment in her hand ".....to turn over a list of wands sold in the past thirty years that are made of black ash and squid scale" She held out the parchment to him "It also requires you to provide the names of the people you sold them to"

"Very well" He took the warrant, looked at it then back up at Katie "I will generate the list now. Can you wait a few minutes?"

"Mr Ollivander, I have nothing but time"

xoxox

"So he's on the list?" Luna asked.

"Along with four other names" Katie nodded "I have already got a number of Aurors looking into the other four names, so that we can either rule them out"

"And if we can't?" 

"Then we find them and bring them in" Katie paused "But honestly - we have a match for Jameson's wand and he has motive" 

"I know - but this is going to cause chaos in the government, chaos in our relationship with the non-magical world. So I want to make sure that before we start going after one person in particular we are certain that there is no one else" Luna glanced down at the list "Okay - do what you do, but I want to be kept up to date" She paused, then nodded "I also want you to liaise with Ambassador Dursley and, if she requests it, Ambassador Perks"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded, then turned and walked out of the office. 

xoxox

_12th of July, 2015_

"Good morning - welcome to The Ministry of Magic" The receptionist looked up at the man stood in front of her "How may I be of assistance?"

"I would like to speak to The Director of Magical Law Enforcement" The man said in a quiet, calm voice "I believe that she has been looking for me"

"And what is your name, sir?" 

"My name is Matthew Jameson - if you tell her that I am here, I am sure she will come down to meet me"

"Yes, sir" The receptionist nodded, then sat down and triggered the floo portal behind her. 

A few moments later, the receptionist turned back.

"Director Taylor will be down shortly, Mr Jameson" She said in the same calm voice "However I have been asked if - as a show of good faith - you will turn over your wand to me?"

"Of course" Jameson raised his left hand slowly, then reached into his robes and - using his finger tips - pulled out his wand. He took a step forward, lowered it onto the reception desk then took two steps back and put his hands behind his back.

"Where I can see them, please" The receptionist said with a polite smile, and Jameson nodded - lowering his hands to his side. 

"Sorry - force of habit" He smiled "So how long will...."

"MATTHEW JAMESON - PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD" 

"....I have to wait" He gave the receptionist a polite nod, then turned to face the person who had spoken, only to find the entire reception entry empty aside from a dozen Aurors "Director Taylor? You don't have to worry - I have come here to give myself up and turn myself over to your custody"

"Then put your hands out in front of you - slowly" Katie walked up the steps from the floor below, wand out in front of her. Jameson followed her instructions, then watched in silence as a red-robed Auror walked over and put his hands in a pair of magical suppressing cuffs. 

"My wand is over on the desk, if you are curious - your receptionist asked me for it" He said, nodding to the woman behind the desk.

"Thank you" Katie walked over to it, but instead of picking the wand up, she pulled out a plastic bag and slipped it over the wand, then tipped the bag up and sealed it. Turning, she walked back to Jameson.

"Mr Jameson - while you have said you are here to give yourself up, I have to inform you that you are now under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of...."

"I did it" Jameson said calmly, stopping Katie in her tracks and making her stare at him in surprise.

"Pardon me?"

"I killed him - I went into the hospital and I killed the bastard who murdered my girls" Jameson said "I can give you the full details of what I did, what spells I cast - I am sure they will match up with whatever investigations you have done" Katie stared at him a moment longer, then she took a deep breath.

"Mr Jameson - you are under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of Carl Smith. You will be taken from here to a holding cell, where you will be questioned about your involvement. You can refuse to say anything, but given the nature of the crime, there is every chance you will be given veritaserum during the questioning so anything you wish to say now will be taken into account" She paused "Your wand is forfeit until the extend of your guilt is determined, at which point it might be snapped and your powers bound"

"I already confessed. Do you still need to question me?" Jameson asked.

"The rules of due process are there to protect us as well as you, Mr Jameson, and trust me when I say they will be followed to the letter" Katie nodded to two of the other Aurors, who lead Jameson away. Katie watched them until they had vanished down the stairs. When they had gone, she lowered her wand then turned to the receptionist.

"Mrs Reynolds - I am afraid that, given you heard the confession, you will have to be deposed at some point today" She paused "Please do not speak of what he said to anyone - you can say he came in, that he was arrested, but not that he confessed"

"Of course" Julia Reynolds nodded "Providing you, or someone, can arrange cover, I am at your disposal"

"Very well" Katie took a deep breath "Now to go and tell Minister Potter the good news"

xoxox

Five hours later, Katie walked up to Luna's outer office again, and leaned against the door.

"Susan? Is Minister Potter in?" 

"She is" Susan nodded "She is currently in conference with Ambassador Dursley and Chief Justice Weasley, along with The Chief warlock" She paused "Would you like me to announce you?"

"Please" Katie smiled tiredly at her, then closed her eyes as Susan walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Minister? Director Taylor is outside, and....."

"Show her in"

"Yes, Minister" Susan turned back as Katie straightened up "You may go in Director"

"Thank you, Susan" Katie nodded, then walked over and into the office where she found Dudley, Percy, Harry and Luna waiting for her.

"So, Director - what do you know?" Luna asked from behind her desk.

"There is very little doubt in my mind that he did it - that Matthew Jameson is the man we are looking for" She said in a tired voice "His wand is a perfect match for the traces that The WPS found, and his description of the crime matches the events at the hospital to the last detail"

"You realise there will still have to be a trial" Percy said "That even with a confession and all the evidence, every citizen is entitled to their day in court, no matter how brief that day may end up being?"

"I am aware, Mr Chief Justice" Katie nodded "And I am not attempting to prejudice any outcome of the trial, or suggest that your fellow Justices are going to be anything other than fair and unbiased" She paused "All I am saying is that we don't need to investigate any further, or look for any other suspects"

"You are sure there is no suggestion of coercion or magical influence?" Harry asked "That his confession is genuine and that he isn't a puppet of someone else?"

"He tests clean for any magical influence" Katie said "There's always a chance there is a spell that we haven't yet encountered - one we can't detect - but if you start thinking along those lines then you will pretty much let every criminal go from now until the end of time" She shook her head "The best I can give you is that - with all the available knowledge, skills and magical tests - he means what he is saying and it is just him that is saying it"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then looked at Dudley "The crime was against your world, so - under both Valaria and The Unification Treaty - you have the option to extradite him to the non-magical world to face trial"

"The non-magical world doesn't want him" Dudley replied simply "Carl Smith - the original shooter - has no family and, as far as we can tell, no friends to miss him. And given that - whether he stood trial or not - he was going to spend the rest of his life behind bards of one sort or another, no one can really bring themselves to care that he is dead" He held up his hand when Percy opened his mouth "I am not saying what Mr Jameson did was right, and I am not suggesting extra judicial execution is justified - I am merely saying that the vast majority of my world will not be sorry to see him dead and will not mourn him in any way"

"So you don't mind if we put him on trial?" Luna asked.

"Not in the least" Dudley replied.

"You might want to reconsider that" Katie said. 

"We might?" Dudley asked in surprise.

"Mr Jameson turned himself in so that he would be put on trial here" Katie said, looking back at Luna and Harry "He wanted to be tried in the magical world because he believes - and I quote - there is no way the magical public and The Wizengamot are going to convict me of killing a muggle who shot my daughters"

"He thinks he will get off?" Percy asked in surprise "Even after he confessed in the middle of the reception area?"

"He thinks that the public will rise up in support and that The Wizengamot - the non-judicial part of The Wizengamot that is - will ensure he is let off" Katie nodded.

"Does he not understand how our judicial system works?" Harry asked "Because the moment he was arrested, he was under the purview of The Judicial Branch, not The Legislative or Executive Branches, and neither Luna nor I can interfere with the workings of Percy's branch of government"

"He thinks that his case will generate enough sympathy and enough support in the country that you will be forced to act" Katie replied. 

"He's probably right" Percy admitted, then - when Luna and Harry turned to stare at him in surprise - waved his hand "I don't mean about interference in the case, but that this is going to provoke a lot of sympathy in the magical world"

"So are you suggesting we don't put him on trial?" Harry asked.

"Of course not" Percy shook his head "But, and I know what I am about to say is way outside my sphere of influence, this has the potential to be the most divisive trial since Dolohov was attacked by the werewolves. There will be those who think that Mr Jameson had no choice but to take justice into his own hands, given that Mr Smith was not going to be prosecuted by the magical courts"

"Because we don't have a death sentence" Dudley asked, and Percy nodded.

"The magical world has come a long way, but there are still those who believe in an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth" He said sadly "They will see Mr Jameson's act as the justified execution of a witch killer, or as the act of a grieving parent who saw his twin daughters murdered in front of him"

"Is that how you see it, Mr Chief Justice?" Dudley asked curiously. 

"As much as I hate to say it, I am afraid I can't answer that question" Percy admitted "While I will not be sitting on the case when it comes to court initially, there is always a chance I will be required to sit on an appeal, or an appeal of an appeal, and though I trust each one of you completely, and do not believe for a moment you would repeat anything I said about my personal view, I would rather not do anything that might prejudice any future trials" 

"I understand" Dudley nodded "But - and this is purely about the trial procedures and so forth - I thought that the Minister and Chief Warlock had no say in the process, so even if there is a massive public uprising, what does it matter?"

"Because one of the duties of The Chief Justice is to have the final say in any pleas for clemency or commutation" Luna replied "The Minister can't give out pardons, because it is a political office. And The Chief Warlock can't for much the same reason"

"But The Chief Justice is not elected - at least not a public election" Harry continued "And it is a job for life - they can't be forced out of the position except by death, ill health or - for want of a better phrase - raging incompetence" 

"So you can make any decisions without fear or favour" Dudley nodded in understanding.

"So even if the entire public rises up and demands a criminal be freed, I have no obligation to listen to them - only to decide on the merits of the case and the laws that would apply" Percy said "The Treaty was written that way to ensure that political patronage and the public mood had no influence over due process and the fair application of justice" 

"Sounds like a good system" Dudley admitted "Which I guess is why we wrote it that way in the first place"

"We are good" Luna said, then she looked back at Katie "Director - not that I want to tell you how to do your job, but you are certain that Mr Jameson is locked up safe and secure and that no one is going to get to him the way someone got to Mr Smith?"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "Mr Jameson will have his day in court. Whether he enjoys that day or not I guess remains to be seen"

"Very well" Luna stood up "I guess we will see what the press, and the public, make of this tomorrow" She looked over at Percy "When can we expect the trial to start?"

"I would imagine around a week or so" Percy replied "With due respect to Director Taylor's belief, Mr Jameson has to be provided with a defence counsel, and they have to be given time to put together their case" He paused "I would imagine the prosecution would also want to put together a case as well"

"Okay then" Luna nodded "Director - thank you for everything, and I will no doubt see you in the near future"

"Minister" Katie nodded, then left.

"Mr Ambassador - we will keep you in the loop, and let you know when the trial is, should you want to attend" 

"Thank you"

"And Mr Chief Justice - the invitation to dinner is still open for tomorrow"

"Thank you too"


	15. Separation of Powers

_13th of July, 2015_

**MAGICAL HERO TO BE SACRIFICED AT SHOW TRIAL**

_JT Horsmont_

Following the brutal slaying of two innocent young girls last week, this paper has now learned that the father of those two girls - Matthew Jameson - is to be put on trial for the murder of the man who murdered his daughters.

And while we at The Solaris would not presume to suggest that The Judicial Branch has prejudged the case, or that Mr Jameson's rights to a fair trial and to due process are not going to be respected, there is a question as to why Mr Jameson is not being tried in the muggle world, given that the crime he is accused of committing was committed against a muggle - albeit a criminal muggle.

Is this trial really all it seems, or is Mr Jameson being offered up as a sacrificial pawn as part of a larger deal with the muggle world?

xoxox

"Before I start this briefing" Daniel said as he walked up to the podium in the press room "I would like to point out that any matters that are before the court - including the forthcoming trial of Mr Matthew Jameson - are considered to be sub judice and as such I am not permitted to comment on them" He looked around the room "So if you were planning on using the limited time we have here to ask me about it, I would suggest coming up with different questions" He paused, then smiled.

"And while I will be here for as long as the briefing takes, I would assume that all of you probably have better things to do than hear me say 'no comment' over and over again" There were a few laughs around the room "So - with that in mind, let's begin......"

xoxox

_19th of July, 2015_

"All rise" Dudley, Claire and Remus all stood as the five Justices entered the court room. Once they had taken their place, the lead Justice nodded.

"Please be seated" The three of them sat down again, then turned as the prosecutor stood up.

"Your honours" Selim Davies began "We intend to show that Mr Jameson, the defendant, committed this murder. We will show that he carefully and concisely planned it out, carried it out and then - after he had killed another human being in cold blood - showed no remorse or sorrow for his crime. Instead he seemed proud and happy that he had done it" He gave a brief nod, then sat down.

"Madame Defender?" Justice Swift looked over at the other table. 

"Your honours" Talia Robinson rose to her feet "Three weeks ago our nation was rocked by the brutal slaying of two innocent young girls. Rose and Violet Jameson had their futures ahead of them, and the world at their feet. But they were cut down in their prime by a man with no regard for human life" She gestured to Jameson "To lose your daughters is bad enough, but to witness their deaths first hand - I am sure that no one can imagine what that is like. Yet Mr Jameson has lived through just that" She paused.

"Our intent is to show that - while Mr Jameson did indeed kill Mr Smith, he was not within his right mind when he carried out the act. That the grief, the sorrow and the pain he felt at seeing his daughters die was what drove him to seek out this man and get what passed for justice in his mind. And while we accept that it was a crime, we hope to show that he was not wholly responsible for his actions, and should be judged accordingly" She too gave a nod then sat down.

"Very well" Justice Swift turned back to Mr Davies "Mr Prosecutor - please begin"

"Yes, your Honour" Selim got to his feet again "We call as our first witness Director Taylor" He fell silent as Katie walked across the court room and took her seat on the witness stand.

"Director Taylor - while you will not be under veritaserum, the witness box is charmed to compel you to answer any questions as truthfully as possible" Justice Swift said "If you do not wish to answer a question, simply say that you do not - if either the Defence or Prosecution has a problem with that we can deal with it then"

"Yes, your Honour" Katie nodded.

"Mr Prosecutor - you may start"

"Thank you, your Honour" Selim nodded "Director - when did you first learn of Mr Smith's death?"

"Ambassador Dursley and Minister Potter came to see me, and asked me to investigate it after it became apparent that it was most likely committed by a mage" Katie replied.

"What did your investigations reveal?" 

"That there was clear evidence of a number of spells cast in the secure hospital, and in the room that Mr Smith had occupied"

"Can you tell us the spells?" 

"There were three unlocking charms - one at each of the doors that lead to the room and the room itself - and a series of spells to disguise the presence of the caster" Katie paused "There was also a single killing curse, cast from the foot of the bed" There were a few surprised exclamations from the gallery, but it fell silent a moment later.

"How did you come to suspect Mr Jameson for this crime?" 

"The WPS has a spell that can use the magical resonance of the spells cast to determine the make up of the wand that cast it" Katie replied "It was determined that it was a black ash wand with a squid scale core"

"Surely there must be a fair number of those out there" Selim pointed out.

"The Chief Justice issued a research warrant, which allowed me to retrieve a list of wands sold in the past thirty years that matched this description" Katie said "There were five"

"Just five?" 

"Just five" Katie repeated "Including the one owned by Mr Jameson"

"Did the spells cast show up on the wand?" 

"No" Katie shook her head "However the priory incantatum spell can only extract around the last twelve spells cast, and given that there were seventeen days between the death of Mr Smith and the arrest of Mr Jameson, it is entirely possible that he could have cast enough spells to render PI useless"

"Objection" Talia called out "Speculation"

"Forgive me" Katie held her hand up "I am not suggesting that Mr Jameson did cast any additional spells with the intent of fooling the PI charm - just that seventeen days is a long time to go without using a wand"

"We will take that into consideration" Justice Swift said "Please continue"

"When you apprehended Mr Jameson, he confessed to the crime?" Selim asked.

"I was in the process of reading his rights when he said that he did it" Katie nodded.

"So he confessed before he had been fully appraised of his legal rights?" Justice Swift asked.

"Yes, your Honour" Katie nodded.

"Did you do anything to make him do this?" Justice Swift pressed.

"No, your honour" Katie shook her head "I was halfway through the first sentence when he spoke - I had not started to officially question him"

"We have another witness who will confirm this, your Honour" Selim said "Julia Reynolds - the security guard and receptionist at The Ministry of Magic"

"Very well" Justice Swift nodded.

"Mr Jameson was then read his rights, and questioned in the presence of his counsel" Katie continued "His description of the spells, of the order of casting and of the crime scene matched perfectly with the investigation - this was all information that had not been given to the press or published in any of the newspapers or on TV"

"So the only way he could have known about it was if he had done it?"

"That is my best interpretation" Katie nodded.

"Thank you" Selim sat down, and Talia stood up.

"Director - you said there were four other wands that matched the wand that killed Mr Smith"

"Yes, m'am" Katie said "The Aurors spoke to each of their owners and they each have alibis"

"Did you go back any further than thirty years?" 

"The warrant only gave permission to request the last thirty years, however Mr Ollivander did say that the last wand sold before the thirty year period was sold over two hundred and seventy five years ago" Katie gave a brief smile "We took that as good enough to limit our investigations to the five names he gave us"

"Very well" Talia paused "The spells that were performed were all fairly basic, were they not?"

"Most of them are taught in the first and second year" Katie admitted "The EMP spell is not taught until the fifth, but that - from what I recall - is more to do with ensuring the students are old enough to understand how dangerous it can be and have the appropriate maturity to know not to cast it rather than the complexity of the spell" 

"So it would be possible for someone to do these spells on auto-pilot, so to speak"

"Most of them, yes" Katie said "However the killing curse is not taught at Hogwarts, and while it is a relatively simple spell, it requires a lot of concentration and requires a lot of hate to power it"

"Mr Jameson had watched his two young daughters killed in front of him - if that had happened to you, would you not hate the person who did it?" Talia asked. Katie looked at her thoughtfully, then slowly shook her head.

"The hate required to power the killing curse - to ensure that it works - has to be very, very strong. Righteous anger, a passing dislike, even a boiling fury wouldn't trigger it" She said carefully "And you can't do it without a lot of concentration - you really have to mean it"

"Is that your opinion?" Talia asked.

"It is the considered opinion of most of the experts in the field, ranging from Professor Riddle to Bellatrix Black - if you cast a killing curse, you really have to mean it and you can't do it unless you are fully aware of what you are doing" Talia stared at her for a moment, then turned back and walked over to her desk.

"Thank you, Director" She said, then sat down.

"Director Taylor - you are dismissed"

xoxox

"The prosecution rests, your Honours" Selim sat down as Julia Reynolds walked out of the court room. 

"Thank you" Justice Swift turned to Talia "Madame Defender - you have the floor"

"Thank you, your Honour" Talia stood up, then glanced at Jameson, who was sat staring straight ahead "I have no witnesses to call - we believe that the case stands on its own merit" A wave of gasps went through the gallery. 

"You have nothing to present in defence, Madame Defender?" Justice Swift asked calmly.

"We have a report from a Healer at St Mungo's that details my client's state of mind that we would like entered into the record" Talia said, walking forward and handing a roll of parchment to Justice Swift.

"Any objections, Mr Prosecutor?" 

"No, you Honour" Selim shook his head "We have seen the report and have no objection to it being submitted"

"Very well" Justice Swift glanced at his fellow Justices, then turned to look at Mr Jameson.

"We will adjourn for now, so that we may study this report and consider the evidence. The court will return at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, at which time we will return our verdict" He paused "However we reserve the right to summon any witness to answer further questions should we feel the need. Consequently, I would advise both of you to remain available throughout the evening and night"

"Yes, your Honour" Selim said, and Talia nodded.

"Very well - court is adjourned until ten o'clock tomorrow"

xoxox

"So what do you think?" Remus asked as he, Dudley and Claire walked back towards the reception area of The Ministry.

"I think that they are going to find him guilty" Dudley replied "And that they are not going to take in to account his mental state, but most likely give him the maximum penalty"

"Death by the veil" Remus said "You don't think he was acting under stress? What do you call it?"

"Diminished Responsibility" Claire interjected "And honestly? No" 

"Why?"

"Because he refused to take the stand" Dudley paused, then looked around "Mr Ambassador - if we're going to continue this, can I suggest doing it somewhere more private?"

"Of course" Remus paused "I realise it's short notice, and that my wife is probably going to take my head off, but would you care to come for dinner?"

"We'd be glad to" Dudley said.

"And can I just say thank you for not asking whether discussing this in front of my wife was a good idea or not" Remus added.

"Remus - I know Tonks well enough to know she would never use anything from your house in her paper, let alone something from an Ambassador" Dudley grinned "The idea literally never crossed my mind"

"Then once we clear The Ministry, we can apparate back to the receiving room at the residence, and you can watch as my beloved beats me to death with a frying pan" Remus said with a bright smile.

xoxox

"Dudley, Claire" Tonks smiled as the two guests walked into the living room, then looked past them "No Remus?"

"Given that it's such short notice, he's worried you're going to beat him to death with a shovel" Claire replied, trying not to grin. Tonks raised her eyebrows, then turned as her husband walked in.

"Remus, my love - you know I would never beat you to death with a shovel for surprising me with two guests for tea at such short notice" She said calmly and sweetly "Shovels are for people who hurt my best friends. Frying pans are for husbands who invite people back without telling me"

"In his defence - he did say a frying pan originally" Dudley smirked.

"Oh - that's okay then" Tonks grinned, then gestured to the sofa "Please - have a seat, and Remus will get you a drink"

"Thank you" Dudley and Claire sat down next to each other on the sofa, then both nodded their thanks as Remus brought them each a glass of butterbeer. A moment later, Tonks joined him and they sat down on the other sofa.

"So - you were saying something about the stand?" Remus asked, then looked at his wife "We were just discussing why Jameson wouldn't take the stand, and whether the court would find in his favour or not"

"Jameson didn't take the stand?" Tonks asked in surprise "He didn't defend himself"

"The entire defence case was a medical report from St Mungo's" Claire said, then she exchanged glances with Dudley "Which makes us think he is guilty - that this wasn't diminished responsibility or a case of him being affected by grief and sorrow"

"Why?" Tonks leaned forward "I mean - what makes you think that?"

"Two reasons" Dudley said "First - given that it was a criminal trial for a capital offence, it was not beyond reason that the prosecution could have requested veritaserum when Mr Jameson was on the stand. But by refusing to testify, he wouldn't have to risk it"

"And secondly - even without the veritaserum - the Director suggested that Mr Jameson had a very good recollection of what he did" Claire added, then she looked at Remus "Mr Amba....."

"I think, given what we are discussing, you may call me Remus" 

"Remus" Claire adjusted "Feel free not to answer this, but before wolfsbane was invented, how much of your transformations could you remember?"

"Almost nothing" Remus admitted "The wolf part of the brain takes over"

"So if I asked you what you did during your very first transformation, or even during your last before your first wolfsbane assisted transformation, would you ever be able to describe it in absolute detail, down to the timings of when you went through one door or into a room?" 

"No" He shook his head "I mean - maybe with a skilled legilimens or some other type of memory regression, but off the top of my head? Not so much"

"And yet a man who was apparently acting out of grief, with no real grasp of right, wrong or even what he was doing managed to infiltrate one of the most secure buildings in the non-magical world, not get picked up by any of the security cameras or noticed by any of the staff - even the armed guards outside the room itself - and kill someone, all without being noticed" Claire shook her head "While I accept that the trauma of seeing his daughter die must have been immense, this was not the spontaneous act of a grieving father - this was the cold, calculated act of someone who was in complete and total control of his faculties"

"So you think he deserves to die for it?" Tonks asked. Claire looked at her, and Tonks smiled "Private, off the record discussion - I won't quote you or even hint at quoting you"

"I know" Claire smiled, then her smile faded "We live in a society governed by the rule of law. If we are going to keep claiming that, we have to be ready to enforce the law and hold people accountable to it" She paused "So I think that Mr Jameson should be answerable for his crimes, in the manner laid down by the laws of the land"

xoxox

_20th of July, 2015_

"All rise" Dudley, Claire and Remus all stood as the five Justices entered the court room. Once they had taken their place, Justice Swift nodded.

"Please be seated" The three of them sat down again, then looked over at Justice Swift stood up.

"We - my fellow Justices and I - have reached our verdict. In coming to this verdict, we have considered the evidence submitted by the defence, and the testimony of the prosecution witnesses. The fact that Mr Jameson committed this crime is not in doubt or in question - neither the prosecution nor the defence contents that anyone else could have been responsible" He paused "So what we concerned ourselves with was the evidence presented about the state of mind of the accused. Whether - when he went to Sadler Secure Hospital - he was acting out of grief, and not entirely in control of his actions, or whether he knew exactly what he was doing and how he was to do it" He paused again, then stood up.

"Mr Jameson - please rise" Justice Swift said quietly. A moment later, Matthew Jameson and Talia Robinson both stood up.

"Mr Jameson - it is the considered verdict of this court that you were in control of your actions when you went to kill Mr Smith. While we accept that these were the actions of a grieving father, the manner and method of the act was deliberate. You planned the attack on the hospital, and carried it out with a cold, calculated determination that contradicts the idea that you did not know what you were doing or what the result would be" Justice Smith paused, then took a deep breath.

"We therefore find you guilty of the murder of Mr Carl Smith. We also find you guilty of the use of the killing curse, and the use of the killing curse against a non-magical person" He stared down at Jameson "The sentence for this crime is execution, by the veil. Said execution to be carried out in three days time, at noon on the 23rd of July" He took a single breath "May what ever god you believe in have mercy on your soul"

xoxox

"DANIEL!" As Daniel walked into the briefing room, it seemed like the entire press corps was shouting at him. Pausing at the door, he took a few deep breaths, then he walked up behind the podium.

"DANIEL!" Horsmont was on his feet, waving his quill in the air "Does Minister Potter have any response to the sentence handed down today" Daniel stared back at him for a moment, then raised his hand for quiet.

When the assembled reporters had settled down and taken their seats, he turned to Horsmont again.

"Mr Horsmont - The Minister has always made it a policy not to comment on the trials, sentences and other activities of The Judicial Branch. It is not within the purview of the office of Minister, and as such Minister Potter feels that it is not her position to comment" 

"So The Minister is not considering intervening in the process? She is not going to ask The Chief Justice to commute or overturn the sentence handed down by the court?" Horsmont pressed.

"The Minister has no jurisdiction, and no power, to interfere with the activities of The Judicial Branch" Daniel repeated "The Unification Treaty makes the separation of powers very clear"

"That's not what I asked, Daniel" Horsmont stared at him intently. 

"The Judicial Branch is completely independent, and The Chief Justice does not answer to The Minister, nor does he answer to The Chief Warlock" Daniel replied "Consequently, whatever Chief Justice Weasley may do over the next few days is entirely up to him, and his fellow Justices in The Judicial Branch" 

"So there will be no moves from The Minister or The Ministry to commute or alter the sentence? To prevent the execution of a man that a large number of people consider to be a hero?"

"Neither The Minister, nor The Ministry is empowered to do what you are suggesting" Daniel replied calmly.

"So she is just going to let a hero of the people die?" Horsmont asked.

xoxox

_"So she is just going to let a hero of the people die?"_

Luna, Harry, Susan and Hannah stared at the screen.

"You realise that - whatever he says - this is probably going to end badly, right?" Harry slipped his hand into Luna's.

"I am aware" Luna sighed. They watched as Daniel stared at Horsmont for a moment, then slowly let out a breath.

_"Mr Horsmont - I have answered your question already, and while I can go on answering it for the rest of this briefing, I believe that there are other journalists here who might want answers to their questions"_

"Well - okay" Luna smiled "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that" 

_"Mrs Lupin?"_

_"Is The Minister aware there are already protests springing up around the country against the sentence? Calling for Mr Jameson's sentence to be commuted?"_

_"I am afraid I haven't spoken to The Minister about this since the sentence was handed down, so I have no answer to that"_

"Turn it off" Luna waved her hand, then she and Harry turned and walked into her office. 

"So - protests?" Luna asked.

"From the reports I've heard, they are maybe six or so, made up of five or ten people" Harry said, leaning back on the sofa "And while I realise we are elected to listen to the voice of the people, the voice of the people is not currently all that loud, or all that populous"

"So you don't think I should comment?" Luna looked across at him.

"Far be it from me to tell The Minister what to do, but no, my love, I wouldn't bother responding at the moment" He paused, then smiled "Think of it like The Bumblebees - that is about the same level of support we are dealing with"

"That does put it in perspective" She closed her eyes, leaning back against her desk chair "Oh god this is a mess"

"To say the least" Harry sighed "And I realise that there is no real bright side to any of this, but the one glimmer of light I can give you is that when we wrote The Unification Treaty, we made very, very sure that we would never be able to interfere in this"

"I know - but how many people out there" She waved her hand towards the rest of the country "Have read the entire treaty and understand why we wrote it like that?" 

xoxox

"Mrs Ball" Daniel looked down at the second row.

"You have already made it clear that Minister Potter will not be speaking on this issue, nor will she be speaking to The Chief Justice about this. However are you aware if The Chief Justice himself is going to issue a statement, or do you know if he is considering taking any action on the sentence?"

"You can't really expect me to answer that, Mrs Ball" Daniel said "Firstly, I am appointed by The Minister as her press secretary. This means that I am empowered to speak on behalf of The Minister, but not for any other branch of government unless explicitly directed to" He paused "Secondly - as far as I am aware, The Chief Justice has never once given a statement on sentences and other related issues. The Judicial Branch does not comment on the judicial process, because to do so would potentially corrupt the process itself" 

"And the potential deliberations?" Katie Ball asked.

"That is a matter for The Chief Justice" Daniel replied.

"But you said that Chief Justice Weasley won't be making any statement" Katie pointed out.

"That is also a matter for The Chief Justice" Daniel said "And I am afraid that is all the time we have. Next briefing will be at six this evening" Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out of the briefing room. 

xoxox

_21st of July, 2015_

"Good morning - welcome to The Ministry" Julia stood up as the blonde woman walked up to the desk "How may I help you?"

"My name is Janet Jameson, and I would like to speak to The Minister or The Chief Warlock" The woman said calmly. Julia stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"If you give me a moment, I will see what I can do" She said, then turned and spoke into the floo portal behind her. A few moments later, she turned back.

"Someone is coming down to speak to you, Mrs Jameson - if you would like to wait here" 

"Thank you" Janet nodded, then walked over to the seating area and sat down.

xoxox

"Minister - The Chief Warlock is here to see you" Susan said from the door, and Luna stood up.

"Thank you Susan" She said, walking out to find Harry in her outer office "Hey love - what's up?"

"Can we go in to your office?" Harry asked, and Luna nodded. They turned and walked back in, then she turned to face him as Harry closed the door behind him.

"So - what's up? And why didn't you want to talk in front of Susan?" Harry smiled.

"It wasn't so much Susan as I didn't want to talk in front of as the open door to your outer office" He replied, then lead her over and they both sat down "Director Taylor came to see me a few minutes ago. It seems that Mrs Jameson is downstairs - she came into reception and asked to speak to either you or me" 

"Where is she now?" Luna asked, leaning forward and taking his hands.

"She is in one of the private conference rooms, with the Director and two Aurors standing guard at the door" Harry replied "They have made it clear she isn't being detained, but that - given the current situation - The Director can't let her wander around The Ministry alone" 

"That's something" Luna sighed "So - she wants to talk to us? Did she say what it was about?"

"No, but I can take a fair guess" Harry replied "We can't see her, love"

"I know" Luna closed her eyes "If we speak to her, it gives the impression that we can do something to help her husband"

"But if we refuse, we will get slated in the press for refusing to see the wife of a hero" Harry replied, then - at Luna's questioning expression "You know what I mean" He paused, then looked at the door "Do you want me to tell The Director?"

"No" Luna stood up "I am going to do possibly the crappiest thing I have ever done" She walked over to the door, then slowly opened it "Susan - could you come in here for a moment, please?"

xoxox

"Director" Susan walked up to the conference room door "I have been asked to deliver a message on behalf of The Minister and Chief Warlock"

"Very well" Katie Taylor nodded, then pushed the door open and followed Susan inside. 

"Mrs Jameson - my name is Susan Bones-Abbot, and I am the personal assistant to Minister Potter" Susan said in a quiet, calm voice "The Minister sends her apologies, but has asked me to tell you that neither she, nor Chief Warlock Potter, can meet with you today"

"Can't, or won't?" Janet asked.

"I was just asked to tell you that Minister Potter and The Chief Warlock are unable to meet with you today" Susan repeated "My apologies, but that was all I was told" 

"Then, Mrs Bones-Abbot, could you tell your bosses that they are weak, weasely cowards and I hope they are pleased with themselves" Janet turned her back on Susan. Susan gazed at her for a moment, then turned and walked out of the office. Katie waited until the door shut, then looked back at Janet.

"Mrs Jameson - given that The Minister and Chief Warlock are not going to speak with you, can I assume your business here is finished?" She asked calmly.

"If Minister Potter and her husband aren't willing to help me, then I will speak to someone who can" Janet replied, staring her in the eyes "Would The Chief Justice be available to speak to me?"

"The Chief Justice does not usually grant audiences....."

"Even to the wife of someone he has sentenced to death?" Janet asked. Katie gazed back at her, then gave a brief nod.

"I will ask, Mrs Jameson" She said after a moment. 

"Thank you, Director" 

xoxox

Percy took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

"My hands are pretty much tied" He said after a moment, facing Katie across his desk "There are some exemptions, some exceptions that could allow me to act, however none of them apply here" 

"Mr Chief Justice - I realise that there is nothing you can do, however I am fairly certain that Mrs Jameson is willing to sit in the conference room until someone speaks to her, or until we drag her out, kicking and screaming" Katie replied "I would prefer that she leave voluntarily, and peacefully, but that would mean someone would have to speak to her" 

"And you believe it should be me?" Percy asked.

"Mr Chief Justice - I understand that you are neutral, and that you must retain your neutrality" Katie said "And I am not asking you to take a political stance, or a to compromise yourself either personally or professionally" 

"I have no doubt of that"

"However, you are the most senior law officer in the country, and the final decision will rest with you" Katie continued "Even if there is nothing you can do, I think that Mrs Jameson will appreciate talking to you" She paused "I wouldn't ask you if I thought there was any other way" Percy stared at her for a few minutes, then gave one, single nod.

"I will meet with her - but should the press ask, it is not because of you, it is because I felt that Mrs Jameson is also a victim here, and needed to understand the situation fully in order to be able to move on with her life" He stood up "I take it that there will need to be some security involved?"

"I have spoken to Miss Smith - she says that as long as Mrs Jameson agrees to be scanned for magical items, and is willing to temporarily hand over her wand, you can meet with her in private" Katie said "I realise it means we have to treat her somewhat badly for someone who is just a visitor, and a victim, but she is the wife of someone that you are going to execute in two days and Miss Smith believes that that is not something she can overlook"

"I understand" Percy nodded "So - shall we?"

xoxox

"Mrs Jameson - Chief Justice Pervical Weasley" Katie announced. Percy walked into the room, then nodded to Katie as she pulled the door closed.

"Mrs Jameson" Percy gave a polite nod as he sat down.

"Mr Chief Justice" Janet stared back at him "Thank you for agreeing to see me, given that the other two Heads of Government apparently have better things to do" Percy opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again.

"I realise that what my husband did was wrong, and I am not here to ask you to release him or even forgive him, but is there any way that his sentence can be commuted? From execution to life in prison?" Janet continued, staring at him intently.

"Mrs Jameson - while I appreciate your situation, and I am very sorry for the death of your daughters, I am afraid that - in the current circumstances, there are no grounds for either commutation or pardon" He replied in a calm, measured voice "And you have to consider that even if the sentence were commuted, and your husband was sentenced to life in Azkaban, it would be a full life term. He would never be released, and you would never see him again. He would spend the rest of his life being tormented by dementors and by his own guilt" 

"He would still be alive" Janet pointed out "Are you saying that death is better than life?"

"I am not saying anything - I am merely laying out the facts as they are" Percy said "But in any case, it is moot, since - as I said - there are no grounds to overturn the sentence handed down by the court"

"What about having his powers bound? Of stripping him of his magic so he is no longer dangerous?" 

"That is only considered when the convicted person is going to be sent to the non-magical world" Percy shook his head "It does not apply to this case, as your husband was tried and convicted by a magical court" 

"So there's nothing you can do? You are just going to murder him in two days time and no one - not you, not Potter or her husband - are going to stop it?" She snapped.

"There are no grounds to overturn the sentence, and no grounds to take any other action" Percy said, still in a calm voice "Your husband was tried and convicted of murder, and of using an unforgivable curse, Mrs Jameson, and the law is clear on this matter" She stared at him for a few moments, then shook her head.

"If you can't help, I will find someone who can" She stood up, and before he could say anything in response, she turned and stomped out of the room.

xoxox

"So that's where it ended" Percy sat opposite Luna and Harry "I suspect that this is not over, and that - for you two at least - it is going to get worse before it gets better"

"Almost certainly" Luna sighed, then she looked at him "Do you think we were wrong? When we wrote The Treaty to arrange it like this?"

"No" Percy shook his head "I realise that it means I get the crappy end of the stick some of the time, but I can't see how it could work the other way round"

"So what do you think she will do next?" Harry asked.

"Minister?" Susan poked her head into the office "I think there is something you are going to want to see" 

"I guess we're going to find out" Luna smiled at her husband, then the three of them walked into the outer office to see Susan gesturing towards the TV.

"The afternoon news" She explained "It just started" Luna nodded, then turned to watch the screen.

xoxox

"Our reporter Gertie Pond is outside The Ministry, where Mrs Jameson has been giving a press conference" George looked at the screen behind him "Gertie? What has Mrs Jameson been saying?"

"She has mostly been answering questions about her daughters and husband, George" A young blonde woman with pigtails replied "However, I think..... yes. Tony - can you...." The camera spun, and pointed at the figure of Janet, who was stood outside the main entry to The Ministry.

"My husband did what he had to do - what, I believe, any other person here would have done. Our babies were slaughtered in front of us, and the muggle government were going to let the man who did it live in luxury for the rest of his life" Janet shook her head "My Matthew could not live with that - he could not see the man who cut short the life of our angels escape with just a slap on the wrist. He did what any grieving father would have done, and for that he is now to be murdered in cold blood by Minister Potter and her army of thugs. Well I say NO!" There were a few cheers from members of the public.

"I call on everyone here....." She glanced at the camera "And everyone watching this throughout the country to let the government know what they think of this" She paused "Write to your Wizengamot member. Floo your Ministry representative. Tomorrow I call everyone who can to come and protest in front of The Ministry until our so called elected representatives get the message that we - the people - demand they take action, and that if they want to remain our elected representatives - they will" 

"My husband is to be executed for a crime that everyone knows he should have committed. I say that is wrong - and I ask everyone who stands with me to stand with me from now until The Ministry reverses its decision" She paused, then smiled "Thank you" As she walked away, the camera swung back to the reporter.

"So there you have it" Gertie said, sounding a little shocked "Mrs Jameson - wife of the convicted muggle killer Matthew Jameson - has called for a large scale protest against the government to demand action on her husband's case" She paused "Back to you, George"

"Thank you, Gertie" George turned back to face the camera in the studio "We will obviously keep you up to date with this story, and any fallout that it may bring. Meanwhile, Fred"

"In other news....."

xoxox

"Well - okay" Luna sighed, then glanced at Percy "No possibility we can prevent the protest?"

"Sorry, Minister" He shook his head "And while The WPS might take an interest in the letters and floo calls - if the demands get out of hand then they might be actionable - I think that you are just going to have to grin and bear it for the next few days"

"Wonderful"


	16. The Rule Of Law

_22nd of July, 2015_

"Minister - Director Taylor, Miss Smith and Chief Justice Weasley are here to see you" 

"Please show them in" Luna got to her feet as her three guests entered "Good evening Ladies, Gentleman" She nodded.

"Minister" The three replied in unison.

"Susan - can you stay too please" Luna called out, causing the surprised Susan to turn.

"Minister?" 

"You'll understand in a moment" Luna said, then she glanced at the others "None of you has any objection?"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Then Susan, please take a seat" Luna said, and Susan walked over, taking a seat in the corner.

"Okay" Luna took a deep breath "I take it you're all here because of the group out front?"

"Yes, Minister" Katie nodded "While it was a small crowd this morning, I am afraid it has grown to one that could potentially prove to be problematic" She glanced down at the pad on her lap "Last count was nearly a thousand people, all stood outside the entrance to The Ministry"

"Miss Smith? Are they a danger?" Luna asked.

"Honestly? Probably not" The Head of The WPS shook her head "Even if we don't activate the Ministry wards, the crowd wouldn't get past the first floor before we stopped them"

"And they're not a danger to anyone outside?" 

"Unless another group that passionately want Mr Jameson executed set up a rival protest any time soon - no" Ella said "They are protesting peacefully and calmly - not breaking any laws, as far as I know" She looked across at Percy.

"Peaceful protest is enshrined in The Treaty - as long as they aren't threatening anyone, or being violent and so on, they can stay there as long as they want" He shrugged "Not that it will do them any good"

"Okay" Luna looked over at Susan "Susan - firstly I wanted to thank you again for talking to Mrs Jameson yesterday. I realise it's way beyond being a part of your job, and I am sorry I had to ask you, but I couldn't think of anyone else in the government who could have not met with her, if that makes sense"

"I understand, Minister" Susan nodded "And you are welcome......" She paused "You're not going to send me out to talk to the protesters, are you?"

"Good god no" Luna shook her head.

"Then you are most welcome" Susan said with a slight smirk.

"All I wanted to ask was - as someone who isn't involved in the security side, or the legal side, or the political side - do you think I should meet with them, or at least address them?" Susan stared at Luna for a few moments, then tilted her head to one side.

"I think that would depend on what you would say, Minister" She said "If you refuse to meet with Mrs Jameson, because you can't have a member of the government meeting with someone on a Judicial matter, then you would have to be careful not to give the impression you are meeting with what is - basically - an angry mob"

"She has a point" Miss Smith nodded "It would set somewhat of a dangerous precedent"

"I understand" Luna paused "What if I were to address the crowd, not talking with them but at them?" 

"To what end?" Katie asked.

"I could explain why The Chief Warlock and I are not taking a position on this - that it is illegal for us to do so, and that we are constitutionally forbidden to speak?" She looked at Percy "Is there any reason I can't do that?"

"Legally? No" He replied "But as to whether it is politically wise - that is a whole other matter"

"What are you afraid of?" Miss Smith asked "As Luna's friend, not as a Chief Justice talking to a sitting Minister" Percy smiled.

"With the usual caveats that Miss Smith mentioned, I am worried that if you keep saying that you are legally prevented from speaking out on this issue - that The Unification Treaty limits what you can and can't say - some people might get the idea that you oppose the execution and are either using the law as a cover to avoid saying something unpopular, or that you are using the enforced silence to influence me into pardoning or commuting the sentence" Percy smiled "Not that I would give you political advice or not" 

"Of course" Luna nodded, then looked over at Susan "Susan? Anything to add?"

"I think that you were elected to govern and that - with all due respect to The Chief Warlock - you are the most powerful member of the government - a government that is accountable to the people of the country" She paused "I understand why you can't meet with someone who's currently involved with the Judicial Branch - there would be chaos and constitutional crises all over the place" She waved towards the door "This is your public - the public that elected you. You might not be able to give them what they want, but - again with all due respect and humility - I think they at least deserve a proper explanation" She fell silent, then dropped her eyes to the floor, realising what she'd said.

"Susan - look at me" Luna said in a calm, commanding voice. Susan looked up and met her eyes "I think that, with all due respect to The Chief Justice, you are right" She gave Susan a bright smile, then looked at Percy "You know I am not trying to influence you, right?"

"Yes, Minister"

"And that while I am not a great fan of executing people, Mr Jameson committed an unforgivable crime and that the punishment for this crime is well known, well documented and something he must have known was coming"

"Yes, Minister"

"Then - with that in mind - Miss Smith" Luna looked over at the head of The WPS "Can you secure the area in front of The Ministry?"

"If you can give us twenty minutes, I can secure the area, providing you do not stray beyond the area just in front of the doors" Ella nodded "I will deploy agents to the surrounding roof tops, and to the ally entrance and a few into the crowd"

"Do what you need to do, Miss Smith, but my one request would be that you try not to make it look like I am using The WPS to intimidate the public" Luna smiled.

"The rooftop agents will be in uniform - everyone else will be plain clothes" Ella nodded "And now - if you will excuse me" She stood up and left, followed a moment later by Katie. Luna let out a long sigh, then looked at Susan.

"Thank you - I know that was hard for you to say, especially given who you were contradicting" Luna glanced at Percy "And please don't take it as anything other than a choice that I am doing this"

"Never crossed my mind" Percy grinned. 

"Minister - may I ask a question?" Susan said "I mean - aside from that one"

"Always" Luna nodded.

"Why did you arrange The Treaty like this?" Susan continued.

"So that The Chief Justice is the final arbiter of law and order, and The Minister and Chief Warlock can't interfere?" Luna asked, and Susan nodded.

"Since you are - arguably speaking - the most senior elected official, and we live in a democracy that puts the people at the heart of our government, I am curious as to why it is an unelected official who decides on this, rather than the person the people chose?" She looked over at Percy "Sorry, Mr Chief Justice - that came out slightly blunter than intended"

"Don't worry, Susan - I am not easily offended, and I understand what you meant" Percy smiled.

"Still - I apologise for my tone, if nothing else" He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, Susan, it's like this" Luna paused, gathering her thoughts "When we were writing The Treaty, we wanted, more than anything, for this brave new world to be a world that operated and ran under the rule of law. It is pretty much the only way to ensure that everyone, no matter their birth, background, status, creed, colour or species, can be treated equally and fairly" She smiled "In a way, it was hardly surprising given who the architects of the treaty were. Remus and Jessie were both discriminated against because of something completely out of their control, and Dudley was regarded as less than human for much the same reason" 

"Anyway - if you look at the non-magical version of our government, you'll see that it isn't the judges who get the final say, but the government. And since the government are in the business of politics, every action they take is filtered through the need to get re-elected - to be popular" She shook her head "The moment you let politics in to the judicial system, it stops being blind - stops being disinterested and unbiased - and basically turns in to mob rule. Or possibly a lynching" 

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Susan asked "I mean some of the most democratic countries in the world are governed by leaders who retain the ability to override the judicial system, and they don't seem to suffer" 

"Don't they?" Luna replied "Let me give you an example" She paused, thinking for a moment "Remember the three wolves that attacked Mr Dolohov?"

"Yes"

"Now imagine that instead of attacking him, they'd attacked a child molester" Luna paused "Someone who twenty years ago had been convicted of the rape of over twenty children. Someone who had been to prison, served their time and been released" She folded her arms "Imagine the wolves had attacked him, intending to turn him, because they wanted revenge for some of the children he'd attacked"

"Okay" Susan nodded.

"Now - you're Minister. You have the final decision on whether they are executed or put in prison or pardoned" Luna smiled "And the day after they are sentenced, every paper, every news report demands they are pardoned for their crimes. A petition with a million signatures comes in. Protests, marches, demonstrations throughout the country demanding that these heroes are not executed for doing what everyone in the country thinks they should have done" Luna paused "And imagine it is an election year and you want to run again. What do you do?" Susan stared at her for a few moments, but before she could reply, Percy spoke up.

"And imagine that a number of the other candidates all voiced the opinion that - if they were in office - they would ensure the law did not erroneously punish those who serve the greater good" He said quietly. Susan looked at him, then smiled.

"So you wrote The Unification Treaty to avoid that?" She asked.

"I am a politician" Luna said "Harry is also a politician. The Ministry heads and half The Wizengamot are all politicians - ones who want to get re-elected, and so ones that have to consider the effect of public opinions on their actions" She paused "And to give you another example - before The Unification Treaty, it is fair to say that the pureblood elite looked after themselves, and left everyone else to rot" Both Susan and Percy nodded, making Luna smile.

"Now imagine Dolohov, or Lucius Malfoy had won the last election and was sitting in this office, or Harry's office" She continued "Do you think that - without the legal barriers in place - that either of those would think twice about interfering if a friend or associate of theirs was sentenced to death?" She sighed "Political patronage is just as rife in this world as it is in the non-magical world, and it has been roundly abused in both" She took a deep breath, then let it out.

"We wrote The Treaty to ensure that this country was a country subject to the rule of law, and only the rule of law" She said "Yes, Harry and I propose the laws, and The Wizengamot and Ministry enact them. However, once the laws are passed and written into the statute books, we are subject to them as well. We can't suddenly change our minds if we don't like something happens as a result of a law we passed - we have to go through the process of getting it revised or repealed" She looked over at Percy "The Chief Justice is elected by his peers, none of whom are answerable to the public. And he can not be removed from the job, unless he fails the legal exams that all Justices are required to take every five years" She looked back at Susan.

"Because of that - he can do his job without fear or favour. He doesn't need to worry about offending the public - or any of us - because he has the laws, and the oaths of office, to guide his decision" She paused, then smiled "And because of that, Justice is truly blind, fair and equal. Two people who commit the same crime will get treated the same way, no matter if one is a werewolf, the other an Heir of The Founders. And everyone - every person - gets a fair, free and just trial" She paused, then looked over at Susan "Does that answer your question?"

xoxox

"Minister - the area is secure, and providing you are not going to go walking out into the crowd, and that you stay in front of the doors, Miss Owens and I are happy to let you speak to the crowd" Miss Smith said "And I know that you did not want the appearance of intimidation or bullying, but Mr Tall and I are going to be stood with you the whole time"

"I understand" Luna smiled "And trust me - I will do as I am told" She glanced out to the doors "Ready?"

"Yes, m'am" Ella nodded, then glanced at the other agents "Mr Tall, Mr Damson - take point" The two agents nodded and walked out of the doors, taking up flanking positions. 

"Minister - we are at your disposal" Miss Smith said, drawing her wand then lowering her hand to her side. Luna gave a brief nod, then walked out through the doors and into the evening dusk.

She came to a halt when she drew level with the two agents, then slowly drew her wand and placed it to her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen" She said - her voice echoing around the area even though she spoke normally "For those of you who don't know me, I am Minister Luna Potter" There were a few boos, and she noticed both agents tense slightly "I have come out here to ask you to disperse and return to your homes" There was more murmuring, and she felt Miss Smith take a step closer to her from behind.

"Neither The Office of The Minister nor The Office of The Chief Warlock are empowered to to override the decisions of The Judicial Branch, and whether you stay here for five more minutes, five more hours or five more years, that is not going to change" Luna continued "We are simply not allowed, and nothing that anyone can do can change that" She paused, then took a deep breath "I have been informed by The DMLE that this protest is starting to become a problem - it is causing an obstruction to the general public. Because of this, I have to tell you that The DMLE are going to come and break this up in two hours" There was a wave of boos, and Luna glanced to her side as Miss Smith stepped up next to her.

"Minister" She said softly "I think you should wrap this up"

"Yes, m'am" Luna nodded, then she turned to the crowd again "I advise you to return to your homes and break the protest up now. Thank you" As the crowd started jeering and booing again, Luna turned and walked back inside The Ministry. 

"I think, perhaps, the next time you do this Minister, we should arrange a video link" Miss Smith said as they walked back towards the lift.

"Perhaps that might be wise" Luna smiled.

xoxox

_23rd of July, 2015_

**THE GREATER GOOD**

_A report by JT Horsmont and Grafton Wynlion_

Today a good man is going to die. A man who was willing to stand up to the barbarism of the non-magical world. A man who was willing to take action when The Ministry, The Wizengamot and The Judicial Branch were not.

Mr Matthew Jameson watched his daughters die - something that, in the best of circumstances, would destroy most people. But Mr Jameson saw them shot dead in front of him - butchered by a muggle with one of the many weapons they have designed to better kill each other.

Following the loss of his daughters, Mr Jameson waited for the muggle authorities to give him justice - to bring the killer of his daughters to court and to make him pay. 

But the non-magical world failed Mr Jameson - rather than bringing the muggle butcher to justice, they decided he was going to spend the rest of his life in hospital. Instead of punishing him for the murder of seventeen people, the muggle judicial system, in conjunction with the muggle government, were going to let him go with barely a slap on the wrist.

Confronted with this - with a muggle government that refused to punish a cold blooded murderer, and a magical government that had no comment and no desire to intervene, Mr Jameson decided to give this man's victims - to give his own daughters - the justice they deserved. 

He executed the man who slaughtered his daughters in front of him, taking care not to hurt anyone of the other muggles who were there to protect him. 

Then - after he had ensured his daughters were avenged and that justice had been done - he turned himself into our government - a government that is now going to execute him this very day for committing a crime that most of the nation believes he should have committed. 

We at The Solaris have never been large supporters of Minister Potter, or her husband The Chief Warlock, but we have always assumed that they would act in the best interests of the country. That when the people spoke, they would listen. 

So the fact they are remaining quiet on this issue - when a man's life hangs in the balance - does beg the question as to why? The legal defence they are hiding behind does not explain why they are not willing to even make a statement about Mr Jameson - whether they support the execution or they oppose it.

For the two most senior elected officials in the country, their silence speaks volumes. Volumes that suggest backroom deals between the muggle and magical governments - deals that require a good and decent man to be sacrificed for what the muggles would call The Greater Good. 

xoxox

**A BRAVE DECISION**

_Tonks Lupin Reports_

In what is bound to be seen as a controversial decision no matter how it ends, Minister Potter, The Chief Warlock and The Chief Justice have all kept their silence over the execution that will happen at noon today.

In her original statement, Minster Potter cited The Unification Treaty - the document that was the foundation of our society - as the reason that neither she nor her husband are able to comment on Mr Jameson's future, let alone have any actual say in it. 

But with public pressure growing for the execution to be stayed and the sentence investigated, the pressure is also growing on the three Heads of Government to make some sort of statement. 

And, all the while, time is ticking away until noon.

xoxox

Luna looked up as Harry came into her office.

"Couldn't focus on work either, dear?" Luna asked. Harry nodded, then walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Something on my mind" He replied, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Were we wrong?" Luna looked at him. For a moment, he continued to stare at the ceiling, then he lowered his gaze until their eyes met.

"No" He shook his head "He killed a non-magical person with the most vile, evil curse that exists in our world" He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees "If he'd pulled out his wand and killed Mr Smith just after Rose and Violet were killed, this would be a whole different matter, but he didn't. He waited - he waited, and he planned the cold blooded, cold hearted murder of someone who had no ability to defend themselves" He leaned back again.

"You know I am no fan of the death penalty, Luna my love, but I can't find any fault in what The Judicial Branch did, or with what we have - or haven't done" He smiled sadly "You aren't having second thoughts?" 

"About what?" Luna gave a short laugh "The way we wrote The Treaty? The fact we didn't speak out to defend Percy?" She paused, then shook her head "This entire situation was doomed from the start - the moment Mr Smith killed the Jameson twins, we were screwed either way" She let out a long slow breath "How long?"

"Two minutes" Harry replied without looking at his watch. Luna got up from her desk, walked over, and sat down next to him, leaning in to his arms.

Five minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Luna called out, and Susan poked her head round.

"Sorry to interrupt, m'am, sir, but Chief Justice Weasley is here"

"Show him in, Susan" Luna said, then both she and Harry stood up as Percy entered the office.

"Minister, Chief Warlock - Mr Jameson was executed three minutes ago. The process went as expected, and there were no complications" Percy said in a formal voice.

"Thank you, Mr Chief Justice" Harry gave a brief nod.

"There is still a large crowd gathered outside" Percy continued "Would you like me to go down and make a statement?"

"Isn't that way out of your job description?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Maybe, but I am one hundred percent sure that if you suggest to The WPS that either you or Minister Potter go down there, Miss Smith would have a fit" Percy replied with a similar smile "As it is, I am pretty sure she is going to insist I have a full detail as well as a secure area" 

"Almost certainly" Luna nodded. She looked up at her husband, who nodded "Very well - if you don't mind and are willing to listen to The WPS - then yes, we would both be most appreciative of your offer"

"Consider it done" Percy said "I will limit my statement to the details of the execution - no commentary, no politics"

"For which we are both most grateful" Harry smiled.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Percy walked out from the main doors to find a crowd of around fifteen hundred people waiting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He said, using the same voice magnification spell Luna had the day before "Fifteen minutes ago, Mr Jameson was executed by being sent through The Veil. He walked through of his own accord, and had no last words" He paused "Thank you" Without waiting, he turned back and walked into The Ministry building.

"Thank you" He nodded to the detail that had accompanied him.

"Our pleasure" Mr Svenson nodded "However we were asked to ensure you returned to The 9th Floor without problems, so I will be coming with you if that's okay?"

"By all means" Percy smiled, then together they walked over to the lift.

xoxox

_24th of July, 2015_

"Daniel - has The Minister seen the front page of The Solaris?" Tonks asked.

"She has" Daniel nodded.

"Does she have any comment? Will she be launching an investigation?" 

"The demands that grace the front page of The Solaris - as I understand - are that a full Judicial investigation is launched into what - if any - deals were made between Minister Potter and The Ambassador to The Court of St James in regard to the prosecution and punishment of Mr Smith and the trial and execution of Mr Jameson" Daniel paused "However, under treaties stretching all the way back to Valaria, all diplomatic discussions are privileged"

"Diplomatic relations only relate to foreign governments" Horsmont pointed out "The non-magical government of Great Britain can't be considered foreign"

"Any interaction, discussion or other activity in relation to a government that is not The Ministry is covered by the term 'diplomatic discussion'" Daniel replied "The principle of privilege has been accepted and understood for centuries, and it ensures that all discussions are private" 

"I thought Minister Potter said that we live in a country governed by The Rule of Law" Katie Ball called out "That The Judicial Branch has absolute and total authority over everything else that happens"

"Within our society, that is true" Daniel responded "However foreign relations - relations with agencies outside the control of our society - have always been exempt" He paused "It is why Ambassadors to other nations are not answerable to our courts unless their governments grant specific authority for that to happen. The same also applies to Minister Potter in relation to the other governments and agencies throughout the world"

"So what you are saying is there will be no inquiry as to whether Minister Potter allowed an innocent man to be sacrificed on the alter of the greater good?" Horsmont asked.

"I am saying that, under Ministry law, Wizengamot Law, the laws of The ICW and of The Court of St James, such an inquiry can not take place" Daniel said "And with that, our time is up. I will return at lunch time for the next briefing"

xoxox

_30th of July, 2015_

"Good morning Lucy" Callista walked into the dining room of The Ministerial Residence to find her friend already sat eating breakfast. She sat down next to her, then realised that Lucy hadn't replied "Lucy?" She looked over at her friend to see Lucy staring at a piece of parchment in her hand. 

"Lucy?" She repeated, then - to her surprise and horror - saw a single tear running down Lucy's cheek "What's wrong? Is it your mother?" Lucy didn't respond for a couple of moments, then she turned to face Callista.

"No - mother's fine, as far as I know" She said, taking a deep breath "I was just......" She trailed off, then shook her head "It's nothing"

"Of course" Callista nodded, then looked up the table "Can you pass me the sausages?" Lucy turned to follow her gaze, at which point Callista yanked the letter out of her hand.

"NO!" Lucy exclaimed, but Callista ignored her and started reading.

Before she got halfway down, she was on her feet, walking towards the door.

"CALLY....." Lucy exclaimed, but Callista pulled the door open.

"Mr Grayson? Can you come here a moment?" She called out, then turned back to find Lucy stood directly in front of her.

"Please - I don't want to bother anyone" Lucy insisted.

"Bother anyone with what?" Tomas asked as he walked in, followed by Agent Grayson.

"Mr Grayson - Lucy received this in the post this morning" Callista said, handing the letter over. Albert Grayson took it, then ran his eyes over it. A moment later, his eyes returned to the top and he started to read it again.

"Cally? What's going on?" Tomas asked, slipping his arm around Lucy.

"Miss Brown - I believe we should tell Mr Mathias, and your mother, about this" Albert said, looking down at the young girl. Lucy sighed.

"Is there any way I can convince you not to?" She asked "If my mother sees this......." She trailed off "I am just worried about her reaction"

"I understand your concern, Miss, however I think that Mr Mathias and your mother will only be the first in a long line" Albert glanced at Tomas "I suspect that young Mr Potter's parents will have to be told, along with Miss Smith, Miss Owens and other members of The WPS"

"It's nothing!" Lucy insisted.

"NOTHING?" Callista span round to stare at her friend "Lucy - they want you dead. They want to find you, torture you and kill you just because you happen to be dating my brother!"

"WHAT?" Tomas reached out and took the letter from Albert. He started reading through it "'The half breed scum that walk the once pure streets of this country will be purged, and you - you who dares to sully the blood line of our Minister with your warped ideals and half-breed blood - you will be the first to feel our wrath. We put you on notice that we are going to find you - and all who are like you - and ensure that you can never muddy the pure blood lines that have made this country great. You and your hell-spawned mother will be dealt with so that you will never sully our great country again'" He looked up at her, and realised she had started crying again "Lucy, love - this is....." He turned back to Albert and Callista "Cally - find Mum and Dad. Agent Grayson - tell who you need to tell" He handed the parchment back, then looked over at his girlfriend "They can't harm you, Lucy - I swear they won't" Lucy looked at him for a moment, then flung herself into his arms. He stroked her hair, then looked at the other two.

"I'm going to take her back to bed, and sit with her until her mother arrives" He said "Please - stop them"

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Tomas looked round from where Lucy was curled up on her bed to see Emily and Mr Mathias stood at the door to the room "How is she?"

"Mum?" Lucy's eyes blinked open, and she unfurled herself "Mum!" In a second she had bounded out of bed and into her mother's arms. 

"Ambassador - if you are alright, I will travel to The Ministry" Mr Mathias said.

"Thank you" Emily replied without looking away from her daughter. As Mr Mathias left, Tomas stood to leave as well, but Emily shot a hand out and took his arm.

"Please - stay"

xoxox

"Susan - I want Miss Smith, Miss Owens, Mr Weasley, Chief Justice Weasley, The Chief Warlock, Headmaster Riddle and Director Taylor in my office in the next five minutes" Luna said, stood at the door to her office "Tell them that - unless they are actively preventing a war - whatever they are doing can wait and I need to see them as soon as possible"

"Yes m'am" Susan nodded. Luna smiled, then turned and walked back into her office where Callista, Albert and Mr Mathias were waiting for her.

"They will be here shortly" Luna said, then looked at the vampire body guard "How was she?"

xoxox

Eight minutes later, Luna looked at the assembled group in her office.

"Callista - I believe this is your story" Luna said, and nodded to her daughter.

"Yes, mum" Callista took a deep breath "Lucy Brown was staying over with us last night. When I came down to breakfast this morning, I noticed she was reading a letter she'd received, and......." She paused, closing her eyes "And it was making her cry. She refused to tell me what it was about, so I distracted her with sausages and stole the letter off her" 

"Bad?" Tom asked.

"The people who wrote it - a group calling themselves The GRA - feel that because Lucy is dating Tomas, they have the right to find her, torture her and kill her. They will then move on to her mother, to ensure that the entire nation sees the lesson they are intending to teach" Callista shivered "I have never read anything so filled with hate and anger - whoever wrote this wasn't kidding. They want Lucy dead and are happy to do it themselves"

"How's Lucy?" Harry asked.

"Tomas took her back to bed........" Callista started, then gave a short laugh at the expressions on the faces of everyone in the room "He took her back to her bed and made her get some sleep"

"My Mistress arrived a few moments ago" Mr Mathias interjected "The Ambassador, young Tomas and young Lucy are together - when I left them, she was in her mother's arms and from what I can tell had no intention of leaving them"

"Thank you" Harry nodded, then looked at his daughter "And you, my darling? How are you doing?"

"I've been better" Callista admitted "Agent Grayson has the letter, and I really don't want to see it again" She turned to her mother "Can I go home now? I want to check on Tomas and Lucy?"

"One moment" Luna said "You said that Lucy didn't want this to get out? That she hid the letter?"

"I think she is more worried about her mother than anything else" Callista replied "With all due respect to The DMLE, The WPS and the other enforcement agencies, if Ambassador Brown decides to take this badly, I don't think anyone here could stop her - even if they wanted to" She looked up at her mother "And I think that Lucy wanted to keep it quiet because she didn't want Tomas or me to worry about her - we are just starting our holidays, and she didn't want to ruin them"

"My ward is nothing if not considerate" Mr Mathias smiled "However I thank you for your intervention in this, Miss Potter - and while I cannot officially speak for My Mistress, I suspect she is willing to let The WPS, DMLE and government in general handle this"

"That's helpful" Luna smiled, then looked back at Jessie "Miss Owens? Can you escort my daughter home, then return?"

"Yes, Minister" Jessie nodded "And - with Miss Smith's permission, I will assign two more Agents to the children's details, at least until we can be sure this is dealt with"

"Feel free" Ella replied "Mr Mathias?"

"I feel that I can continue to protect Miss Brown, Miss Smith - but should that change, I will let you know" The vampire gave a wolfish smile "And, as you are all well aware, My Mistress is very capable of looking after herself - in fact I pity anyone who attempts to prove otherwise"

"Tell Tomas that Dad and I will be home shortly" Luna said, kissing her daughter on her cheek. 

"Yes, Mum" Callista gave a brief wave to everyone else, then she and Miss Owens vanished into the floo.

A few minutes later, Miss Owens reappeared.

"Mr Mathias - The Ambassador has given you permission to represent her at this meeting. You can speak for her, should the need arise" Jessie said, taking her seat next to Ella again.

"Thank you" Mr Mathias nodded.

"Okay" Luna looked at Albert "Agent Grayson? Can you read the letter out?"

"Yes, Minister" Albert nodded. He glanced at the letter, then started reading.

"To the so called human daughter of the Volturi bitch. We are the The GRA and we desire a Britain of National Purity. Our goal is to restore Britain to the once great nation that it was - to a United Kingdom for its Indigenous People. To return us to a time when good, decent people were free to walk the streets unimpeded by filth that now litters every corner" He paused "The half breed scum that walk the once pure streets of this country will be purged, and you - you who dares to sully the blood line of our Minister with your warped ideals and half-breed blood - you will be the first to feel our wrath. We put you on notice that we are going to find you - and all who are like you - and ensure that you can never muddy the pure blood lines that have made this country great. You and your hell-spawned mother will be dealt with so that you will never sully our great country again" He paused again "And once we have purged the world of your vile, sickening presence, we shall continue our quest, knowing we have served the greater good. See you soon, The GRA" He lowered the parchment and looked at the rest of the group. 

"Well - that's probably the worst thing I have heard in my life" Katie said quietly "I mean - I know there are people out there who think like that, but....." She shook her head "It's horrifying"

"To say the least" Luna said quietly, then she looked over at Percy "Mr Chief Justice - I realise that there have been letters before this, and that they were ruled inactionable. If you tell me that this is equally inactionable, I may have to give you a wedgie" Percy stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"While I might pay good money to see you try, you will be happy to know that this letter goes beyond actionable" He said, sobering up "Whoever wrote this needs finding and locking up and jabbing with pointy sticks for their rest of their natural life" He looked over at Jessie "Miss Owens - I understand Susie received one of these?"

"Yes, Mr Chief Justice" Jessie nodded "And while we couldn't take any legal action based on it, my department has been gathering intelligence and keeping an eye on this group" Luna looked at her in surprise.

"Is that strictly legal?" She asked.

"Yes" Percy nodded "The free speech and other associated laws prevent The WPS and The DMLE from taking action against people who hold unpopular views, but their mandate requires them to keep an eye on threats and decide if they are serious, or just idle fantasies" He looked over at Jessie "What do you have?"

"Since the letter addressed to my daughter arrived, we have located seven bases of operation" Jessie said "We've identified nearly sixty separate people who work out of these bases, and who - from our observation and surveillance - are card carrying members of this group" She pulled a series of files from her case "I know that up until now they haven't done anything to cross the line, but trust me when I say these are scary people" 

"I've only seen a few files" Ron added "And I have to agree with Miss Owens - we need to get these people off the streets, Minister, because if we don't then I think it will only get worse" Luna stared at him thoughtfully, then looked over at her husband.

"Mr Chief Warlock?"

"Do it"

"Mr Chief Justice?"

"You know what I feel"

"Professor Riddle?" 

"This is really up to me?" Tom asked with a slight grin.

"I just want your opinion, Headmaster" Luna replied.

"I have to agree with Percy, although I would tend towards pointy sticks that are on fire" Tom replied calmly.

"Very well" Luna looked around the assembled group "Director, Miss Smith, Miss Owens - you have a go order. Take whatever time you need, whatever resources you need and whoever you need - without, of course, compromising security as is - and work up a plan to storm all seven of the bases and to take all the known members into custody as well as anyone else you find on the way" She paused "I want you all to realise that - while this might seem routine - we are essentially declaring war against this group. And, like most wars against terrorists and other subversive groups, it is unlikely to be over quickly"

"We understand, Minister" Miss Smith nodded "But I think you'll find we are willing and ready for this fight" Luna looked around the room and saw the others nod in agreement.

"Very well" Luna smiled "Miss Smith - can I assume that, once we launch the raids, you will want to increase security?"

"Almost certainly, however I would rather make that decision when I see the post attack board" Miss Smith said calmly "I have no doubt this will piss them off, and make them more determined than ever, but if we can strike a big enough blow, we can probably cripple them for a while"

"Okay" Luna paused "Does anyone have anything else to say?"

"How long do we have to put this together?" Katie asked.

"As long as you need" Luna replied "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right" She paused "Thank you all for coming - and since most of you now have a lot of work to do, you're dismissed"


	17. The GRA

_4th of August, 2015_

"Minister - Miss Smith has asked to see you and The Chief Warlock in the main conference room" Susan said from the door.

"Thank you Susan" Luna stood up "When is Ambassador Lupin due?"

"Two hours - should I let him know you are postponing the meeting?"

"No - I should be back" Luna smiled "But if he does arrive before I do, can you keep him suitably entertained?"

"I have a joke or two that he might find amusing" Susan smiled "Shall I let Miss Smith know you are on the way?"

"Yes, please" Luna nodded, then she turned and walked out of the outer office and down the corridor.

As she reached the conference room door, she turned to see Harry walking down the corridor towards her.

"Hey, love" She said, then glanced at the door "Ready to start our own little war?"

"To save Susie, Lucy and all the others?" Harry looked at her seriously "I am just sorry we can't fight this war ourselves"

"You realise we probably could" Luna pointed out "I mean - if it wasn't for the fact I want this done sooner rather than later, we could unleash Dolores on these bastards and make sure they never hurt anyone ever again"

"True" Harry nodded "But I think, on the whole, we should at least see what Miss Smith and her team have come up with first"

"Okay" Luna smiled, then turned and pushed the door open and together they walked in.

"Minister, Chief Warlock" Ella nodded. 

"Miss Smith" Luna nodded, then she and Harry sat down in the two empty chairs. 

"Minister - for the past five days, we've been putting together a plan to conduct concurrent raids on all the known operating bases of The GRA. Using all the available intelligence and information we have, we've expanded our targets to twenty four separate locations. Some of these are residential houses, some are offices and some are warehouses that are used as staging or meeting areas" Ella waved her hand and a series of pictures appeared on the main screen "We have a total of fifty two people we are targeting - all of whom have ties to The GRA in one way or another"

"You are sure of that?" Harry asked "I mean - this isn't a fishing trip, but a targeted attack?"

"We have surveillance evidence to support their inclusion on the list" Jessie said "And although I can't promise what the courts will do once we bring them in, I am confident in saying that there is enough evidence to take them to court once we bring them in"

"Okay" Harry nodded. Ella waited for him to say something else, then - when he remained silent - she continued.

"We believe that we can conduct all twenty four raids at the same time, providing that we can second all WPS Agents, Aurors, Battle-Mages and Hit-Wizards" She said "Because Hogwarts isn't in session, we are going to temporarily second the agents who protect the students there to this task force. All protectees, including your children and you, will be restricted to the various residences for the length of the raids and a few hours afterwards"

"However given that we're going to conduct the raids at three o'clock tomorrow morning, we don't feel this will be much of a problem" Ron interjected.

"Providing you give the go-ahead for this plan, the agents will be withdrawn from duty at five o'clock tonight" Ella continued "Everyone will be restricted to either The Ministry or their residences from that point on, until Director Taylor and I are sue we are finished"

"Makes sense" Luna smiled "I don't think you'll get any arguments from anyone affected"

"I don't either, but it will be somewhat short notice" Ella replied "In addition, we will need everyone who is affected to keep quiet until this time tomorrow, so that no hint of this leaks out"

"The agents will take care of that?" Luna asked, and Ella nodded "Okay. Now - one question that I suspect you won't want to answer" She paused for a second "What are your expected casualty rates?" Ella stared back at her, then waved her hand again, bringing up another set of figures on the screen.

"We believe that - if we can take them by surprise and with the forces we have - we shouldn't lose anyone. However if we bias all the variables against us, our best estimate is no more than one person per site" 

"Twenty four people" Harry said, closing his eyes.

"It is twenty four too many" Ella said "But the only way we can ensure one hundred percent safety is not to go at all" 

"The agents understand that risk, Harry" Ron said quietly "All the serving Agents, Aurors, Hit-Wizards and Battle-Mages know that they risk their lives on every job. But they do it because they know they must" He looked over at Jessie.

"I am not going with them" She said "Neither is Ron - only the Operations Agents will be in the field"

"This is the worst case scenario, Minister, and I truly believe that it will not come to this" Miss Smith finished "And even if we had another decade to plan this, I don't think the numbers would change" 

"Very well" Luna sighed "Mr Chief Warlock - do we go?"

"Minister, we go" Harry nodded. 

"Miss Smith - you have our permission, and our blessing" Luna said "And may the gods go with you"

xoxox

"Good evening" Luna grinned as Mr Mathias, Emily and Lucy walked into the front hall at The Minister's Residence "Lucy - first of all, I am sorry that you had to see that letter. You are a guest in our country, and a young one at that, and I am embarrassed and ashamed beyond words that you would be treated in such a way"

"Thank you, Aunty Luna" Lucy gave her a soft smile "But, as my mother would point out, you can't control everything all the time, and I don't think that you should be forced to apologised for something that wasn't your fault"

"A wise policy, but none the less - I am sorry" Luna glanced up towards the stairs "Secondly - Tomas, Callista, Harry, Arthur and Susie are all upstairs if you'd like to go up"

"Thank you" Lucy gave her a brief hug, then bolted up the stairs. 

"Mr Mathias, Madame Ambassador - everyone else is in the living room if you'd like to come through?"

"By all means" Emily smiled, then the three of them walked through to the living room to find Percy, Jessie, Hermione and Ron waiting for them. 

"Given that The WPS are otherwise engaged, we decided to let the kids have a sleep over, and I thought we could all have dinner then spend the evening talking" Luna explained "Because I think that with what is going on, it's unlikely any of us will be getting any sleep before tomorrow morning"

"What is going on?" Emily asked "I mean - I know that Lucy was talking about Tomas and Callista's agents being reassigned for the evening, but may I ask why?" Luna looked over at Jessie, who shrugged.

"It's going to go ahead, and - if you will forgive me Ambassador - I can't imagine that she would run out and inform the targets as soon as you tell her" 

"True" Luna looked back at the two vampires "In about nine hours, The WPS, The DMLE and numerous other law enforcement agents are going to raid twenty four properties belonging to The GRA" She resisted the urge to laugh as - almost in unison - Emily and Mr Mathias let their mouths fall open.

"A full scale raid?" Emily asked after she'd recovered.

"I realise that we embrace free speech to an alarming degree, especially by the standards of The Volturi, but the letter they sent to your daughter......." Luna trailed off, then shook her head "It might seem that we are happy to let anyone say anything about anyone, but we have our limits and tomorrow the country is going to see what happens when you cross them" 

"Wow" Emily leaned back against the back of the sofa "So you are all here because The WPS has grounded you?" Luna stared at her for a moment, then started laughing.

"Never heard it put like that before, but yes - nearly every WPS agent is going to be a part of the raid, so we aren't allowed to go out and play until they are done" She grinned "So - we thought getting most of the kids in one place - a place that is probably the fourth most secure in the country incidentally - would be the best idea"

"Hence the impromptu party" Emily smiled "Of course, inviting two vampires to dinner is possibly a little pointless......" She trailed off, then smirked "Unless of course you are the main course" She looked around the room as Luna and Harry both started laughing, Percy rolled his eyes, Jessie simply smirked while Hermione and Ron stared at her curiously. 

"Maybe I should save the vampire wit for later on in the evening" Emily grinned at the two Weasleys.

"Oh - no" Hermione shook her head "I was just wondering for the first time if I really want to get into the middle of this insanity or not" 

"Sorry?" Percy looked over at them "Aren't you already involved?" Hermione looked back at him, then over at Luna.

"He doesn't know?" She asked Luna in confusion.

"Harry, Jessie, Ella" Luna replied "We haven't really told anyone else because - well because it never came up"

"Told us what?" Emily asked. Luna looked back at Hermione.

"It's your story, Min" She smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You first, Madame Minister" She replied, making Luna laugh.

"I suppose that would make more sense" Luna turned to Percy and Emily "In ten days time - on Fred and George's yearly review show - I am announcing that, come this November, my name won't be on the ballot"

"You retiring as Minister?" Percy asked, then - before Luna could reply - his gaze shifted to Hermione "And you're going to run?"

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"And yes" Hermione nodded as well.

"Wow" Percy exhaled, while Emily smiled.

"A perfect choice" She gave a satisfied nod "Not that the Ambassador from another nation would have any comment on your elections, of course"

"Of course" Hermione grinned. 

"So - you're going to announce in a week?" Emily turned to Luna.

"That's the plan" Luna smiled, then looked over at Hermione "And it does occur to me that I am going to be dumping this mess with The GRA into the lap of whoever wins the next election, but......"

"But you didn't think it would wait a year before you acted" Hermione nodded "And - not to blow my own trumpet - but do you really think clamping down on the far right is going to hurt me in anyway? That I won't be able to give my full throated support for this?"

"True" Luna smiled "But still - apologies in advance if it tramples all over any campaign plans you have"

"About that....." Hermione started.

xoxox

Lucy leaned back on the sofa, Tomas' arm around her shoulder, and looked at the other children. 

When her mother had told her about the invitation, she'd jumped at the chance to see Tomas - and Callista and Susie - again. She hadn't spent so much time with Harry and Arthur Weasley, but within five minutes of joining the group she had realised they were what one of her favourite characters would call kindred spirits. 

"So why are we all here?" Arthur asked as he and Callista worked on a jigsaw together. She saw Callista and her twin exchange glances, then felt Tomas give an almost imperceptible nod.

"Susie - do you remember the letter you got a few months back?" Callista asked quietly. The young werewolf, who was reading a book, looked up and nodded "Well Lucy received a similar one" Lucy felt all the eyes in the room turn towards her. 

"Once Mum and Dad saw it" Tomas took up the story "They pretty much ordered The WPS and The DMLE to find The GRA and shut them down" He glanced at the watch on his right wrist "There is a raid scheduled for about nine hours from now" 

"That explains it" Harry Weasley said "The WPS agents that look after us will be on the raid?"

"I think it's going to be the largest assembled army since they went after Greyback" Callista nodded "My parents were very angry about the letters and they wanted to make a point"

"So we're here because The WPS are busy?" Lucy asked.

"The rest of us are" Tomas gave his girlfriend a squeeze "You're here because Mum invited your mother and Mr Mathias to dinner, and thought you might enjoy spending the night with us" Lucy looked at him and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making him blush.

"Oh you are too easy sometimes" She gave him a warm smile, while the other kids laughed.

"I realise there are no agents in the house, but if - when bedtime comes - the situation is anything other than the girls in one room and the boys in the other - our parents will definitely have something to say about it" Harry said with a laugh.

"To say the least" All six children to see Luna stood at the door "And while I am your loving Aunty Luna who is friendly and adorable, I am pretty sure I can get The Chief Justice to write laws sending you all to the salt mines before you can say 'but mu-u-u-u-u-um'" Tomas and Callista just shook their heads, while the others laughed.

"Anyway - it's time for dinner, if you'd all like to come down" Luna continued "Lucy - your mother and Mr Mathias are going to join us, although they are probably not going to be eating with us"

"Probably not" Lucy admitted "Unless you invited them to dinner and you are the main course?" When Luna simply stared at her, looking utterly bemused, Lucy blushed "Sorry - my mother keeps telling me that vampire humour doesn't translate to the other races so well....." She stopped as Luna burst out laughing. 

"Mum?" Tomas stared at his mother in slight confusion.

"Sorry, dear" Luna slowly got herself under control, then looked back at Lucy "I was just thinking how much like your mother you are" Lucy stared at her in confusion, then shrugged.

"I will take that as a compliment" She said with a grin.

"Just as I meant it" Luna returned her grin "Now - food!"

xoxox

_5th of August, 2015_

_2:15am_

"LISTEN UP" Ella strode out in front of the auditorium full of agents of nearly every law enforcement agency in the country "You all have your assignments, and your targets. I want this done by the books - The GRA might not have a lot of support in government, or even in the country at last, but the last thing I want - that any of us wants - is for the scum we are going after to be released on technicalities" There was a murmur of agreement from the assembled agents.

"Also - I want prisoners. I am not so full of myself to believe we will get every member in one go, so I want people I can question to find out who else is in this thrice-damned group so we can go after them as well" She paused "However, as with all raids like this, if it looks like your targets are unwilling to be taken alive, you all have permission to use whatever means - short of the unforgivable curses - to take them down. Because as much as I want prisoners - as much as I want to et these bastards off the streets and into the prison they so richly deserve - I want every one of you to come back here when we are done" Another murmur of assent.

"Very well - the raids are all going to start at the same time, so we need everyone in place by quarter to three" She smiled "Once you are there, wait for the signal, then hit your target with full force. I want this to be quick - so that it's over before they know what has hit them" She looked around the room "We've set up a special receiving room for any prisoners, and all the portkeys are directed to there. They are one time use, so they can't be reprogrammed to escape or diverted" She glanced down at her pad.

"That's it - get into your teams, and get ready to move out. And take care out there - I mean it. If any of you don't come back, I am going to find you in the next work and kick your ass"

"YES M'AM!" The response came from every single agent, making her smile.

"Okay - lets do it"

xoxox

_3:00am_

Glen Gara glanced out of the window of his suburban house, then looked again as he saw a flash of movement coming down the street.

When he had been asked to join The GRA, he had known that - arguably - it was a terrorist organisation. But given the opportunity to wipe out some of the creatures and other half-breed monsters that had encroached into his country, he had jumped at the chance. 

Now, it seemed, the chickens were coming home to roost, as he saw four Aurors and what appeared to be a fifth Auror in plain clothes walking towards his house.

Shaking his head at their arrogance, he got out of his chair and walked to the front door. He would teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget - he would show them why - around The GRA - he was nicknamed 'Fire'. 

Standing beside the entrance to his house, he slid a section of the wall down and slowly inserted his wand into the gap that appeared. Staring down the length of it, he aimed it at the fifth Auror.

"Say hello to....."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you" A voice came from right behind his ear, and at the same time he felt a wand press into the back of his neck.

"Who....."

"Put your hands up, or I will blow your head off" The voice said. Glen slowly let go of his wand, wincing as it slipped out of the hole and down into his front garden. 

"Now behind your back" He did as instructed, then felt a pair of handcuffs being put round his wrists. Almost at once he felt his magic dim, and realised the cuffs must be of the magical suppression variety. 

"Glen Gara - you are under arrest on suspicion of conspiracy to murder. You will be transported from here to a holding cell, you will then be questioned about your involvement. You can refuse to say anything, but should the Judicial Branch decide that this crime is applicable, you will be questioned under veritserum and anything you say now may help you in the future. Your wand is forfeit until the extend of your guilt or innocence has been determined, at which point it may be snapped or confiscated permanently" The voice paused "Sophie - key him" 

Glen felt a small circle pressed into his arm, then he realised he was somewhere else completely - a large, completely empty room.

"Before you consider running" A voice boomed out "There are wards on every side of every type. You would be best advised to sit and wait for The DMLE to start processing you" Glen frowned, then turned in surprise as five more people appeared.

"Nicola?" He walked over to a young woman who had joined the same time he did.

"WPS raid" Nicola Manticar replied "They pretty much blew a hole in the side of my house, and arrested me before I could recover" She looked at the others "They are going after all of us?"

"The three of us were taken out of The Castle" Rudolph Bannerman said "And I wouldn't be surprised if......" He paused as another seven people appeared ".....they are going after everyone. The Castle is now under Auror control" 

"Aurors and WPS?" Glen asked in surprise "Is that even legal?"

"The ones who got us weren't wolves or Aurors" Danica Platson said darkly "At a guess I would say a combination of Battle-Mages and Hit-Wizards"

"Are they even allowed to conduct DMLE business?" Rudolph frowned.

"They are if they are seconded to The DMLE for the length of the action" Nicola replied "Even allowed to perform arrests and so on" 

"Who else......" Glen started, then blinked "They weren't coming for me" He looked over at Rudolph and Danica "I saw five Aurors coming down the street to my house, but whoever took me caught me from behind"

"So?" Danica stared at him, confused.

"I live on the same street as Mary Benson" Glen said, despair filling his voice.

"You think........ can we warn her?" Nicola asked.

"How?" Glen threw his arms up in frustration "We can't apparate out, we can't send a message, there's no floo......" He stopped as he felt a change in the people in the room. Looking around, he realised that most of the people were now staring into the corner of the room.

"Oh no" He sighed, then walked over to the group to find a middle aged woman with dark brown hair stood, looking around in surprise.

"My Lady" Glen nodded deferentially "I'm sorry - I saw the agents coming, and I thought they were coming for me" He paused "If I had realised....."

"It's not your fault, Mr Gara" Mary gave him a friendly smile "The Ministry have clearly been planning this for a while, and I suspect that before the night is through, we are going to see more of our brethren arrive here" She looked around "But our war is not over, Mr Gara - we will come back from this and we will come back stronger"

xoxox

"Minister?" Luna blinked a few times, then realised she'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Jessie?" She looked up at The WPS Agent "What's wrong?"

"Miss Smith has been in touch" Jessie said quietly, glancing around the room. Ron and Hermione were asleep on the other sofa, while Harry had apparently gone to bed "Do you want....."

"Yes, but lets go into the dining room" Luna got to her feet and lead Jessie into the next room. She gestured to a seat, but Jessie shook her head.

"I'm fine, Minister" She said, then waited until Luna had sat down "Ella got in touch about five minutes ago. The raids are all completed"

"Any casualties?" Luna asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Minister, but two Aurors were killed during an attack on one of the warehouses. It seems The GRA had set up a ward of death, and we didn't detect it until it was too late" Jessie paused "Aurors Sussman and Flakson"

"Oh dear" Luna closed her eyes "Injuries?" 

"About a dozen or so minor injuries, but none that are serious" Jessie replied.

"Good" Luna opened her eyes ago "So - assuming that is all the bad news - I take it there is some good news?"

"Oh yes" Jessie smiled "Fifty two arrests, twenty four properties are now under the control of The DMLE and - according to Miss Smith's report - we captured a woman named Mary Jane Benson"

"Should I know that name?" Luna asked "Keeping in mind it's....." She looked over her shoulder "Twenty past five in the morning" 

"Mary Jane Benson is, according to all our research and intelligence, the leader of The GRA" Jessie said. Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"We got the leader?" She asked.

"And a number of the other senior members as well" Jessie said "Minister..... Luna - while I know that the death of the two Aurors is always going to haunt you, I think that I can say this has been a good evening"

"Maybe tomorrow I will agree" Luna said quietly "But for now all I can think about is Taylor Sussman and the fact her mother isn't coming home, and that Baby Boy Flakson isn't going to get to meet his father" She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "The kids are all still asleep?"

"Yes, Minister"

"Okay - I think they can stay here until lunch time today, then I think we're going to need the agents back, assuming they are able to restart their duty" Luna stood up "But, as always, I will defer to Miss Smith's judgement on this" 

"I will talk to her when I get in the office" Jessie said "But now, if I may, I think you should go and join your husband - it's kind of late, and I think the kids are going to be waking up soon" Luna smiled.

"That is advice I'm willing to take" She stood up "And thank you for the report" Jessie nodded.

"A preliminary report will be waiting for you at your office, and further reports will follow as the interrogations and investigations proceed" 

"Thank you, Jessie"

"Thank you, Minister"

xoxox

"Good mor.... good afternoon, everyone" Luna smiled as she entered the dining room to find all her guests eating a very late breakfast. She walked round the table, then gave a huge yawn "Sorry, sorry - I was woken early this morning, and I think I am still catching up" She shook her head, then sat down next to Harry. She scooped some bacon and eggs onto her plate, then she looked around the table.

"Okay - everything I'm about to tell you is classified. You can't discuss it with anyone outside of the people here" She paused "The raids went off almost without a hitch. The DMLE now has fifty two members of The GRA in custody, including the leader and seven of the senior organisers. In addition, twenty four properties are now under interdiction and being ripped apart by The Aurors and The WPS"

"The people who wrote the letter?" Emily asked. 

"All fifty two are being questioned as we speak" Luna said "And - unfortunately - I am probably not going to be able to talk to you about this after today, because it will become sub judice" Everyone nodded understandingly.

"Sadly, two Aurors were killed during the raid" She continued "Bernadette Sussman and Akalad Flakson" 

"Oh no" Hermione exclaimed. 

"The Auror Benevolent Fund has already made a donation to their families" Luna said "And I was going to arrange for a donation to be made to The Fund itself on behalf of my family" She paused "There were a few other injuries, but most have been released from St Mungo's already"

"That's good" Emily said.

"Anyway - that's is pretty much where we are right now" Luna finished "The WPS Agents will be back on duty from 2pm, so I think we have time to finish lunch then I suggest we finish off with a paintball game in the back garden" She paused "I have arranged a national address with Fred and George at 9pm, so I'd say we have time" She looked around the table "Who's with me?"

xoxox

"Good evening Minister" Fred smiled as Luna - accompanied by five WPS agents - walked into the studios "A little extra protection tonight? I know that we were kind of rough on you the last time, but don't you think this is a little overkill?" Luna laughed.

"You heard about the raids and arrests?" She asked, and Fred nodded "Well - Miss Smith is naturally somewhat worried that it will provoke a backlash of some type, so - for now - I have a few more Agents on my detail. Same with Harry, Percy and the others"

"Wow" Fred glanced at the Agents "I'm a little surprised you came here, rather than the briefing room"

"I want to make it clear that this is business as usual" Luna responded "Plus it helps that the news isn't done in front of an audience"

"True" Fred gave her a bright grin "So - this is just an address?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "Because the interrogations are on going, and will almost certain..... we're off the record, right?"

"What would you do if I said no?" Fred laughed "But yes - unless we are in front of the cameras, or we tell you that we are on the record, you can pretty much assume we aren't" He paused "We gain nothing from embarrassing you, Minister, and would lose far more than whatever we would gain"

"I know" Luna nodded "But to answer your question - since there are almost certainly going to be a number of trials coming out of this, I can't answer questions, and the statement I've written has been looked over by The Chief Justice" She sighed "So - when am I on?"

xoxox

"Kids - your mother's coming on" Harry called out, and a moment later, Tomas, Callista, Lucy and Emily came into the front room.

"Thank you again for inviting us over" Emily said as she sat down "I realise that after last night and this morning you might be getting sick of us, but......" She stopped as Harry waved his hand dismissively.

"It's a pleasure" He looked over to where Tomas was sat between Callista and Lucy, then lowered his voice "And although my kids have a lot of friends, being the son and daughter of the most powerful woman in the country has caused some problems in the past" 

"And since Lucy has grown up with people more powerful than most people can imagine, she doesn't have the......" Emily paused "The fear and caution most others develop?" Harry nodded "But she does have the appropriate respect, right?"

"You have raised your daughter well, Emily - I think you should be very proud of her"

"Oh I am" Emily smiled proudly "And, if I haven't mentioned it, very grateful of your support and friendship since arrived" 

"Our pleasure" Harry said, then they all turned their attention back to the TV as Fred announced Luna, and the camera flicked over to show her standing behind the podium.

xoxox

"Good evening" Luna said, staring intently at the camera "Earlier today, The DMLE, WPS and other law enforcement agencies raided twenty four properties belonging to a group calling themselves The GRA" She paused "A number of arrests were made and investigations are now being carried out into every aspect of this group"

"These raids, and the subsequent arrests and investigations were triggered by a letter received by the Ambassador to one of our allied magical nations. A letter which threatened the life of the Ambassador and their relatives. The letter was very explicit about the intent of both the authors and the group, using language that - quite frankly - made me almost physically sick to think about" She paused for a moment, then continued in the same firm voice.

"Magical Britain is a nation of differences. If I may borrow a phrase from a book I read growing up, we embody the ideals of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. No two of us are alike and it is the diversity and variations throughout the country that make us the nation we are" She paused "However, amongst those infinite combinations, there are those who think that we should have a less diverse nation. Those who believe that it is your blood, your species, your status that should define who you are and whether you should be allowed to call yourself British and walk our streets with those who fit their definition of British"

"And while I might not agree with them - while I truly believe that it is your character, your personality and your actions that determine how you should be treated, and that everybody - no matter your species, your race, your creed or your colour - deserves to be treated equally - while I might disagree with those who disagree with me, I have always held that they have a right to hold their views, no matter how deluded I might think their views are" She took a long breath.

"But when a person, a group or any other body crosses the line from saying that all of us are not equal to threatening to kill those that they disapprove of - that is where I draw the line and where I will take action" She paused "When a group - any group - makes threats - violent, obscene, sickening threats - against the life of another person, then - regardless of who that person is - I will not hesitate to use the full force of the law to ensure those threats can not be carried out, and that those who would express a desire to carry out such threats will be punished in accordance with the precepts of society that we all must live by"

"There is no place in our society for those who would use violence and terror to achieve their political aims. And while there is a place in our society for free and frank discussion - indeed, free and frank discussion, the right of everyone to express their views as they see them, is the very basis of our society - there is no place for people who believe that they have a god given right to use violence to ensure their views are above everyone else's" She paused, then let out a long, slow sigh.

"While I know there will be calls for our laws on free speech to be revisited following this incident, and - to some degree - I can even understand those views - I will say now that there will be no knee-jerk reactions from The Ministry. Our laws have served us well for the past fifteen years, and I see no reason to rush into changing them now. However, that does nor preclude the possibility that - should the need arise - this topic will be revisted in the future" She paused "Thank you, and good night" 

xoxox

_"Thank you, and good night"_

As the camera flick back to Fred and George, Harry grinned as all three children, as well as Emily, burst into applause.

"I am sure Luna will be most grateful for your support" He said, watching Emily stare at the television, open mouthed.

"You'd think after seeing her give The State of The Nation and other addresses I would be used to it, but your wife is truly the most commanding, most impressive public speaker I have ever seen" Emily said, turning to look at Harry "I mean - no offence to you, Harry, but....." She looked back at the tv "She is astounding"

"I know" Harry smiled proudly.

"Are you sure she wants to give this up?" Emily asked "Because - right now - I can't imagine anyone not wanting to vote for her"

"She is sure" Harry said fondly "Which is all I need to know"

xoxox

_6h of August, 2015_

**MINISTER POTTER DEFENDS FREEDOM OF SPEECH**

**MINISTER TAKES A STAND ON TERROR AND HATE**

**MINISTER ACTS ON THREATS OF VIOLENCE**

xoxox

"Daniel - does Minister Potter intend to expand on her comments in the address last night?"

"Not for the moment, no" Daniel shook his head at Tonks' question "The address was limited in its scope because there may be a number of trials taking place over the next few days, and she did not want to even give the appearance of interfering with the Judicial Branch" He paused "However - as to whether Minister Potter intends to speak further in the future - I have no information on that yet"

"Daniel - I understand two Aurors died in the raids? Have their names been released?" 

"Yes" Daniel nodded solemnly "Their names are Bernadette Sussman and Akalad Flakson - their families were informed yesterday afternoon" He paused "Their funerals will be held later this week, however they are to be private services" He looked back at Katie, who still had her hand raised "Mrs Ball?"

"Will the deaths of the Aurors affect any of the charges that those arrested might be facing?"

"I'm afraid that is a question for the Judicial Branch" Daniel shook his head.

"The Judicial Branch refused to comment" Katie pointed out.

"Then I don't know what to tell you" Daniel gave her a wry smile.

xoxox

_10th of August, 2015_

**GRA MEMBERS SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON**

_Tonks Lupin reports for The Prophet_

Today, in the final trial that came from the raid against The GRA properties at the start of last week, Mary Benson - leader of The GRA - was sentenced to life in prison without possibility of release.

Following the trials, Minister Potter reaffirmed her commitment to free speech and the right of everyone to disagree with everyone else, however she also reaffirmed that the threat of violence for political aims, and violence for any aims, will not be tolerated in this country and will be met with the full force of the law.

The GRA was almost unknown six months ago, but has risen to prominence in the past few months as they have set about spreading their warped ideology throughout our country.

However whether they will continue to make any noise after fifty two of their members have been sent away to prison, for sentences ranging from thirty years to life without possibility of release, remains to be seen.


	18. Three Six Five

_13th of August, 2015_

"Last chance to change your mind" Luna smiled at Hermione as she waited in the green room of the TV studios.

"You aren't going to tell them about me, surely?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Of course not" Luna shook her head "And don't call me Shirley" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So why is this my last chance to back out?" She prompted "Not that I want to of course - I don't think that I have ever been looking forward to anything more than November"

"I was just checking you still want to do it, so I can go ahead and quit" Luna grinned, then they both turned as the door to the green room opened, and Fred came in.

"Minister, Professor" He gave them each a polite nod "Minister - we're ready for you"

"Thank you Fred" Luna stood up, then glanced at Hermione "Thank you for coming with me"

"I know Harry would have wanted to if he could" Hermione replied "And I hope Tomas gets over the cold soon"

"I will give him your best wishes" Luna grinned, then turned and followed Fred into the studio. Glancing around, she saw a few WPS agents who - unlike most other times she appeared on TV - were definitely making their presence known and leaving no one in the audience any doubt as to why they were there.

"We'll come to you in about two minutes" Fred continued "George is just wrapping up the fall out of The GRA trials"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Falling silent, she listened to George finish his report, then took another deep breath as the camera came over.

"And with us now is Minister of Magic, Luna Potter" Fred said, then paused for the applause "Minister - thank you for joining us"

"You're welcome, Fred" She replied.

"Two years ago you were elected for the fifth time, and now you are entering the last year of this term" He paused "How do you think it has gone so far?"

"I am very pleased and proud with my achievements over the last two years" She replied, smiling slightly "And while I realise it has not been all plain sailing - The GRA has been the latest in a series of unfortunate events - I would say that some of the things that The Ministry and Wizengamot have done over the past two years have changed the face of our society in a way not seen since The Unification Treaty was signed"

"And do you intend to keep this up for the next year?" Fred asked.

"If at all possible, if only for one very simple reason" She paused "I intend this to be my last year in office" She smiled as Fred's mouth fell open in surprise, and a wave of gasps and shocked exclamations ran through the studio audience. Fred continued to stare at her for a few minutes, then he seemed to get hold of himself again.

"So am I - are we - to understand that, come this November, you will not be running for Minister?" He said, still sounding slightly dumbfounded.

"That is true" Luna nodded.

"Why?" 

"There are a number of reasons, Fred, but chief amongst them are that I feel I have achieved everything I would like to achieve - our society is far more equal, more fair and more just than it was when I came into office fourteen years ago - and that, one or two more projects aside, I can not see where else I can go from here" She paused "And by announcing my intention not to run now, instead of just not announcing my intention to run, I can ensure that the next election is about the future of Britain and about the future Minister of Magic, rather than being about the past and the last fifteen years"

"Of course - there is one other benefit to giving a year's notice" She continued with a smile.

"And that is?"

"That this is the last job - or at least the last elected job - I will ever hold. Come the 13th of August next year, I will never have to run for anything again in my life" She paused, then grinned "Which means that - for this coming year - I do not need to worry about skirting the line between what is popular and what is right"

"What do you mean by that?" Fred asked curiously.

"In the past, there were ideas for policies and laws that I considered, but discounted because I believed they would not be popular enough, or they wouldn't pass The Wizengamot and I would be left weakened" She smiled "Now that I have one year left in this job, I can maybe revisit some of those ideas and see whether or not I was wrong to abandon them" 

"So we should expect a revolution over the coming year?" Fred asked with a smile. Luna smiled back at him, then looked straight into the camera.

"I am pretty sure you can count on it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> The Volturi (et al) belong to Stephanie Meyer.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as does the plot of the story.
> 
> You can repost this on other sites as along as :-  
>  a) You leave it exactly as is, no editing or changing.  
>  b) You quote me as the original author.  
>  c) You do NOT charge for access to the story  
>  d) You tell me you've done it.  
>  e) You don't post it to Fanfiction.Net
> 
> Notes
> 
> As I was writing this, I realised that this was far, far, FAR more political than the previous three stories. And while my initial thought was that it was down to the upcoming general election (7th of May - no matter who you vote for, don't forget to vote!) that thought was somewhat squashed by the realisation that the entire 9th Floor series (including the up coming Series 4) was plotted out over two years ago, back when I was not writing because of surgery issues. 
> 
> I am taking a break from this for a while - S4 will be started sometime in August/September, and will be the final series in the arc. It will deal with Luna's final year in office and with the election campaign that will be running during that year.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this, and that I haven't put too many people off with the slight change in tone :)


End file.
